Caught
by lovefrog159
Summary: Lily's father's death brings her to realize that James isn't that bad. From enemies to friends to secretly dating, to a serious relationship. Funny, dramatic, a must read!
1. Bright orange and Pink all over

**Please Review! There will be more to come so stay tuned.**

Lily did it, she was going into her seventh year at Hogwarts as Head Girl. She was extremely happy when the shiny badge had arrived with her letter from Hogwarts.

Lily stood on platform 9 ¾ with her family, all except Petunia because she was with her new husband. She and Vernon were the perfect couple; they both thought that Lily, and all wizards for that matter, were a freaks. Lily hadn't met Vernon yet, but she didn't think this was an accident.

"Oh Lily you are just going to have to write to us!" Her mother exclaimed with tears brimming her eyes.

"Mum I do every year don't I?"

"Yes, yes of course you do sweetie." She came over and gave her another hug.

"I love you mum," Lily told her trying to get out of her mother's tight grip. "See you dad." She added to her father. They exchanged one last hug and quick goodbyes. Lily turned and tugged her trunk up into the train.

It took several minutes before Lily found her three friends. Ivy Nestels, Mary Reeves, and Jamie Heart were sitting in compartment 11 talking about summer vacation. Jamie was the first to notice her entrance. Lily hulled her trunk onto the rack before asking about her friend's break. Only Ivy beat her to it.

"So how was your break Lily?"

"The same as usual. But guess what," Lily said, "Petunia got married during our exams last year and I wasn't even invited."

"Sounds like something Petunia would do." Mary said shaking her head.

"Yeah I guess. So how was your break?" Lily asked the others.

They all took turns to explaining their different adventures during break. Jamie had spent most of the time telling them about her new boyfriend, Cory Jameson who she meet at the end of last year. She talked about how they had sent millions of letters to each other. Ivy briefly told them of her vacation in Italy, "Dull with lots of rude French boys."

Lily jumped up remembering that she had to go to the prefect's compartment. Of course they already knew she was Head Girl.

On her way she was stopped by James Potter. Someone she despised openly.

"Excuse me," Lily said as politely as possible. He was standing right in her way, making it impossible to pass.

"After knowing you for this long I don't even get a hello." James sighed sadly.

"Hello James, now excuse me." Lily repeated already loosing patience. A cocky grin played on James's perfect face.

"The famous Lily Evans is calling me James?" James asked feigning astonishment.

"Yes. Now please excuse me." She said getting irritated, but this didn't seem to bother James.

"Leaving so soon?" He still had that stupid grin on his face as he stepped aside. Lily took a deep breath reminding herself that this was the year she would try to be nice to James.

"Wait a second." Lily said realizing he shouldn't have been in the corridor at all. But rather he would be inside his compartment with his arrogant friends. "What are you doing out in the hall?"

"Oh well you know… the others will probably be looking for me." James said, but he didn't sound at ease or mocking like he usually did.

"The others?" she asked raising an eye brow. "Why would they be looking for you in the hall?"

"What's that you've got there on your robes?" he said trying to distract her. "Is it the Head Girls badge?"

"Is there something you wanted Potter?" She demanded. He looked behind her.

"Okay we have to get out of the hall now." He said suddenly.

"Actually I'm on my way to the prefects..." But she didn't finish as he grabbed her arm and pulled me into his compartment.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise," Sirius Black said in his usually joking voice. But Lily wasn't amused.

"I saw her in the hall and I thought we could talk in here." James said looking outside the compartment window.

"What is wrong with you boys?" she demanded. Clearly they were up to something.

"NOTHING!" they both said in unison. Remus wasn't in the compartment, but in with the prefects. Peter was staring at his feet looking guilty.

"I don't have time for this." she said turning back to face the hall.

"NO!" They shouted again.

"It's just a hall!" she argued. They began rambling off excuses and trying to start up conversations about the weather. "Beside I've got to be somewhere." Lily pulled open the compartment door.

"But there's such a great view from in here!" Potter called from behind her.

"The prefects are such bores!" Sirius added. She ignored them walking out of their compartment. Suddenly there was a crashing noise from behind her along with screaming, rattling and whizzing. She turned her head not sure what she would see. But she knew it wouldn't be good.

The candy cart was barreling toward her at lightning speed. No one was steering it. Lily was horrified, completely frozen in place. Suddenly there was something throwing itself over her, pushing her against the wall. One minute the cart was coming at her, then something –or someone else- was and then she was pushed against the wall with none other than James pinning her there. Having saved her from a run-a-way candy cart.

"Excuse me." she said sounding like a mantra. Only the last time he was only in her way rather than crushing her.

"Sorry." He said not moving. Lily waiting a second eyeing the cart as it continued down the corridor. It was almost impossible not to stare.

"Could you, possibly get off me?" She demanded. He moved away running his hand through his hair. Lily was about to start back toward the prefects compartment when James fell on top of her.

Only this time it wasn't to save her, rather the old witch, that was chasing her candy cart, pushed into him. He crashed into Lily causing them both to topple over. To make matters worse: students were now staring at them wondering what all the commotion was about.

Above them they heard Sirius laughing. Lily sighed irritated. This was not her day. Potter stood up then offered her his hand. She ignored it completely.

"What no thank you?" he asked.

"No." She said marching away from him. Sirius was now howling with laughter, with his bark like laugh.

Lily heard something that sounded like a slap then complaints and finally someone asking what was going on.

Finally Lily sat in the Prefects compartment. She told the prefects the passwords, some information from Dumbledore along with patrolling schedules. When they were done everyone headed their own way. The Head Boy never showed up.

"So how was your summer?" Remus asked.

"Okay. Yours?"

"Not too horrible." He smiled. "So I heard that commotion. It wasn't too big a mess was it?"

"Wait, you knew it was going to happen?" Lily asked.

"Sort of," Remus admitted. "It was Padfoot and Prongs' big idea. I told them not to though."

"Of course." Lily sighed. "When will they grow up?"

"At the rate they're going?" Remus said, "Never." Lily laughed and Lupin smiled.

"You're probably right." Lily agreed.

"I wouldn't give up on them just yet." Remus advised.

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say they can't be kids forever." But much to Lupin's dismay Sirius and James ran out of their compartment jinxing each others robes. Sirius's now sparkled pink with silver lettering reading 'Slytherin Forever' with a big heart around it. And James was sporting a blue robe with twinkling lights and a bright orange afro, something Sirius also changed.

"Oh yeah. They'll grow up all right." Lily agreed. Remus shook his head looking down. He mumbled something about changing them back.

Lupin pulled his wand from his robes. "Honestly can't you act mature for five minutes?" But at that exact moment a jinx aimed for James hit Remus turning his head into that resembling a monkey. Sirius and James exchanged looks before rolling on the ground laughing.

Remus saw his reflection in the window. "Oh yeah very funny guys." Lily wished him luck before returning to her compartment. Before she left she heard Peter ask what was going on.

"You would not believe what Potter and Black did this time." Lily said.

"Did it have to do with the flying candy cart earlier?" Jamie asked.

"Yes and no." her friends exchanged curious looks. "Okay so they did rig the candy cart, but now they're out in the corridor hexing each other. Potter's hair is bushier than ever and bright orange."

"No!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Yes! And Sirius's robes are sparkly pink."

"Bright orange and Pink all over!" Jamie laughed. Soon after that they arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

**Remember to Review! **


	2. Breakfast

**Review! **

CHAPTER 2: Breakfast

After the feast Ivy, Mary, Jamie and Lily met in the dormitory.

"I still can't believe James can't get the orange out of his hair!" Jamie said slipping on her large T-shirt.

"I can." Mary said. "I mean he's rubbish at Transfiguration." But in truth he just didn't try in class, outside of class he could do just about any spell he wanted.

"And Charms." Ivy added.

"And Potions." Jamie said.

"And do you remember what happened the last time he took muggle studies?" Lily asked.

"Didn't it have something to do with a trumpet, a ball and water?" Ivy asked.

"No I believe your getting the ball mixed up with toilet paper." Lily corrected.

"Oh yes. His giant spit wad." Jamie said reminiscing.

"That was awful." They all agreed.

"You have to admit though, he makes class more interesting." Jamie said.

"Oh yeah. Loads of fun he is." Mary said. "You guys didn't have to go to the hospital wing because one of his 'experiments' in potions went horribly wrong!"

"Oh Mary, you're not still upset about that are you?" Ivy asked walking into the bathroom.

"He nearly made me fail Slughorn's class." Mary reminded them. As if they could forget Potter's mad attempts at brewing An Elixir to Induce Euphoria.

"It wasn't so bad." Lily said.

"I was missing my eyebrows for three months. They still haven't grown back properly."

"At least you didn't have to drink it." Ivy consoled holding a toothbrush up to her mouth.

"I think anyone who had to would have died!" Jamie said. Ivy disappeared into the bathroom again.

"He's not that bad at potions." Lily defended.

"Well look who's sticking up for Potter." Jamie grinned raising an eyebrow.

"Please like I would ever stick up for Potter!" Lily said nearly spitting the name.

"Now who's getting defensive?" Jamie teased sitting at the foot of her bed. Of any of them Jamie was the messiest. Her auburn hair was almost always thrown up into a quick pony tail and she rarely wore makeup, except maybe Chap Stick. But then Jamie had an easy beauty about her.

"I'm not getting defensive." Lily argued. "I'm just saying that at least his potions don't blow up." Lily pointedly looked at Jamie.

"One time!" Jamie shouted causing them all to laugh.

"I'm getting tired." Ivy said reappearing having brushed her teeth and hair.

"I'm brushing my teeth." Lily said grabbing her sleeping gown from her trunk.

"Uh huh." Jamie agreed sarcastically.

"Honestly you two are worse than Toerag and Scruffy." Mary said to Jamie and Lily.

"Hardly!" Jamie disagreed. "At least we'll pass our N.E.W.T.S. Besides Potter and Black are insolent children. We are intellectual young women." Jamie placed a hand over her heart dramatically. As if she was insulted by the very idea.

_____________________________________________

The next morning Lily woke early. She dressed in her uniform, brushed her hair and tidied the area around her bed. She wasn't about to have breakfast alone, but didn't want to spend a lot of time in the dormitory with the sleeping girls either. So she grabbed up her school books along with a book she'd been reading and headed down to the common room.

Much to her surprise James Potter was already down there completely dressed. He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table. His messy hair poking up all over his head.

"What are you doing up so early?" Lily asked him. He jumped a little at her voice.

"Morning Evans," he grinned turning to her. "Padfoot's snoring woke me. What about you?"

"My friends don't snore."

"No, I meant why are you up so early?" He asked. Lily shrugged. "Couldn't sleep?" He guessed.

"No. I just woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep." It was quiet for a moment as Lily weighed her options. She could either wait in the common room with James for her friends. Or just go to breakfast by herself. Neither seemed exceptionally pleasant.

"Do you want to go to breakfast together?" James asked. After all the years of declining James a date here she was with no real options. She could say no, but then she'd have to leave and go alone, or go someplace else. Or she could just have one breakfast with James Potter.

Lily glanced back up at the girl's dorms. Her friends would probably be asleep for a long time. And maybe she could just keep it a secret. After all what was one breakfast? He was really only escorting her after all.

"Fine. But only this once." Lily agreed. James heaved himself out of the sofa. He followed her out the portrait hole and to the grand staircase before saying anything.

"So I see you're Head Girl."

"So I see you got the orange out of your hair." Lily responded.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy." James laughed combing his hand through his chaotic hair. "Moony finally got it while I was asleep."

"Hmm," Lily replied not sure what else to say. She was at least trying to be nice to Potter. Even though he drove her crazy.

"So can I ask you something?" Lily asked James as they descended onto the fourth floor landing.

"Sure." James agreed.

"What was with the candy cart and hexing your best mate?" James laughed at her.

"The candy cart was because I lost a bet," he explained, "and Padfoot, well he started it. Let's put it that way." Lily shook her head. What an immature answer. But then it was James Potter.

The Great Hall was just about empty when they arrived. Except for a few younger students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. No one was even at the Slytherin table and only three excited first years were at Gryffindor.

"It really tells you how early you are when no ones even at breakfast." James said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "I don't think I've seen this place emptier.

"I have." James mumbled. Lily ignored him, hoping maybe she'd misheard him. She sat down grabbing a muffin, eggs and sausage. James jumped the table to sit across from her. He put a pancake on his plate first than placed eggs, bacon, sausage, cheese and basically anything within reach on top of it. Than to finish it off he put another pancake on top of his mountain drenching it with syrup.

"That's revolting." Lily told him.

"It's not like I'm going to eat all of it." He said as if that excused the fact his plate alone would be enough to feed a large town. "Besides it's like a glorified breakfast burrito." James used his fork to saw through, although how he got the one bite to stay on his fork long enough to shovel it into his mouth was another story altogether.

It turned out James couldn't eat all of it. He did try however, and the resulting stomach ache was proof.

"I'm going to be sick." He groaned. Lily didn't want to pity him; it was his own stupid fault after all. But she felt herself feeling a tiny twinge of pity.

"Ah, Evens. Already eat have you?" Professor Slughorn asked passing the table. More students had joined, but still no sign of their friends.

"Yes Professor."

"And what about, er, Potter here?" he asked a bit more hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so Professor." Lily said as James turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the table.

"Hmm. Yes well, I'm having a party to celebrate the beginning of the year. You will come won't you?" Slughorn asked back to his booming voice.

"Of course Professor. When will it be?"

"Oh, well I haven't gotten to the details yet." Slughorn said. Lily nodded kindly. "But don't worry! It will be soon!"

Slughorn looked up to the staff table for a second smiling. "I'll be seeing you in class Miss Evan. And you Potter?"

"Yes Professor." Lily said. The professor nodded eyeing James before leaving.

"Maybe you should go the hospital wing." Lily suggested a minute later. James hadn't move.

"No. I'll be fine."

"You look like you're going to explode." Lily disagreed.

"Just ate too much." James insisted. Lily was about to leave when Sirius, Remus and Peter came in.

"What happened to him Evans?" Sirius asked her.

"He tried to eat a breakfast burrito, as he called it."

"By himself?" Sirius asked. But he didn't wait for an answer, "Prongs mate? Can you hear me?"

"Don't," James said then there was mumbling as he pointed his wand at Sirius.

"He's not dying." Remus told Sirius.

"Hold on!" Sirius cried crouching down beside him. Remus rolled his eyes sitting on the other side of James.

"Ill see you later Remus." Lily said taking her school bag. "Black. Potter."

The two boys were having some sort of food fight. Peter watched with excited eyes as Sirius and James bickered like five year old brothers.

**For heavan sakes Review! **


	3. Transfiguration

**I know all you guys are busy but please review for the heck of it! please **

CHAPTER 3: Transfiguration

Lily was on her way to the Transfiguration classroom when her friends caught up with her.

"Where were you at breakfast?"

"Oh, I woke up early so went without you guys. I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"By yourself?" Jamie asked yawning.

"Not exactly," Lily admitted.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Ivy asked.

"Who did you go with?" Mary asked.

"Well, um, no one in particular." Lily answered.

"Does this no one in particular have unruly hair?" Mary asked, "Glasses and an oversized ego?"

"Most of the boys in this school have unruly hair and oversized egos." Lily said.

"So it was a boy!" Ivy said.

"No!"

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

"No one."

"Merlin's beard! Was it Potter?" Ivy demanded.

"It was early no one else was up!"

"Wow. You having breakfast with Potter." Mary said as if she couldn't believe it.

"None of you were up!" Lily exclaimed.

"But why Potter?" Ivy asked.

"He was the only one up!" They walked into the class then and Lily hoped that would be the last of the 'breakfast with Potter' discussion forever. Lily sat down with Jamie beside her. This way she could help her when she couldn't get the spell to work right. And since Ivy had no patience for it Ivy sat with Mary.

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked.

"Who?" Lily asked pulling out her notebook.

"James."

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"He was moaning and practically asleep in the Great Hall when we all went down there."

"He just ate too much." Lily answered setting her ink bottle on the table and uncorking it.

"So you didn't fight at all while you ate?" Jamie asked.

"No. I'm trying to be nice to Potter this year. Remember?"

"Yeah, but you hate him. You can't just become friendly."

"Sure I can." Lily argued. Jamie was about to push the matter further but Professor McGonagall transformed from a cat to her human form signaling the start of class.

"Good morning class." She said. There was a bang from the back of the classroom as three Marauders came in.

"Sorry professor." James apologized. Peter sat down next to Remus, who was the only one on time, while James and Sirius sat behind them.

"Yeah sorry." Sirius echoed still grinning. Lily rolled her eyes facing the front again. McGonagall scowled before continuing with class.

"Today you will be conjuring up a goblet. It will not be difficult, most of you succeeded last year. However I don't want mediocre, so do your best and show me what you have by the end of class." She stepped behind her desk. "Also take notes from chapter 3 and have an essay ready to hand in on what you read by Thursday." There was some complaining as the class pulled out their text books and got to work. "But before you start that I would like to remind you that this year you will be taking your N.E.W.T.S. So if you want to pass I strongly suggest more studding than pranking." She looked directly at the Marauders. "Some of you might even consider a tutor."

Lily put a heading on a piece of parchment before beginning the task of conjuring a goblet. Of course she had already done it, but this time she'd try to make it look better and do it without saying the incantation.

Jamie brandished her wand around dangerously muttering the incantation under her breath. But nothing was happening. Lily peered around her shoulder to the back of the room where the Marauders were sitting and making a racket.

Peter had managed to produce a mangled goblet, but something had gone wrong so it was half melted and shooting sparks into the air. It didn't help that he was waving his wand frantically trying to get it to stop.

Suddenly the cup was giving off red smoke. It only took a second for the stench to fill Lily's lungs. She coughed uncontrollably as the smoke closed off her breathing. And then it was gone. As fast as it had come it was gone. Some students were still coughing, but the air was clean again.

"Mr. Pettigrew." McGonagall said her mouth a tight line.

"S-S-Sorry Professor," He stammered.

"If your done please turn in you goblets, as for the rest of you, its homework." She said. After that she lectured them on how important passing

their N.E.W.T.S was.

**You know what to do REVIEW**


	4. Boneless

**Please Review. **

CHAPTER 4: Boneless

Lily was in the library working on essays she'd gathered over the last week. It was still the first week back to Hogwarts, but all the teacher's seemed to think that the best way to pass the N.E.W.T.S was to assign essays.

Lily had an essay on the ingredients of Amortentia and their various uses due for Slughorn on Tuesday, three of the most dangerous spells and how to deflect or stop them (not the unforgivable curses) that was due for Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, a second essay for Transfiguration that was due Wednesday and a Herbology essay due Monday. It was only Thursday and already Lily felt mildly over whelmed.

"Hey Evans," A certain boy said leaning on Lily's tower of books and parchment.

"Go away Potter." She said scribbling out another line for the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

"What's that you're working on?"

"It's called school work, maybe you've heard of it."

"I think I've heard of it." He said smiling. Lily closed her eyes trying to concentrate on her essay. She'd been working on it all week and she was nearly done.

"Then please leave me to do mine."

"You know Evans, if you keep working so hard you'll never have any fun."

"I have fun." Lily growled making a reference to the book before writing another line.

"Really?" he asked.

"Go away Potter." She repeated.

"Come one now." He said crouching beside her. She looked over at him.

"Is there something in particular you wanted?" she demanded crossing her arms.

"If there was would you talk to me longer?" he asked, a grin playing on his lips. Lily scowled.

"Go away Potter." She said turning back to her parchment. But it had disappeared. The spot it had been laying was clean. Even her quill was missing.

"James Potter!" She hissed. "Give them back."

"Give what back?" he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what. Now unlike you and your asinine friends I actually want to pass my exams." She glowered at James, but he just grinned at her like she was the most adorable kitten ever. "Give me back my supplies."

"You're very bossy." James told her.

"Give them back!" she said. Once she finished the essay, _then_ she could think about ways to kill Potter.

"Then jump and get them." James said looking up. Sure enough there hovering just out of reach were her things. Lily bit her tongue holding back the yell. They were in the library, if they were outside she would have screamed.

"You insolent, useless, spoiled rotten, fifthly little toerag!" Lily said through her teeth. By the time she finished the sentence her wand was off the table and pointed at his face. James raised his eyebrows, daring her to hex him.

Without uttering a single incantation Lily removed all the bones in James's wand arm. His wand dropped to the floor, rolling under a self. Her things fell with a loud thunk back onto the table.

James frowned grabbing his now useless arm. He flopped it around, "You broke me!" he yelled brandishing his arm. With another swish of her wand James's mouth continued to talk but not a single sound came from him. He looked rather ridiculous silently yelling at her with a boneless arm being swung around in front of him.

"What's going on over here?" The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher demanded. Then he took in the sight of James.

"Did you do that to him?" He demanded looking at Lily. Lily looked at Potter then smiled.

"Yes I did." Lily said proudly. She gathered up her things about to storm out of the library when Professor Dunken called her back.

"Ms. Evans escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing and then I would like a word."

"But professor!" Lily argued.

"I'll meet you up there." Dunken said, "And remove that silencing charm." Lily glared at James who was waving frantically trying to get there attention. His dead arm flopping around over his head while his left one flew it like a flag. Lily grudgingly removed the charm.

"Will I get my bones back Professor?" James asked before Dunken left.

"Yes they will." He assured the boy.

"Before Saturday?" James asked. He was captain of the quidditch team. Everyone knew, but then he wouldn't let anyone forget, and he was holding tryouts.

"It will be close. But you should be fine." Dunken said then left. Lily led the way out of the library with James walking behind her.

"Prongs!" someone shouted as they ascended the Grand Staircase.

"HEY!" James shouted back to them.

"Where are you headed?" Sirius asked reaching them.

"Hospital wing." James answered.

"What happened?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, you look fine mate." Sirius added. To answer James bent his arm in the most unnatural of places.

"What happened?" Sirius asked grabbing James's arm like it was a new toy.

"Lily removed my bones." He answered. Sirius and Remus looked at Lily. Black didn't stare long because he got very fascinated in rolling James's arm.

"That is so cool." Sirius said letting it unravel. "Can you do it to me?" he held out his arm expectantly. Lily walked on not waiting for them to follow.

"You realize that growing bones back is painful?" Lupin asked.

"What!?" James demanded.

"Never mind." Sirius said dropping his arm and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So not only did I loose bones, but it's going to hurt to get them back?" James demanded.

"Sorry mate." Sirius said.

"Shut up." James said using his shoulder to make the boneless arm swing at his friend. Lily turned to watch the little episode.

Sirius laughed grabbing the arm and swinging it back at its owner. The hand hit James face.

"Watch it!" James warned.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sirius said wiping James's face again and again with the hand causing Potter's face to contort.

"Padfoot, knock it off." James warned moving away from his own hand. Whoever heard of your own body parts becoming a weapon against you? At least in this context.

"Potter!" Lily yelled down to him.

"Coming Sweetheart!" he called back to her. Lily took a deep breath telling herself that removing the bones in his legs wouldn't do anything to help the situation. She pressed a finger to her temple. Although another silencing charm was looking rather good…

James bound up the stairs, his arm knocking him off balance a bit.

"How are you not finding this amusing?" James asked her.

"How are you childish enough to find this humorous?" she retorted.

"I'm not sure, but it's funny." They walked up a few steps in silence. For Lily it was preferred, but for James it was forced. He held his arm in an attempt to cross his arms over his chest.

Madam Pomfrey greeted them at the door.

"What happened this time, Potter?" she asked him. To answer he let his boneless arm flop. "How did this happen?" she asked him grabbing his shoulder and leading him to a bed.

"Lily hexed me." He told her taking a seat on a bed.

"Did you deserve it?" she asked him.

"I might have." He admitted sheepishly. Of any student James was the one that Madam Pomfrey showed any kindness to.

"Well you're in for a rough night Potter." She warned. "Now get changed."

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Rules are rules Potter." She said.

"Alright." He grumbled. Lily didn't even have to wait five minutes before Professor Dunken showed up. By which time James had changed and drank the potion.

"So Miss Evans you can not expect to get off jinxing Potter without punishment." Dunken said. "Now where's Potter?"

"Back there in bed." Lily told him.

"Come on."

They walked to James's bed. His arm was in a cast now and he was changed into a t-shirt with his legs under the blankets.

"So as I told Miss Evans, you two can't get off free." Lily expected James to argue, because he really hadn't done anything wrong. But he didn't. "So five points from Gryffindor from each of you and a week of detention for the both of you. Miss Evans you will do a week after that."

Lily didn't like the fact that she had two weeks of detention and Potter only had one. And on top of that in the week they'd been at school they'd managed to loose their house ten points. That wasn't including the little in fragments that the Marauders had done.

**What do you think? tell me in your the review! **


	5. Interest

CHAPTER 5: Interest

James had his arm back, with all its bones. So he was back to his full working self. Lily had to go patrol that night with the head boy, whoever that was, but before she could do that she had to go to detention with Professor Dunken.

"Good morning Evans." James said to her as she came down the girl's dormitory stairs. "Isn't it a wonderful Saturday?"

"Brilliant." Lily agreed sarcastically.

"So are you coming down to the pitch?"

"Why the season hasn't even started yet?"

"To watch tryouts," he said.

"No." Lily answered. "I'm going to go down and have breakfast with my friends."

"Alright. See you in detention." She sighed deeply. James seemed to get a kick saying 'Lily Evans has detention.' This of course pissed her off immensely. But not nearly as much as when he added, 'with me' or 'because she removed the bones in my arm'. The last one was probably his favorite.

"Inevitably." She moaned. James followed her out the portrait hole.

"What do you think he'll have us do?" James asked her as they went down to the Entrance Hall. Lily had her ideas, grant most of them involved having permission to jinx James.

"I don't know." Lily answered.

"The last dada,"

"The last what?" Lily cut him off.

"Dada: Defense Against the Dark Arts." James explained. "Anyway, he had us clean the bones of the dragon that hangs in the classroom."

"Really?" Lily asked trying to sound disinterested.

"Yeah. But then we got another week of detention for playing with the bones rather than cleaning them." Lily stifled a laugh. James grinned down at her. His hazel eyes twinkling.

Lily quickly looked away trying to remember the reasons she hated him. He was disorganized and had that stupid messy black hair that had that easy flow and windswept look to it. It almost added to his toned body. Lily shook off that reason going for another. He was completely conceded and immature. There that was a good one. But then he wasn't as immature as he once one was and it kind of made him funny.

No! She told herself. I do NOT like James Potter. He was a bully; he had tormented her friend, Severus. But then Snape didn't turn out to be the best of friends either.

Lily stole a glance at James. He had his hands in his pockets and was just looking off in to the distance. Not daydreaming, but not really all there either. She found herself really seeing James Potter then. Not the arrogant jock and ring leader of the Marauders, but the side of James she'd always ignored.

She saw his well formed muscles and soft but defined features. She noticed a small scar next to his right eye that was just hidden by his glasses.

James looked down at her, having felt her staring. She quickly looked away, her face burning. Lily stared at her feet.

_I was not just staring at James_. She thought desperately.

"Are you blushing?" he asked her.

"No." Lily said quickly. "I mean, why would I be blushing?" She asked trying to slow her words down. But they felt like they were tumbling from her mouth uncontrollably. "That's just ridiculous."

They reached the landing then, much to Lily's relief.

"See you later." James said stopping by the doors.

"Yeah. I guess you will." Lily replied. But it didn't hold that usual harshness she was used to.

"Um, well see you." Lily said after a moment of silence. She turned and went into the Great Hall. She felt pretty confident that she could not have made a bigger fool of herself. She took an unsteady breath trying to figure out what just happened. But she was afraid she already knew the answer.

She found her friends sitting toward the center of the long table. By the looks of it they were almost done eating.

"Hey Lily!" Ivy called.

"Hey, morning. Why didn't any of you wake me?" Lily asked. She sat down beside Jamie and across from Ivy and Mary.

"Well you were up all night finishing that essay, so we decided to let you sleep in." Jamie explained.

"So have you heard anything about Black's newest love interest?" Mary asked throwing her curly black hair behind her shoulder.

"No." Lily answered shaking her head.

"No one seems to know." Mary frowned.

"Why are you so interested?" Ivy asked.

"It just seems odd. I mean he's gorgeous yet no one knows who he's seeing!" Lily grabbed a little bit of food but didn't touch any of it.

"What's up with you Lily?" Jamie asked noticing.

"Nothing." Lily said biting her lip. She wasn't about to admit to her friends that there was the smallest chance she had a tiny crush on James Potter.

"Nothing or no one?" Jamie asked. Ivy and Mary were talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit, so Jamie was only interested in Lily.

Lily smiled, in an attempt to cover it she bit her thumb nail.

"Who is it?" Jamie whispered.

"No one." Lily lied.

"Come one tell me," Jamie pleaded. Lily shook her head incredibly embarrassed by her sudden like in James.

"It will come out eventually." Jamie warned.

"Hey, were we still going to the pitch?" Ivy asked.

"What?" Lily's eyes bulged.

"The Gryffindor team is having tryouts and we thought we'd go watch." Ivy explained with a glint in her eye. She loved sports. Or she just loved watching guys play sports.

"But," Lily protested.

"Come on it will be fun!" Ivy cut her off.

No it won't. Lily thought.


	6. Tryouts

CHAPTER 6: Tryouts

The stands had a few other girls who came to just watch. James stood in the center of the field with a group of Gryffindor boys. There was a lot of pointing and head shaking coming from the captain, who just happened to be James.

Jamie and Ivy seemed determined to get James to visit them in the stands. This just made Mary laugh and Lily want to disappear. And although disappearing was possible with a disillusionment charm, it wouldn't go unnoticed.

Lily watched as James mounted his broom and blow his whistle. She tried to watch as boy after boy flew around the pitch trying out for chaser, beater, seeker and keeper, but her gaze always seemed to be glued to Potter. Every so often he would look over at them and smile.

When that little smile would flash across James's face Lily had to try to ignore the butterflies erupting in her stomach. But she found herself liking the feeling and smiling back. Jamie and Ivy had given up cheering so had settled with just gossiping and playing wizard chess. Ivy was horrible at it, mostly because she tried to save the little characters by shouting at them to run.

Ivy had been muggle born and couldn't help but feel bad when the little pieces were blown to bits. But Jamie was relentless and very good at chess. Mary just thought chess was a waist of time, but everyone knew she hated to loose so didn't take her chances.

"No! Go! Go!" Ivy shouted at her knight as Jamie's queen slid over to it. Ivy let out a little whimper as the queen bashed the knight into smithereens. Ivy looked over the board trying to decide which piece she needed the most. But they were all in danger. Ivy was gnawing on her lip as she pointed her finger around the board. It didn't help that the pieces were shouting out moves to her.

"Uh," she said putting her hands on her cheeks. She finally moved her king over one space. She cringed as Jamie's queen destroyed a pawn. Ivy had one bishop, three pawns and the king left. Just the fact that she hadn't lost yet was amazing. Jamie on the other hand had all her pieces except a rook and two pawns.

"It's your turn." Jamie said.

"Can't you just king me already?" Ivy asked.

"King me is in Checkers. This is chess." Jamie told her.

"Let's play checkers instead." Ivy suggested.

"No way!" Jamie said waiting for Ivy to go. Lily was beginning to think that Jamie just liked to see how many pieces she could destroy. By the looks of it Jamie was determined to get all of them.

"Fine." She whined. Lily didn't catch what piece Ivy moved next because the boys were all landing.

"It looks like tryouts are over." Jamie said. There was a small crash from the board as Ivy's bishop took out Jamie's queen. Ivy clapped.

"Take that!" Ivy said finding a little bit of competitiveness in her. But Jamie ruined her fun by instructing a pawn to take down the bishop. "Come on!" Ivy complained. Her remaining pieces were instructing her to just surrender. But Ivy wasn't about to.

"Who do you think is going to be on the team?" Mary asked.

"Black for sure." Ivy said looking up from the board. One of Jamie's knights killed one of Ivy's pawns.

"But I don't know about Rogerson though." Ivy continued. Then she looked back at the board and her remaining two pawns and king. "How did that happen?"

"How did what happen?" Mary asked.

"Where did all my pieces go?" she asked baffled. "It's like the black plague hit or something." Jamie laughed at this, pointing at the pile of broken pieces.

"Can I surrender yet?" Ivy asked looking at the massacred pile.

"You could have surrendered a long time ago." Mary told her.

"You should have surrendered a long time ago." Jamie corrected. "I mean this is just sad."

"Well than I surrender." Ivy said grandly. Ivy's little king threw his sword down angrily.

"Bloody witch can't even play a game of chess." The king grumbled storming off the board.

"That's just great. I'm being insulted by an inch tall figurine." Ivy said causing her friends to laugh.

"You'll get better." Jamie assured her stuffing the pieces into a small wooden box. She reduced their size so they would all fit.

"Well she can't get much worse." Mary teased laughing.

In detention that night Lily and James were told that they needed to sort out their differences, so as a punishment Professor Dunken told them that they would be partners in class and that alone would be punishment enough. But to be on the safe side they had to go through and mend old library books.

Lily waved her wand thinking, 'reparo' and about how useless this detention was. The books that couldn't be fixed using reparo went into a box. The book's binding was fixed so Lily set it on the cart.

"You know maybe you could get out of that second week." James suggested. Lily glared at him waving her wand at another book. This one didn't mend so was thrown into the box.

"Somehow I doubt it." She said.

"Just an idea."

Silence.

Three nights and about a thousand books later…

Lily was laughing about a story James had told her about quidditch practice that day. The books they were supposed to be fixing abandoned completely.

"Then his broom veered off," James continued his hands in front of him like he was on the broom himself. "Causing him to shoot through the goal post!" Lily covered her mouth with her hand still laughing. "He's alright of course, but it was just the funniest thing."

"How far have you gotten?" Professor Dunken asked entering the back room.

"Um," Lily said standing up. "We, er, got a little…"

"What she means is we got a bit distracted." James said standing by her elbow. The professor raised an eyebrow.

"Have you settled your differences?"

"Yes sir." They said.

"Then I think the lesson was learned." Dunken smiled in the bad lighting, "You're excused from further detention."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Your not going to be jinxing Potter anytime soon are you?"

"No Sir."

"Then you're done." And although Lily would never admit it, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend time with James. She had discovered, once she allowed it, that James was truly funny and not that bad. "Go on then." He ordered.

**Author's note:**

**So I hope you guys liked it. The end got a little clippie I know. Sorry, but I wanted to quickly show that Lily is starting to like James and that she actually likes spending time with him.**

**Please Review! And give some suggestions on what you'd like to see happen next!**


	7. Letter

**Okay so this chapter is really long. Enjoy and REVIEW! Please.**

CHAPTER 7: Letter

Lily stood waiting for the Head Boy to show up for their rounds. This was the third time she had to wait for him. So far he hadn't shown up, whoever he was. No one seemed to know who this year's Head Boy was.

Lily looked at her watch. He was already eight minutes late. Two more minutes and she was going on without him. She sighed looking around for any sign of the Head Boy. Nothing. Impatient she drummed her fingers on the railing. She was waiting at the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

She heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs. She frowned turning to see someone running down.

But surly it couldn't have been.

There was no way.

He hadn't even been Prefect.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Its past curfew what are you doing down here?" Lily asked.

"I'm here for our rounds." James answered showing her his badge.

"But you weren't even a prefect." Lily said.

"I know."

"Then how did you become Head Boy?"

"I don't know." James shrugged.

"This can't be happening." Lily said. "It just can't be." She pressed her fingers to her forehead. "You weren't even a prefect!" she screeched.

"I was quidditch captain. That does give you the same rights as Prefects." James reminded her. When she glared at him he put his hands up. "Just saying."

"But you live in detention. Why would Dumbledore pick you to be Head Boy?"

"I don't…"

"And why were you late?"

"I…"

"Why did you bother showing up at all?"

"Dum…"

"Why didn't you show up to the other rounds?" James was quiet. "Well?"

"Oh you're going to let me answer this time?" Lily gave him a look waiting for him to answer. "Okay. I was late because I fell asleep in the library. Moony just came to wake me up. And I had to come because Dumbledore told me I had to. I didn't show up to the other rounds because, well I didn't believe I was Head Boy."

"So you're really Head Boy?" Lily asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"No joke?"

"No. If it were a joke there would be water balloons or a clown involved."

"James!" Lily said already loosing some of that anger. He smiled at her.

"I am honestly Head Boy."

"Okay. So we should get started."

"Okay." He let her lead the way around the castle. He was clearly not watching for people to be wondering the hall.

"Who's patrolling the seventh floor?" James asked.

"One of the teachers. Flitwick I think. Why?"

"Flitwick?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, I think we should go up there."

"We can't. We have to patrol this section then we go to bed."

"Come on Evans. Don't you ever have a little bit of fun?"

"Yes, but breaking the rules just to wander a corridor is stupid."

"But see we would actually be stopping rules from breaking." He said. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"How so?"

"See, Padfoot lost a bet,"

"Oh another bet." Lily said laughing.

"Listen, and he's about to dung bomb Filch."

"But Filch is on the third floor."

"Yeah, so we got to stop him from hitting the wrong person." Lily shook her head. "Come on Evans. It will be fun. In a way."

"Fine." Lily agreed.

"Come on. There's this shortcut that he'll be using." James said. They went to a tapestry that led them to the seventh floor, then another one that cut straight through to the other side of the seventh floor.

"Where is he?" Lily asked.

"Maybe he's not here yet." James suggested.

"Are you sure he didn't find out which floor Filch is really on?"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't."

"But how can you know for sure?"

"This is true," James allowed. "But I'm pretty sure he'll be here."

"Prongsy!" Someone exclaimed from behind them causing them to jump.

"Jeez Padfoot!" James said. "What took you so long?"

"Wormy was about to back out." Sirius explained.

"So where is he?" James asked.

"Er," Sirius looked at Lily. He leaned forward to whisper something in James's ear.

"He's where?" James demanded.

"Well he didn't want to come and Moony's a prefect so he wouldn't."

"Well you need to go to the dorm. Filch isn't even on this floor."

"I know." Sirius replied.

"How?" Again before answering Sirius looked at Lily.

"The, er, Marauder's greatest accomplishment." He said as if it were code.

"But Filch got it."

"Well I got it back."

"So did you do it?"

"The bet?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Padfoot the bet."

"No I saw you and Lily come up here. I figured you were looking for me so I came here first."

"Oh." James seemed torn between telling his friend to follow through or follow the rules and go to bed.

"You need to go back to the dormitory." Lily said.

"You didn't bring her here to rain on our game did you Prongs?" Sirius demanded.

"No. Of course I didn't. But I am patrolling tonight, so you should." James said much to Lily's surprise. Sirius seemed to consider this.

"Yeah, alright. See you in the morning Prongs." He finally said. He handed James a piece of parchment before walking back down the hall shaking his head and pushing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

James muttered "Lumos" lighting the tip of his wand. He pointed it at the parchment before stuffing it in his pocket. Lily looked at her watch.

"We have forty five minutes left." She told him.

Two weeks after Lily and James's first patrolling together Lily received a letter from home. It was her mother who wrote to her. Lily took the note from the owl at breakfast then stuffed it in her bag. She was running late for class so promised herself she would look it at it later.

"Have you read the letter yet?" Ivy asked before she departed for her seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, their first period of the day.

"I just got it at breakfast." Lily reminded her. "I'll write back tonight after diner."

"Are you going to tell her about James?"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Uh-huh." Ivy agreed sarcastically. Lily couldn't fight her on it because James walked in. So Lily just took her seat.

"Morning class." Professor Dunken said greeting the class. "Now I realize that it is a Friday and that your week has undoubtedly been tough." There was shushed agreement amongst the class. "So I figured today I would make it easy. We're ahead of schedule so today I just want you to pair up with the person next to you and duel." The class got very excited and Dunken chuckled, "Yes, yes. Settle down there are some rules. First: no unforgivable curses. I should think this was obvious. But none the less, it is illegal so the use of one will cause you expulsion and some time in Azkaban." He paused.

"Also no curses that cause permanent damage. So let's not be beheading each other? And to add to this if you send your classmate to the hospital wing there will be consequences. So no bone removing." Dunken looked right at Lily with a smile. The class tittered. "And while I think it's great that you can conjure up a snake or flock of pigeons, don't. Only use jinxes that cause short term affects and wear off under five minutes. Now begin!" Dunken said.

"I'm not so sure about this one." James said.

"Not afraid are you Potter?" Lily teased grinning.

"Not a bit." He stood up pulling out his wand with a flourish. The walked up to each other bowing. Lily grinned once facing him.

"Tarantallegra!" she shouted. It hit him square in the chest causing him to dance uncontrollably. His legs were causing him to jerk everywhere.

"Very funny Evans!" James called to her over the shouts of jinxes. "Expelliarmus!" But it misses Lily completely causing Ivy, who had been standing near them, to loose her wand. Lily lifted the dancing charm and James hit her with a leg-locking curse. She reciprocated with the tickling charm, he could barely breath as he tried to give her jelly legs. It missed completely. It continued like that. By the time they were done most people in the class were out of breath with some sort of altered features. People had more hair than they originally did, one was bald and there were many new colors throughout the class.

After class Lily saw that Ivy's hair was standing straight up.

"You are so lucky." Ivy growled to Lily.

"Why? I'm working with Potter?"

"Yeah, but he likes you too much to do anything. I mean how many spells hit you? One?" Lily was about to argue, but then she realized that it really was the leg-locking curse that hit her. "So really it was just you getting target practice."

"That's not true!" Lily said.

"Deny it. Honestly deny it." Ivy shot back. "Mean while I get Jamie. She's evil. I mean first its chess, now this." She pointed at her hair.

"How did that happen anyway?"

"I don't know."

"That was fun." Jamie said catching up with them.

"Yeah. Loads of fun." Ivy snarled.

"I didn't mean to." Jamie apologized.

"You said the spell!" Ivy disagreed.

"Actually I was working on silent incantations." Jamie corrected.

"I don't think you're helping." Lily said.

"Wait," Jamie said. "Where's Mary?"

"What?" Ivy asked still pissed about her hair. They looked around. Lily spotted her talking to Sirius. Even from a distance she could tell there was serious flirting going on. They all seemed to notice this.

"Not another one." Ivy complained.

"Yeah, we already lost one to them."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"You." Jamie said.

"To who?"

"The Marauders." Ivy explained.

"You're slow." Jamie grumbled walking away with Ivy.

"What do you mean you've lost me to them though?" Lily demanded. They stopped to look at Lily.

"Are you serious?" Jamie asked.

"Honey, come on. Since the beginning of the year you've been falling hard for Potter."

"I have not!"

"Should I explain this to her?" Jamie asked.

"Looks like it."

"You." Jamie said pointing at Lily, "Like. Potter!" Lily frowned. "This is as blunt as I can get." Jamie said to Ivy. "Lily," she said softly. "You don't hate Potter. You _like___him."

"I do not."

"I think I'm getting through." Jamie said confidently.

"Here let me." Ivy suggested. "Lil, you've been spending time with each other. And he's only been sent to the hospital wing once. You haven't been calling him Toerag or incompetent or,"

"Egotistic." Jamie added.

"Rubbish,"

"And you haven't insulted his hair once."

"Plus you've basically stopped calling him Potter."

"_And _you've been repeating his jokes." Jamie said.

"Have not!"

"Yes you have." Jamie said.

"And they're not that funny." Ivy said. Mary showed up then.

"You would not believe what Sirius said to me just now."

"Great. They're multiplying." Jamie grumbled.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Let it go Jamie. Let it go." Ivy said as Jamie opened her mouth.

This conversation continued through their free period and lunch. Thankfully Slughorn found Lily during lunch and invited her to his classroom to eat. Since Lily hadn't even started yet she agreed.

She got to his classroom where he had one of his old students come in. Delores Umbridge. She wore a lot of pink and had a sugary voice. They all drank tea and she talked about her job at the Ministry.

Lily wasn't really paying attention though. She was thinking about what her friends had been talking about. Did she really like James Potter? Sure she would think about him, but she tried not to. And it wasn't like she was intentionally going where she knew James was. Although Defense Against the Dark Arts was becoming her favorite class. But it had nothing to do with the fact that they worked together and talked to each other in that class. And she wasn't

Before Lily knew it Slughorn was telling everyone he'd see them in class and couldn't wait to see them at his next little get together.

"You were quiet today Miss Evans." Slughorn said. Lily had his class next so just stayed in the dungeon.

"Sorry Professor. Ms. Umbridge was very interesting though."

"She wasn't one of my favorites. But she is a very successful woman."

"Yeah." Lily didn't have to try to start up a conversation because people began arriving and Slughorn was already going on about former students that she should meet.

Mary, Ivy, and Jamie came into the classroom talking about Mary's 'problem' with Sirius. It made Lily happy that she wasn't the only one they nagged on. In class Slughorn had them practice making Felix Felicus.

Lily was sure hers wasn't perfect, but it was close. Or she hoped it was, she was continually getting distracted as James and the other Marauders were making strange noises at their table. Apparently Sirius had found some candy from the year before in his trunk and they were trying them. A few made them make strange animal noises while others were just Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Unfortunately for the boys however it seemed all the good ones were gone. So with bits of candy in their potions they turned in their flasks.

They left the class, went to Charms where they worked on the Protean Charm. It was NEWT level and took several tries before Lily got it. She was rewarded five house points. When she finished it James called her over.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How did you get it to work? You've got to help us." He pleaded.

"It's easy. Look." She helped him through it. By the end he got the cup he copied to change colors by applying the spell on the original cup.

"Very good Mr. Potter!" Flitwick praised.

"Very good Miss Evans." James said.

"Thanks." Lily blushed.

After dinner Lily stood in the common room pulling out clean clothes and preparing to take a bath when she remembered the letter her mom had sent her. So she pulled it out of her bag.

She unrolled the parchment but after the first sentence she knew it was bad.

_Lily,_

_Your father had a heart attack this morning._

Lily sat down on her bed before reading the rest.

_The doctors don't think he'll even make it the night. I hope their wrong, but it's not looking so good. I wrote Dumbledore, so if you want to come home he'll arrange it._

_~Mom_

Lily stared at the letter for a long time before deciding to go take her bath. She didn't want her friends to come in while she was having a melt down because that would make the situation so much worse. So she grabbed her things running down to the Prefects Bathroom.


	8. Rest assured

**So this one is really long. And it's kind of sad, but I don't want to give away too much, so just read it and tell me what you think! –please ^_^**

CHAPTER 8: Rest Assured

Lily turned on the facets in the Prefects bathroom, tears still burning her eyes. The hot water steamed up the room in grey colors; her feet were slowly covered as the water filled the pool she sat on the edge of. It felt so calm and tranquil like not even the most recent news could penetrate the fog. It seemed to wrap it up, shadowing it. Her lungs filled up with the humid air.

Lily stood up sliding off her clothes and letting them lie in a pile on the floor. Her dark red hair hanging around her face. For a few seconds Lily stood at the edge of the tub, her toes hanging over the edge. Finally she took a deep breath plunging into its depths. Her whole body submerged.

Her hair swept around her face under the water in graceful waves. Once out of air Lily tilted her head back rising up so her hair hung heavy behind her. She swam to the center where water was still spilling from a facet like a water fall. She stood under it, the water so it hot it was almost scolding her body, but it felt good as it trickled down her back and off her hair. It ran down her face. Lily let it wash everything away.

With just the slightest move the water no longer washed over her face. Lily ran her hands over her face before brushing them over her hair. She took another deep breath letting the steam fill her lungs then sank under the water's surface. The water filled her ears drowning out the noise. All she could hear was her heart beating the familiar steady beat.

She came back up just in time to see Moaning Myrtle glide out of a toilet.

"Ah, James as been looking for you." Myrtle said. "And I thought I heard crying up here."

"Did you tell him I was here?" Lily asked sinking under the water.

"No, but I think his friend might have."

"Which friend?" Lily asked closing her eyes.

"How should I know?" Myrtle shrieked. "I just thought you'd want to know." She plunged back into the toilet dramatically. Lily swam just beneath the surface until she reached the edge.

Maybe if she could just hold it together long enough to tell him to leave her alone then she could get back to falling apart. She pushed herself out wrapping the towel around her. Being nearly completely dried off Lily pulled on the extra pair of shorts she brought and a tank top.

The door banged open startling Lily so much that she fell back into the tub. When she came up James was standing there, his back to her with his hands covering his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I heard that you got a letter and then ran off. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Lily whispered trying to forget the letter.

"Are you, um, you know dressed?"

"Give me a second," Lily answered climbing back out of the water and wrapping her towel around her. "Kay, you can look." James turned to her. Lily was sitting on the ground her legs pulled up to her chest. Her tank top was drenched and clinging to her skin under the towel.

"So what happened? What's wrong?" James asked kneeling next to her. Lily shook her head.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine." But James wasn't believing her.

"Lily, come on you can tell me." He was being so nice. Lily was torn, in the last few weeks with detentions and being forced to work together in Defense Against the Dark Arts they'd had to act civil to one another to the point it wasn't acting. This proved it.

Lily's mouth opened, her chin quivering, as she struggled for a way to tell him. A tear trickled down her cheek. James reached up placing his hand on her face, wiping the tear away with his thumb. She closed her eyes under the touch.

"Lily?" he asked gently. Lily took a deep breath opening her eyes.

"My mom." She began fighting the tears, "Sent me an owl this morning."

"I know," James said encouraging her to go on. He moved his hand from her face to her knee, squeezing gently. Lily took another unsteady breath.

"And, um, she said," Lily tried, wiping her eyes, "That um," she paused looking over his head as if the words might be there, easy and lighter than they felt on her chest.

"That my dad had a hear attack this morning." She said fighting the words as if that might change them so they weren't true any more. Tears were blurring her sight. "And he's at the hospital. A-and the d-doctors don't think he'll m-m-make it the night." Lily shook her head. She didn't want to be crying in front of James, but she was and she couldn't stop.

"He c-can't die. James. He can't. He's my dad. I don't want him to die." Lily sobbed. "I l-l-love him. He can't die." James pulled Lily to him then, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't seem hesitant, but like he knew that was what Lily needed.

Lily wrapped her arm around his waist, while his were at her shoulder. He stroked her hair. She wiped her eyes with her other hand. But her tears were still soaking James's shirt.

"It'll be alright Lily." He whispered in her ear squeezing her shoulder. "It'll be tough, but it'll be okay." He promised. She wanted so badly to believe him.

For a long time they sat on the floor, him reassuring her while she cried. Although the sun had been setting when Lily first came in, but it was now completely dark out, the crested moon reflecting on the water casting a strange light throughout the otherwise dark room.

Lily felt exhausted, but she wasn't sure she could handle explaining the owl to her friends. Not yet. Lily had finally stopped crying so just lay in James's protective embrace. There she felt like everything really would be alright.

"It's getting late," James murmured. Lily nodded sniffling. "Are you still awake?"

"I'm awake." Lily whispered. Just barely, but she was awake.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." She said softly. James pulled the towel more closely around her, like a make-shift blanket.

"Do you want to go to the dorm?" He asked. "You don't want to be out past curfew."

"I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." Lily answered shaking her head.

"Well, you sound tired," he paused, "I have an idea. Here can you get up?" Lily nodded and stood up.

"Um," James looked around. Then he walked around the corner to the door, reappearing with his bag. He put the clothes Lily had come in into the bag, using _reducto_ so they'd fit. Then he transfigured a piece of parchment into a blanket. He came back taking the towel off Lily's shoulders. Then he swung the blanket in the towel's place.

"Okay, is that good?" James asked her. Again she nodded, a small smile on her lips. He was being so nice. "Kay," James pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. He unfolded it then pulled out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said tapping the parchment. Writing scrawled out across the page. Lily wasn't able to see what it said because James quickly unfolded it scanning the inside.

"Look." He said to her pointing to a spot on the page. As Lily looked closer she realized it was a map. And he was pointed to two dots with their names written beneath it.

"This is amazing." Lily said, "But Hogwarts is unplottable."

"Unplottable, yes." James agreed. "But this is a map of the castle itself. The grounds and nothing else. Look Hogsmeade isn't even on here." He said indicating the edge of the map.

"And then what about the dots?" Lily asked.

"They're people. Showing exactly where they are in the castle."

"Exactly where they are?"

"Yeah. Look, here we are in the prefect's bathroom," he pointed to their dots. "And see there's Filch and Mrs. Norris." He said pointing at them in a first floor corridor. "And over here in the Gryffindor Common Room are my friends Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail." Sure enough where he pointed were the names Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. James was quiet as he traced a path.

"Okay. We'll have to take a few shortcuts so we don't get caught. But it looks pretty clear." He said finally.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"Just this place I know." He said. "Mischief managed." He tapped the map again.

"Where is it?" Lily asked.

"You'll see. Now let's go." He grabbed his book bag going to the door. Lily followed behind, hugging the blanket to her. He led her to a passage way Lily didn't know about. It was a tight staircase that let them out in a corridor. Lily couldn't recognize the floor, what with the bad lighting and sleepy eyes.

"Wait here." He said. He walked back and forth in front of a wall then a door appeared. James held the door open for Lily.

Inside the room were a few windows, two couches set up in an L with pillows and a blanket on each. There was a fireplace crackling in front of the couches giving the room some light and warmth. A small table stood between the couches and the fireplace, it was clear except for a box of tissues. There was another table standing in the corner between the two couches' arms. It had a lamp that was giving off a little bit of light and a small radio.

The room reminded Lily of the Gryffindor common room. It even had a large rug and stone walls. Only this one didn't have books or tables. As Lily stepped deeper into the room she saw a door against a side wall.

"What's in there?" Lily asked James, who had closed the door.

"Go find out." He suggested. So Lily went to the door. On the other side was a bathroom, with a sink, toilet and drawers. She pulled open the top drawer to find a pair of dry clothes. They were her size and just right for bed. She put them back.

"What is this place?" Lily asked.

"It's the Room of Requirements." James answered. "Few people even know it exists, but here it is. It changes depending on the needs of the person."

"How did you find it?" Lily asked circling the room.

"Well, the first time Filch was after Padfoot and me so it turned into a broom closet. The second time we came looking for it, but we couldn't find it. Then it just appeared when I needed a toilet."

"Nice."

"Well that is the basic purpose of this place."

"I'll be right back." Lily said. She went back to the little bathroom, closing the door behind her. She washed her face and changed into the pajamas. She felt a little better having dry clothes to be in.

"Thanks for doing all this for me." Lily said.

"You're welcome. But really I don't mind."

"Well thanks anyway." She sat down on a couch sinking into the pillows. Her eye lids felt heavy.

"So are you and your dad close?" James asked.

"Yeah." Lily answered. "What about you and your dad?"

"He actually died a few years back."

"I'm sorry." Lily said.

"It's okay."

"How did he go?" Lily asked.

"Um," he said hesitating. "He was an auror. And he had left to go arrest a death eater and he just never came back. They never even found his body. But I still have my mum. She's pretty great."

"That's good." Lily said cuddling into the pillows and closing her eyes.

"It is." The fire's soft crackling filled the silence that followed. It was peaceful. Lily was nearly asleep when James crouched down beside her. She peeked at him with half closed eyes.

"It's going to be hard. And there will be times that you feel like the sadness is never going to go away. Two years ago he died. And I still miss him." James whispered. "But your true friends will be there for you. And it gets better." He brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I want you to remember that." He said. Lily just nodded so he stood up.

"James." Lily breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want him to die."

"No one ever does." He said. Lily knew he meant that no one was ever ready for a loved one to die. To leave them forever. "But I promise you it will be alright. Not at first, but it will be. Eventually."

Lily felt oddly alone as she laid there on the couch. Even though she could hear James's breathing nearby. She tried to imagine what it would be like when her father really did die. What it would feel like when she got that letter from her mum. Lily's eyes began to burn as more tears welled up inside of them.

Hesitantly Lily got off her couch. James sat up seeing her.

"Come here," he offered opening his arms. She felt so weak but she moved into his arms.

"He hasn't even died yet." She said.

"It's still hard knowing its coming." James assured her. For much of the night they talked quietly until Lily finally fell asleep in James's arms.


	9. Weekend

**Okay so in this one I kind of switch from Lily's point of view to James's. But I did it ever so gracefully. Enjoy and please Review!**

CHAPTER 9: Weekend.

Lily woke up Saturday morning still on the couch with James's arms wrapped around her. She sighed wondering what she'd gotten herself into. She didn't want to wake James, but she didn't want to move even if she could.

She could hear his soft snore in her ear. Lily rolled a bit so she could see him. He looked so peaceful. Although admittedly he looked a bit strange without his glasses. She could really see the scar by his eye now, the little one that was maybe a centimeter long. He was wearing a t-shirt rather than the school uniform so she could clearly see his well defined muscles.

Something on his upper arm caught her eye. She carefully propped herself on her elbow. She lifted his sleeve so it revealed a muggle tattoo. It was a black and white snitch that spread across his bicep, the wings spread wide. It didn't go all the way around, so she could see the whole thing.

James stirred his eyes opened a little before closing again.

"Good morning." He said in a raspy morning voice.

"Morning." Lily replied, she couldn't help but smile again as he yawned stretching his arms over his head.

"How did you sleep?" He asked his mouth still wide from the yawn.

"Alright, you?"

"Good." He answered resting his arm over her side. But of course he slept well.

"Um," She began.

"Hmm?" he asked his eyes closed.

"I should go." Lily said sitting up.

"Are you going to tell your friends?" he asked reaching above his head for his glasses.

"About the letter?" she asked, "Yeah. I'm going to have to."

"How about breakfast first?" James suggested, his hazel eyes showing from behind his spectacles. Lily was about to say, 'I don't think so,' when she remembered that he had given her a place to stay for the night when she wasn't ready to tell her friends about her father and he had reassured her and let her cry on his shoulder. Literally.

"Okay. Sure." Lily agreed. He raised his eyebrow like he didn't believe her. "But can we go up to the common room first? I want to get dressed." Lily asked.

"What ever you want." He maneuvered around Lily to get his bag. Once he had it he grabbed the map.

"Looks like everyone's still in bed." He told her. "So you won't have to worry about running into people. You know, to avoid gossip. And if you want we can take some of my shortcuts."

"Okay." Lily agreed. She was having a hard time remembering why she had hated him before.

They got to the common room and changed, meeting again for breakfast by the portrait of the fat lady. Lily wore regular muggle clothes since it was the weekend. She had brushed her hair and actually struggled to pick out an outfit. So it wasn't much of a surprise that James was already outside the Dormitory waiting for her.

"So what are you going to tell your friends?" James asked.

"Just that my dad had a heart attack and that I should be getting another letter today telling me whether he's still alive or not."

"What about us?"

"What about us?"

"What are you going to them about the other night? I mean nothing really happened except you cried a lot. But are you going to tell them?" James asked. This was the hard part for Lily. Because he had shown a side of him that Lily wasn't sure they, her friends, would understand. She wanted to tell them what he'd done and how sweet he'd been. But again they wouldn't understand. They'd accuse her of liking him. And maybe she did. But the timing wasn't right.

"Yes. I'm going to them." Lily said. Eventually she would at least. "But not right away. Promise you won't say anything?"

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"I don't know really. It's just they'd take it the wrong way, and…James, I really, really appreciate what you did last night for me. But the timing is just weird. You know. I was having a melt down and you helped me. So thanks. But my friends will get bent out of shape about it and start asking if we're dating and if anything happened and…"

"Breath," James instructed. "Take a deep breath," Lily did. "Now, are we dating?"

"No." Lily mumbled.

"Did anything happen last night?"

"I cried."

"So nothing they're expecting. So just tell them that."

"But,"

"No buts. Just tell them the truth. If they're really your friends they'll understand." James said cutting her off.

"When did you get so sensitive?"

"I've always been sensitive!" Lily smiled at this. "See you just think too much."

"Or maybe you don't think enough." She suggested jokingly.

"Yeah maybe." He agreed rolling his eyes. Lily laughed lightly and James nudged her shoulder.

They got to the Great Hall where James only had two waffles and some bacon. He was claiming to be cutting back. Plus there was quidditch practice that afternoon so he would have to be able to walk. And ride a broom.

McGonagall came up to Lily. "Get your things you'll be going home." Lily took in a breath knowing what this meant. "Potter, help her bring her things to Dumbledore's office.

"Yes. Ma'am." James agreed. He waited for McGonagall to be at the teacher's table again, before turning to Lily. "Are you okay?"

"It's not like I didn't expect it."

"You should eat something." James said watching as she stabbed at her food.

"I'm not hungry." She told him.

"Do you want to just get your things then?" Lily nodded in response.

"Okay," James took a huge bite of his waffle. He stood up shoving more into his mouth.

They walked up to the dorm in silence. Mostly this was due to the fact that James's mouth was so full. Lily went up to the girl's dorm leaving James at the bottom, since boys couldn't come up.

"Lily?" Ivy asked lacing up her shoes. The other girls were still sleeping.

"Hey." Lily said grabbing the few items on her night stand and organizing them into her trunk.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain it when I get back." Lily promised.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Is everything okay?" Lily looked at Ivy.

"No." she said latching her trunk closed. She dragged it down the staircase.

"Lily!" Ivy called after her. "What's going on?" She followed her down the steps. James silently took her trunk.

"I told you I'll tell you and the others when I come back." Lily said turning to Ivy. She brushed her dark red hair out of her face. "I'll see you later." Lily hugged Ivy. "Can you tell the others that I went home and I'll explain when I get back?" Ivy nodded.

"Thank you." Lily tried to smile at her before turning to follow James to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was standing outside his office waiting for her to arrive.

"Hello Evans." He said.

"Hello Professor." She replied.

"Your mother is expecting you," He told her. It made her wonder if her mom was just on the other side of his office door. "And thank you Potter for helping her with her luggage."

"No problem." James said.

"Well I'll take it then. Meet me up there." Dumbledore said. He waved his wand and her trunk vanished. Then Dumbledore went up the staircase to his office leaving Lily to follow him.

"So, um," Lily began. "Thanks again. For everything. And I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah. Have fun. Or," he stopped, "That's the wrong send off, so er. Yeah see you when you get back." Lily laughed. And for the first time ever she hugged him. At first James didn't know what to think, but he hugged her back.

"Bye." She said pulling away. James watched as she disappeared up the headmaster's staircase. To her father's funeral.

James went back to the Great Hall to finish eating with his friends then walk down to the pitch with Sirius. Only he bumped into Lily's friends around the corner.

"You know something." Jamie accused.

"I'd like to think I know more than one thing." James said to her pushing through.

"James," Mary said. "Do you know where Lily went?" James stopped turning to her.

"She'll tell you when she gets back." He said.

"But do you know where she went?" Mary asked again. James shook his head.

"No." he lied. He turned back going on his own way.


	10. Lilyless

**So Lily's gone…So this is Hogwarts without her.**

CHAPTER 10: Lily-less

Lily's friends were following James. Determined to get him to tell them what was going on. James was convinced they were taking shifts. Jamie was at Quidditch practice watching the team play. James tried to ignore her, but it wasn't working because every so often she would cast Sonorus, causing her voice to be magically magnified so it was like she was yelling through a megaphone. She would shout at the players causing them to miss passes or loose the snitch or miss goals.

"What are you doing here Jamie?" James asked her.

"Tell me what you know. Why did Lily leave?" She demanded leaning over the wall so she was closer to James.

"I don't know." James said looking her right in the eyes.

"But you were taking her things to the headmaster's office." Jamie said.

"Because McGonagall asked me to." James said. "Now go away. Unless you want the Gryffindor team to loose, let us get back to practice."

"So you really don't know?" she asked.

"No, I don't." At this Jamie huffed leaving.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked once James flew to the center of the pitch.

"Jamie wants to know why Lily left."

"Lily left?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." He said. "OKAY! Good practice everyone!" James shouted. Everyone landed and changed meeting just inside the gate.

"Okay so the first game of the season is against Ravenclaw." James said to his team. "Now I know we can take them." There was cheering at this, "Yeah, so I'll see you all on Thursday for our next practice. Sleep well and be ready." Everyone departed at this point going to lunch to study.

"Good practice Prongsy." Sirius said on their way back to the castle.

"Thanks Padfoot." James replied.

"I mean really. It was brilliant!"

"Was there something else?"

"You said Lily left." Sirius said.

"She did."

"Is she coming back?"

"Of course she's coming back. She had to leave for a family thing is all."

"Then why didn't you tell Jamie that mate?"

"It's not my place." James said.

"So now you're keeping secrets for Lily?"

"It's complicated."

"Your whole relationship with that girl is complicated! 'I like her', 'no I don't.' 'Yes I do.' 'No' 'yes' 'no'." Sirius mocked slapping his own cheek. "Do you get it?" James laughed.

"I do not go around claiming to dislike Lily."

"You don't go around slapping yourself either." He countered winking at a group of sixth years. They giggled huddling closer. Sirius watched their retreating figures.

"I think I'm going to try again." James said.

"Huh?" Sirius asked having missed everything his friend just said. James pushed him.

"Smooth." James teased.

"Hey, let's go to the lake." Sirius suggested.

"Let's eat first."

When they got to the Great Hall Remus was reading and Peter was snacking on some chips.

"Hey Moony." Sirius said messing up Remus's hair.

"Sirius." He replied flattening his hair with his hand not even looking up from his book.

"Have you already eaten Moony?" James asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering." He said sitting down. Sirius took the seat beside him. Sirius took some sandwiches and immediately scarfed them down.

"Wha' wit you?" Sirius asked his mouth full. Remus looked at him over the top of his book. James looked up at his closest friend then around the room.

"I'll tell you by the lake." James said. He wasn't sure how much he could tell them. He had promised Lily that he wouldn't say anything, but he needed to tell someone or he would explode. He had spent the night will Lily Evans. Grant nothing happened except she cried and some hugging, but still. She had let him in, just a little.

"Then let's go." Sirius said. He was surely going to be sick.

Down at the lake under the tree they spent so much time under James quickly explained that no one could know that Lily's father had died and she was at his funeral. Also he had found her in the prefect's bathroom then brought her to the room of requirements where she fell asleep with him on a couch.

"So you're this worked up and you didn't even kiss?" Sirius asked. "You're pathetic."

"Well at least he can stick with one girl." Remus said from the water's edge. He was just wading occasionally gathering pebbles to skip.

"I like variety." Sirius said leaning against the tree, his fingers laced behind his head.

"I'm sure you do." Remus muttered so Sirius couldn't hear. James, who was lying in the grass, however could

"I'm bored." Sirius said to them.

"So then what do you want to do?" James asked him.

"I wish it were snowing." Sirius said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because then there would be something to work with." But James knew that he wanted to have a snow ball fight. "Then again…" James turned to see Snivellus alone under a tree with several books scattered around him and a piece of parchment in his lap that he was feverishly writing on.

"Come on Prongs you haven't taught Snivellus any good lessons lately." Sirius persuaded.

"No." James said.

"You know he won't Padfoot." Remus said.

"Yeah. He promised." Peter squeaked.

"You mean to Lily?" Sirius asked. "You didn't really take the unbreakable vow. So come on Jamesy, just this once. She'll never know."

"Yeah!" Peter chimed. James grinned.

"Not a chance."

"It'll be just like old times. Come on!" But James shook his head. "Alright then I'll do it!"

"Sirius. Don't you dare!" James warned.

"You're not dating him, you're not even dating Evans. Sides it's just for a laugh." Sirius said already walking toward Severus.

"Padfoot!" James called. Remus looked at James expectantly. Peter was so excited he was nearly wetting himself. James cursed running after the moron set out to ruin him.

Snape was pulling out his wand while struggling to get to his feet. His greasy hair hung around his face, his beady eyes glaring at his enemies.

"Hey Snivellus" Sirius chanted. "Long time no tease."

"Sirius!" James yelled. They were attracting attention. Some of the students were waiting expecting them to hang Snape by his ankles up in a tree, like they used to. The younger ones, who had never witnessed bulling toward Snape were looking nervous or curious.

Sirius was still ignoring James. Sirius raised his wand, but for once Severus beat him to it. Severus jinxed Sirius causing him to fly back. This caused anger to fly up inside James, so without thinking James hit Severus thinking, 'Levicorpus!' With a flash of white light Snape was hanging upside down by his ankle. His wand fell to the ground, his robes tangling around his head.

Just like old times. Only he didn't feel satisfied, he didn't have the feeling he used to have. The one that gave him pleasure at hearing people laugh at his jokes or pranks. He wasn't sure what he was feeling.

James rushed over to Sirius, who was sitting up.

"That foul Git!" Sirius roared jumping to his feet. Snape seemed to realize his mistake, but couldn't get away. Sirius went right at him huffing angrily.

"SIRIUS DON'T!" James hollered. James cut Sirius off tackling him, knocking him right to the ground.

"Get off me!" Sirius shouted fighting to get James off him. Sirius managed to get James off, by which time he didn't care about beating the living hell out of Snape. He was pretty pissed that his friend would pick some girl's ex-friend over him.

James pointed his wand at Snape's still struggling figure thinking 'liberacorpus'. Severus fell to the ground.

That night when James went into to the dorm after doing his head boy duties he found that Sirius was already asleep. Or pretending to be. James decided that he needed a way to get his best mate to forgive him.

And the only way to do that was through a prank. So by dawn Sirius woke up with a bed covered in dog toys. He couldn't help but laugh at James's attempt. Sirius took a squeaky ball, throwing it at James's head.

James sat up after the third toy bounced off his head. He sat up looking over at the thrower.

"Alright Prongs I forgive you."

"Thanks Padfoot. Although if I'd known you'd forgive me so easily I wouldn't have covered muggle studies in toilet paper."

"You did that for me?" Sirius asked.

"You're the only person I'd do something like that for." James said. "Now let's get some breakfast."

**Please Review. And I know this isn't one of my best chapters. Sorry.**


	11. Return

**Okay so I was talking about this chapter with my sister. Because I was having serious Writer's block, so this is the beginning of a rather funny part. Or I hope it will be funny. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 11: Return

Lily returned a week later from her father's funeral. She had tried several times to write to Ivy, Jamie, Mary or James. But she could never form the words or she'd get interrupted by her mother, who was still at home with Petunia crying, or by Petunia herself, or by Vernon.

But Lily was happy when she arrived back at Hogwarts by Floo powder, the same way she had left. Dumbledore welcomed her then told her that everyone was at dinner. With that Lily walked down the empty corridor to the Great Hall.

"LILY!" Jamie shrieked running at her and hugging her only seconds after entering the doors.

"Where have you been? What's going on? Are you and James a thing now? Why haven't you written to us?" She asked in one breath after pulling back to look at Lily.

"Hi Jamie." Lily laughed. She hadn't laughed all week.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" Jamie demanded.

"I'll explain later."

"It's been a week! You can't just fall off the face of the earth then say 'I'll explain later'!"

"I promise. Here get the others and I'll explain in the common room." Lily suggested. She'd been hoping for a little bit more time at school before she'd have to tell her friends. But that didn't seem likely.

"Fine." Jamie agreed angrily. She went back to Ivy and Mary. There was a lot of pointing and excited moving. Ivy and Mary moved quickly to Lily once they saw her standing down the row.

"Your back!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lily said wrapping her arms around her. Once Ivy and Lily hugged then Mary took her turn.

"Welcome back." Mary said calmer than the other two.

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

"So where have you been?" Jamie asked.

"Come on." Lily said leading the way up to the common room. It was mostly empty when they got there except for a few fifth years who were studying for their OWLs.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Jamie demanded impatient as ever.

"Yes. I'm going to tell you." Lily said. "So that letter my mom sent informed me that my dad had had a heart attack."

"Are you serious?" Ivy asked.

"Is he okay?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I'm serious. So I was pretty much a wreck when I went to the bathroom." Lily paused not sure how to tell her about James and his 'rescue'.

"So what happened that night?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah you never came back." Mary added.

"Well see, James found me."

"Potter?" Jamie asked. "Potter found you?"

"Yeah. He had seen me run out and,"

"Don't tell us you were with _him _all night." Jamie cut in. Lily bit her lip cringing. "No!"

"You didn't!" Ivy said.

"Where did you guys go?" Mary asked.

"No! It wasn't like that; I just didn't want to come back to the dorm so he took me to this hidden room or something. I can't remember what he called it, but we each slept on our own couch and he was really there for me you know?" Lily knew that she was on lying to her friends about the couch thing. But just when they heard his name they freaked out. She couldn't tell them how vulnerable she'd been while he was around.

In fact the only thing that kept Lily functioning at all while she was at her house back in the muggle world was the memories of him, his promises and that room. The Room of Requirements. She could even remember the little black sketch of a golden snitch tattooed on his arm. And the map.

"But why wouldn't you come to us? I mean you hate James." Ivy said. Lily didn't answer.

"You do hate Potter don't you?" Jamie asked. Lily just looked at Mary for some back up. After all it was clear Mary was also crushing on a Marauder.

"Um, guys, maybe she doesn't." Mary said watching Lily.

"You don't like him like him right?" Jamie asked as if this was vital.

"I might." Lily admitted.

"Tell me you're joking. Please. You've got to be joking!" Jamie begged.

"Come on Jamie, calm down." Ivy said.

"But-But-It's POTTER!" she screamed causing the fifth years to jump and stare. "Want a piece of me?" she threatened to them. They looked quickly to their books.

"Deep breathes Jamie." Ivy said patting her arm.

"I think it's cute that you like James." Mary said.

"Cute! Cute!" Jamie cut in. "It's James Potter! The arrogant, useless, stupid, Toerag!"

"Let's go to bed Jamie." Ivy said leading her toward the doors.

"Potter." Jamie muttered as if it had made her weak. "She likes."

"I know honey. Come on." Ivy said guiding her up the steps. Once the door closed Lily sat down on the couch.

"Do you know why she hates James so much?" Lily asked Mary.

"Her family used to live near his family. He used to tease her all the time." Mary explained taking the seat beside her. Although Mary was quiet she always knew everything about everyone. All you had to do was ask her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Originally her mother even hoped they'd end up married some day. But obviously that's never going to happen. Especially after he pushed her into the lake."

"The lake here?"

"No. The one that was near their houses. They were only five but he had called her a spoiled brat, took her teddy bear and pushed her into the lake. She's hated him ever since."

"But he's changed. He's not five anymore." Lily defended. It was pretty ridiculous that Jamie was still holding the grudge at all actually.

"No. He's not. But that's all Jamie sees. A young bully who stole from her and hurt her."

"That's silly."

"Yes it is. But you hated and judged him too. Now look, you've gotten to know him just a little bit and already you like him." Mary said in her soft voice.

"So did your dad die?" Mary asked.

"What?"

"I heard that people don't always die when they have heart attacks."

"Oh. Yeah he died the next day. The day I left."

"You had to go to his funeral." Mary guessed. Lily nodded her head. "And you had to deal with you sister." Again Lily nodded. "Well at least you're back at school. It must be a vast improvement." Lily smiled slightly nodding again.

"Believe me, it is." Lily said. "But what did I miss here?"

"James and Sirius got into a fight." Mary said.

"But they never fight." Lily disagreed. "What did they fight about?"

"Snape."

"What?"

"Sirius wanted to pick on him. Just like old times, but James wouldn't let him. James actually tackled Sirius so he wouldn't hurt him." Lily smiled knowing that James wouldn't let harm come to Snape because she had once stood up for him and didn't allow him to pick on her friend. But they weren't friends anymore.

"I think he did it for you too." Mary said.

"James is a good guy." Lily said. Mary nodded.

"He is I suppose. Although word has is, that to make it up to Sirius, James gave him dog toys and toilet papered the Muggle Studies classroom."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"It didn't surprise anyone really. But Filch couldn't prove it was them so James got off with it." Lily had a feeling that he used the map of his to insure he didn't get caught. "I have an essay to finish, it'll probably take me all night. So I'll just see you in the morning Lily." Mary said heading off to the library.

"Okay." Lily agreed

**Please Review. The funny part I promised is kinda a funny situation, so keep that in mind.**


	12. Silence

**I love your reviews! Keep them coming! And…yeah enjoy this. **

CHAPTER 12: Silence

As the week wore on Lily began feeling overwhelmed. She had more essays to write than ever before, plus the work she had to make from the week she'd been gone, and her friends were excited about the Hogsmeade visit coming up, and the Quidditch season was starting so she wanted to be caught up so she could go to the games and village, but then she was also finding it hard to talk to James since she'd returned. So far they'd said barely five words to each other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're back."

"Yep." The end. Lily waited for him to say something more, but he never did. Even in Defense Against the Dark Arts they never uttered more than a 'hi'. Lily didn't know if she had scared James off, or if he was mad at her. Maybe if she'd sent him a letter while he was away or something they'd be talking. The kind of talking where actual sentences are exchanged between two people for more than a minute.

After another silent period in Defense Against the Dark Arts Lily sat with Ivy in the Library. She was just finishing up with all the make up work. Then she could take on the pile of work due in the next few days.

Ivy finished her essay for Charms first, the only thing she had to do that night.

"Did you guys talk today?" she asked Lily. Ivy had come to accept the fact that Lily had a crush on James, but only talked about it in hushed tones while Jamie was far away.

"No." Lily answered checking her potions book to make sure she was getting it right.

"At all?"

"He didn't even say hi." Lily whispered as Madam Pince put books away a row over.

"This isn't looking so good." Ivy said.

"I know."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe I'll just go back to hating him." Lily suggested sadly. "I mean it was far easier than liking him."

"But you can't give up. Maybe ask him to Hogsmeade. Or to Slughorn's party, he's having one for Halloween isn't he? And you see him when you do your Head duties. Talk to him then."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Ivy disagreed.

"But what if I say something stupid? Or there are awkward silences?" Lily asked.

"Yes, because the last week hasn't been filled with awkward silences. Besides he likes you. And I it's impossible to look like a fool around a boy like James anyway."

"I have to work." Lily said ignoring Ivy.

"What ever. I'm done so I'll leave you to study. But at least consider asking _him _out."

"Good bye Ivy."

"Alright, alright." Ivy gathered up her things leaving Lily. After writing a few sentences Lily looked up to see Ivy talking to Sirius. Just the fact that Sirius was in the Library was surprising, but he was talking to Ivy too.

Ivy was shaking her head saying something that Lily couldn't hear or make out. Sirius rolled his eyes saying what looked like, 'no,' and something else. Ivy said something then Sirius nodded. Ivy waved before they each went their different ways.

Lily finished two essays after that before deciding to go back to the common room. It was late and she had missed dinner. It was only Wednesday. Lily looked at her watch. She had two minutes before curfew so she had to hurry.

When she walked in the common room her friends stopped talking abruptly. This wasn't nearly as weird as the fact that Ivy, Jamie and Mary were talking to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hey." Lily said.

"Hey." They all echoed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ivy said.

"What were you talking about?" Lily asked slowly going further into the room.

"Oh, um." Jamie looked at everyone else.

"We were just talking about Halloween." Remus finished.

"Yeah, that's it." Mary agreed as Sirius leaned back in the sofa.

"Yeah, can you believe it's so soon?" Ivy asked.

"It's not that soon." Lily said.

"It's in three weeks. Just after end of term. And then right before Thanksgiving there's a Hogsmeade visit." Jamie told her.

"Really?" Lily asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Well I think I'm going to go to bed…"

"Good night!" they said quickly. Lily went up to the girl's dorm and went to bed. She thought it was odd that the two groups were talking to each other. Especially since they stopped as soon as Lily walked in, clearly signaling that they had been talking about her. Or maybe Lily was just being paranoid.

But then Lily walked into three more of those moments after that before Halloween. Something was clearly up. But Lily was finally caught up with her school work so wasn't letting it get to her. The feast was that night and the Great Hall was decorated with Jack-O-Lanterns and Slughorn was having a party.

"Lily!" Jamie called to her. "Sit down!" she patted the spot between her and James.

"Um, okay." Lily agreed hesitantly. She sat down.

"So did you find anyone to go to Slughorn's party with?" Jamie asked loudly.

"You know I haven't." Lily hissed trying to somehow communicate to Jamie to keep her voice down.

"Why not?" Jamie asked just as loud. James, Lily realized, was looking over at them curiously. "It's tonight! You have to go with someone!" Jamie seemed to pause as if waiting for something to happen. James looked away as Jamie looked at him. Lily frowned.

"Er, James!" Jamie said causing Lily's stomach to drop. "You'd go with Lily to Slughorn's party right?" Lily shook her head frantically, but Jamie didn't stop.

"Um, you don't have to." Lily said looking at James, "Really its okay. I-I-I…"

"Nonsense! James you'd love to right?" Jamie cut in, but James didn't look so sure.

"Er," he said.

"Oh, go on Prongs!" Sirius encouraged.

"Sure." James agreed.

"See! Now you don't have to go alone!" Jamie said smiling, then quickly turning her head to the other girls. Lily could have sworn she could see Jamie give one small nod. After eating James turned to Lily just before she left.

"When's the party?"

"Now I guess."

"Are you ready to go?"

Lily nodded. They left together arriving at Slughorn's office.

"Lily!" he cheered. "I see you brought James!"

"I did."

"Great! Come in come in!" he moved out of the way to let them pass. "There is food and plenty of people to talk to!" At that moment a wizard came up to him holding a cup. The man was smart looking with glasses and a quill stuck in his hat. He wore a suit, but wore it casually with the jacket unbuttoned and no tie.

"Oh Marcus my good man, have you met Lily?" Slughorn boomed.

"I can't say I have." Marcus said to the professor before turning to Lily and extending his hand "Hello Lily."

"Hello Marcus." Lily replied shaking his hand.

"Please call me Marc." Marcus smiled.

"Marcus here writes for the Daily Prophet." Slughorn informed her.

"Really?" Lily asked as Slughorn saw someone he just had to talk to.

"Yes, I usually write for more of the 'sport's section' if you will."

"Really?" James asked this time. Marc nodded. "James Potter." James said extending his hand. Marc shook his hand smiling.

"Are you a Quidditch player than James?"

"Yes I am."

"What do you play?" Marc asked.

"Chaser. And I'm currently the Gryffindor captain." James told him proudly.

"Really? I was Keeper and a Gryffindor as well. I do miss the good old days. How's the team this year?"

"Brilliant. It's only the beginning of the season but I have full confidence that we'll win the cup again this year."

"So then tell me, are you going to be taking it to a professional level then?" Marc asked taking a sip of his drink.

"It's mostly a dream. I really want to be an auror like my dad."

"I believe Slughorn's got an auror here tonight." Marc informed him. "I know Daniel from the Sweetwater All-Stars is here."

"Is he really? I hear the Falmouth Falcons wanted him."

"They did, but he wanted to stay loyal." Marc said.

"Sweetwater All-Stars is a U.S. team, they aren't well known in this area." James explained to Lily.

"But they're not a bad team." Marc added.

"No they're not. How does Slughorn know him?" James asked.

"Daniel came here. His parents lived in England when he was a boy. But he was born in the States and lived there a good nine years, so he was always a fan of his home's team."

"Wow." James said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, could you excuse me. I think my wife is looking for me."

"Oh sure, it was good meeting you Marc." James said.

"Same here. And hey, I hope I hear some good things about you."

"Alright," James agreed smiling. "Can you believe Slughorn knows a big Quidditch player?" He asked Lily.

"Nope. But then he knows a lot of famous people."

"Does he really?"

"Yeah. He's introduced me to a bunch of people: people who write for the daily prophet, aurors, Quidditch stars and people in the Ministry." Lily replied.

"I don't know I can't imagine what it would be like teaching those people and then they become big names and successful."

"It would be pretty amazing." Lily agreed. The rest of the night went by quickly for Lily. She chatted with a lot of Slughorn's old students and in between she had full sentence exchanges with James.

But when Monday rolled around and with it Defense Against the Dark Arts there was silence between them. Maybe it was even more awkward than before. It felt like they were each struggling for something to say, but unable to come up with anything other than 'hi'.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (And I hope you're catching on to what their friends are doing.)**


	13. Alone Together

**So Lily and James are probably bugging you guys too. Because they're getting on my nerves! But don't worry it will get better. Soon. **

**REVIEW!**

CHAPTER 13: Alone Together

"Are you going with anyone to Hogsmeade?" Mary asked during Charms.

"Yeah you guys." Lily answered.

"No, I mean has anyone asked you to go with them?" Mary clarified.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. Oh, but you should know that some extra people are going to be with us this time."

"Have that essay ready by Monday!" Flitwick called to the students before dismissing them.

"What group?" Lily asked piling her stuff in her bag.

"Just some people. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go see McGonagall about something." Mary said heading off to McGonagall's office.

"Hey Lily." Ivy said walking out of the class room with her.

"Hi. Do you know who we're going to Hogsmeade with?"

"Oh good, Mary told you about that."

"Yeah, so who are they?"

"Just a few people. I'll be heading off with Jamie and one of them, though. Just a head's up."

"Okay," Lily said a little confused.

"Oh, speaking of which, I'm meeting them in the Library to help them with some things. So I'll see you tonight." Ivy said.

"I'll come with you." Lily suggested.

"No! I mean, it's Transfigurations work and you'll just be bored."

"Well I already finished the essay so I could help you."

"You don't want to do that. Besides you're just about done with all your work, so just relax in the common room and I'll see you at dinner. Maybe a little after." Ivy said.

"But…"

"Really, I insist." With that Ivy went to the Library.

Lily went to the common room by herself only to find out that James was the only other person in there. It was a free period so the younger students were in class, at the lake or sleeping up in the dormitories.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Lily asked setting her bag down by the couch. James was bent over a piece of parchment.

"Oh, hey." He looked up at her. "I was just writing a letter to my mum. She wrote me yesterday and I've been busy. Well except now."

"Right," Lily said. James nodded going back to his letter. Lily sat down on the couch pulling out a book she'd been trying to read all year but hadn't found the time. She could hear James's quill scratch across the paper.

"So what are you reading?" he asked her after a minute and he had finished.

"Um, just this book." Lily answered.

"Is it any good?"

"It is actually." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm taking you away from it huh?"

"No, actually. The main character is being kind of stupid." She closed the book. "It was beginning to get on my nerves."

"Do you know what's funny?" he asked.

"What?"

"Padfoot said that we'd end up alone in the common room. But then I said that that was unlikely. Turns out he was right." Lily looked around at the deserted room.

"He was very right." Lily said.

"It's a little freaky."

"Why?"

"Just Padfoot being right. If you saw his grades you'd understand." He smiled and Lily did too.

"He's not one for school work is he?"

"No. He's not. But he did pass he's OWLs so he's not stupid."

"I figured. He always seemed like a smart guy." Lily said wondering why they were talking about Sirius of all people.

"Hey, do you want to go down to the lake? I'm sick of being inside." James asked suddenly.

"That actually sounds really nice." She agreed.

"So why aren't you with your friends?" James asked her as they headed down the stairs.

"Oh, well Mary went to see McGonagall about something while Ivy and Mary went to the library to do Transfiguration. What about the other Marauders?"

"Well Moony is still in the hospital wing. And Sirius is in detention, but I'm not sure why."

"What about Peter?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared after class and I couldn't find him so I just decided to wait in the common room for him. But you showed up instead."

"So you were waiting for him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'd rather talk to you." Lily smiled at this looking at the ground. "It's been kind of weird in class though."

"You've noticed that too?" Lily asked.

"It's kind of hard not to. It's just I didn't want to say anything about your dad or that time before you left while other people were around. And then I was hoping that you'd say something."

"Well I couldn't think of anything to say either." Lily said.

"So it left us in awkward silence?"

"I guess so." Lily paused. "How did the first match go?" Lily asked.

"We won actually." James said. "Three hundred and five to seventy six."

"Wow. I can't believe you won by that much."

"Well we're really good."

"Now I can't wait to go to the next game."

"Well it's against Slytherin so it should be very interesting." James said. "Plus during practice Hatchly fell off his broom so I had to get a replacement. Then the replacement got sick. So I had to get a replacement for my replacement. It's been a big messy actually."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah. But what about your time home? How did that go?" James asked.

"Well my sister showed up with her husband,"

"You don't like him?" James asked hearing the tone she used.

"No! He's horrible. He's like a whale with bad manners." James laughed. "He is! But anyway, the funeral itself went well. Lots of crying but I got to meet some of the people my dad worked with and heard some funny stories."

"How was your mum?"

"A mess. But she wasn't too bad. You know, she got through the ceremony and held it together enough to plan the funeral. I'm sorry can we not talk about it?" Lily asked.

"Sure. What would you rather talk about?" James asked holding the front door for her.

"Whatever."

"Oh come on! You don't want to suffer through more awkward silences do you?" he asked. Lily smiled.

"No, so tell me something, anything about you."

"About me?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Well I'm the only child." He began.

"Everyone knows that!"

"Well what do you want to hear then?"

"Something better than that!"

"Alright then. I have a tattoo." He said. "A muggle one."

"I actually knew that too."

"How? The only other person that knows that is Sirius."

"I saw it." She shrugged.

"When?"

"When do you think?" she challenged.

"Alright then. Sometimes when I'm bored I animate it so it flies in little circles on my arm." Lily laughed.

"That's so lame!"

"It looks cool. And it's not like you don't do things that are lame sometimes."

"Okay point taken. What else?"

"How about you tell me something about you?"

"But you're so much more interesting." Lily insisted.

"No I'm not. Come on. Tell me something about you." Lily sighed.

"When I was little my parents made me take swimming lessons." She offered. They were nearing the lake.

"Really? Were you any good?"

"No. The first time I went this little boy pushed me in and I nearly drowned." She had never told anyone that before.

"You did not." James said.

"I really did! It was the first time I ever did anything magical. That I can really remember."

"What did you do?"

"I don't even know. But I was in danger so it was like I could breathe under water. I tried to tell my parents but they didn't believe me."

"That's cute."

"How is that cute?"

"Just that you thought, and don't deny that you didn't, that you were a mermaid." James said.

"Only for like a week." Lily allowed sitting in the grass under a tree. They had arrived at the lake. It seemed to take them forever, but then no time at all to get there.

They continued to take turns telling each other of their childhood. Just funny or sad stories about themselves. Lily learned that James had house elves back home and that his mom loved to cook, but wasn't very good at it. Also that he had met Sirius the same day he had met her.

The sun began to set as they continued to talk, wandering away from childhood to nothing in particular. Like movies and books, even though James really knew nothing about either, to Quidditch and wizard fairy tales that Lily really knew nothing about to things they both knew about. Like Professor Binns was without a doubt the most boring teacher in history and that the Slytherins were all stuck up and things that had nothing to do with school at all.

Lily looked out at the dark lake wondering when the sun had gone down. She looked at her wrist only to remember that her watch had been destroyed by Jamie. Totally by accident, but it left Lily without the time.

"Do you know what time it is?" Lily asked. They had been sitting a while in a comfortable silence.

"Er, no I don't have a watch." James replied.

"How late do you think it is?"

"It's after seven that's for sure. The suns already down." He said pointing out the obvious.

"We missed dinner."

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit. Yeah."

"Then let's go get something to eat."

"But how? Dinner ended hours ago." Lily said.

"Or just one hour ago." James corrected.

"Well either way, where would we get food?"

"From the source of course."

**Okay so you probably already know what's going on…I don't want to give it away, but for those of you who have figured it out James and Lily are a little bit slow on the uptake right?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Hogsmeade

**Thanks for the Reviews. I LOVE you guys. Keep it up! **

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

James took Lily to the kitchens. She'd never been there before and found it amazing. The house elves were more than happy to make them whatever they wanted.

"This is amazing." Lily said.

"It is pretty awesome." He agreed grabbing a sandwich from the plate they were sharing.

"But won't we get caught?"

"I never get caught remember." James said. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Then you just decide to go to detention because it's so much fun?" James laughed.

"Okay, so I get caught _sometimes._ But most of the time…"

"Most of the time you get off." Lily agreed.

Later that night Lily laid in bed thinking about that evening with James. She just loved the times they spent together. She just wished that it was more often. She eventually fell asleep.

Lily was sure the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class things would be different. So when he came in and just said 'hi' Lily's was a little let down.

"Okay today we're having an exam. Now I know I didn't warn you, but this way I know you are actually learning rather than faking it for the real exams." Professor Dunken said as he passed out the exams.

"If you finish early I suggest you study, but you're free to do what ever you please." This gave Lily a little bit of hope. Unfortunately however the quiz was more than two hundred questions. So she got to work with little hope of finishing by the end of class.

It began with simple questions they had learned their first year to things they hadn't even covered yet. It was impossible. By the end of class only three students had finished: James, Lupin and a girl named Kendra who sat in the back. Lily stayed after to finish the three questions she had left by which time James had disappeared.

"So how was Slughorn's party?" Ivy asked her.

"Okay. There were lots of interesting people there." Lily answered.

"How did it go with James?"

"Alright."

"Did you talk?"

"A little."

"Only a little?" Ivy asked. Lily frowned.

"Yeah,"

"More than hi?" Ivy pushed.

"Why are you so interested all the sudden?" Lily asked.

"I'm not. I'm just a little curious you know."

"Okay. Well yeah we said more than hi."

"That's good. See you later."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Um, to do this thing. I told you about it last night!" Ivy said.

"No. You didn't." But Ivy had run off down the hall. Lily had been doing her head duties the night before. And the one before that she'd stayed late at the Library where she'd run into James. Then the night before that one was the night of the kitchen break in. "Whatever." Lily mumbled to herself going to the common room.

On her way up she ran into Mary.

"Oh, hello Lily. Are you heading up to the common room?"

"Yeah I was actually."

"Oh good. Do you think you could grab that plant I had to grow for Herbology? I was going to talk to Professor Sprout about it, but then I left it in the dorm and I'm afraid she's going to leave right after her class so I'm in a huge hurry."

"Sure. I'll meet you down." Lily agreed.

"Thanks so much!" Mary said scurrying away. Lily found the plant that really just looked like a dead weed. When she arrived at the green house she found Mary talking to Remus while James stood off to the side. Remus too had a pot with a dead looking weed in it.

"Oh Lily good. Remus's plant is doing the same thing as mine, so we just figured we'd talk to Sprout at the same time. Thanks again for grabbing this for me." Mary said taking the pot from her. "I guess I'll see you at dinner then."

"Sure." Lily agreed as Mary and Remus went into the green house talking about their plants.

"And then there were two." James said.

"This seems to be happening a lot." Lily said.

"A very lucky coincidence."

"I'm not against it." Lily shrugged looking over at the green house. Mary was looking past Professor Sprout to them, but when caught looking she looked away.

"Are you going to be waiting out here for Mary?" James asked.

"No. Are you?" James shook his head.

"No, I have a Charms essay I have to do. See you around." He left and Lily followed going instead to the common room.

____________________________________________________

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit Jamie woke Lily up.

"Look!" she said bouncing on her bed. "My mom sent me makeup!"

"Awesome." Lily replied rolling over.

"Come on! You just have to let me try it out on you!" Jamie insisted.

"Try it on yourself." Lily grumbled.

"But then I can't see what I'm doing."

"Use a mirror."

"But it's not the same."

"Then use Ivy." Lily suggested.

"You know she won't let me. Besides all you have to do is sit there. Please Lily?"

"Fine." Lily agreed figuring there was no way she'd get to go back to sleep anyway. "But first let me change."

"Done! Do you think you could shower before we go too? Just wondering?"

"Whatever. Give me half an hour." So Lily took a shower, allowed Jamie to play dress up and give her a make over, hair included. All this at the price of missing breakfast. Lily wasn't thrilled.

"I missed breakfast!"

"But you look great!" Jamie disagreed on there way out of the castle.

"I don't need to look great! The only boys there are Hogwarts boys. I don't need to impress them!" Lily was nearly shouting.

"Yeah, but…You agreed!" Jamie argued.

"I didn't think doing my makeup meant missing breakfast and being shoved into muggle clothes! Or having my hair ripped out!"

"Good morning Lily." Ivy said.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I thought I told you to wake her nicely." Ivy said to Jamie.

"I tried." Jamie shrugged.

"I need food." Lily said.

"Oh, here." Mary said waiting for them by the front doors of the castle. Mary offered half a bagel.

"Thanks." Lily said taking it. Surely there'd be food in Hogsmeade. They walked down to the carriage talking about what places they wanted to visit and what they'd buy. Once they arrived there they headed to the Three Broom Sticks where they were meeting this other group.

James waved to her when they walked in. She smiled back giving a small wave. They'd been talking in Defense Against the Dark Arts when there was time and finding themselves left together by their friends.

"There they are!" Jamie said. She led the group to, of course, the Marauder's table.

"Hey Mary." Sirius said. Mary sat down next to him while Ivy took the seat beside her and Jamie leaving the seat beside James open for Lily. Somehow she wasn't surprised.

"I bought you one." Sirius continued talking to Mary. He handed her a butterbeer.

"Aw, thank you." Mary said quietly taking the bottle from him.

"Did you want to go walk around?"

"I'd like that." She agreed. Lily already knew that Mary had been planning on going off with one of them, but never in a million years would she have thought that person was Sirius Black. The two of them left together.

"That's so cute." Ivy gushed.

"Uh huh." Jamie agreed.

"I'm going to go order." Lily said. She went up to Madam Rosmerta ordering a muffin and butterbeer. Rosmerta handed her order to her, taking the money.

"Enjoy." She said.

"Thanks." Lily said. She went to the table to find that James was the only one left.

"I'm beginning to think this is planned." He told her.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked, although she'd been thinking the same thing.

"Well all their secret meetings, the run-ins and us 'just happening' to be left alone." James said.

"Like now?"

"Like now. And that day in the common room."

"And at the green house,"

"Slughorn's party, and twice at the library." James listed.

"They must really want us to be together." Lily said breaking off a piece of her muffin.

"They must." James agreed taking a drink of his butterbeer. Lily bit her lip knowing that she wanted, for some illogical reason, to be with James. He leaned in.

"Do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade?" He asked. It was a little late and although secretly she'd been waiting for this moment for the past month she said, "Yes." James grinned at her. She ate her muffin grinning back.

James looked out the window where people were talking and walking by. In the mix were their friends, trying to inconspicuously watch them. And then James got a glint in his eye.

What are you thinking about?" Lily asked him almost done with her muffin.

"I have an idea."

"What?" She frowned. He looked over at her.

"Fight with me."

"What?" She demanded.

"Trust me. Just yell at me." Lily laughed. "I'm serious."

"Fine. You useless scumbag!" she shouted standing up. "Don't talk to me!"

"Why would I want to talk to you!" he yelled back. He glared at her leaning in. "Meet me behind the joke shop."

"Not on your life Potter!" she screamed back.

"What's your problem?!"

"You! You egotistic Toerag!" she marched out of the Three Broomsticks leaving her butterbeer. From the corner of her eye she could see James slam his bottle down. After several seconds he followed her out. He took a different direction, but met her behind the joke shop.

"So why was I yelling at you?" she asked. He looked around.

"Because, it will be more fun this way." He explained. "See, if we act like we're hating each other, our friends will be throwing us together more often, so we get to get them back, and spend time with each other without the nagging."

"That's very smart Potter." He gave her half of a grin.

"I thought so."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now we decide if we should go up to the castle or stay here and drive our friends crazy."

"I say we go up to the castle." Lily said leaning toward James.

"I like your idea." He agreed. "So you march up to the castle and I'll meet you in the astronomy tower. No one will see us there."

"How will you get there? People will see me walk up and wonder why you're following me."

"I won't be walking up there." He told her. "But it might take a while, so be patient." Lily nodded. James grabbed her hand leaning toward her. He kissed her cheek sending chills down her spine. "Wait for me." He whispered in her ear.

"I will." She whispered back. He smiled at her.

"You might want to wait. You're blushing pretty bad." He warned. This just made her face burn more. "I hate you." He said in a tone that sounded like he was saying 'I love you'.

"I hate you too." She replied with a laugh. James left walking into the joke shop through the back door. Lily walked around the side so it looked like she came out of Gladrags.

On her way back to the castle she met up with Mary and Sirius.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked.

"Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. I'm running low on ink." Lily answered. "I'll meet you back at the castle."

"Okay. Hey, where's James?" Mary asked.

"How should I know?" she said in a voice she hoped implied that she was angry at him. Lily left having to stop at Scrivenshaft's to get that ink. She hoped they didn't realize that she had to turn back around to go to the quill shop.

There were only a few other people there when Lily arrived. It was easy enough to find the ink she wanted. Simple and black. But then it had to look like she'd browsed a bit so she got new stationary and quills as well.

She purchased her items then left heading straight to the astronomy tower.


	15. Beginning

**This is really just a funny side note: while I was writing Bertie Bott's every flavor beans then the corrector thing told me it was spelled wrong so made the suggestion to change it to Butt's. This is funny because the beans belong to Butt.**

**REVIEW! And sorry it was just really funny at the time. :P**

Chapter 15: Beginning

Lily waited at the tower only seconds before James showed up, appearing out of nowhere on his broom carrying a bag.

"Ready?" James asked her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." He promised. "Now, get on."

"What? No! I don't fly." She backed away.

"Come on. Trust me Lily." He coaxed.

"Is it safe?" she asked wearily. She'd been forced to take flying lessons, but it had ended badly. She preferred to just applaud the people who could ride brooms rather than try herself.

"Of course it's safe." She raised her eyebrows at him. She'd seen him fall off his broom more than once. "There are no bludgers around. You'll be fine." He told her.

"I hate heights." She told him.

"And I'm not a fan of potions. But sometimes you just have to go with it."

"You're comparing potions to a fear?"

"So it went from a hate to a fear?"

"James!"

"Alright, just trust me. I'd never let you fall."

"Tell me what's in the bag."

"No. This is not up for negotiation. Get on the broom and you'll find out what's in the bag."

"That sounds like something negotiable." Lily tried.

"It's not."

"Tell me what's in the bag and I'll get on the broom."

"Get on the broom and I'll tell you what's in the bag." Lily fought a smile as she cocked her head to the side.

"You know I'm not that interested in what's in the bag."

"Yes you are." James argued. Lily shook her head.

"Nope. I couldn't care less." James scrutinized her face.

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"Not likely." She said. He sighed landing the broom.

"This is now the mystery bag." He told her shaking it.

"Okay." She agreed.

"You'll never find out what's in this bag."

"Okay." She repeated.

"Ever. Not even if you needed the contents to live."

"You wouldn't let me die." He struggled for a second.

"That is so beside the point!" He managed. Lily laughed. "Oh that's great now you're laughing at me." This only made her laugh harder. She struggled to compose herself, but was failing miserably.

James sat down against the wall waiting for her to calm herself. "Are you done?" he asked.

"Almost." She assured him. She let out a breath. "Okay. I'm good."

"Really?" he asked. Lily fought off more giggles nodding. He shook his head. "So did you want to know what was in the bag?"

"What ever happened to 'you'll never find out unless you get on the bloody broom'?" she asked him.

"That battle was lost a long time ago." He said waving it away. "And I never said bloody."

"Alright. What's in the bag?" She asked sitting beside him. He sighed looking up before looking over at her.

"Candy."

"Candy?" she asked laughing again.

"Yes candy!" He said indignantly. "And not just any candy either. It's Honeyduke's candy." Lily nodded. He was such a child sometimes.

"Of course it is." Lily said.

"Did you want some or not?"

"I'd love some." She told him. He held the bag open for her, where sure enough it was full of chocoballs, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, licorice wands, sugar quills and pumpkin pasties along with cauldron cakes.

"So we'll need cover up stories." James said. He took a sugar quill and began sucking on it.

"Look at you all top secret spy."

"All what?"

"Never mind." Lily said. James raised his eyebrow with the quill in his mouth.

"What's a spy?"

"Let it go." She told him. "Wait. Why will we need a cover up story? They'll be in Hogsmeade all day today."

"Exactly! They'll want to know what we each did here."

"Studied." Lily suggested.

"Boring." He scoffed.

"Well what are you looking for? Broke into Gringotts and kidnapped a dragon?"

"That's too far fetched. We need something like, 'we went to the library, to,"

"Study? Besides the 'we' thing won't work. Remember we hate each other?"

"This is complicated." He said.

"It was your idea."

"It sounded fun at the time. So let's just go with I didn't see you back here because I was in the boy's dorm and you were at the _library_."

"Okay."

"That was easy." He complained. Lily rolled her eyes.

"It will get tricky. Trust me. Things like this always do."

Lily got back to the dorm right after dinner having actually gone to the library first to check out a book she wasn't sure she needed. She couldn't believe she was secretly dating James. Although she wanted to be able to tell her friends of that night. The way she and James really had fought and how cute it was. She wanted to tell them about the candy bag and astronomy tower and broomstick and about their plans for the next day. But instead she would be telling them this:

"Hey where were you?" Ivy/Jamie/Mary.

"At the library." And maybe there would be:

"Are you mad at James?"

"Ugh! Yes. He's such a _______ (Insert what ever cruel name comes to mind here) I'm tired. See you in the morning."

Or at least that was the plan. Instead it went like this:

"Hey. Did you ever get more ink?" Mary asked.

"Yeah actually I did."

"Sorry we had to leave you there with James. Did everything go okay?" Ivy asked. As if she didn't know they 'fought'.

"Not exactly we got in a huge row at the Three Broom Sticks."

"Was it bad?" Ivy asked as Jamie sat quietly on the couch with a disinterested expression.

"Yes. There was screaming and everything." Lily said. She was about to call him that cruel name, only she couldn't come up with anything.

"Oh. Why what did he do?"

"Er, he was just you know being James." That worked.

"What did he do specifically?" Ivy pushed.

"I can't even remember. I'm going to bed." Lily made a mental note to be more exact the next time they made plans to fight.

Sunday morning Lily woke up before anyone else so went to the Great Hall by herself. Only she didn't have to because James was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Hey. How did you know I was coming down?"

"The map." He shrugged. "So did you come down to get some real food?"

"Or just breakfast. And yes." She said reaching him. He took her hand, surprising her a bit.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" He asked walking toward the Great Hall.

"Did you have anything planned?"

"I might have." He grinned.

"What's our cover-up going to be?" Lily asked remembering that mental note.

"Well its Sunday, so you could have a paper due tomorrow."

"Nope. I finished all my papers Friday so I could go to Hogsmeade without the pressure of school work."

"Then you have to tutor a kid for McGonagall."

"That won't work either. Ivy really is tutoring for McGonagall so she knows I'm not." Lily told him.

"Then," he thought for a moment as they arrived. "You went to talk to Flitwick about a Charms essay you wrote and have questions on."

"But I'm great at Charms. They know I wouldn't need help with it."

"Potions?"

"I'm good at that too." She said sitting down. They chose a seat near the middle, where James usually sat with his friends.

"Astronomy?"

"That one is one of my harder courses, but I'm not struggling and we only ever do charts in that class."

"What else are you taking?" He asked. "Just a pick a subject and go talk to that teacher."

"What are you going to be doing then?" she challenged.

"Easy. I really am struggling in Potions so I'm going to the dungeon to talk to Slughorn."

"What about?"

"The homework."

"And what did he say?"

"Come on Lily my friends won't care about that."

"Yeah, but what if they ask. If you really don't want to get caught then these back up stories are going to need to be fool proof. We'll need alibis and quotes and they have to be perfect." Lily said. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No. It will work. You don't want to have to go through Jamie hating you right? Plus Ivy and Mary will always be wanted the details of our dates."

"Then why are you doing this?" She asked. She was only truly worried about the Jamie thing. Mary and Ivy she could handle.

"Because I don't want Padfoot getting the pleasure of the 'I told you so' dance. But Moony and Wormtail won't care. They knew it would happen eventually." James said scooping eggs onto his plate.

"The 'I told you so' dance?" Lily asked.

"It's his celebration dance. For when he's right about something."

"What does it look like?"

"Oh I won't even attempt to show you. Besides its far funnier to watch him do it."

"Can't wait." Lily said knowing it was just a matter of time.


	16. Kisses & Lies

**YEAH! So Lily and James are FINALLY (big sigh) dating. And just to let you guys know: this chapter took me forever!**

Chapter 16: Kisses & Lies

For their date James took Lily to a third floor secret door. It turned out that it led to Honeydukes cellar.

"More candy?" she asked him.

"No. Although…" he answered making her laugh.

"So what are we doing in Hogsmeade? We're not really supposed to be here at all anyway."

"Relax would yah? It'll be fine. Ambrosius knows me."

"Who?"

"He's the guy who runs this place." James explained.

"Of course you're on a first name basis with the candy shop man."

"Of course." He agreed taking her hand. "Now come on. I didn't sneak you out of Hogwarts for nothing." He pulled her to the door knocking twice. After a second the door creaked open.

"James!" the man shouted.

"Ambrosius!" James replied.

"What are you doing here boy?" Ambrosius asked.

"Another other day you know I'd say come in. But Dumbledore is over at the Three Broom Sticks so you'd better get on over to that school."

"Dumbledore's here? In town?" James asked, sidetracked.

"That's what I said isn't it? Yes he's here. Now do you want to land yourself in detention?" Ambrosius asked. "Or this girl. I'm sorry who are you?"

"Sorry, this is Lily." James said.

"Hello." Lily said.

"Yes it's very nice to meet you." He agreed. "Now Potter. You better get."

"Can I at least get some fudge?" James asked. Ambrosius scowled.

"Potter." He said pointing at his face. "You will not be able to do this forever boy. I'll be right back." After he left, closing the door behind him, James turned to Lily.

"Isn't he the best?"

"Sure. But he is kicking us out of Hogsmeade."

"For our own good."

"Right. So what are we going to do instead?" At that James opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Good question." He eventually answered. Lily made a face. "What's with the face?" James asked her.

"I do have studying to do. What with exams coming up in like all of my classes."

"I do need to study for potions…"

"So rain check?" Lily asked.

"Rain check." James agreed. "You go back to the castle and I'll get the chocolate for next time." Lily nodded.

"When's next time?" she asked.

"You'll know when it comes." He assured her. He leaned down as if to kiss her, but instead pressed his lips to her cheek. "Promise." Lily left going back to the castle by herself. The whole fake-hating-while-actually-dating-James thing wasn't working out the way she wanted it to. But then she would have liked to go back to the castle with James and been able to hold his hand all the way up to the dorm.

Over the next few days her friends didn't seem to be making plans on getting Lily and James alone together. If anything it felt like their friends were the ones pulling them apart. Sure they could smile at each other in the hall or talk late at night by the fire place and they had Defense Against the Dark Arts together, but they were getting more work than free time or partner work.

Lily walked down the hall with Mary from divinations. Lily wasn't taking the class, but she decided to meet Mary up there anyway then go down to dinner.

"So Ivy wanted to talk to you about something. She said that if I saw you first that I should let you know." Mary told Lily.

"Do you know what she wants?" Lily asked.

"She wanted to go over transfiguration notes with Jamie or something like that." Mary explained.

"And that's all you know?"

"Yep. She's waiting for you down by the common room."

"Whose waiting down by the common room?" Sirius asked appearing out of nowhere. He and Mary had been dating since Hogsmeade. Apparently that was decided to be their first official date.

"Sirius!" Mary exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to walk you down to the pitch."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Because we have practice today. James is crazy about it. You should hear him go on about tactics and grades. You'd think he was our mother. Not our captain." Sirius said.

"That's almost cute." Mary said.

"Cute as in an evil scientist bent on making us fail our courses because he's obsessed with winning?" Sirius asked clearly unhappy with the arrangement.

"No." Mary giggled. "Cute like he's so dedicated. It's attractive." Lily hoped this wasn't going to get sappy.

"That's my best mate you're talking about!" Sirius frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mary said pouting out her lip. When Sirius bent down to kiss Mary, Lily took off to find Ivy. She was nearly to the common room when a hand appeared pulling Lily through a tapestry. She found herself in a small corridor lit only by a small light from a wand. The light cast a strange glow on Jame's face as he looked down at Lily, a small smile on his face.

"James? What are you doing?" Lily demanded her heart pounding in her ears.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Lily asked in a equally subdued voice.

"Because this place isn't sound proof." He explained. Lily nodded.

"Is there something else because I'm supposed to be..." But she was unable to finish because James cut her off kissing her on the lips causing her to forget what she was saying. But then she remembered as soon as it was over and she blurted it out quietly. "Meeting Ivy." James laughed softly. Lily bit her bottom lip realizing that James Potter just kissed her!

"So you should be going?" He asked her. Lily nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"So then I'll see you later. I have to get down to practice anyway." James said.

"Do you have to go?" Lily asked putting an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sort of the captain. It wouldn't look good if the captain didn't show up to the practice he signed up for. But what about you? Do you have to find Ivy?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to tell them we're dating?" Lily suggested hoping that would give them more time together.

"Not yet." He said. "Later." He kissed her cheek before disappearing down the corridor. Lily smiled to herself. She didn't know exactly when later was, just that it meant she would be alone with James and maybe her friends would know about them. But until then she had to go to the common room to meet Ivy to go over Transfiguration notes with Jamie. Then have dinner. Hopefully not in that order.

When she arrived in the common room Ivy was nowhere to be seen and Jamie was passed out on the couch, a book slowly rising and falling on her stomach.

"Jamie!" Lily cried making Jamie awake with a start. She simply groaned when she saw it was just Lily.

"You scared me." Jamie complained closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. Jamie wasn't in the same class as Lily so had somehow managed to either get out of the class or didn't have it that day.

"Napping." Jamie answered rolling on her side causing the book to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Where's Ivy?" Lily asked placing the book on the coffee table.

"I don't know." Jamie yawned. "She said something about a note in a lake at a big boy in a mess or it would be a library."She was totally incoherent.

"Did she leave me a note?" Lily asked hoping that would unscramble Jamie's sleepy mess. Jamie growled as she reached over blindly looking for the note. Lily found it lying on the table with her name carefully scrawled across it.

"I found it thanks." Lily said. Immediately Jamie's hand sagged over the edge of the couch.

_Lily,_

_I told Jamie to tell you that I'm going down to the lake to meet Remus. Then we're going to the library to help Madam Pince clean the mess in the library. Please help Jamie study, or at least get her to bed._

_~Thanks, __Ivy_

Lupin? Ivy was going to the lake to meet Remus Lupin? At least it explained what Jamie had been trying to say. But at the same time it just created more questions. Like why was she hanging out with Remus?

"Jamie." Lily said turning back to her. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." Jamie nodded weakly in response. Lily helped, or dragged Jamie up to the dorm where she immediately fell asleep on her bed. After Lily went to dinner alone then she figured she should get some studying done so sat in the common room with her Transfiguration notes and book. Only she couldn't focus on what the text said.

Mary entered the common room with a daisy in her hand. Lily figured that since James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice she had to come back to the dorm or else found something to do. Lily wondered if she'd had dinner at the pitch or after she'd left.

"Hey." Lily said.

"Hi." Mary replied in a dreamy voice. "Where's Ivy and Jamie?"

"Jamie's upstairs sleeping and Ivy's with Remus."

"Remus?" Mary asked. "Oh! That's right."

"You knew she'd be with Lupin?" Lily asked as Mary plopped down on the recliner.

"She mentioned doing something with him."

"Are they going out?"

"Um, no. They're not. They're probably just studying." Mary said. "What about you and James?"

"What about us?" Lily asked picking at a piece of lint on her skirt.

"Are you two secretly going out?" Mary questioned in her searching for gossip voice.

"Are you serious? It's James! I mean come on! He's such a...a...a....he's er..."

"Cute?"

"Ha, no! He's...No." Lily said laughing nervously.

"Uh huh." Mary agreed leaning forward in her chair. "Now if you were giving the opportunity to go on a date with James, would you?"

"No." Lily said. But in her head she was screaming 'yes!' And while she realized that they did do things together and Hogsmeade could count as a date, she wanted a real one. One where her friends knew and they, Lily and James, were able to publicly hold hands or hug, or even drop the hating each other act.

"Okay." Mary leaned back in her chair. "Now how about dropping this Bull Shit. Sirius, while admittedly he's not the smartest, he does know James is hiding something. And Ivy is too busy trying to get the two of you together to realize that you've been staying out late at night and going to the library more often than necessary to write essays that you completed the night before. Then there's Jamie who hates James too much to see the two of you stealing glances at each other in the hall or in class. Don't even get me started on what James's friends have missed, because, Lily, I really don't have all day."

"Have you been watching me or something?" Lily asked.

"No. I just notice these things. If I were watching you, I wouldn't have to ask if you were secretly dating James. I'd know." Lily smiled at her friend.

"So you know?"

"So it's true." Mary grinned. "That's great. Good for you Lily. I knew you'd get together eventually."

"You did not! I never thought I'd be with Potter. So how would you know?"

"I could see it. The whole time you were hating him there was a certain soft spot for him in you. I think you would have seen it sooner if you'd ditched Snape sooner."

"Yeah okay. Can you just promise me this one thing though?" Lily asked. Mary cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone. I mean I wanted to tell you, but James was making it into a game almost. And..."

"You don't like it, but you don't want to loose him." Mary guessed.

"Yeah."

"You two have gone through too much to have something as silly and juvenile as that to keep you from dating. But I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"But you are going to? Eventually right?"

"Eventually."

"Well don't hold it off too long. I hear Natalie Brooks is _very_ interested in your man." Mary told her pulling out a piece of parchment from her bag.

"Who?" Lily asked scanning her book. It wasn't likely they'd get any real studying done, but at least this way they could quickly change the subject.

"Natalie Brooks. She's a seventh year Ravenclaw. She was dating Wood, but then he graduated and I hear they just broke up so now she's looking at James." Mary explained. "She's been going to every Quidditch practice. At least until James told her she couldn't anymore."

"Why would he do that?" Lily asked. Although she was really rather pleased that he wasn't allowing her to drool all over him.

"It was strange. What with him liking attention so much. But then rumor had it he had a very jealous girlfriend." Lily let the jealous girlfriend thing slide.

"Really?" Lily asked in mock shock. "Any idea who?"

"No one seems to know! Maybe it's a secret girlfriend!" Mary laughed with Lily. "You should have heard Sirius go on about James needing to get over you or just ask you out already. Sirius says he's still pining over you and then something about a stag." Mary said rolling her eyes having calmed down.

"A stag?"

"I didn't get it either."

"That's so weird. And then your dating Sirius now right?" Lily asked. "How's that going?"

"Great! He's so sweet and cute and he's forever surprising me."

"Surprising you like how?"

"I don't know exactly how to explain it. But we talk more than I expected us to." Mary said scratching a title on the parchment she'd taken out. Lily laughed at this.

"What do you talk about?"

"Oh, anything. Everything." She smiled. "The future. Life, death. You and James, Quidditch. Sirius can talk about Quidditch for hours."

"That's cute." Lily said scanning the same line for about the hundredth time.

"Oh, yeah. It's adorable." Mary said sounding irritated. "In a super annoying way. But I don't know. Maybe it's just the fun new boyfriend stage wearing off."

"Fun new boyfriend stage?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. You know, when you have a new boyfriend it kind of makes up for all the annoying stuff they do. Because they're new and so the little things you don't notice yet. But then after a few weeks or months you start seeing these cracks and issues that really get on your nerves. It's in this second stage that most people break up. That or the relationship gets boring. But those are more of the physical relationships."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"What do you think I do when I go home for the summer? Sit around doing school work for next year? I don't thinks so."

"Wow. So over the summer you turn into a girl Sirius."

"Take that back!" Mary said.

"I'm only joking." Lily teased. "Besides it's not like you play pranks all the time or go around calling you're friends Wormtail."

"Or Moony."

"Or Prongs." Lily said.

"My Prongsypoo." Mary joked.

"Oh Paddyfoot!" Lily said laughing.

"How awful are we?" Mary asked still laughing.

"Why?"

"Because we're totally teasing our boyfriends."

"Our boyfriends." Lily echoed liking the sound.

"Sounds nice doesn't it?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Lily agreed.

"So when are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to James about it tonight. We have Head Duties. Patrolling you know." It was quiet for several minutes as they each wrote down notes and started on their essays. Lily only had the one she was assigned that day.

"Do you ever feel like they're keeping something from us?" Mary asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Sirius and James. I mean where do they get their nicknames and have you ever noticed how they're always cut up?" Lily hadn't really noticed, but sometimes he would be really torn up. Usually he just claimed it was from Quidditch.

"Not really no."

"Hmm. Maybe it's just me then. I don't know." she was quiet as she wrote another line. "But you never feel like that?"

"We really don't get to see each other often, so there's probably a lot he's keeping from me." After she said this, she realized how true it was. What was he keeping from her? And how did he really get so cut up? Was he always truthful, or just full of lies? Lily had no reason to believe that James was lying so for the time she tried to let it go.

"Probably." Mary agreed not helping the stress thoughts clogging up Lily's head. "I don't know. I just hate it when people keep things from me." Lily understood this. Mary loved gossip, not so much spreading it, just know what was going on with who. She was especially fond of proving gossip wrong and rubbing it in some Hufflepuff girl's faces.

"Yeah." Lily agreed watching the flames dance in the fire place. A long time passed silently. Mary worked hard on her assignment as did Lily. The quiet was broken by the Quidditch team coming in from practice. They all looked exhausted as they shuffled in groaning in pain.

Sirius, seeing Mary, dropped to the floor near her chair.

"Remind me." he huffed, "To kill James. When I can move." The rest of the team made it as far as the couch or nearby table, only a few actually making to the stairs before collapsing. Mary looked at Lily while stroking her hand over Sirius's messy hair. Lily shrugged looking around for James in the mess of boys that had taken over the common room.

See spotted him slumped in a chair surrounded by his younger teammates. His head was hanging off the arm while his feet hung off the other side.

"What did you guys do?" Lily asked standing over him. He opened his eyes.

"Practiced." He answered rubbing a hand over his eyes. His glasses lying on his chest.

"You look horrible." Lily told him. Despite himself James smiled.

"Thanks." He righted himself nearly kicking a fourth year. "I was trying out some agility drills. Now, come on boys. Get up to the dorm." he said to his team. They all argued and groaned, but did get up leaving James and Lily alone. Even Sirius had left for bed with Mary going the opposite way to the girl's dorm.

"And how did that go for you?" Lily asked. "The new drills I mean."

"Let's just say I learned a valuable lesson."

"And what's that?"

"Running isn't for games played on brooms. Laps on broomstick, however, is much wiser." Lily laughed once.

"I'm not really sure what wizards take for sports injuries, but maybe just some ice would do for your legs." Lily suggested.

"Ice?"

"It helps the muscles." She shrugged.

"Ice." He agreed leaning his head back on the chair.

"Want me to get some fro you?" Lily asked. She knew where the kitchen was. But how she would get it back up to the common room was another challenge altogether.

"Nah. I have a better idea." James said then he called, "Herlim." Lily gave him a questioning look until a loud crack sounded startling her. A house elf appeared on the coffee table.

"Could you get me some ice in a bag?" James asked the elf.

"Of course Mr. Potter." the elf replied. "Anything else?"

"Not for now." James said. The elf disappeared with another loud crack.

"Who was that?"

"Herlim." James answered. "She's worked for my family for as long as I can remember. My mom donated her to the school when I started though. Herlim loves it here, but has agreed to come live with me when I graduate."

"Is she a free elf?" Lily asked.

"Not exactly. But we gave her the choice to stay here or come with me. She wanted to stay loyal to the house of Potter."

"So wanted to go with you?"

"Yeah. But I don't know if I really want her. You know? I mean don't get me wrong I love her. She used to play with me when I was little."

"Little spoiled rich boy had to play with house elves." Lily joked.

"Yeah. Ha ha. No. Herlim is a great elf. Better than the Black's."

"The Black's have house elves too?"

"Yeah. They have this really nasty one, Kreacher. I met him once and that was more than enough." James said. There was another crack as Herlim reappeared. Her skinny arms shaking under the weight of the ice bag.

"Thank you." James said to the elf taking the bag from her.

"You're welcome." she said with a small bow. With one last crack she disappeared.

"She is kind of sweet." Lily mentioned.

"I told you so." he said heaving himself out of the chair. "I'm tired."

"So is this goodnight?" Lily asked. It was only just after seven or eight. She wasn't sure. James looked around the empty dorm. He threw the ice on the table before hugging Lily to him, giving her a kiss. Lily got lost in the taste of him, knowing how right it felt to be with him. In his arms, however fleeting.

"Now, it's goodnight." he whispered resting his forehead on hers.

"Goodnight." she breathed. And sure he smelled like salt and grass, but he also smelled like a James. And she found herself loving the smell of him, however weird that sounded. She couldn't explain it exactly, he just smelled good, not like cologne, just like James. She remembered in their sixth year when Professor Slughorn showed them the love potion. James smelled like one of the ingredients.

**So this is my longest chapter yet! Review so I know what you guys thought. no I did not forget about their house duties. It will be in the next chapter.**


	17. Sentences

**Yeah, so when your done reading this you know what to do. ~*~ Review!~*~**

**I got a lot of inspiration for this one in gym. -My friend & I were talking about it, she gave me a bunch of ideas. THANKS!**

Chapter 17: Sentences

It was only after James went up to his dorm room that Lily remembered they had head duties. Ivy and Remus weren't back yet so she couldn't ask him to wake James, Sirius was undoubtedly asleep, and Peter was missing. Or at least Lily didn't know where he was. She frowned in the general direction of the dorms.

With no other choices she climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory. As slowly and quietly as she could, Lily opened their door. Sure enough Sirius was snoring on top of his covers, hanging over the edge. Around his bed were the dog toys, clothes, parchment and quills. James was on the bed beside Sirius, he too was snoring, but not as loudly, and he wasn't hanging off his bed as much. Around his bed it was a mess, but James just seemed to be a toned down Sirius. A little cleaner and quieter along with smarter and more dedicated.

Lupin's bed was easy to pick out. It was clean with the exception of the little bit of clutter towering from his trunk. This left the bed nearest the door beside Remus to Peter.

Lily crept to the edge of James's bed, kneeling on the floor. She shook his shoulder whispering his name. "James. James. Potter!" He stirred only the tiniest bit. She looked nervously to Sirius's bed. But the other boy slept on unperturbed. So Lily said his name louder still shaking his shoulder. "James wake up!"

"Wha?" James asked not really awake. He just turned his head to the other side where he immediately went back to sleep.

"James honestly. We have to patrol. Get up!" she said to no prevail. Lily found a shirt on the floor. She picked it up swinging it at the sleeper. It made a whip sound as it blew past her ear before hitting his arm. Nothing.

Then an idea struck Lily. It was viscous. But it would work. She bit her lip trying to think of something better. When nothing came she pulled out her wand and stepped back. "Aguamenti." she murmured causing a jet of water to fly from her wand hitting James square in the back drenching his clothes. He screamed rolling off his bed.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted his wet head appearing from behind the mattress. "What was that for?"

"Wha's goin on?" Sirius asked sitting up in his bed, confused. "Is that water?"

"What was that for!" James shouted as Sirius flopped back on his bed deciding it was nothing. James grabbed his glasses from the table. He squinted in the dark. "Lily?"

"Lily?" Sirius demanded sitting back up so fast he toppled off his bed somehow dragging the blanket with him.

"What are you doing in here?" James asked over the sound of Sirius wrestling his blanket.

"We have to patrol tonight. You had to wake up." Lily explained. Sirius was still cursing at his covers.

"So you douse me with water?" James demanded clearly not a morning person.

"Well I'm sorry. But I tried to do it nicely!"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that."

"Are you coming or not?" Lily demanded.

"Do I have a choice?" he said cranky.

"Not really. Now lets go." she pointed her wand at his bed. "Tergeo." The water was sucked up and everything was dry. Sirius clambered back onto his bed having untangled himself.

"Better go mate." Sirius said. "She doesn't seem to be in a good mood."

"You shut up!" Lily said pointing her wand at Sirius.

"Let's go." James said pushing her arm so she wasn't aiming at Sirius anymore. Sirius grumbled as he pulled the blanket over himself.

"Don't fight too much you two." Sirius called after them.

"Just one jinx." Lily begged as James pushed her out of the dorm. He laughed.

"That wasn't a very nice way to wake me up by the way." he said once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry. But you're a very heavy sleeper. Otherwise I did try to do it nicely."

"I am not a heavy sleeper." James argued indignantly.

"Actually you are." Lily told him. "But at least your not Sirius. How do you get any sleep at all? I mean he was like wood chipper with a cold!"

"Well," James laughed, "I've been rooming with him non-stop since we were eleven. So that helps. I hardly notice anymore."

"But he's so loud."

"Hey, where's Moony?" James asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Remus."

"Right. Um, the last time I heard he was at the library with Ivy."

"Ivy?" James asked clearly surprised. Lily nodded. "Why Ivy?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think they're talking about us?"

"That's a little presumptuous." Lily said.

"I'm sorry a little what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay. Let's go to the library." James suggested.

"But we have head duties."

"What time is it?" He asked. Lily looked over at the clock. It was about half an hour before curfew. So about ten minutes before they actually had to go. "See we have plenty of time." James continued.

"But that would be rude. We should just leave them be."

"But if it's about us we have a right to know." James disagreed.

"But it would look weird if we both showed up at the library together." Lily was really hating the secret dating thing.

"But it wouldn't look as weird as us going alone."

"But what would our cover up story be?" Lily asked stumping James.

"Um," he said dragging it out. "I was" he said slowly, "Looking for Moony and you said they were at the library. You were on your up there anyway so we just walked together. Argued the whole way of course."

"Of course. But why did I have to go there?" James rolled his eyes at her.

"To talk to Ivy before curfew."

"About what?"

"I don't know. You think of something."

"Well, I did have to tell her something anyway. So I guess that'll work." Lily allowed.

"Good! Now let's go." James led the way out of the common room and to the library. They didn't pass many people. Just a few Gryfindores and Ravenclawas. There were only two Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin.

"There they are." James said spotting them almost immediately after they walked in. He led her over to a table where a small blond girl sat pointing her wand at a goblet and whispering incantations. She sat next to Ivy who sat next to Remus. Lupin sat hunched over a book and scribbling madly on a piece of parchment while Ivy neatly stacked her books preparing to leave.

"Hey, Ivy." Lily said quietly so Madam Pince wouldn't get mad.

"Oh! Hi." Ivy responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see if you were still up here. And James was also coming up here to look for Remus."

"So you just decided to come together?" Ivy asked.

"Sort of." Lily agreed. Ivy nodded placing another large book on her pile.

"Oh!" she said a bit too loudly. Quietly she continued, "Sorry, um, do you remember that girl I was telling you about? The one I'm tutoring for McGonagall?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the girl. Lily this is Ambre. She's a sixth year in our house."

"Nice to meet you." Lily said smiling at the girl. She looked far too young to be a sixth year. With her short hair and round childish features. "So what was with Jamie today?" Lily continued not waiting for Ambre to reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Why was she so tired?"

"Oh, right. She was up all night."

"Why?"

"Um, she was er, making a list or something." Ivy answered.

"A list of what?"

"Ivy." the girl she was tutoring called. "I can't get this to work." Ivy looked over at her.

"Just a list. I think she's trying to get organized." Ivy explained as she took the few steps around the table. "Now whats the problems?"

"This cup isn't working." Ambre complained, clearly frustrated.

"What are you trying to do?" Lily asked her.

"Change the cup back into an animal." Ivy explained causing James to snort.

"What's so funny?" Ambre asked.

"I just remember doing that." He told her. "See, when I finally got it to work then the mouse scurried off the table."

"Oh yeah! Didn't it run under the table?" Lily asked looking at James.

"Yeah, and then Sirius went after it,"

"Knocking over the table,"

"And scaring Peter to death."

"And me!"

"Yeah," James laughed making eye contact with Lily. "You jumped up on the table screaming."

"Everyone was screaming." Lily justified.

"But the mouse ran under your table,"

"and so did Sirius."

"But then you realized how stupid it was,"

"Because jumping on the table was stupid!"

"So you,"

"Cast Stupefy." they finished together. "Stunning Sirius." They smiled at each other. Lily looked away first. Ambre was staring at them curiously.

"That mouse is probably still running around the school." James finished. Lily didn't miss the look Ivy and Lupin exchanged. One that clearly said, 'they belong together, too bad they don't know it yet.'

"Probably." Lily agreed fiddling with a book cover.

"That's cute." Ambre said. "But, no offense, but that doesn't really help me."

"Don't worry about it." Ivy told her. "We can pick it up again next time. It's getting late."

"Thank goodness." The girl grabbed her things leaving the goblet.

**I'm sorry! I know this one was supposed to have them on head duties, but it's about 1,700 words and this was a good place to stop. The next chapter they really will go out patrolling, I hope. =)**


	18. Ambre's big mouth

**So yeah, I changed my mind. I didn't want to write about them walking around the school. Sorry, but don't let that stop you from REVIEWING. Please.**

Chapter 18: Ambre's big mouth

Over the next few days Ambre showed up more and more. But then the Marauders and Lily's friends were at the library a lot more than usual. What with exams quickly approaching along with the holiday break. Lily wished she could spend some time with James over the break, but she would be going home, and so would he. Although he'd be coming back right after Christmas, so she was hoping he could visit, she just had to ask him.

Lily sat in the library going over her Charms essay. She'd finished it, but she didn't like the way it had come out. James, Ivy, Jamie, Mary, Sirius, Remus, Ambre and Peter all sat at the same table with Lily. James was mostly dozing off using his potions book as a pillow, Ivy was tutoring Ambre while working on an essay of her own and perfecting a small spell involving a quill. She was multi-talented. Mary and Sirius were whispering to each other and Peter was struggling to finishing a Herbology project that was due the next day.

"Are you staying at school over break?" Ivy asked Ambre.

"I am actually." Ambre replied happy to have a reason to stop. Ivy continued to say that Ambre was a smart girl and good at witchcraft, but so far all Lily'd seen was the girl struggle. "My parents are helping my grandparent's move and said I should stay here."

"Okay, well I'm going home for the holidays, but maybe I could get someone to help you. We're falling behind schedule. And it would be a great way to catch up." Ivy said, mostly to herself. "Lupin? Your staying aren't you?" Remus looked up from the long piece of parchment he'd been writing on for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What?" He asked. Lily scratched out another line of her essay replacing it with something completely different.

"Are you staying here for Christmas break?" Jamie demanded. She'd been on a short fuse all week. What with Mary dating one of the Marauders and Lily being suddenly nice to them, she'd been pissed.

"Yeah?" Remus answered sounding nervous.

"Would you mind tutoring Ambre while I'm away?" Ivy asked him choosing to ignore Jamie. He glanced at the small sixth year before agreeing with an easy going, "Sure."

"What?" Ambre asked looking panicked.

"He's a great tutor." Ivy assured her, "Without him Jamie would have flunked Care of Magical Creatures third year."

"Yes. Talk like I'm not here!" Jamie said a little too loudly. Remus ducked his head, once again getting absorbed in his essay.

"So what are you working on with her?" Lupin asked, having finished and pushed his parchment aside.

"We're just going through Transfiguration stuff now. She's trying to change her eyebrows color." Sure enough in front of Ambre was a small mirror leaning on a stack of books.

"It's not working." Ambre said as if on cue.

"Well, here try it on me." Remus suggested. Ambre's eyes widened in horror.

"No! That's okay! I-I-I've almost got it." She stammered. From the corner of her eye Lily saw Mary smile knowingly.

"Really it's a lot easier casting it on other people. Just ask James and Sirius." Lily found herself trying to muffle a laugh as she remembered the train fiasco.

"Why is he talking about me?" James whispered. Lily leaned down to tell him.

"He's telling Ambre that it's easier to cast spells on other people than yourself." She told him.

"Oh." James said sitting up. "He's right. See." James flicked his wand at Peter causing his skin to turn a neon green color. Peter let out a squeak as he watched the green spread across his arm until it covered his entire body.

Sirius looked over, frowned at Peter's strange color then went back to talking to Mary as if this was an ordinary daily occurrence. Ambre's mouth fell open.

"I-I don't want to turn you skin green." Ambre told Remus. He smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry. That's just James. All you have to do is change my eyebrows. Right?" Ambre nodded. "Okay then. Go." She looked nervous as she pointed her wand at his face.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You'll do fine." Ivy encouraged. Ambre bit her lip before saying the wrong incantation. She flinched as Lupin's noise grew twice it's size. There was nothing really to compare it to, his noise was huge! Remus went cross eyed looking at it.

"I am so sorry!" Ambre said. "I don't know what went wrong! That's not supposed to happen!" Remus raised his hand trying to calm her.

"It's not..."

"Um, maybe....The hospital wing! Madam Pomfrey will know what to do!" Everyone at the table was laughing, but trying hard not to.

"Calm down." Remus told her. But Ambre was mortified.

"I'm so sorry." she repeated. Lily covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. There was a loud thud as Sirius fell off his chair laughing.

"It was an accident." Remus reminded her. "Just help me get to the hospital wing. Pomfrey can reduce my noise." Ambre nodded so they left together, a flow of apologies continuing.

"That's so cute." Mary whispered. She was the first to stop laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked wiping his eyes.

"She likes him." she explained.

"Who?"

"Ambre silly."

"Wait. Do you mean to tell me that Ambre likes Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's pretty clear she does." Mary said.

"But it's Moony." Sirius argued. "He doesn't date anyone."

"Ever." James added.

"Yeah. We've tried to set him up." Sirius continued.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Mary said pushing some hair behind her shoulder.

"Not for Moony." James said.

"Can you change me back?" Peter asked. Sirius looked over at him.

"Relax Wormy. No one'll notice." Sirius said.

"He's green, Sirius." Mary said patiently. "Someone's going to notice." Sirius looked at her, sighed then looked back at Peter.

"Fine." Sirius said, as if this, like so many other things, was the biggest inconvenience in his life. He flicked his wand at Peter, so his skin became it's usual pale color. "Always cleaning up Prongs' messes." Mary shook her head at him smiling.

"You're so dramatic." she told him. Sirius just shrugged leaning back so he was balancing on the back two legs of his chair.

"Hey Prongs?" Sirius said.

"Hmm?" James asked lying back down on his book.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Let's do something. Filch has been too happy lately. Let's fix that." Sirius suggested.

"You promised to be nice." Mary said.

"To other students." Sirius corrected.

"Sirius! Filch works hard for this school. You should show him a little bit of respect."

"I show him a little respect." Sirius said indignantly.

"Really?" Mary challenged.

"Yeah. I haven't kicked Mrs. Norris in a week. That's respectful." James smiled into his book.

"But you shouldn't kick her at all. What did she ever do to you?" Sirius was about to answer but Mary cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question."

"Can't you guys shut up?" Jamie shouted. She cursed before picking up her books and marching out of the library. The group, now smaller, stayed at their table for another hour before Lily decided to go up to bed. She hadn't been sleeping well so wanted to go to bed early. She'd been having nightmares about her dad. Just him dying all over again.

When Lily got to the dorm room Ambre was sitting on the couch.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Lily asked her, mostly to be nice.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Ambre looked up at Lily.

"Your friends don't know do they?"

"Know about what?"

"You and James." Panic ran through Lily's body. Did Ambre know?

"What about us?" Ambre rolled her eyes.

"I told Remus by the way. That you two are dating. He said that was ridiculous. But then I said that I saw you two holding hands while you thought no one was looking. And kissing in secret passageways. And that fake fight in Hogsmeade." she paused. "Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"You told him?" Lily shrieked the panic of the girl knowing changed quickly to blazing anger.

"I honestly didn't know you were keeping it a secret. I just asked him how long you've been going out. He told me you weren't, but then I told him what I'd seen and....I'm sorry."

"You told him." Lily said.

"Yeah."

"You stupid insubordinate girl! Haven't you ever heard of keeping things to yourself!"

"I'm sorry!" But Lily was pissed. She'd wanted to tell her friends, but on her own terms, not some sixth year's. Lily pulled out her wand, ready to give the girl hives or turn her into a small bug, easily squished.

"Hey Lily," A voice said. "What are you...?"

"She told them." Lily told them.

"She told who what?" Lily turned to James, who'd just come in by himself.

"She told Remus about us." Shock crossed his face.

"What?"

"SHE TOLD HIM!" Lily screamed. "She just told him!"

"Okay, calm down."

"NO! I will not CALM DOWN! She told! Her and her stupid big mouth! I wanted to see their face! Hear their congratulations! SHE TOOK THAT!"

"You'd better go." James told Ambre. She sprinted up the stairs. "Lily, really. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"Then why are you angry?" James was staying remarkably calm.

"I'm not angry either." Lily said leveling her tone. She crossed her arms, sitting on the couch. James smiled at her. He sat down across from her on the coffee table. He leaned toward her without saying anything. "I wish she didn't tell him." She said after a minute.

"I know."

"We've been dating, or whatever it is we're doing, for more than a month."

"I know." James repeated. They'd gotten together just after Halloween, in that first week of November. Now it was almost Christmas.

"I still miss him." Lily admitted. She wasn't sure why she wanted to talk about it then, but she did. She'd tried to stay strong but there was no denying that she thought a lot about her dad. She missed his letters, even though she still got at least one a week from her mother, she missed the letters or at least just the signature and smiley face or heart next to it from her dad. James frowned unsure who it was exactly that she missed. "My dad." Lily explained. He nodded patting her knee.

"When does it get better?" She asked. "It's been three months and it hasn't."

"Yes it has. You'll always miss him. But you have to let go of the fact he died. Then you can start remembering all the good times."

"I feel so stupid. I mean why can't I get over it? I have you, and my mom, good friends and a great school. But why can't I just forget. Instead I only ever think about how much I miss him. His stupid signature and smiley face."

"My dad." James began, whether to change the subject or cheer Lily up, she wasn't sure. "Used to take me to this orchard over the summer and during school breaks. He'd bring our broomsticks and this old muggle ball. I can't even remember what the thing was called, but it had black spots on it, but mostly it was white. Anyway, he'd tell me that if I could get the ball past him then he'd take me out to pizza, because my mom couldn't cook. Still can't, but I remember him doing that." Lily smiled.

"I do remember that my dad used to say, 'when I meet your boyfriend,' then he'd pause for the longest time while he'd take a drink of his coffee or read a full article in the paper. It would drive me crazy, because he'd completely ignore me until he was done. Then he'd finish by saying, 'I'll tell that boy that he's lucky to have found a girl like my Lily. But even if he can magic me a wig, I'll kill 'em if he hurts you.' It always made me smile." Lily focused back on James. "He'd only drink his coffee with about a pound of chocolate in it. Then he'd complain about a stomach ache."

"He drank coffee with chocolate in it?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"Only the syrup. He hated the powder. Said it was fake and cheap."

"Did he drink much coffee?"

"No." Lily laughed. "He preferred tea."

"See. It's easier to remember the good things. Rather than the death." James told her.

"Thank you." Lily smiled.

"So when should we tell our friends?"

"About us?" Lily asked, then shrugged. "How about right before we go on break? Give them time while we're away to accept the idea." James nodded in agreement.

"Then I'm going to talk to Remus about it. Tell him and such."

"Mary found out by the way. She promised not to tell anyone."

"Okay." James stood up pulling Lily to her feet by the hand. "Try to get some sleep tonight." Lily frowned. "I've noticed that you've been tired. Plus you have bags under your eyes."

"You look out for me." Lily said.

"I try." James said in that teasing cocky voice of his. He kissed her goodnight before going up to the dorm to talk to Remus.

**Hoped you liked it. Now please REVIEW. I promise ****it won't kill you****.**


	19. Telling

**Thank you Reviewers. Can I just say that while yes my story is 'cute' I'm kinda getting bored of the constant 'this is so cute!' Cute cute cute cute cute. But Please keep Reviewing, just find a new adjective. **

Chapter 19: Telling

James and Lily sat on a step in the Grand Staircase. They were out on Head Duties, using the opportunity to hang out. It was Friday and they hadn't had classes, because all the students were packing to go home for the holidays. Lily had spent the day packing with Mary and Ivy while Jamie was stuck in detention for back talking. Mary wanted to stay at the school over break with Sirius, but her parents said family time was more important so she was being forced to go home.

Lily was still trying to figure out how to ask James to visit her over break and she only had hours left. He was determined, however to cheer her up because she wasn't thrilled with the idea of spending two weeks with her sister. His way of doing this involved thumb-wars.

"So what did you get me?" Lily asked for the billionth time as James' thumb wiggled around hers desperately.

"I told you, you'll have to see." He said his thumb almost overtaking Lily's.

"But I'm not going to be here," she said her thumb loosing. "You cheated."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"There is no cheating at a thumb-war."

"Rematch."

"So competitive." he mumbled but said, "Go." anyway.

"Anyway, if I'm not here, how will you get it to me on time?" Lily asked stretching her thumb back so it was out of his reach.

"Owl post."

"So it's small?"

"No."

"So it's big?"

"Again no." He frowned trying to figure out how to reach her thumb.

"It has to be one or the other." Lily said making a dive at his thumb.

"Or it could be sentimental."

"That just means it means something." Lily told him loosing again. "That time you cheated."

"I told you there's no cheating at thumb-wars. And sentimental means it means something, so it could be nothing."

"Your going to get me something by getting me nothing at all?" Lily asked.

"See now you're just over complicating things." James said shaking out his hand. The map was lying open on his lap so while he took a break he looked down at it. Still no one.

"Then just tell me what it is."

"Not a chance."

"If I win?" James grinned.

"That hasn't happened yet."

"That's so egotistic of you."

"Alright, if you win this one, then I'll tell you what I got you." James agreed. Lily scrutinized his face.

"Really?"

"Scouts honor." he promised throwing in a salute.

"Okay. Go." they began their thumb-war. Lily had him, her thumb was dominating his. But then, suddenly he kissed her. Her thumb went limp and he won.

"Cheater." Lily said pointing at his chest.

"I couldn't let you win." Lily couldn't find it in her to get mad at him. So as he smiled at her she could only smile back, but try not to.

"You suck." Lily told him. He shrugged knowing she didn't mean it.

"I'll get over it."

"I don't think you will."

"Thumb-war says I will."

"But you are a proven cheater. Winning through thumb-wars is no longer a liable way of negotiating things." Lily said. He sat there for a moment.

"Thumb-war says it is." James disagreed holding out his hand. Lily smiled shaking her head. She leaned back on her palms. "Come on please?" James begged. "It's the only way I get to win arguments."

"That is so not true."

"Yeah it is. You always win."

"If I always win then wouldn't I know what you got me?" She challenged.

"touche." he said. "But really. You win most of our arguments. You'll probably even win this one."

"We are not arguing."

"Okay. But just know that you won this one."

"It's not an argument. I can't have won it."

"See if I keep agreeing, then you keep winning. But if I actually disagree with you, then you get mad. Do you see how this is a loose-loose situation for me?" Lily turned her head the other way. "See. Now you're mad at me."

"This is ridiculous." Lily told James.

"You started it."

"I did not."

"Okay."

"Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are!"

"What am I doing?" James demanded.

"Agreeing with me!" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I think we are the only couple to argue about agreeing." He said.

"Potter. Evans." they both swiveled around to see Professor McGonagall coming down the stairs toward them.

"McGonagall." they both said, James quickly shoving the map into his pocket.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Patrolling." James answered.

"Patrolling ended almost an hour ago." she told them.

"We, er." James began.

"I tripped." Lily offered.

"An hour ago?"

"Well, uh."

"We, er."

"We were on our way up there." Lily began.

"Only she, uh..."

"Went unconscious." Lily blurted out.

"Yeah. She just woke up." James said. Clearly he didn't have his lie planned out and was experiencing a brain cramp.

"Uh huh."

"I'm going to pretend that none of this has happened." McGonagall told them. "Although I do suggest you get up to your dormitory."

"Yes Professor."

"Sorry." they scurried up to the Gryffindor tower.

"You're a horrible liar." Lily said.

"No, I'm a horrible on the spot liar." James corrected. Lily never got the chance to ask him to visit her over the holidays.

The next morning Lily and James met down in the common room, ready to tell their friends that they'd been secretly dating for the last month then go to breakfast. Lily had the feeling that it was going to go horribly wrong.

"This isn't going to go well." Lily said.

"It'll be fine." James assured her.

"Five knuts says it won't."

"I don't gamble."

"Yes you do."

"I don't gamble money. I do it with pranks. And I don't bet against my girlfriend."

"Because you know I'll win."

"Not this again." James begged. "Please. I beg of you."

"I'm not even bringing that up. I'm just saying."

"Yeah. Okay." They both stopped talking as they heard a door close upstairs. It could have been a younger year, or Mary or Lupin who already knew. But this theory was quickly proven wrong as Ivy's voice bounced down the stairs and Jamie's heavy footsteps sounded.

"I told you! I didn't know!"

"Yes you did!" Jamie growled back.

"Maybe nows not the time." Lily said jumping for the door.

"No. It has to be today." James said grabbing her wrist. Lily whimpered as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Horribly wrong." She whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Jamie demanded seeing them. Lily bit her lip, chewing on the words, 'nothing. Let's go eat.' Ivy stopped on the bottom step. Another door closed.

"It's too early." It was Sirius.

"You're just a big baby. It's nearly nine." this time it was Lupin's voice.

"Too damn early." Sirius corrected. Lily could feel James get squirmy now. But when she looked up at him he nodded. Determined to say it.

Sirius nearly crashed into Jamie and Ivy while Remus tried to see around the build up of seventh years. He fought his way through, then seeing it was James and Lily ready to tell he ran back up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked pushing the two girls into the room.

"James?" Lily asked.

"You can start." he told her.

"Good morning." she said. "You're turn."

"We have something to tell you." James began. He nudged Lily urging her to take it away.

"Please no." Jamie said. But Ivy's face lit up. Sirius looked confused, furious, and sleepy.

"So," Lily paused. "We, um. Are short of,"

"We're dating." James finished.

"Shit." Jamie muttered sinking into a chair. Ivy squealed clapping her hands.

"It's about time!" she ran up hugging Lily knocking James out of her way. "You two are just perfect together."

"Dating?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"My dating or your dating?"

"Mine."

"How long?"

"A month." Sirius scowled. Torn between anger and joy. Somewhere in there Lily was sure the I-told-you-so dance was about ready to start.

"You kept it from me for a month?"

"Yeah. Sorry mate." Sirius scratched his chin.

"Okay." He sighed. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" James took a step back. "I HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT THE GIRL OF YOUR FRICKING DESIRE FOR YEARS! THEN YOU FINALLY GET TOGETHER AND YOU DON'T TELL ME! YOU JUST FAKE POUTING AROUND!"

"Sorry." James repeated unsure. Sirius stood there for a long time glaring at James. James, for some weird reason, decided to glare back. Five minutes could have passed, but no one moved. Mary went through the room, hardly noticed. Finally:

"Alright. Good for you." Sirius said. He walked by patting James on the shoulder. Lily was totally lost. He yelled, then just as quickly was congratulating James. They gave each other nuggies and punched each other playfully. Jamie on the other hand decided on a passive aggressive approach. She silently went downstairs.

Peter came down as James and Sirius goofed off. He looked around the room trying to figure out what had happened.

"Don't worry she'll come around." Ivy assured Lily.

"I hope so."

"She just has to get over herself."

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Prongs here has got himself a girlfriend." Sirius told him with James' head stuck under his arm.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Wormy?" Sirius asked.

"Lily?"

"Someone give this boy a round of applause." Sirius said rubbing James' head.

"Stop that." James said pushing Sirius away. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll meet you love birds down at breakfast. I've got to go tell Moony."

"He already knows."

"Was I the last to know?" Sirius demanded.

"No. Peter was." James told him.

"Well than!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically. He ran up the stairs singing, "OH! MOOOOONY!"

"I have no idea how our friendship has survived." James said to Lily.

"You were young when you met. Now you can't get rid of him."

"I wouldn't want to." James smiled. "You don't meet many people like Padfoot."

"Thank heavens." Ivy said. "Could you imagine a bunch of him running around Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah," James laughed. "Maybe it's best that there's only of one of him." there was a clatter as Sirius ran back down the stairs.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's eat!" Sirius declared with Remus right behind him. They all walked down to the Great Hall together where the Christmas trees were decorated and Garland hung.

"Can you believe this is our last Christmas at Hogwarts?" Ivy asked suddenly sentimental.

"No. It's crazy. Next year who knows what we'll be doing for Christmas." Lily agreed. They sat down next to Mary, who'd saved them a spot.

"You'll probably be spending it with James while we, you're best friends, only get cards." Ivy said.

"Don't worry. I'll send a picture too." Ivy laughed elbowing her.

"Thanks."

"So you know now." Mary said.

"Yep. How long did you know?"

"About two weeks."

"How did you find out?"

"I pay attention." Mary answered. "I figured it out."

"Well la-di-da." Ivy joked. Lily looked down the table looking for Jamie. She was down at the end talking to Ambre.

"I'll be right back." Lily said to everyone standing up.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'll be back." She repeated.

"Relax Prongs." Sirius said. Lily walked down to Jamie.

"Mind if I sit here?" Lily asked her.

"Nope." Jamie said scrapping at her eggs.

"You're not mad are you?" Lily asked taking a seat.

"Can you just answer me this?" Jamie asked. "Why him? Why Potter? I mean, you hated him, remember? He's an arrogant Toerag, as you put it."

"I know. But he's grown up. He makes me happy." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"He pushed me in a pond." Jamie told her. "When we were little."

"I know. Mary told me." Jamie nodded at this.

"He also cut my hair."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I know I sound like a petulant child. But you understand right? It's just a deep rooted hate, you know? And I've tried to forgive him, but then he pulls some new prank and it makes me remember all the reasons I hate him."

"Can you try again? I don't want to loose you."

"You won't loose me. I just don't want to see him hurt you. Actually I'd rather not have to see him at all. But I will try. For your sake."

"Thank you." Lily said hugging her.

"But I swear if I have to listen to you go on about how cute he is, I will hex you." She warned. Lily laughed.

"Done."

"Okay. Also if he cuts my hair again..."

"He won't." Lily promised. "Besides, if he does you can hex him."

"Well see now I want him to." Jamie teased.

"Come on!" Lily said pulling her to her feet.

"Lily," Jamie said stopping her just out of ear shot of the group.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For not letting me just ditch you guys."

"Any time."

**Check out my polls. It's called Democracy, pick what you want to read and I'll try to put it in there. REVIEW!**


	20. Court Yard

**Warning: you will laugh.**

Chapter 20: Court Yard

"You have too much stuff." James told Lily. Her trunk was in the common room, but she'd decided she only wanted to take things she needed. As a result she kept running back up the stairs to get things she 'needed'.

"It's all necessary." Lily told him bringing down a plant they'd grown in Herbology.

"What's with the plant?" He asked her.

"It was for Herbology, remember? I've kept it this long, I'm not about to let it die."

"So the plant is required because...?"

"I don't want it to die." James rolled his eyes at Lily.

"Leave it here and have one of your friends take care of it. You don't need it."

"Yes I do." Lily argued.

"The train is going to be here at two. Do you want to spend the holiday here?" James asked.

"It's not even noon yet." Lily reminded him.

"You two are just so cute." Ivy said. She'd been sitting on the couch since they'd come up from breakfast, she sat there watching them argue about what was needed and what could be left.

"We are, aren't we?" James asked pulling Lily into him.

"Oh, jeez." Lily said. "We're going to be late if you keep distracted me."

"No, if I keep distracting you, you might actually realize that you don't need all this stuff, because you have what you need to live at your house. So then we can spend our last few hours together."

"Rather than in sporadic moments that I'm down here?"

"Exactly."

"I'm almost done." Lily promised him. James exhaled loudly. "I swear!"

"And I _swear_ I've heard that before." He complained.

"My potion book!" Lily said.

"You don't need a school book!"

"But what if my family is poisoned on something and it's the only way I can save them?"

"That's not going to happen." James told her. Lily inched away toward the dorm.

"But I want to be prepared." He sighed again.

"This is your last trip up there." he told her.

"But,"

"No. Last trip."

"Fine." Lily pulled away running upstairs. The only thing left was her bed, school robes and a few books. She though about bringing her other school books, then decided she didn't need them, she'd read them through several times. She didn't really even need her potion book.

Lily went back down the stairs empty handed.

"Where's your potion book?" James asked her.

"You're right. I don't need it." She answered. Sirius, Mary and Peter entered the common room. They'd been down on the grounds.

"Are you packed yet?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"Hey, I need to show you something." Sirius said.

"Oh, Sirius, please don't." Mary begged.

"I have to. It's a part of my duties."

"Duties?" James asked. Sirius nodded solemnly.

"Let's go." He said gravely. James looked down at Lily. She shrugged. They followed him downstairs, out to a crowded court yard. "Okay you two." Sirius said turning to Lily and James. "When you got together you knew this was going to happen." Lily frowned, confused.

"Just stand up here." Sirius instructed motioning toward a bench.

"Padfoot, we're not..." James began.

"Go!" he repeated. James shook his head pulling Lily with him so they stood on the bench.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!' Sirius shouted. "AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW! MY MATE JAMES IS _FINALLY_ DATING LILY EVANS!" Lily could feel her face flush. She leaned into James' chest, hiding. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"SO AS A RESULT," Sirius continued. "I AM REQUIRED TO GIVE THEM MY I-TOLD-YOU-SO DANCE!" Lily turned to look at Sirius. It started out with some minor stretching, but progressed to the moon walk and some disco moves, continuing to limb flailing, kicking, touch-down moves, raise the roofs, break dancing, the worm and ending in a painful split.

There was cheering, laughing and applause. Sirius jumped to his feet, bowed a few times then smiled up at James.

"The splits are new?" James asked.

"Just for you mate." Sirius smiled. Mary stood next to the bench, her arms crossed a smile on her face. James and Lily jumped off the bench.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Mary told him.

"Nah." Sirius disagreed taking Mary's hand. They headed back toward the castle. "Are you two coming?"

"Um, actually, I need to talk to Lily for a second." James said. Sirius shrugged walking away. Mary kept looking back.

"James, it's cold," Lily complained.

"I know, here." he took off his jacket then draped it over her. "I just don't want you to be mad at Ambre."

"I'm..."

"Just listen. She thought our friends knew about us."

"I..."

"No, I had asked her to do something for me. I told her, but forgot to tell her not to mention it to them."

"You told her?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." James said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why?"

"It was just apart of my plan."

"You're plan for what?" He smiled at her. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Does it involve my gift?" His smile grew.

"I'm not saying."

"It does!"

"Nope."

"Then what was she doing for you?" Lily asked, but she was sure it had to do with her mystery gift.

"Just something for the Quidditch team."

"Quidditch team?" Lily asked, a little disappointed. "Why would she need to know we're dating if it was for the Quidditch team?"

"Because I didn't want her walking in on us acting civil to each other. So to give us more time together, just in case, I told her."

"So it has nothing to do with my gift?"

"Nope. Although you're very obsessed with this gift."

"I am not obsessed. Just very curious." Lily corrected.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"Lily!" Someone shouted from behind them. Lily turned just as they reached the doors to go back inside. Snape was running toward them, his greasy hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"Is it true?" he asked panting.

"Is what true Snape?" Lily demanded.

"That you're going out with," He cringed as if just saying the name pained him, "Potter?"

"Yes. I am." Snape hesitated.

"Why?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why him? You always hated him."

"That's in the past Severus. Things change." Lily looked right at Snape, but he was unable to return her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"He's not good for you." Snape whispered.

"And I suppose you know who is?" Lily asked. He mumbled something back before turning and walking away. Lily felt James touch her arm. She turned to him.

"Whatever happened between you two?" He asked holding the door open for her.

"We just got in a fight." she explained.

"But, I mean I never liked him, but you were close."

"Yeah. We were." Lily agreed.

"So then what happened?"

"We were growing apart. He started hanging out with...bad people. And making fun of my kind."

"You're kind?" James asked.

"Mudbloods,"

"What? Did he call you one?" Of course he knew this, but maybe just hearing it again sparked something.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago. I don't care anymore. He claimed to have not meant it. But he calls everyone else who is one, a mudblood. So why should I have been the exception?"

"I can't believe he'd do that to you." Lily could see the fury in James.

"James, promise me you won't do anything to him. It really was a long time ago. I don't care anymore."

"But..."

"Promise."

"Okay. I won't do anything to him."

"And don't be having others do it for you either."

"I won't." James promised.

~o~O~o~-o-O-o-~o~O~o~

On the train home James, Lily and her friends all shared a compartment. None of Lily's friends were staying at the school over break and all of James' friends were. Sirius thought about going home, but home to him meant the Potter's house. He changed his mind when he found out Laura, James' mom, was cooking.

Lily still hadn't asked James to visit her, and even with the lack of time she couldn't bring herself to. What if he said no? Or her mom and sister drove him away? Maybe it was for the best that he didn't come over.

**REVIEW! And check out my polls! Please you guys. If you have the time to read this, then you have the time to review and have some say in what happens next. **

**Side note: I had a hard time naming this chapter. **


	21. Letters

**Here's chapter 21. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't usually like books that are written in letter or diary format, but this is really similar, weirds. Please read it and review.**

Chapter 21: Letters

Lily sat in her room the day after she arrived. That first night home Petunia had been at her house with Vernon so Lily and her mum watched some of their favorite movies with popcorn, soda and pizza. Lily hadn't really been paying attention to the movie though, instead she'd been regretting not asking James to visit.

Lily's room was small, overlooking the park across the street. The walls were white, but covered in pictures of her friends and family, some moving some still. Her dresser stood inside her closet because her full sized bed took up much of the room. Lily had considered using the Undetectable Extension Charm, but didn't because so many muggles traipsed through the house, most of them family. But at any rate, she couldn't do it.

She sat her desk under the window with a piece of parchment and quill in hand. So far the paper said:

J_ames,_

She didn't know how to continue or if she wanted it to say _dear James,. _She looked at the bag of candy he'd given her at the train station. Promising it wasn't the gift, but it did have sentimental value. When she asked what sentimental value a bag of candy could have, he reminded her of their first date and the meeting on the astronomy tower. Lily smiled to herself.

_I hope you're holiday is going well. My sister hasn't arrived yet, so it's been pleasant. My family is due to be here by Wednesday though. Petunia, however is showing up tomorrow with her husband. You should see him eat, it puts you and Sirius to shame. I never thought that was possible, but he's proved me wrong. I'm not sure why, but he reminds me of rabid grizzly. I think it might have something to do with the way he bares his teeth when he's angry, but then a bear's face doesn't turn purple. Now that I think about it, a bear for Vernon would be an upgrade._

_~Wish you were here,_

_Lily_

Lily tied the parchment to her owl's leg.

"Take this to James." She instructed. The small owl hooted happily before soaring out the window. The sun was already setting outside, while smells of her mother's cooking filled the house. Lily could see the Snape house from her window. On just the other side of the park. His holidays were always miserable. Back when they were friends Severus might have come over, or they would have met at the park to play games.

"Lily!" her mum called up to her. "Could you come down here?"

"Coming." Lily yelled back. She left her room to find her mum at the bottom of the stairs with a basket of laundry under her arm.

"Petunia's coming tomorrow, could you make the bed and do something about the bathroom?" Mrs. Evans asked handing the basket of bedding off to Lily.

"Sure." Lily agreed. She went to the guest bedroom just off the kitchen. Lily made the bed the muggle way. Then she cleaned the bathroom. By the time she was done an hour had passed. The house seemed gloomy without her dad's booming voice cracking jokes or watching the television in the living room. It reminded her too much of the funeral. They way the house sounded. So quiet.

-o-O-o--o-O-o--o-O-o-

"Here's your gift mum." Petunia said the morning she arrived. Petunia had given their mother a kiss on the cheek, a quick hug and then the small box wrapped in green paper with a silver ribbon tied around it.

"Oh, thank you Petunia." Their mother replied. Petunia had inherited the skinny, horse like face from her mother while Lily received her dark red hair and slim figure. Lily had her father's more childlike face and eyes though.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked Lily.

"I'm here for the holiday." Lily answered.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know, so I didn't get you anything." Lily knew Petunia just refused to get her a gift, not that it mattered, and was only being nice for their mother's sake.

"That's okay." Lily replied. There was a silence. "Mum, could I go to the store. I still need to go gift shopping."

"But its a Monday night. Christmas Eve is Wednesday." Her mum said.

"I know. But I've been at school. There's really no shopping there."

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I'll be fine. I have a wand."

Lily didn't miss her sister mutter, "Freak."

"Alright. Take it with you and take some money from the jar." Lily nodded. She kept her wand with her at all times so all she had to was get was some money from the jar in the kitchen.

The store was three blocks away, but gave Lily a good excuse to get as far from her sister as possible. She walked there with the little bit of money in her pocket and her wand in her hand, hidden under her sleeve. At the market Lily found a disgusting smelling purple candle in a jar for Petunia, a locket for her mum, and she figured she could save some money by conjuring up some flowers for her aunt and transfigure a sheet of parchment into a quilt for her grandmother. The only grandmother still alive was her father's mother and even she was widowed. But she loved a good quilt. As for her uncle, she could always just wish him a merry Christmas, but she bought him a watch anyway.

On the way back home it began to snow, Lily hugged her jacket closer to her against the cold. She liked the look of snow, and it was fun to play in, but the cold that came with wasn't one of it's finer points. Lily didn't want to walk the full three blocks, so about four houses away from the store Lily apparited back home.

She wrapped the gifts in her room before placing them under the tree then going to sleep.

When Lily woke on Christmas Eve it was because there was a tapping at her window. She opened the window without getting out of bed. Immediately she recognized the bird, it belonged to Jamie. Lily took it from the bird offering it an owl treat.

_Happy Christmas Lily! I'm on my way to visit my Gran's as I write this, I won't have time to write much, but I hope you're enjoying the holiday at any rate. Let me know what James gets you!_

_-Jamie_

_P.S. Gift exchange when I get back._

_P.S.S. Have you heard anything from Mary yet?_

_P.S.S.S. What do you want for Christmas?_

_P.S.S.S.S My Gran's house smells funny, any suggestions?_

_P.S.S.S.S.S Don't kill Petunia._

_Or her husband._

_Now I'm done. -Jamie_

_And wish James a Happy Christmas for me!_

Lily smiled as she read the letter. Jamie was always adding things onto letters when she thought she was done. It was always really funny watching as she would sign her name, remember something, say 'oh' write a P.S. Then what she remembered only to add a few more P.S's adding an extra S to each.

Lily pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

_Happy Christmas Jamie!_

_I haven't heard anything from anyone but you. I'll let you know when I do, although you could write them yourself. I would love some of you're Gran's cookies, they're always the best. I'll try not to kill Petunia or her husband, although I can't guarantee that I won't jinx them, but only if necessary. You could use the bubble head charm for the house, but it might be noticeable. Sorry. I'll be sure to pass on your holiday greeting to James as well. It's really early as I write this, so you'll have to excuse the slop and bad flow._

_Love Lily_

_And try to cut down on the P.S. use_

Lily tied the letter to Jamie's bird, offering him another owl treat before it left. Lily still hadn't received a reply from James, which she was trying not to think about. Her family was arriving that day. So she took a shower, got dressed in her favorite jeans, sweater and socks.

Down in the kitchen her mum was checking on the deserts she'd prepared. Everything seemed to be ready. All she had to do was wait and clean until the rest of the family arrived with the side dishes. Lily made herself a bowl of cereal, no milk.

"You have mail." Her mum told her.

"From who?"

"I don't know Lily. It's over there." Her mother indicated a small stack on the counter near the window. There was one from Mary, another from Jamie, Ivy and Sirius. Lily had to raise her eyebrows at Sirius' letter. But there was nothing in James' unique scrawl. She read the one from Jamie first.

_I forgot to mention in my last letter that Sirius' letter is a howler. Open it away from muggles, the picture that comes with it cute though._

_-Jamie_

_P.S. it's loud._

_Enjoy your Christmas._

Lily put the howler at the bottom of the pile, noting to open it in her room. She ate her cereal as she opened the other letters.

_Dear Lily,_

_In case no one warned you, Sirius sent howlers. I tried to tell him not to, but he won't listen to me. Happy Christmas, I hope you like what James got you, tell me what it is when you receive it. It's really bothering me that he kept it a secret from everyone. Sirius didn't even know! And they tell each other everything. Once again Happy Christmas. And plug your ears & enjoy the picture._

_Mary_

_Lily,_

_You have to let me know what James got you! Mary sent me a letter warning me about the howler, I hope she warned you as well. I disregarded her warning and my dad nearly had a stroke hearing the thing. He's okay now, but he wants to kill Sirius. I do too actually. That boy must have a death wish or something._

_I hope you're enjoying your Christmas anyway. My mom wanted me to tell you that your in her prayers and that with God's grace your sister will get over herself. She said it differently of course, but that's my abridged version. Personally I think Petunia should be thankful that with her attitude she still found a husband (pig or not) who hates magic just as much as she does. Who knows, one day they might end up divorced, or with a horrible child to make their life miserable. Wish your family a Happy Christmas for me, sent a hug to your mum and if you don't mind terribly give that pig a snout or something!_

_~Love fondly Ivy_

Beneath this letter was a small note Lily had missed the first time she'd gone through the stack.

_Merry Christmas_

_From: Ambre_

It was on a small sheet with a snow flake pattern in the background, it was cute and simple. Lily smiled at the stack of holiday cards. She finished her cereal, rinsed out the bowl then went to her room to open Sirius' card. But first she cast the Imperturbable charm on her door so that no sound would leave the room.

She opened the card, and sure enough it was a howler.

"I just wanted to say HAPPY CHRISTMAS LILY!" It shouted in Sirius' voice. Then it began screaming Deck the Halls. When it finally blew up nothing was left but a photo on the floor. Lily picked it up to see a shaggy black dog with a wreath around it's neck. The dog's tongue lolled out of his mouth, his tail wagging behind him. In the background there was a fire place with socks hanging from it and a Christmas tree standing off to the side. The dog's eyes followed a small Santa Clause on a broomstick that flew around his head.

Lily removed the charm from her door before replying to her friends letters. Just a lot of 'I haven't received James' gift yet' and 'Happy Christmas to you too' and 'thanks for the warning about the howler. You were right, it was loud.' ending with 'see you soon, love Lily.'

"Lily!" Her mother's voice called from downstairs. "Could you please get dressed!" Lily looked down at her comfy clothes. Sighed then went to her closet to pull out a skirt and festive sweater. But before she could even remove her shirt the door bell rang.

"LILY! Could you answer that?" Lily didn't bother asking about Petunia, because now her sister was a guest and her mother was busy, so it was up to Lily to manage opening the door, changing, helping in the kitchen and doing whatever else her mother needed. The holidays were stressful.

Lily went down to the door, trying to fix her hair so she looked a little decent for whatever relative stood on the other side. But when she swung the door open it wasn't her aunt, uncle or grandmother. It was so much better.

"JAMES!" Lily shrieked throwing her arms around him. He laughed hugging her back. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No! I'm glad your here." Lily said.

"Is there a but?"

"Well. See, my family's about to be here any second. And...Oh! Merlin! I have to change, I'll be right back." Lily went to run up the stairs but then stopped.

"Um, do you...? Er, come here." she took his hand dragging him to the kitchen. "Mom,"

"Hmm?" Mrs. Evans asked her head in the oven.

"You remember me telling you about James right?" Lily asked. She'd mentioned him in a few letters.

"Who?"

"James, Mum."

"James? Oh! James." She turned to her daughter.

"Mum, this is James."

"It's nice to meet you James." She said nicely.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Evans."

"Yes. I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be rude, but I'm very busy. You're welcome to stay of course."

"Thank you?" James replied.

"Yeah." Lily said pulling him back to the living room. "I'm sorry about her. She kind of gets mental around the holidays. What with the stress of family and the food and the mess."

"That's alright."

"I really am glad your here though." Lily assured him. "Really."

"Well good." He smiled.

"Um, I do have to get ready though." Lily told him. "We can talk in a minute." He nodded so she ran up the stairs quickly changing into the skirt and sweater. When she was done she brushed through her hair, so it looked nice. Figuring that was as good as it was going to get she went back down to the living room. Where James was sitting in an arm chair across from Vernon and Petunia.

"I'm back." Lily announced. Petunia looked like she just bit into a particularly sour lemon while her husband looked as if he was calmly choking on a piece of steak. His face bright red. James stood up awkwardly. Lily smiled at him. "I see you met my sister Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley."

"Yes." James answered. "They're um, just as you described."

"Aren't they though? And um, this is my boyfriend, James." Lily told her sister and Vernon. There was a long silence. Lily bounced on her toes while the Dursley's sat on the couch glaring at them. It was eventually broken by the doorbell ringing, loud and clear.

**HA! James showed up! Check out my polls & Review & don't forget to wash the dishes. (Just kidding about the last one, but really REVIEW! And check out my polls)**


	22. Victoria

**I dare you to pretend to be in James and Lily's position. You will loose. Do not, under any circumstances laugh at Gran.**

Chapter 22: Victoria

"Gran!" Lily exclaimed opening the front door.

"Hello." Her Gran said in her brisk voice a lot like McGonagall's.

"Come in." Lily said moving out of the way. Her grandmother was very old, but still sturdy and stubborn. The old woman walked past, you could almost hear her creak.

"Whose the boy?" she asked beginning to remove her jacket. Lily stepped behind her to help remove it.

"Gran, this is my boyfriend. James." Lily explained easing the coat of her shoulder. The woman looked over James.

"Hello." James said. Lily bit her lip.

"Age?"

"Um,"

"Come on boy, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." James answered.

"Family?" James struggled for a moment trying to figure out what the question meant, "What's your last name boy?"

"Oh, Potter."

"Potter?" Gran asked. She pursed her lips for a moment. Then silently she went to the living room. "Come." she snapped. Lily threw her jacket into the coat closet before following her into the other room. Petunia and Vernon were no longer there. The old woman sat down in the arm chair. "Sit." they sat. She looked at him for a long time. She had dark eyes that bored into people. Despite her age her back was as straight as a board, her hair thinning, but held high on her head in a bun.

She laid her purse in her lap, her lips locked tight as if relaxing them might cause her jaw to drop into her lap. And not in the I-am-shocked way.

"James Potter." she said eventually.

"Yes ma'am." James said. Her eyebrow raised.

"Seventeen years old." She continued.

"Yes."

"Yes ma'am." she corrected.

"Yes ma'am." he repeated

"Mother's name?"

"Laura."

"It's Laura ma'am. Or her name is Laura Mrs. Evans."

"Her name is Laura. Mrs. Evans." James said.

"Your father's name?"

"His name was Matthew, ma'am" Lily's grandmother nodded curtly.

"What's my name?" Lily bit her lip watching as James thought.

"Mrs Evans?" he asked.

"Victoria. After Queen Victoria. My mother always liked the name, strong name." She told him sternly. Then she smiled winking. "You're a good boy James. I like you."

"Thank you." James said a little confused. Victoria pointed her finger so he added, "Ma'am." She smiled again.

"You're a fast learner. That or Vernon was a dope." Lily muffled a laugh. "You said was."

"Was?" James asked. His voice was shaky, he sounded nervous.

"Your father's name was Matthew. So he's dead?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's too bad. Are you over his death?" Victory asked. Her voice as snippy as ever. James didn't answer for a moment. Victory, for once did not rush him, but waited.

"You never get over someone close dying. Mrs. Evans." A small smile spread on her face.

"That's very wise." She praised. "Lily. Get me some tea. Want any James?"

"No thank you." James replied. Lily stood up to make tea.

"What kind to you want Gran?"

"Herbal. You're mother knows." Lily nodded going to the kitchen.

"Gran wants some tea." Lily informed her mother.

"What kind?" Her mother asked. She'd been scrubbing down the counter.

"Herbal." Lily answered.

"Okay." She pulled out some tea bags. "Here, you know how to make it right?" Lily nodded. "Good. I've got to go talk to her. Make me a cup too, if you don't mind."

So Lily was left alone in the kitchen to make some tea. She got out the tea cups, boiled the water, poured the water into the cups, added the bags, grabbed spoons then took them out to the living room.

She set the tray down on the coffee table before handing the cups out.

"Thank you Lily." Victoria said.

"Your welcome Gran."

"I was just asking James here, what he does for fun." Lily looked at James, handing off a cup to her mother.

"Really?"

"Yes. He claims to be a prankster." Gran continued.

"Um," Lily began, not exactly sure where she was going with that.

"I was asking him what kind of pranks he likes to play when you came in."

"Oh." Lily sat back down. Her Gran smiled slightly turning back to James.

"Anyway, mostly it's just Sirius and me goofing around." James explained.

"Sirius? What a peculiar name. Ironic how his name is serious, but he's immature and the opposite of what his name suggests isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am." James agreed.

"Where's Petunia?" Victoria asked suddenly.

"I'll go find her Victoria." Lily's mother offered. Victoria nodded once before turning back to James.

"You don't mind a story do you?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Because I remember back in my day, while I was attending school," she paused to take a sip of her tea. Just like Lily's father had, right in the middle of something. "There was this boy. Oliver." Victoria closed her eyes as if that would help her remember him more clearly. "Handsome young man. He too played pranks. I recall one time in particular when he sat in a tree for _three hours_. Just waiting for one of his friends. When his friend finally came to sit under that tree to study, as that friend usually did, Oliver jumped from the tree scaring his friend." They all smiled at Victoria. "That friend of his was me. And we were married for sixty one years. He jumped out of that tree to ask me out. At first I said no of course. I too was seventeen. He was a year older than I was. Not much wiser, I might add."

"That's cute Gran." Lily said. Victoria blinked as if coming back to the present.

"Yes it was."

"How did you end up getting together?" James asked. She smiled sadly.

"I don't remember exactly. But I kept a journal. I read it sometimes. And all it says is that I got sick and Oliver would come over, refusing to leave me alone. We stayed in touch until he had to go to war. When he came back it was my turn to take care of him. I don't know what happened to him at war. Or if he ever took care of me outside of that illness. I simply can't remember." she sipped more of her tea.

"You should keep a journal Lily." Gran suggested.

"Yeah Lily." James agreed.

"I'm not one for keeping that kind of thing." Lily protested gently. Victoria drank her tea silently. Lily's mother came back with Petunia and Vernon behind her.

"Victor." Victoria said with an evil glint in her eye.

"It's Vernon." He corrected gruffly. Lily wasn't sure if the old woman was senile or just doing it to be cruel.

"That was rude. I demand you apologize." Victoria insisted sitting up straighter. Lily's mother left the room to get ready for the other guests.

"I was just..." Vernon began but Victoria hit him in the gut with her bag.

"Don't sass me." She snapped. Vernon grunted as the bag made contact.

"Sorry." She hit him again.

"It's sorry ma'am." James was biting his finger, fighting the laughter. Vernon ground his teeth together.

"Sorry _ma'am._" He repeated through his teeth.

"Hello Gran." Petunia said holding her arms outstretched.

"I don't hug." Victoria said winking at Lily and James. It looked like James was going to tear his finger apart if he refrained from laughing much longer. Petunia dropped her arms.

"How are you?" She asked instead.

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"I-I-I no." Petunia stammered.

"Well if you're making a comment about my health that must mean you think I'm ill, I don't look sick. I don't feel sick. So I presume you are saying that by being old there is a reason to worry about my health."

"N-n-no. I was just being polite." Petunia explained. Lily couldn't feel her lips she was pushing them together so hard.

"My health is fine. Thank you for your concern." Victoria said as if Petunia calling her old never happened. Ancient history it that old mind. But then Vernon went to sit on the couch.

"Did I say you could sit?" she shrieked causing Vernon to stand straight up. That did it. James was howling with laughter bringing Lily with him. Even Victoria, the batty old, rather cruel woman was laughing with them. The Dursley's looked lost. Were they supposed to laugh along? Were they the joke?

"Victoria?" Lily's mom asked reappearing. "What's so funny? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine." Victoria chuckled. "I was just having some fun."

"Could you excuse me a moment?" James asked hardly able to breath. Not that Lily was having much success at breathing either.

"Bathroom's on the right Dear!" Victoria yelled after him.

**Did you do it? Did you laugh? What would Gran say? REVIEW!**

**This is probably my favorite chapter. I love Victoria. Tell me what you think.**


	23. Gifts

**(Sigh) I'm going to get a LOT of cutes on this one. I just know it. Please don't prove me wrong. I want to hear it this time.**

Chapter 23: Gifts

Shortly after the laughing incident more people arrived. Not many, but then they were only expecting their aunt and uncle, and their kid was just about grown up. She was seventeen like Lily and forced to go. It was clear that she would have rather been at her friend's house or at home. Anywhere but with her family.

Sometime between the joke and dinner Gran decided to push Vernon over the edge. It was devious and simple at the same time. She did it in one sentence. "Please, call me Gran." This of course was directed toward James.

He happily agreed. Although this didn't seem like a big deal, it meant a lot. To Vernon it meant that a seventeen year old freak was welcomed into the family, while he became the punching bag. Both verbal and physical. Victoria was evil. Lily loved it.

So not only was James welcomed into the family within half an hour, but he was also told to sit beside Victoria at dinner and welcome to hold Lily's hand. The Dursley's, who were married, were not even allowed within a foot of each other. Victoria insisted Petunia sit next to her and Vernon sit across from James. Lily's mom and cousin sat between Petunia and Vernon while her parents sat between Lily and Vernon. No one argued, but sat in the seats remaining or they were appointed, too afraid to fight with Victoria.

James smiled all through dinner. Victoria made pleasant talk to him, talking about sports, even though he knew little about the muggle ones, and books, school, pranks, friends and Lily. This one wasn't one Lily was comfortable with. What her Gran swapping stories about her younger years with her boyfriend. Right after Victoria asked for the potatoes she began telling James of Lily's first bath.

"Um, Gran?" Lily cut in before it could truly begin. "Are you sure you don't want to talk more about Oliver? Or something?"

"No need to be embarrassed. You were a darling baby."

"Yeah, but it doesn't need to be shared."

"Nonsense." Victoria disagreed.

"Besides you were a _darling _baby." James added. Lily smiled at him, but really she wanted to be glaring.

"The cutest." She agreed. "But really, no one wants to hear it."

"You want to hear it don't you James?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah. I want to hear it Gran." James agreed. Vernon scowled, Lily groaned, Petunia humphed, but Gran just smiled fondly at James.

"Please no." Lily begged.

"Oh! You know what was better than her first bath?" Victoria asked instead.

"Please no." Lily whispered.

"Um, Victoria," Lily's mom interjected. "Is now the time?"

"You only live once! Never hesitate to tell a good story!" she said brandishing her finger.

"No hesitation!" James agreed. He was loving this. Lily wished she could remind him that she was an accomplished witch. Muggles wouldn't be around forever to save him.

"Exactly!" Gran nearly shouted. Lily hid her face in her hands. So many bad stories. Which would Gran chose? Lily caught a little bit of hesitation from her grandmother. "The Christmas she was about five." Lily looked up realizing what story she'd picked. It wasn't incredibly embarrassing, Lily often found herself laughing along. Victoria's eye twinkled as she continued.

"Lily decided she wanted to show us her ballet. So she got dressed up in a puffy pink tutu, jewelry, the whole bit. She came out shouting, 'watch me watch me!'. So we watched as she spun. Well as you can imagine she spun right into the tree! It fell right on top of her. The ornaments flew everywhere!" Lily found herself smiling. "This little girl couldn't get out, so she started screaming and bawling." Everyone laughed at the story, with the exception of the Dursleys.

After several more stories where Lily's dad or Petunia were the main characters they cleaned up the table and settled into the living room for gifts. Victoria making herself comfortable in the arm chair. Lily sat on the floor beside James. He managed to sit beside the arm chair.

"You'll have to excuse me James." she said. "I didn't know to bring you a gift."

"That's alright Gran." he said. Petunia patted Vernon's arm on the couch.

"Vernon. You be Santa this year." Gran declared.

"Be what?" James asked. Victoria patted his shoulder.

"You have heard of Santa haven't you boy?"

"Yes."

"Well as a tradition one person is picked as Santa. He is in charge of passing out the gifts and taking pictures of them being opened. You can handle that. Can't you Victor?"

"Yes." Vernon said, his face matching the beets.

"Well what are you waiting for? Noah to give you a signal?" Victoria asked. His face got darker so it was almost purple.

"No."

"Now boy. I don't like that tone. And what ever happened to ma'am. You have heard of respect haven't you?"

"Yes. Ma'am." Vernon replied.

"Gran." James began.

"Yes boy?"

"I hoped you don't mind, but my gift to Lily is kind of private." Lily cocked her head to the side hearing this.

"Private?" Victoria asked. She pursed her lips as if deciding whether or not this was appropriate.

"I suppose that would be alright." she allowed. "Are you almost done?" She asked Vernon. "I've just completed a conversation and I haven't received a gift yet." He didn't respond, instead just searched through the pile looking for something with her name on it.

"I did mention, didn't I that I keep all my gift in a pile off to the side?" Victoria asked.

"You didn't." Vernon growled.

"There's no need to take that tone. It's over by the lamp." She told him. He crawled behind the tree to where the lamp stood, pulling out the parcels with Victoria's name on them.

"Thank you." she said. "I do hope it's not too much to expect that each person has a gift by the time I open one. I do have arthritis, so it does take me awhile."

After all the gifts were opened and Vernon was satisfactorily insulted, Gran left. She took her quilt, ear rings and a tea set made of fine china home. Vernon was left with an exercise ball and manners for dummies book. Petunia received a fancy card and large, rather hideous necklace. Lily's mother received a hand carved jewelry box and ice skates, as she loved to skate, but didn't have the skates. Lily got a box of old letters that her father had sent to Victoria while he'd been overseas for school. She loved the gift. They were all organized into a book by date. There weren't any pictures, which Lily was actually thankful for.

With her mother in bed and Petunia and Vernon claiming to have to be home to see his parents Lily and James were alone in the living room. The fire place crackling. For some reason the feast of a dinner wasn't enough for James, so they were also making smores.

"Are you ready for your gift?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said. He smiled looking back at the fire. He pulled his marshmallow toward him. He poked at it before deciding that was good enough and placing on his gram cracker and chocolate. "James." Lily complained.

"You'll get it." he promised. "But I didn't want my marshmallow to burn."

"That would be horrible." Lily agreed. He rolled his eyes at her. He reached into the side table drawer pulling out a rectangular gift.

"When did you put it in there?" Lily asked.

"While you were making Gran tea."

"So she knew?" she asked.

"Well she doesn't know what it is. But I promised to write her telling her your reaction."

"You're writing my Gran?" Lily asked.

"She's a cool old lady. She scared me at first." he admitted it.

"She can be a little intimidating." Lily agreed. He handed her the gift.

"You don't want to wait until Christmas do you?" Lily asked pausing with her finger under the tape.

"Just open it." he said.

"Thank you!" she tore it open revealing a leather bound book. She turned it over in her hands to reveal a photo album. The front had a cover of them sitting under the tree by the lake. While you couldn't see it in the photo Mary and Sirius were sitting nearby. Sirius didn't know they were dating then so Lily and James were just laughing at the forgotten joke.

"A photo album?" Lily asked in awe. "How did you...?"

"Ambre." he answered. "I had her follow us to get pictures for it."

"I love it." Lily said running her hand over the leather. She opened it, flipping through different pictures. Them in that corridor when they had their first kiss, wishing him luck before a Quidditch game around the corner of the pitch where no one would see. The thumb war. "So, she knew..."

"I told her where I was planning to take you so she could get the pictures. She's amazing with the camera." Lily smiled at the pictures.

"I really do love it." she said wishing there were better words for it.

"I'm glad." he replied. "You're not easy to sneak up on." Lily continued to stare at the pictures, flipping through the photographs reading the text just bellow them. Usually simple things depicting where they were and why. She looked back up at James. He was watching her with an easy smile on his lips. Lily found herself leaning toward him, there wasn't far to go before they were kissing. Her hand pressed against his cheek. His hand on her waist, the other holding him up.

"You did get me something too right?" James whispered after a moment. Lily nodded smiling. She turned around pulling a small box that was hidden under the tree skirt. The box fit nicely in his hand. He opened it like a small child would open a gift. With excitement, leaving nothing left of the paper. "A box!"

"Inside the box." She told him. He grinned pulling open the box. There sat the little golden snitch she had made just for him.

"A snitch." he said unclasping the little belt that held it in.

"Yeah. I wrote to this man who makes them. He lives in Germany or something. And he made it for you."

"A custom snitch!"

"You could say that." He turned it around in fingers admiring the small ball. Then he caught the writing just as the delicate wings spread out. He squinted down at the writing. "Because I trust you." he read.

"It took me forever to come up with. But then I remembered that night with your broom trying to get me to fly, well the snitch..."

"I love it." he cut her off. Which was good because it probably had no end.

"Okay." she said. He leaned down to kiss her again. Lily couldn't remember being happier. When they broke apart James leaned back against the couch letting Lily snuggle into him.

"I'm glad you came today." she told him. James grabbed his smore.

"I'm glad you let me stay." He replied. Lily reached up breaking off a piece for herself. James dipped his finger in the chocolate that had run down the side. He wiped it on her noise. She laughed running her finger in the chocolate, then left a smudge on his chin.

"Hmm." he said pretending to stroke a beard. "It's like a goatee." Lily shook her head wiping off the chocolate on her noise. He wiped off his chocolate with the back of his hand. Lily yawned after a silent moment of watching the fire. James finishing his smore.

He rubbed her shoulder kissing her forehead. "Are you going up to bed?" he asked her.

"In a minute." she answered. But he didn't insist on her going, just slouched further resting his head on hers.

**Tell me what you think. I don't even mind if you use the word cute for this one when you Review. And you guys thought James going to her house was his gift! HA! **


	24. Surprise

So… Chapter 24: Surprise

When Lily faded into consciousness the next morning, she knew that she wasn't in her bed and that there was someone with her. She could feel the back of their fingers run up and down her arm. She looked up to see James, his hair its usual mess, but no glasses.

"Good morning." He whispered pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Morning." She replied stretching her toes and legs.

"Are you asleep?" James asked.

"No." She answered closing her eyes again. "Are you still tired?" Lily nodded her head squeezing her eyes shut as she frowned.

"It's still really early." He told her. "Why don't you go to your bed?" Lily groaned. She was pretty comfortable. "Come on." He sat up making it uncomfortable.

She sighed sitting up. Lily looked toward the window where it was still dark outside. The clock sitting on the fireplace claimed it was six in the morning. "Why were you up so early?" Lily asked him.

"I just woke up. I was thinking about waking you up so you could sleep in your bed." He explained. Lily nodded yawning. "Come on." He pulled to her feet.

"But my bed is so far away." Lily complained.

"Then just lie down on the couch and go back to sleep." James suggested. Lily lay down on the couch before he even finished. She pulled one of the pillows under her head then James draped the blanket, that hung over the couch, over Lily. He knelt beside her.

"I'm gonna go home. See you in the morning?"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, my mum's probably worried." He explained pushing some hair out of her face.

"Okay." Lily agreed. James kissed her forehead again.

"When should I come by?"

"I'll meet you at the park at noon for lunch?" She suggested.

"See you then." He stood up disappariting right in the middle of her living room.

O-O-o . . . . o-O-o . . . . o-O-o

Lily's mother slept in that morning so didn't have time for breakfast or more than a quick hello, before she was off to work. So while Lily waited for noon to come she wrote back to her friends telling them of James showing up and the scrap book and the smores in her living room. Then she got to Ambre. Lily felt bad for yelling at her and not apologizing.

_Dear Ambre,_

_ Thank you for the Christmas card, it was wonderful. I really do appreciate what you did for James and the way you helped him. It was incredibly sweet of both of you. I also wanted to apologize for yelling at you in the common room for telling Remus. I hope you can forgive me, James explained to me that you didn't know we were keeping it secret. So, as you can imagine, I feel pretty bad for treating you the way I did. I hope you had a good Christmas, I know I did thanks partly to you. _

_~Lily_

By the time she was done it was nearly eleven. Lily took a shower then got dressed in jeans and a plain white long sleeved shirt with a t-shirt over it. She dried and brushed her hair by which time an hour had passed. Time to meet James at the park. Lily pulled out her jacket from the coat closet and sneakers from near the door, slipping them on before leaving the house. Locking the door behind her, although she didn't really worry about people breaking into the house. And the ones she was a bit worried about wouldn't have a problem getting past a dead bolt.

Just as she walked out the door James walked up the street. His hair looked windblown as usual, but he didn't look out of place in his muggle clothes. A cold wind rush past making Lily fold into herself to keep warm. James ran up the front steps so he had a little bit of shelter under the porch.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Lily said.

"It's not a very nice day out." He told her pointing out the obvious. Not only was it windy but snow was falling like it was a mild blizzard.

"So what do you want to do?" Lily asked. James pulled up the collar of his jacket.

"Do you want to come to my house?"

"Sure." Lily agreed.

"Okay." James looked around making sure no one was around. He took Lily's arm before quickly turning on the spot. Lily felt the all too familiar sensation of being sucked through a straw before they landed outside a gated house. Beyond the gate was the Potter house. It wasn't snowing there, but it was still cold. James took Lily's hand leading her into his house.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked once they entered. His house wasn't huge, but it was a lot bigger than what Lily was used to. It might as well have been a mansion. It probably was. His family was rich. James took off his coat throwing them on the floor on top of the shoes he'd already taken off.

"You can just leave your stuff there." He told Lily indicating the pile. Lily slid off her shoes and coat also depositing her mittens and scarf.

"What do you usually do for fun?"

"During the winter? Well, usually Padfoot's here and we just goof off. Make messes, play games." He explained moving through the house.

"Sirius stays here?"

"Oh, yeah. He basically lives here since he ran off. Well here and Hogwarts." Lily hadn't known this. But then she hadn't talked to James until that year. And when they did talk it was usually him asking her out while she found new ways to insult him.

"Sirius ran away?" Lily asked.

"Yep. It was sometime last year. But we took him in like the lost mutt he is." James paused. "How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good." Lily agreed. Seconds later James was pushing open the doors to an open kitchen.

"I wonder where everyone is." James muttered before calling out, "Mum!" What followed was silence. He called again. Nothing. A third time but still just silence. Lily reached out touching his arm.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know why she wouldn't be here." He answered.

"Maybe she went to Diagon Alley." Lily offered. James looked at her.

"Maybe. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid." Lily could see something in James she hadn't seen before. Worry?

"What do you think happened?" Lily asked. He shook his head. "James?"

"You-know-who's getting strong. Lily. I've already lost one parent to him, so…"

"You think he came here and…But then there would be the dark mark." He nodded.

"You're right. But you understand my worry right?"

"Of course I do." She assured him.

"Do you want to find her before we do anything else?"

"Yeah." He said. He led her through the house. Lily got to see each room. Each one was clean and homey, a place one could imagine lounging around and with family. She saw the living room with all it's pillows and arm chairs. Trinkets and little heirlooms scattered on every surface, but managing not to look cluttered. Open windows looking out onto the street out front, or the snow covered lake out back.

Eventually they ran across a house elf. His name was Ditty.

"Have you seen my mum?" James asked the elf. He'd been scrubbing a self down with a rag.

"Yes sir. I have."

"Where?" The elf pointed up at the ceiling. And for a heartbeat Lily could see James think the worst.

"In her room." the elf told him. And just like that it was washed away.

"Thank you Ditty. And please don't forget to wash my school robes."

"No sir. I won't." Ditty gave a small nod turning back to the shelf. On the way up the stairs Lily lightly squeezed James' hand. He paused one foot a stair higher than the other.

"She's okay." she said. He smiled.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'm just little overprotective sometimes. I don't think I can imagine loosing my mum too." He went on. He shrugged walking back up the stairs.

"James." Lily called. He turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to wait for you in the living room. Okay?" He nodded heading back up the stairs. Lily waited until he reached the top before heading to the living room.

"Ditty?" she asked.

"Yes miss?" He asked turning to her. He was refilling the shelf with its trinkets.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course miss."

"Will you answer me honestly?" She asked.

"If Ditty can." he promised.

"Did You-Know-Who really kill Mr. Potter? James' dad?" She was sure he did, but James really never said, just that he was killed while working as an auror.

"Ditty does not know for sure miss."

"Right. Do you know why James is really so worried about his mother?" Ditty turned to Lily with his big bug eyes looking right at her.

"Yes Ditty knows."

"Can you tell me?" He shook his head his ears hitting his face. Lily wasn't sure what brought this curiosity on, just that James wasn't one to worry about someone unless there was a real reason.

"If I guess could you tell me if I was right?" Ditty nodded. Lily took a deep breath before asking. "Is it because she's marked for death?"

"Young Mr. Potter thinks so." Ditty confirmed.

"You don't have to punish yourself for telling me this do you Ditty?" Lily asked. He shook his head.

"No Miss."

"Okay. Thank you, Ditty." She sat down on the soft couch. How was it possible that James could handle so much worry? Forever worrying about his mother, school, Lily and just life? But then Lily realize that James didn't worry about school and that it was only the people he cared for that he ever really worried about and he didn't stress over it. He lived life to the fullest with the people that meant the most to him. Like the Marauders and his family. And Lily.

Lily felt James' hands cover her eyes from behind the couch. She smiled knowing he was hers. Even when she hadn't wanted him. They always belonged together for each other.

"I want you to meet someone." he whispered in her ear. He slid his hands away from her eyes resting them on the back of the couch. "Lily, this is my mum Laura." he told her. Laura stood beside him. James didn't look like her. She was old, but unlike Lily's Gran, looked nice.

"Hello Lily." Laura said.

"Hello." Lily echoed.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"We were actually about to eat." James told her. She nodded patting her son's cheek.

"Do you want Ditty to make it?"

"We're alright. Thanks."

"We'll I'm still tired. Maybe we'll go to Diagon Alley later today if you'd like. You could come too Lily." James nodded.

"Sleep well." he said as she went back upstairs. "Come on!" he pulled Lily through the house back to the kitchen. He dropped her hand near the island counter going straight to the pantry.

"What do you want?" James asked proceeding to list off candy and sweets.

"How about something healthy?" Lily asked. James stopped turning to look at her as if she'd just yelled 'there's a giant man flying outside!'.

"Healthy?" he asked.

"Yes. You do believe in nutrition right?" He frowned.

"No. I don't believe in apples a day or eating liver."

"Well you should." Lily told him. "And it's only one apple a day."

"You know. You're kinda cute when you're telling me to eat healthy." James told her ditching the food idea all together. Lily laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah." He went on pulling her into his chest. "All eat your greens,"

"Carrots." she added.

"Oh," he said as if that were the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"And celery sticks." Lily went on. "High in...something or other." She had to stop because James was kissing her and she couldn't concentrate, so just kissed him back. Lily thought she heard someone clear their throat. Figuring it was nothing they continued. Then there was a knock.

"James," Lily asked still kissing him.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"It was nothing." he told her moving back to her lips. Several seconds passed before she heard a door slam. But ignored it. When they were suddenly sprayed with water they broke apart.

"Oh good." Sirius said holding the nozle to the sink. "I was getting worried you might suffocate."

"What are you doing here?" James demanded.

"Well hello to you too."

"You know what I mean. I thought you were staying at Hogwarts for the break." James replied.

"Well, see Prongsy," Sirius began jumping up to sit on the counter, "I was. But then I talked to Dumbly-dore and he set it up so I could come here. Isn't that great?"

"Marvelous." James said.

"So have you told her?" Sirius asked. James wrapped his arms over Lily's stomach so they were both looking at Sirius. James shook his head then rested it on her shoulder.

"Not yet."

"Told me what?" Lily asked.

"Nothing baby." James said.

"Gag me." Sirius said. "First Mary is all clingy then I went to the library where Moony's flirting with that Ambre and now you two. What has the world come to?"

"Mary's getting on your nerves?" James asked.

"Yep. I think it's time man." Sirius says.

"Oh come on Padfoot."

"Time for what?" Lily asked.

"To dump her." James explained.

"What? But you two were so happy." Lily said.

"Were being the word. I don't know anymore. I just think it's time."

"You're being stupid." James told him.

"She's asking for commitment." Sirius defended. "Now, I hear you guys were going to eat?"

"How did you hear that?" James asked.

"I didn't hear it. I just figured you were in the kitchen for a reason. Although you were snogging, so maybe I was wrong." Sirius said hopping off the counter. "But then, you do have a bedroom for a reason don't you Prongs?" James hugged Lily tighter, willing himself not to kill Sirius.

"Unless," Sirius was thoughtful for a second, "You've already been up there?"

"That's it!" James said going after Sirius. Sirius just hooted with laughter as they took off into the living room. Lily waiting in the kitchen as there was loud thuds in the living room. They reappeared still running, but for some reason Sirius was chasing James. They sprinted out the back door. Lily, figuring it was going to be a while, jumped up on the counter.

On the other side of the window Lily could see the two boys pelting each other with snowballs. Lily walked over to the door that was still open.

"James!" she yelled. He looked over at her getting an earful of snow. He held up a finger running over to Lily.

"Come inside. You're going to get sick." She warned. He smiled at her.

"Five more minutes?"

"James honestly. You're not five anymore." But James just rolled his eyes.

"I know. Here, grab my jacket. And one for you too."

"James," Lily began. It was cold outside.

"Please." He cut in. Lily sighed going to grab them jackets. When she returned with her jacket and shoes on James and Sirius were sitting in the snow talking. They never ceased to surprise her.

**So there you go. Sirius showed up. Surprise! And that thud in the living room was James running into the wall as he got his shoes on. Graceful I know. (Rolling my eyes.)**


	25. Argument

**I hate it when James and Lily fight. But there is a purpose.**

Chapter 25: Argument

Lily handed James his jacket. As she had approached they had abruptly stopped talking. James smiled up at her sliding on the coat. He patted the spot next to him in the snow. Lily, not wanting to get her butt wet, sat on James. He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. Sirius gave them a disgusted look. Clearly over the romantic crap.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet." James replied.

"You two should learn to talk in full sentences." Lily told them.

"Okay." James agreed.

"See, that was not a full sentence." Lily said.

"Sorry."

"Again, sentences!"

"I'm sorry for my lack of full sentence use." James apologized.

"That just sounds so dorky."

"You tell me to use full sentences, then when I do you call me dorky." James complained, teasing.

"I know!" Lily laughed.

"Your so silly." James told her.

"I'm silly?" Lily asked.

"Yes. You are silly." he repeated. Sirius, feeling left out, coughed loudly.

"Just making sure you don't forget about me."

"Never." Lily promised. James smiled at his friend. Lily turned to James. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Just guy talk." James answered.

"Guy talk? Sounds manly." Lily said in a flirty voice. Sirius ran his tongue over the top of his mouth as if his saliva tasted disgusting. James couldn't help but smile as Lily ran a hand over the back his neck to his shoulder.

"Guy talk." he repeated. Lily laughed remembering the last time they had done this ending up with them making-out in the kitchen.

"Couples." Sirius scoffed. "Hey Prongs. How about filling her in?"

"Padfoot. Shut up." James instructed.

"Filling me in on what?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." James said. Lily frowned knowing he was lying to her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." James repeated.

"Don't lie to me." Lily warned.

"I'm not lying." James said, then deciding that wasn't what he meant, "I mean, it's something, but I'm not ready to tell you yet. It's not bad, it's just not the time."

"So you're just keeping something from me?"

"No. Well, yeah, but I plan on telling you." Lily moved off his lap. "Lily, really, it's not important and I plan on telling you."

"So just tell me."

"Not right now." James said running a hand angrily through his hair. "Later."

"Just tell her mate." Sirius suggested.

"Not now." James growled.

"Why not?" Lily demanded. James rubbed his face.

"Please, not now."

"James,"

"Not now! Do you have to gang up on me!" James demanded. He stood up storming into the house. If he could have slammed the sliding door he would have.

"Do you know what it is?" Lily asked Sirius. He opened him mouth. Then closed it nodding instead.

"He's not sure how you'll take it. He's afraid you'll take it bad."

"What is it?" Lily asked worrying about what it could be.

"That's up to him to tell you." Lily looked at the house.

"But it's not bad?" She asked.

"Oh, it's pretty bad." Sirius told her. "But don't worry too much about it."

"Thanks. Sirius." Lily said slowly. He shrugged.

"Anytime."

"Should I talk to him?" Lily asked. Sirius sat in the snow picking at his teeth. He looked at something on his finger flicking it away.

"I wouldn't."

"Then what would you suggest I do?" She challenged.

"I suggest you help me."

"Help you?" She asked.

"Yes. What do I do about," He paused, "Mary?"

"Sirius honestly! Do have no regard for anyone but yourself?" He blinked at her.

"James needs to cool down. Help me." He patted his chest. "Help Sirius."

"Unlike James, you haven't changed a bit." Sirius looked around for a second.

"No, I have. See, the old me would have barged in on James, got in a row with him. He would have punched me, I would have punched him, then we'd talk about our girl problems like real men." Lily raised her eyebrow waiting for the part where he explains to her how he's changed. "The new me, however, has gone to a girl who would know better how to help me. And instead of having a death wish, I wait."

"What problems could you have?" Lily asked. Sirius smiled.

"Mary problems."

"She's at her house with her family. How could you two be having issues?"

"She's being clingy." Sirius told her.

"She's at her house. Do you have any idea how far away that is? How is she being long-distant-clingy?" Lily asked.

"The letters." he whispered.

"Letters? She's being clingy through things she writes?"

"Yes." Sirius nodded once.

"Sirius," Lily began slowly. "You will be single the rest of you life." Sirius frowned at her. "Because there is no way you will ever find a girl who is crazy enough to marry you. Ever. Listen very closely. You. Are. INSANE!"

Sirius scratched his neck, scowling. "That's a bit harsh."

"Harsh?" Lily asked. "Harsh? You are being completely mental! Mary is not clingy. Ever. She tolerates you! If anything you should be worshiping the very ground she walks on."

"But I can't."

"You can't? Are you serious? Mary is an amazing girl? You don't deserve her." Sirius was clearly getting fed up with her insults.

"So you wanted to talk to James?" He asked.

"No. I want to know what he's keeping from me."

"Fair enough. He'll be up in his room. This way." Sirius stood up leading her into the house. On the third floor landing was a door covered in Quidditch posters and James' name. Sirius knocked on the door.

"Prongs." Sirius called through the closed the door. "Talk to Lily." James opened the door.

"I'm not going to tell you." he warned. Lily deciding he'd never tell her if she argued, agreed with an, "Okay." James let her pass. His room was large with trophies and posters, a big bed with a blanket of his favorite Quidditch team neatly laid on it.

James crossed his arms leaning against the now closed door. After a second he hit the door with his fist. There was a loud, "Ow!" from the other side. James took out his wand flicking it toward the door so Sirius couldn't ease-drop. James walked over sitting at his desk.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked her.

"More like Sirius wanted me to talk to you." she corrected. He nodded.

"Are you going to tell Mary?" He asked. Lily shrugged.

"It would hurt her either way." It was quiet for a long time. Eventually Lily sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry I tried to pressure you into telling me." she apologized.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." More silence. Lily realized that there wasn't usually this much silence between them. James turned his chair so he faced his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment from the stack that cluttered his desk and a quill from a drawer. He scribbled something out on it. Lily couldn't see what it was.

She stood up walking her fingers up his back looking over his shoulder at the parchment. He flipped it looking up at her. She bent over him, kissing his lips.

"What are you writing?" she asked softly.

"You'll see." He grinned turning his chair back around. He seemed to realize that keeping things from Lily wasn't the smartest thing to do at that moment. His smile faltered. "It has to do with the other thing. So please just wait."

"Fine." Lily agreed sitting back down on the bed.

"Lily, I don't want to fight."

"Who said we were fighting?"

"It feels like fighting."

"Well it's not." Lily looked at the clock near his bed. It was only two thirty. She should be home by the time her mom came home.

"Do you have to go?" James asked. Almost as if he'd read her mind.

"Yeah." James nodded handing her the parchment.

"Don't open it until you forgive me."

"But there's nothing to forgive."

"Then don't open it until you're not mad. Promise?"

"Promise." Lily took the paper folding it so it could fit in her back pocket. James leaned over kissing her cheek.

"I am sorry. And I will tell you." He said.

"Okay." Lily stood up leaving. She could hear James exhale before she shut the door.

"Did you two make up?" Sirius asked. Instead of answering Lily just looked at him. He got the hint. Lily didn't want to go home, so she walked to Jamie's house. She lived nearby and Lily had visited a few times over the summer, so she knew where it was. Her mom answered the door.

"Hello Lily. What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Heart." Lily said entering the house.

"Jamie's up in her room." Mrs. Heart told her.

"Okay." Lily went up the stairs to Jamie's room. She knocked on the door twice before just walking in. Jamie was sitting in her bed playing wizard chess. Lily assumed Jamie was playing against the pieces themselves.

"Hey!" Jamie said looking up.

"How are you?"

"Good you?"

"Okay." Lily answered.

"You weren't just over at the Potter's were you?"

"I was, actually." Jamie nodded grimacing.

"What happened?"

"We just got in a fight. Not a big one, but..."

"I'm sorry." Jamie said.

"It's your bloody turn!" Jamie's opposing king shouted. Jamie looked down at him.

"Give me a second."

"No! It's my turn to win! Go!" the king yelled.

"It is not your turn to win. Look around buddy, you're loosing."

"I am not! It's apart of my plan!" Lily cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Jamie said placing the board on the floor. "We get a little competitive sometimes."

"Which isn't weird at all. Smack talking a chunk of rock." Lily teased.

"Not at all. All wizard children do it." Jamie laughed. Lily rolled her eyes. "So what did you guys row about?"

"Sirius brought up that James wanted to tell me something, but then when I asked him,"

"James?"

"Yeah. Anyway when I asked him about it, he just said he didn't want to tell me."

"Ever?"

"No. He'd promised to eventually. But I think he's hoping I'll just forget."

"I'm all for you breaking up, but give him a chance. From what I've seen he loves you. And it pains me to tell you that if he says he'll do something for you, he will."

"This pains you?"

"I don't like him. I'm only civil for you sake." Jamie told her. Lily smiled at her.

"Thanks."

-o-O-o- . . . . -o-O-o- . . . . -o-O-o-

"You should've kept your big mouth shut." James said to Sirius shortly after Lily left.

"You should've just told your that your an animagus." Sirius replied.

"I will."

"When? Because take it from the expert, if you let this go on too long she'll be gone. Forever."

"You're the expert now?" James asked.

"Laugh now. But who got the two of you together?"

"We got together on our own terms."

"No. You are dating Lily Evans because of me." Sirius told James.

"No. I'm fighting with Lily Evans because of you. Maybe I'm just not cut out to date her."

"Don't talk like that! Who are you?" Sirius demanded standing up off the couch they'd been occupying. James just looked at him.

"I said, 'Who are you?'"

"Padfoot,"

"No. I'm Padfoot. Good God man. You are James Potter! Say it. 'I am James Potter'."

"I'm not going to say,"

"Say it!"

"I am James Potter."

"Mean it!"

"I am James Potter."

"MEAN IT!"

"Sirius,"

"SAY IT!"

"I AM JAMES POTTER!"

"And what are you going to do?" Sirius shouted. James waited. "You, are going to tell your girlfriend that you are an animagus!"

"I'm going to tell her!" James agreed.

"But not right now." Sirius advised.

"Why not?"

"Because that would just look desperate."

"If you haven't noticed I am desperate."

"But you don't want to look it."

**I know you guys probably don't want me to end there. But I really wanted to get something posted and it's as good as spot as any to stop. Don't you just love Sirius? Tell me what you think & Review.**


	26. Decided

**I know this is a really really short chapter, but it was a good place to stop.**

Chapter 26: Decided

Back at Hogwarts Lily sat up in the girl's dormitory talking to Ivy, Mary and Jamie.

"He hasn't talked to you since the day after Christmas?" Ivy asked after Lily explained what happened.

"Nope."

"Maybe he's waiting for you to speak first." Mary offered.

"Well I'm waiting for him to tell me this stupid secret of his."

"Maybe he's been busy." Ivy suggested.

"How busy could he be? He never even tried to find me on the train ride home."

"Dump him." Jamie said. Everyone looked at her. "Is it really worth staying with him if you're going to be miserable?"

"But she's miserable without him." Ivy said.

"This is ridiculous." Jamie informed them.

"It is not. Lily is experiencing a real crisis here." Mary told her.

"It's a boy. She will get over herself." Jamie fought back.

"But it's the one." Ivy gushed.

"Merlin. I hate to tell you this, but there is no, the one. All guys are arrogant dicks." Jamie shrugged. Ivy and Mary glared at her.

"Thank you Jamie." Lily said.

"Your welcome." she sat down on her bed.

"How could you agree with her?" Ivy demanded.

"Easy. James is being an arrogant dick."

-o-O-o- . . . . -o-O-o- . . . . -o-O-o-

In the boys dormitory:

"She won't talk to me." James repeated.

"We've been through this!" Sirius shouted. "You are James frickin' Potter! Just tell her."

"You both are being stupid." Remus said from behind a book.

"Well what's your suggestion?" Sirius challenged.

"Talk to her calmly. And don't scream the 'I'm James Potter! I'm an animagus!'." Remus advised.

"But that's golden." Sirius argued.

"No it's not." James said.

"It's a way to get murdered." Remus agreed.

"Thank you Moony." James said.

"What do you think Wormy?" Sirius asked. Lupin and James rolled their eyes. Peter would agree with whoever was winning. Or asking.

"Your idea." He said unsure. Sirius took it as 'you are a genius Sirius!'

"See."

"Padfoot." James said grabbing his friend's shoulder, "We need a new plan." Sirius huffed flopping onto his bed.

"Then just talk to her."

"That's what I said!" Remus shouted.

"No you didn't." Sirius argued. Remus just shook his head letting it go.

"Apologize." Remus advised.

"I did!"

"Do it again."

"Yeah. Listen to Moony. He seems to be the girl guro." Sirius mumbled.

"Well if I wanted I could stay with a girl for more than a week."

"For your information," Sirius began indignantly, "I have been seeing Mary for two months."

"And you've been talking about how annoying she is since Thanksgiving."

"Not true!"

"It is true." James said.

"Back to Prongs' issues." Sirius declared. "What are you going to do?"

"Talk to her?" he asked.

"What are you going to say?" Remus asked.

"Yeah?" Peter added.

"Padfoot?" James asked. Sirius raised his hands in surrender.

"Someone," He began looking pointedly at Remus, "Took away my title. Ask him." James shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Remus?" he asked.

"I haven't a clue mate. Sorry."

"I'm guessing you wouldn't know either would you Wormy?"

"Nope." He squeaked.

"I'll just have to make it up as I go then." James decided.

"That's going to go well." Remus muttered. But James was already out of the room.

"Does anyone know where that boy put the invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked. Remus gave him a dirty look and Peter shrugged.

"Thanks guys." Sirius said bounding from his bed to James' trunk.

**Told you it was short. But don't let that stop you from reviewing!**


	27. Fourth Day

**I don't like them fighting! So I'll make it short and get them back together quick. Please don't skip ahead. It will ruin it.**

Chapter 27: Forth day

"LILY!" James yelled up the stairs.

"Did you hear that?" Ivy asked.

"I think James is calling." Mary said.

"I'll talk to him." Jamie offered. Mary and Ivy looked at her.

"No." they said together.

"Well I don't want to talk to him." Lily said.

"LILY!" James yelled again.

"Than it's decided." Jamie said moving toward the door.

"No!" Mary and Ivy shouted at the same time again. "Lily."

"Let her talk to him." Lily said. He hadn't tried to talk to her in over a week. He deserved this.

"Lily." Mary warned.

"Are you crazy?" Ivy demanded.

"This is going to go bad." Mary said. Lily shrugged. Jamie grinned leaving the room. Lily sat at the top listening to them.

"Where's Lily?" James asked Jamie.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. Please go get Lily."

"No. I don't think so." Jamie said.

"Jamie please."

"James. No."

"Fine. Could you just tell her that I'm sorry?"

"She doesn't want to hear it Potter." Jamie told him. It felt good to say it to his fat head.

"If I could tell her I would. But she won't talk to me."

"You haven't tried to talk to her." Jamie corrected.

"I'm trying now!"

"It's too late. You can't just ignore her for a week and then expect her to come crawling back to you."

"I'm not expecting her to be crawling. Walking is fine! I just need to talk to her."

"I'll pass it along." Jamie told him.

"No you won't."

"Are you passing that up? Really? Look around Potter, you don't have many options here." James ran a hand through his hair.

"Jamie, get me Lily."

"This sounds familiar." Jamie says. "You say 'get Lily' I say...'No'."

"Fine. Tell Lily that I made a mistake. I should have talked to her sooner. I should have told her. I can't tell you, but I want to tell her now."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you try to talk to her over Christmas break?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer. Potter. Wrong answer." Lily went back into the room.

"He wants to tell me now." Lily told Ivy and Mary.

"Are you going to go down and see what it is?" Ivy asked. Lily shook her head.

"No."

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"He had no reason for not talking to me Mary. I know it sounds stupid and petty. But he just didn't even try. Jamie asked him and he didn't know."

"Well that was stupid of him," Mary began.

"There's no excuse. He's still just as arrogant as ever. He thinks he can have whatever he wants." Lily cut in. "Well. He's wrong. Big time."

DAY 1:

There was a Quidditch match that afternoon against Ravenclaw. James was ready with his team while Lily was being dragged down to the pitch by Mary and Ivy. Mary was going to cheer on Sirius and Ivy was going to make Lily talk to James. He wanted to apologize. Ivy was making Lily hear it. Jamie was boycotting the match. Because of this she made a Slytherin friend.

"I don't want to talk to him." Lily argued.

"You have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Hurry! Sirius will be coming out soon." Mary shouted back to them. They found seats in the stands just as the quaffle was released. Lily tried to watch. But it was hard watching as the Gryfindor team flew around. As James played as if nothing happened. When it ended, and Gryfindor won by three hundred points the whole team landed. All but Potter. He flew to the stands where Lily was sitting.

"Did Jamie pass on what I said?"

"She said you apologized." Lily confirmed.

"And?"

"Was there more?" Lily asked.

"No." James said. Lily turned to leave. "Do you forgive me?" Lily turned to James.

"For what James?" She waited. "When you figure out why I'm mad. I might forgive you." She left.

DAY 2:

Lily didn't want to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. But when she got there, much to her relief neither James nor Sirius were there. They never showed up either. After class it was lunch. Lily ate with her friends. Explaining, for what felt like the thousandth time, that she wasn't really mad at James, and all he had to do was tell her, in person, what his stupid secret was. Even a real apology for why he never wrote or contacted her would have been necessary.

Sirius leaned over on the table beside Lily. If he said one thing, Lily decided, about James she would hurt him.

"Afternoon Lily." Lily looked at him realizing that he was the reason they were fighting. He brought up the stupid thing. "James wanted me to tell you..." Lily spit the pumpkin juice that was in her mouth at Sirius. Without another word she stormed out of the Great Hall. Sirius wiped the juice off his face.

"I should've started with don't spit on the messenger." he said wiping his eye. Lily's friends grimaced at Sirius.

"Don't pass any more messages to her from James." Mary cautioned. He smiled sarcastically nodding.

DAY 3:

In Transfigurations Lily sat in her desk noting that James was still missing. He hadn't showed up in any of his classes. He and Lily hadn't even run into each other in the castle or common room.

"Ms. Evans." McGonagall called. "Do you know where Potter is?"

"Why would I know?" she asked. The boy had been on her mind enough without people constantly bringing him up. The other night she'd had to go patrolling by herself and her friends were always asking if they were back together. She'd had enough. He was interfering with too much.

DAY 4:

Lily was on a mission. It was time she did something about her problem with James. He was making it impossible to eat, sleep or concentrate. Lily had no idea where he was, but she knew someone who did.

"Sirius Black!" Lily yelled down the corridor. Sirius looked back with a look of horror on his face. As if he knew she'd do this all along.

"Well if it isn't Lily Evans. Out for a stroll are we?"

"Where the hell is James?" she demanded.

"Prongsy? He's been out at the pitch. Refusing to come in."

"I need to talk to him now." Lily said storming off.

"Good luck with that. He won't come down." Sirius told keeping pace.

"I will make him come down." She growled.

"How are you going to do that?" Sirius challenged. "Even I can't get him to."

"Well your not me." Lily told him.

"I'd argue this point, but you seem pretty right damn determined. What's up?" Maybe it was because he was suddenly fearing for his friend's life that he was asking.

"I've had enough."

"This isn't going to go well." Sirius said. "Lily, really, for the sake of the children, don't do this."

"I don't expect you to understand this Sirius." Lily began ignoring the children thing, "But sometimes when you do stupid things, you have to make them right. I was stupid, so now I have to make it right."

"You're right. I don't get it. But shouldn't you let him cool off a bit before you two get in another blow out?"

"He's been out there how long?" Lily asked.

"Three, maybe four days," Sirius answered.

"Has he once come in?"

"Well no, but."

"He's had plenty of time." Sirius didn't say anything more as he followed Lily to the pitch. Not even as rain began to poor over the grounds. Lily marched out to the center of the stadium.

"James!" she shouted to the figure flying above her and Sirius. "JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE!" He stopped looking down at them. He dove down barely missing the ground right in front of Lily. The rain was already soaking through his clothes, his hair drenched finally lying flat.

"No." he said spinning around and heading back into the sky. Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets looking at Lily expectantly.

"James!" Lily yelled. For a second she lost her determination. "JAMES! I'm...I'm sorry!" he paused in the air. "I was extremely stupid." The broom turned around again. She had his attention.

"I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me." Sirius was backing away. It was his fault after all. If he hadn't been so stubborn they wouldn't have fought. James' broom lowered a bit so Lily continued. "I can't stay mad at you. Ever. Even all those years you got on my nerves. Or when you were awful to Snape."

"Come on mate." Sirius murmured just loud enough for Lily to hear over the pelting rain.

"James! Please come down here!" Lily called up to him. The broom went down a considerable amount. But he kept his distance. "James. I love you!" Lily said.

"What!" He shouted sure he'd heard her wrong.

"You idiot! I love you!" she shouted.

"What?" Sirius shouted.

"I love him!" Lily repeated.

"Well alright then." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders. James jumped off his broom running toward Lily.

"You love me?" he called as he ran.

"Yes!" he caught her up in his arms.

"I love you too!" he shouted in her ear.

"Well go on! Kiss her!" Sirius ordered. So James did. "Alright, you love birds. Let's get inside. I don't want to get pneumonia." Sirius said after a minute. Lily laughed resting her forehead on James'. James kissed Lily again setting her on her feet.

"Okay. Yeah pretend like I'm not HERE!" Sirius screamed at them. "Honestly. If you get sick I don't want to hear it!"

"You can go inside without us Padfoot." James reminded him.

"Well," he scoffed. "Technically yeah. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." James promised.

"Well I see how it is. Get yourself a bloody girl and leave me behind. I've been your brother you know!" Sirius complained. "Bloody dropped your pants in public and this is the thanks I get."

"Go away Sirius." James instructed.

"If you really don't want me..."

"Good bye Sirius." Lily added.

"They're ganging up on me." he said turning to go in. "You'll miss me when I'm gone!"

"He just doesn't get the hint." James said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Lily said pressing her lips back on his.

"I'm leaving!" Sirius shouted. "You don't care." Finally he went inside.

"So, um," Lily began, "I overreacted."

"A bit." James agreed.

"But that's behind us right?"

"Absolutely."

"So, then, let's agree never to fight again."

"Deal." he said immediately. "So then, you should know that I'm an animagus."

"What?"

"That's what Sirius was trying to get me to tell you."

"But that's illegal."

"I know. But I thought you should know."

"So your an animagi?" James nodded.

"Yeah. I turn into a stag." He told her.

"Okay." Lily said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did you ever go inside?"

"No." he admitted. "I've had house elves bring me food and I've just been sleeping out here."

"But it's been freezing." Lily said. It was January, so the grounds had been frozen over, this was the first time it'd rained in months.

"Well I wasn't sleeping much anyway. So I just built a little fire and survived."

"I haven't been sleeping much either." Lily admitted.

"We're pathetic." James said.

"Speak for yourself. I at least went inside." Lily teased then shivered as a gust of wind chilled her drenched form.

"Let's go inside. Catch some sleep." James suggested. Lily found a little bit of extra warmth under his arm as they headed back inside.

**So their happily together and in love. The timing was a bit off, but (I should've mentioned this, but I'm saying it now) Lily realized in those four days of not seeing James that she can't stand to be away from him, and after years of denying it, she does love him. Review! **


	28. Ideas

**If you guys didn't catch it, James was out on that pitch for four days! No shower. Ew. But don't worry. I'll keep it as G as possible. ^-^**

Chapter 28: Ideas

Lily managed to discreetly lead James to the prefect bathroom, instead of the dorms. The rain had helped cover up some of the body odor, but after days on the pitch, he reeked. A lot.

"James," Lily began.

"We're at the bathroom."

"You need a shower." she said as gently as she could. "I'm sorry." But James just laughed.

"Yeah." He agreed entering the Prefect's washroom. "I know." He pulled Lily in the room with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Please. I've spent days without you."

"But you don't need me to take a bath."

"No. I'll admit it's a bit weird. But you can just sit on the side and cover your pretty little face."

"Fair enough." Lily agreed. She found a spot beside the huge tub to lie down and drape a towel over her eyes. James turned on the water pulling off his clothes.

"So what made you decide to say it?" He asked her settling into the warm water.

"Say what?" Lily asked trying not to doze off.

"I love you." He explained pouring shampoo into his hand.

"I don't know. I just knew that I had to say it. But you were being stubborn, so if I was going to say it, I had to go out, into the pouring rain, yell at you to get off your broom and shout it."

"Romantic." James chuckled lathering the soap into his hair.

"Well you never seemed like the candle light dinner type anyway."

"I'm not." Lily found herself fighting the oncoming nap while James scrubbed off the smell.

"James?"

"Lily." But Lily wasn't sure how to continue, she was really just trying to fill the silence and stay awake.

"I'm tired."

"Me too." He said dipping his head under the water. Minutes passed in a peaceful silence before the dripping of water on tile echoed through the room.

"Are you done?" Lily asked barely awake.

"Yep. I smell pretty." He said in a lisp. Then more seriously he added, "You are awake aren't you?"

"Yeah." Lily confirmed. But James could hear that groggy, mostly asleep tone. James looked around on the ground for a second.

"Um, Lily,"

"Yeah?" she sighed.

"I, er, don't have any clean clothes."

"Okay." Lily said rolling on her side.

"That's...yeah." James said waving his hand at her. "Herlim," there was a loud crack.

"Yes sir."

"Run up to my dorm and get me some clean clothes." The elf nodded disappearing with another crack. A few seconds later she ran into the room depositing fresh clothes at his feet.

"Here you go sir." she said running back out. James wondered why she didn't just poof herself into the room, then decided the elf didn't want to make a loud noise had relied on running. James pulled on his boxers and t-shirt before kneeling beside Lily.

"Hey," he whispered running a hand over her hair.

"Hey." Lily replied stirring slightly.

"You're going to hurt yourself sleeping here."

"No." Lily argued.

"Yes. Come on. Let's get you up to your dorm." Lily groaned at this.

"Why?"

"Because, come on." Lily sighed looking up at him.

"Now?"

"Yes now." her eyebrows creased in the middle as her head turned and she fell asleep. Not a deep sleep, but she was getting there. James didn't see her climbing three flights of stairs, and he sure as hell didn't see himself carrying her up there. Quidditch player or not. All his secret passageways had stairs even if he was willing to carry her. Maybe he could get a band of house elves to do it. No. He thought. That wouldn't work. Maybe he could levitate her up there. He had his wand. But he didn't want to risk it.

"You are being difficult." He informed her. She waved her hand the slightest bit mumbling incoherently. James took some towels from the cabinet, rolling them into makeshift pillows. He placed one under Lily's head then settled in with his. Almost immediately falling asleep.

For the third time that year James woke up to find Lily asleep against him. Sometime in the night she'd made herself comfortable, head on his chest, curled into his body. Sunlight was streaming into the bathroom nearly blinding James.

James wasn't sure what day it was, but he was sure they had classes, and that they missed breakfast, possibly even their first class.

"Lily," James said rubbing her arm. "Wake up." She shook her head sighing.

"Wha'?" She asked.

"Wake up." James repeated softly. Lily yawned rubbing her eye.

"I'm cold." she complained.

"Do you feel okay?" James asked, her skin felt warmer than usual.

"Yeah." Lily said. "Maybe if I get dressed in some different clothes." She stood up sneezing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she sniffled. James followed her to the common room where she sneezed three more times.

"Your sick." he told her.

"I am not." she said.

"You sound sick."

"Thanks." she scowled going up to the girl's dormitories.

After she got dressed they ran to first period having to skip breakfast. It was transfigurations with McGonagall. Lily sat beside Ivy.

"Where were you last night?" Ivy demanded.

"Sorry." Lily apologized. "I was with James."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing."

"Are you okay? You sound sick."

"I'm not sick! I'm just tired." Ivy obviously didn't believe her. Lily rested her head on the desk. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Good morning class." McGonagall began walking to her desk.

"Today we are having a quiz. I hope you are all prepared." She looked pointedly at James. He smiled back sheepishly. She passed out the quiz before settling behind her desk to mark essays.

Lily looked at the page convinced it was written in a foreign language. She groaned dipping her quill in some ink. Sniffling her way through Lily finished convinced it was going to be her worst mark yet.

By the time class was done Lily's head was pounding, her throat sore and nose so plugged she couldn't breath. It was time to admit defeat. She was sick.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter." McGonagall called before Lily could leave.

"Yes Professor?" James asked.

"Here is your make up work for the class you missed, and could you take Ms. Evans to the hospital wing?"

"Yes Professor." James agreed taking the parchment with his assignments on it from McGonagall.

"I don' need to go to the hospital wing. I feel fine." Lily lied.

"You don't sound fine." James argued as they left the classroom.

"Well I am." Lily said stubbornly.

"Okay then. If your fine than going to the hospital wing will be nothing more than a waist of time. Something McGonagall is making you do." Lily eventually relented going to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey declared that Lily had the cold and was quarantined until no longer contagious.

James left her there to rest while he went to lunch and double potions alone. Or at least without her.

"Afternoon Prongs." Sirius said draping his arm over James' shoulder right outside the infirmary.

"Hey Padfoot." James replied.

"I'd say I told you so, but that would be harsh." Sirius explained.

"You told me what?"

"Kissing in the freezing rain would get one of you sick. And now little Lily riding hood is ill."

"Lily riding hood?" James asked.

"Like the little red riding hood." Sirius explained.

"Who?"

"It's a muggle nursery rhyme."

"How do you know a muggle nursery rhyme? Do even know wizarding nursery rhymes?"

"That hurts Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed putting the hand that had been on his friend's shoulder on his own heart. "Where do you think I grew up?"

"With your parents." James snickered.

"Yeah. Alright. Mary was telling me about them. If you must know."

"I thought you were breaking up with Mary." Sirius stopped on the steps they'd been descending.

"Shh!" Sirius commanded covering James' mouth his hand. "Not so loud." He hissed.

"I'm breaking up with her tonight." Sirius explained in a whisper. He looked around to make sure the hall was clear. "This lousy school is full of gossips, so keep it down." James grinned knowing Sirius was being ridiculous. He forced Black's hand off his mouth.

"Why are you..." Sirius shot him a look, "baking with her anyway?" James finished continuing down the stairs.

"Baking?" Sirius asked. Then he understood, baking as in breaking up, "Oh! I'm 'baking' because it's time."

"That 'time' shit of yours really is going to leave you lonely."

"Have you been talking to Lily? She said the same thing. Just because I bake a lot doesn't mean I'm going to be a bachelor forever." A group of fifth year girls scurried past laughing as Sirius proclaimed his love of 'baking'.

"I never said that." James corrected.

"Hold up," Sirius said throwing his arm out, hitting James in the chest. "How many floors do we got?

"Five maybe," James answered looking up. "Why?" Sirius smiled with a familiar glint in his eye.

"Ready?"

"Padfoot. No. It's the middle of the afternoon. Do you want to get caught?"

"Who bloody cares? Come on!" James looked around for school officials.

"On the count of three." James agreed readying himself to jump.

"One." Sirius began.

"Two." James said.

"THREE!" they screamed bolting down the stairs. James was first to jump on the banister and slide down a flight of stairs. At the bottom Sirius fell off his banister getting caught in a bunch of first year hufflepuffs. James was ahead until his staircase moved causing him to jump off before he fell several stories.

"Gotta do better than that Prongs!" Sirius yelled on his way to the third floor landing. James jumped to the fourth landing hoping on the rail to slide to the third, Sirius was no where to be seen.

"FILCH!" James heard Sirius yelled. By the time James heard Sirius' warning he was falling off the stairs railing and on top of Sirius on the second floor. Apparently Sirius had to sprint down the third floor stairs to the second and saw Argus hobble into view down the corridor.

The boys quickly stood as Mrs. Norris entered the Grand Staircase, her owner quickly coming behind her.

"You boys aren't rail racing again are you?" Filch wheezed.

"No Argy." James grinned.

"Why, we're rather insulted you'd accuse us of that." Sirius added leaning against the banister.

"Yeah. I'm Head Boy."

"Yes he is." Sirius said patting his shoulder. "He can't be running around acting like a child."

"You're right Sirius. I have to act with the up most respect for this school."

"A good example to us all!" Filch glared not believing them a bit.

"I'll get you. Bloody kids." He wheezed walking up the stairs with Mrs. Norris. As soon as he was gone Potter and Black burst out laughing.

"A good example to us all!" Sirius laughed.

"Not one toe out of line!" James added also laughing.

"Head Boy for Merlin's sakes!" James stopped abruptly looking at the portrait of a young girl in a dress. Sirius sobered up too. "What up?"

"Lily loves me." James began.

"I heard?" Sirius said sounding confused. "But Prongs, what does that..."

"And I love her..." James continued slowly.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked. Then he seemed to catch on to what his friend was saying. "No-o-oh! Prong you can't be serious! That's a life long commitment!"

"I know." James smiled.

"What's going on in that head of yours boy?" Sirius asked. "I mean." he stopped flipping his hair over his shoulder in a very girly way, "Dum, dum da-dum. Here comes the _ bride._"

"Yeah." James grinned.

"But, remember bachelors forever! Padfoot and Prongs!" But James kept smiling imagining his life with Lily Evans forever. The most perfect girl in the world.

"Your serious?" Sirius asked. "You really want to ask her to..." James just nodded.

"I'll wait until we're out of school." He decided. Sirius nodded at him.

"I can't imagine you married." Sirius admitted looking at the little girl in the dress holding the bouquet of flowers. Sirius pointed at the girl, "You can't tell anyone." The girl giggled twirling her dress, but nodded.

**Please **_**REVIEW**_** Also I hoped you liked it. And please keep reading this. I just needed Lily and James to fight in the last chapter so they could realize they can't stand to be away from each other. No worries, they won't have another big fight. **


	29. Essay

**Hmm... this one's kind of short. Only 1228-ish words. **

Chapter 29: Essay

After all their classes were over and dinner was eaten, the Marauders retreated to their room.

"We need to celebrate!" Sirius proclaimed.

"Celebrate what? Did you pass that quiz from McGonagall?" Remus asked.

"Haha." Sirius said dryly. "James has something that needs celebrating."

"What?"

"Moony. You ask too many questions." Sirius said thumping Lupin on the back. "Now. Prongs, would you like to share with them what you've decided?" James smiled.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, no offense, but Lily should know before you lot. And I swear Padfoot if you tell them, I will pound you." James threatened. Sirius frowned at him.

"Come on chum! Tell your best mates." Sirius encouraged gripping Remus' cheeks between his thumb and fingers. Lupin pushed him away forcefully.

"What is he going on about?" Remus asked.

"Nothin." James said pulling out a Charms essay he needed to finish. Sirius spread himself across his bed.

"Shit. Hey Moony," Sirius began after seeing James' homework. "Could you help me with something?"

"No." Remus said instantly. He was sitting on his own bed already in his pajamas with a book under his nose.

"Please! I've almost finished, I just need you to proof it." Sirius begged.

"Is it that Herbology essay?" Remus asked. It had been assigned before break and due the next morning.

"It might be." Sirius admitted sheepishly. Remus shook his head getting absorbed by his book.

"Please, I can't fail it. McGonagall will kill me."

"He's not going to help you Padfoot." James told him.

"You can help me."

"Nope. Lily helped me with it before we left. I can't let you copy it or she'll kill me." James explained scribbling out a sentence that was hardly legible.

"What about you Worms? Did you finish it?" Sirius asked. Peter nodded.

"Over break." he squeaked.

"Where was I when you lot were getting all this work done?" Sirius demanded.

"I believe your exact words were, 'I'll be off snogging Mary,' or 'Rather dead than in the library'." Remus said.

"The library?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at him expectantly. "You sure spent a lot of time in the library."

"I was tutoring Ambre." Remus explained.

"Tutoring her?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I was tutoring her in Transfigurations and Dada."

"You knew this Padfoot." James told him.

"How is Ambre?" Sirius asked.

"Fine I guess. We haven't talked much since school started up again after break. Ivy took over."

"Remus and Ambre." Sirius said slowly. As if testing out the sound.

"There's nothing between us."

"What!" Sirius said loudly making James look up from his essay.

"Nothing between you? You spent every second you could with her!"

"To help her."

"She couldn't have been that stupid."

"She's not stupid." Remus defended.

"When's the next full moon?" James asked. "I have to make sure I don't have head duties."

"Next Thursday." Lupin answered.

"ESSAY!" Sirius screamed. "Help me!"

"No." Remus said stubbornly.

"James?"

"I told you. I can't."

"Anyone?"

"Face it, you'll just have to do it yourself." James told him.

"Do you think Mary will be willing to help me?"

"I thought you were dumping her?" Remus asked.

"I am. But that doesn't mean I can't get a little school work done first."

"You shouldn't use her like that." James warned.

"I'm not using her. I'm...making the most of what I have."

"You're using her." James said ending the essay.

"I am not. But really, do you think she'd help me?" Sirius asked desperately.

"A galleon says she won't." James said.

"A galleon says she will." Sirius disagreed.

"What do you say Remus?" James asked.

"She won't."

"Pete?"

"Won't."

"I'll show you." Sirius told them. He left the room with such purpose it was almost scary. James and Remus exchanged a look barely shared with Peter. James followed Sirius to the common room where Ivy and Ambre were finishing up their weekly review and Mary was gossiping with a younger student named Rory.

"Hey cuteness." Sirius said greeting Mary with a kiss on the cheek. Sirius had a different pet name for every girlfriend he had. There was Sugar, Babe, Julie (the girls name was Maradith, it lasted a day), Plum (A week), Sweetie, Hey you (One date, short lived) and many more.

"Hey. What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how much I miss you."

"Huh." Mary said looking at Rory. Sirius sat down on the arm of the couch. He bent down whispering something in her ear. She giggled shaking her head. He murmured something else following it with a kiss. She smiled shaking her head. James caught a, "Please," from Sirius and a, "No." from Mary.

There was more kissing until Mary pushed on his chest. Sirius backed away grinning. He said something more causing Mary to just look pissed.

"Good night Sirius." she said marching off to the dorm.

"So a galleon each?" Sirius asked. James muffled laughter as he nodded. "Shut up." Sirius instructed.

"What were you gambling on?" Ambre asked.

"He was trying to get Mary to help him with a Herbology essay." James explained.

"And you bet a galleon that he couldn't do it?" Ambre guessed. James nodded heading toward the stairs. When he entered the room Remus was laughing at Sirius who looked sour.

"Ambre's down stairs." James informed Remus. Lupin almost closed his book, but then just shrugged trying to look indifferent. Sirius threw James a galleon before throwing himself on his bed.

"Do you think if I got suddenly ill I could be excused from this stupid essay?" Sirius asked his pillow.

"Probably not." James answered playing with the snitch Lily'd given him. Peter watched as he let it go, then caught it easily.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked several minutes later. After Peter had fallen asleep and Remus' curtains were pulled tightly closed.

"Hmm?" James was barely awake himself, but still fiddling with the snitch.

"What are you thinking about?" With this James looked at Sirius. He was lying on his bed, sheets thrown everywhere.

"Nothing." Then, "Lily."

"Ah." Sirius nodded. "I think she's on your mind more now than when she hardly talked to you."

"Nah." James disagreed, but he wasn't sure this was true. He let the snitch go, allowing it to zoom around the room.

"Are you going to go see her?"

"Nah." Sirius rolled his eyes figuring that within minutes he'd have his invisibility cloak on and be at the infirmary.

"If I bet a sickle that you'd be gone in ten minutes whose side would you be on?"

"Yours."

"Say hi to her for me." Sirius said flopping over. "But lock up that bloody snitch first." James stood up grabbing the little orb as it zipped past his ear. He placed it back in it's box then grabbed his cloak.

**James is so...cute? Desperate? Love struck?...Tell me what you think and Review!**


	30. Epidemic

This chapter took me FOREVER!

Chapter 30: Epidemic

Under the invisibility cloak James snook up to the hospital wing. Lily was in a bed toward the back. She was the only person there except a small Ravenclaw who had also caught a cold. Lily was awake reading a book by wand light. James took off the cloak so he wouldn't startle her.

Lily heard his footsteps and looked up.

"James?"

"Shh." he warned going over to her. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here? It's late." Lily whispered.

"I came to say goodnight." James explained.

"You came all the way here, just to say goodnight?" Lily asked. She was touched.

"Yeah."

"But what if you get caught?"

"I won't. So what are you reading?" James asked. She took the book showing him the cover. In elegant curly script it said _howl_.

"Howl?" James asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda stupid. A widowed witch wrote it. She lives in Ackelbrooke or something like that with her twelve cats and thirty seven year old son."

"And what's the book about?" Lily shrugged.

"A muggle that falls in love with a vampire-werewolf-wizard guy. I think she's supposed to teach him to live and be happy while he teachers her about our world. Completely romanticized, because of the statue of secrecy he'd have to marry her before he could tell her about us. Or she'd have to swear never to tell anyone. By the end he'll probably kill her or they'll live happily ever after. By the way it's written so far they'll end up happily ever after." Lily explained.

"How far are you?"

"I'm about a hundred pages into it. Ivy gave it to me right after dinner."

"And you're already a hundred pages into a book you don't like. Impressive Evans." Lily smiled at him.

"Well there's not much else to do."

"You sound better." James told her.

"I'm feeling a better too."

"Are you tired?"

"No. I've been sleeping all day. My bodies done with sleep. It wants to move." Lily said.

"Then let's go for a walk."

"But I've been sneezing like crazy. We'd be more likely to get caught." Lily argued. Although the idea of getting out of that bed was pretty pleasant.

"So? I have the map and if someone comes I'll just cast silencio on you."

"Thanks." She teased.

"Did you want to go or not?" he asked. Lily threw the covers off her.

"Let's go." She said standing up. They left the hospital wing in silence, under the invisibility cloak.

"This is great." Lily told James once in the Grand Staircase.

"Why?"

"Because Madam Pomfrey wouldn't even let me out of bed. I like walking around. Doing stuff." Lily explained. They continued to talk about nothing in particular for a long time, before it was decided that Lily should get back to the wing and James should get back to his dorm.

By the next morning James also had the cold. He was just quicker to realize it, or accept it.

"Good morning Prongs." Sirius said loosely tying his tie.

"Morning." James replied.

"Uh-oh. Did you catch it?"

"How did you guess?" James asked sarcastically.

"You know I forgot how cranky you get when your sick."

"Sirius, come here a sec." James said. Sirius looked at him wearily. "It's important." He just looked at him. Then cautiously moved toward James' bed.

"What?" He demanded.

"I think...I have to," and then James sneezed all over Sirius' face. He jumped back swearing loudly.

"What did you do that for?" Sirius demanded. James laughed causing him to cough.

"You were being a prat." James explained.

"So you sneeze on me?!" He yelled.

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked entering the room to grab his bag.

"Nothing." James said. "I'm going to go to the hospital wing."

"Yeah. You go." Sirius said pulling on his school robe.

"See yah around James." Remus said. By the time James got to the Hospital Wing Lily had already been released.

As the day progressed Sirius found himself succumbing to the illness. First a few sneezes, then coughing and lethargy. By the next morning he had a full fledged cold while Lily and James were healthy.

"Morning Padfoot." James said at breakfast. It was the weekend and he had planned practice that afternoon.

"I hate you." Sirius informed him.

"Why does he hate you?" Lily asked. She'd been sitting next to James, but talking to Ivy.

"I dunno." Sirius sat down across from James. He hit his head on the table.

"You got me sick." Sirius groaned. Remus laughed while Peter looked confused. He'd been asleep during the fiasco.

"Well I got James sick, so you should really hate me." Lily said.

"No. I hate James." Sirius said stubbornly. He sneezed into the scrambled eggs cursing.

"Damn it Prongs. You don't have to share everything with me." Sirius growled wiping his nose. James just laughed turning to Lily.

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I was thinking about spending it with a certain someone." Lily replied.

"Yeah?"

"If he's not too busy?"

"Well I have practice this afternoon, but I was thinking about canceling it since my beater got sick."

"Lily!" Jamie shouted. Lily turned to her. "Did you hear a thing I just said?"

"No. Sorry." Lily said.

"What has gotten into you?" Jamie asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Sirius began, "They're in _love_."

"Love?" Jamie scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh they are." Sirius said sneezing and swearing again.

"Well that's great." Ivy smiled.

"Bloody brilliant." Sirius grumbled.

"And he says I'm the cranky one." James mumbled.

"You shut up!" Sirius warned pointing a finger at James. "I'll get for this."

"Do you really want to start that again?"

"It's on." Sirius coughed.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing?" Mary suggested.

"Because," he lowered his voice, "Pomfrey hates me."

"Please. She doesn't hate you." Ivy said.

"No. She does. Last time I went up there she kicked me out." Sirius said.

"You were carrying a box of stink bombs." Remus reminded him. Sirius just stammered for a moment.

"Well, whatever. I'm not going up there."

"Which will just be magnificent for the rest of us." Remus said.

"Could I talk to you for a moment Remus?" Ivy asked.

"Um, sure." he agreed. Everyone watched as they left the great hall together. They didn't get to discussing the matter, because the mail came. Lily got an owl, her weekly letter from her mother and another owl carrying the daily prophet. James got three owls.

"Whose all writing to you?" Lily asked him.

"Lets see," he took the letters from each owl reading them as he went. "Victoria,"

"My grandma?"

"Yep. And my Mum. And this kid I met at the Quidditch World cup game a few years ago."

"Like a pen pal?" Lily asked.

"Um, sure." James agreed reading the letter from his pen pal.

"Mary, come here." Sirius said standing up.

"Now?" James asked him.

"Yeah." Sirius said. Once they were gone Lily turned to James.

"Is he doing what I think he is?" Lily asked. James just nodded.

"He's breaking up with her isn't he?" Jamie asked.

"Yep." James said scanning over the parchment.

"Sirius is an idiot." Jamie decided.

"Yep." James repeated. Lily wasn't sure if they realized that they were actually having a conversation. Although it ended there. But still, they had been talking to each other civilly. Jamie scooped up some of the food that had been on her plate.

"We should go up to the common room." Lily suggested.

"Why?" James asked.

"Not you." she said, "Sorry, but I think you'd be safer far away. Just have your Quidditch Practice and I'll meet you later."

"But,"

"James really. Mary's going to pissed off without Marauders present."

"But I could help."

"That's sweet, but it's not a good idea. Just have fun at practice."

"But," James began again as Lily stood.

"Tonight, head duties." Lily reminded him.

"Okay, but,"  
"Bye," With that James grabbed her arm pulling her toward him.

"Good Bye." He said. Lily smiled giving him the kiss he wanted.

"Will I see you before head duties?"

"Probably not." She answered.

"Then, one more for luck." James insisted. Lily shook her head, but allowed him to kiss her again.

"One more for our health?"

"James." Lily frowned.

"Alright. Good bye." James let go of her.

"Bye James. Bye Peter." Lily said before walking off with Jamie.

"So who said it first?" Jamie asked once they were out of the great hall.

"Said what?" Lily asked.

"I love you."

"Oh. Um, me."

"You?" Jamie asked. Lily nodded. "When?"

"The day we got back together."

"You mean the day you caught the cold?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you find it ironic that he broke it off and then you had to mend the relationship?"

"He didn't break anything off. I just over reacted and we fought. We weren't actually broken up."

"Yeah. Okay. Then what about the fact that you hated him. For six years you hated him. And now you're saying, 'I love you' and spending all your time with him."

"I'm not spending all my time with him. And it's really not all that ironic." Lily said.

"I don't know. I just feel like you've changed since you've been dating him."

"I'm sorry. But how have I changed?"

"I can't explain it exactly."

"But you must have some idea."

"I don't know Lily. You've just changed." Jamie said stopping. "I have to go to the library."

"What about Mary? She's going to be upset."

"She'll live. It's just a marauder."

"Jamie." But she just turned the other way. Perhaps she was sick of her friends getting hurt by the group. Or she was just sick of the group.

**So tell me what you think. I really hated this chapter. It might just be because I'm getting closer to their death or that it took me so long that I don't like it...anyway. REVIEW & Check out my POLL...um...please. =D**


	31. Girl Logic

**This one took me forever. Got to love writer's block. Actually I hate it,but we get to have a look see at how girl minds think...Or at least how my mind thinks sometimes when I think too much. If that made sense. :]**

Chapter 31: Girl Logic

While Lily waited for Mary to return to the common room she wrote back her mum. Just giving her an update, telling her about getting back together with James, getting sick, apologized for not writing sooner, and said that she was happy her mother was well at home. By the time she finished Mary still hadn't shown up, and small figures were zooming around at the pitch outside.

Only a minute or two after finishing the letter, however, Mary came into the room tears staining her cheeks. She looked at Lily, who was sitting on her bed.

"Did you know?" Mary asked her chin quivering. Lily nodded sadly.

"I never really liked him you know." Mary continued wiping her eye.

"I know." Lily said sympathetic.

"And we fought all the time." Lily just nodded as Mary sat down in front of her on the bed.

"And he was such an immature pessimist. Why would he do this?"

"I'm sorry." Lily said. Mary whimpered dropping her head into Lily's lap.

"I really like him." she sobbed. Lily didn't say anything as she stroked Mary's hair. "Why does he have to be such a-a-a..."

"Because he's a boy." Lily told her. Mary sniffed still crying. She moved over so she was crying into Lily's pillow. After several minutes of reassurances, cruel names pointed at Sirius, thousands of tears, and a mascara stained pillow case, Mary dosed off and Jamie entered the room.

"Is she asleep?" She asked hovering at the door.

"I think so." Lily replied. Jamie nodded. Five silent seconds passed.

"Potter's looking for you." Jamie informed her. Lily nodded. Five more seconds.

"Thanks." Nod, five seconds. Jamie crossed her arms. Then sighed. Sat on her bed.

"Is that all he said?" Lily asked.

"Yep." six seconds silently passed.

"Are we really going to do this?" Lily asked.

"What?" Jamie asked looking at her sheet.

"This silence thing. I mean don't you think it's a little juvenile?" Jamie shrugged. "Why are you so mad anyway?" Shrug, sheet staring. "Well let me know." Lily said leaving the room. She wanted to stay friends with Jamie, but she was being so incredibly stubborn.

But sure enough sitting in an arm chair, black hair wet, and in his regular clothes, sat James. Lily walked up to him, putting her hand on the top of his head as she walked around his chair. He pulled her into his lap making her giggle.

"Your messing up my do." he teased. Lily laughed ruffling it more so it looked like it's usual untidy mess.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks." James said ruffling it more.

"So what are you doing back here?" Lily asked.

"I couldn't stay at practice forever. We spend a good two hours out there. We nearly missed dinner." He told her. "And I took a shower."

"Two hours?"

"Yes."

"Wow. So then where's Black?"

"You're not mad at him are you?" James asked noting the use of his surname.

"I'm not mad at him. I just think he's being a jerk."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Lily shook her head at that.

"No. If I were mad at him I'd probably be mad at you by extension." She explained. James frowned.

"What?"

"Yeah. Because your he's friend, then I would find a way to blame you as well. So I'd be pissed at you and Black. But instead I only think he's being an immature child afraid of commitment, so your safe."

"I don't get it."

"That's okay. It doesn't really make sense. But that's the way it usually happens."

"So if you hated Sirius, you would hate me?"

"yes."

"But when you did hate me, you didn't hate Remus."

"Nope."

"That's mental."

"He apologized." Lily shrugged.

"But he didn't do anything."

"Yes. But he cared enough to apologize for you. So I forgave him and we became friends."

"Yeah but then, if he apologized for all of us, why did you still hate me?"

"Because you didn't apologize."

"But Remus did for me."

"It's not the same." Lily said easily. James stuck out his lips, considering this.

"But,"

"Let it go."

"It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to."

"Well it should." James insisted.

"It won't."

"Why?"

"Because, James, we're girls."

"So?"

"So nothing we do ever makes sense. Unless your a girl." He just frowned.

"But,"

"James! Let it go."

"But it's stupid."

"No one said girl logic had to make sense."

"I did apologize." James said eventually. "Several times."

"But not the right way."

"So now there are wrong ways to apologize?"

"Yes. Like the time you shouted in the Great Hall, 'I'm sorry Lily, now will you go out with me?' that was the wrong way." James laughed.

"Yeah. I figured."

"See."

"Your too complicated." James sighed leaning his head back.

"I'm really not." Lily disagreed.

"Yes. You really are." he said.

"No. It's just girls in general that are complicated." James lifted his head up looking at her.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Lily just smiled, causing James to do the same. "I love your smile." He told her making her smile bigger, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. He lifted her chin, directing her lips to his. The portrait banged open, the fat lady protesting loudly. James and Lily moved apart, the moment ruined.

"Did you hear!" Sirius called into the room. "There's a Hogsmeade visit!" He walked further into the room discovering who exactly he was talking to.

"Hello you two. Did you," he paused taking a sudden deep breath. The breath was followed quickly by a sneeze, then some cursing.

"You're still sick?" James asked him.

"Yes. But I did go to the hospital wing." Sirius said.

"Then shouldn't you still be there? If you have the cold Madam Pomfrey would make you stay there for at least twelve hours." Lily told him.

"She did."

"So why aren't there?" Lily asked again.

"I left." Sirius shrugged as if this was no big deal.

"You can't just leave the hospital wing. Not without being released." James had decided to stay quiet.

"I just did. But were you not listening? A Hogsmeade visit!"

"I heard." Lily replied dryly.

"Hey, didn't you have head duties tonight?"

"Yes." She snapped. But Sirius just lounged on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be going then?"

"We don't have to leave for another ten minutes." Lily told him. She'd been keeping track of the time and didn't need his reminders.

"When's the Hogsmeade visit?" James asked.

"Day after our next Quidditch match." Sirius told him. "So, Sunday.

"Another Practice Thursday." James told him.

"But it's Tuesday now." Sirius argued.

"So? You better get better by tomorrow so your fit for practice." Sirius groaned sprawling on the couch. James smiled turning back to Lily. "So is it time to go?"

"About yeah." She said. But really she just wanted to be away from Sirius. Lily moved off James' lap, taking his hand to make him follow her.

"We should warn Ivy, Ambre and Remus. You know, tell them it's almost curfew." Lily decided walking through the portrait hole.

"Okay." James agreed absently. They walked silently to the library where Ivy was gone, but Remus and Ambre sat huddled closely together at the only occupied table. The rest of the room was deserted. Ambre laughed quietly as Remus continued to grin, telling her something. Lily stopped pulling James to a halt as well.

"I thought we were warning them?" James demanded.

"Shh." Lily whispered watching them. "Leave them alone."

"But I thought," James started as Lily smiled at them. Ambre looked at Remus from the corner of her eye writing something on her parchment. He sat beside her watching with a grin of his own. James trailed off watching Lily smile warmly at them. He looked back and forth between the two studying and Lily.

Ambre ducked her head, biting her lip as Remus spoke softly to her. Her smile widening as she looked at him. They were off in their own little world, not about to be disturbed by anyone on the outside.

James wrapped his own arm around Lily, pulling her close. He kissed her temple before leading her down the corridor. Lily smiled to herself leaning into him as they walked side by side, arms around each other, away from the library.

As they walked around the corner they stumbled upon Ivy, who was on the floor reading a book. She looked up at the sound of their footsteps.

"Oh, hello." she said placing a marker in her book before closing it.

"Hey. What are you doing out here? And on the floor?" Lily asked.

"Oh!" Ivy smiled. "Well Remus and Ambre were in the library,"

"Are, actually. They're still there." Lily told her.

"Really? Huh. Well I didn't want to disrupt them, and I figured you'd be in the common room with James."

"I was in the girls dorm with Mary." Lily told her. Ivy's eyes widened.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed standing up. "That stupid boy broke up with her! I completely forgot!"

"When I left her she was asleep." Lily told Ivy.

"I feel just awful for forgetting like that." Ivy said to herself moving toward the tower.

"She talks to herself a lot." James said once Ivy rounded the corner.

"I guess. But it's not too bad." Lily agreed.

"No. And it makes me pretty thankful you don't talk to yourself." Lily laughed once shaking her head.

**So this probably wasn't one of your favorites, but the girl logic thing was pretty good, and for those girl readers can't you agree with it? I'm like that and so are most of my friends. Tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas PLEASE share. I could use some insperation.**


	32. Crippled and Crushes

Chapter 32: Crippled and Crushes

Lily sat in the stands as the Gryffindor team practiced one last time before the next game. James was being a hard ass, to put it nicely. He was having each person practice making goals, and if they missed he made them run a lap around the pitch, each time they missed it was the lap and five push ups added to that.

Sirius had gotten rid of his cold, and had turned in the Herbology essay late, and was currently sitting on his broom shouting at James. It was not the first time, and it was not only Sirius who had taken their turn to yell at him. This time it was because James was telling him to sit in front of the goal post and take a turn as keeper, even though he sucked at it and was a beater.

"I'M NOT..." Sirius shouted.

"YOU ARE!" James shouted back cutting him off. There was some choicy words thrown in by Sirius as he told James why he wasn't going to risk sitting in front of the post. Lily sighed looking at her watch. James had dragged them out of bed at five in the morning for an hour of practice before lessons, now they were out for the second time. Right after dinner the team had been forced out, it was nearing eight. The team was exhausted. Even James, Lily could see, was tired. He'd pushed himself into running laps himself and was horse from all the screaming.

Lily was getting sleepy and irritated at her boyfriend.

"GET YOUR ARSE OUT THERE!" James hollered.

"MAKE ME!" Sirius yelled back.

"DON'T THINK I WON'T!"

"YOU FOUL GIT!"

"GO!"

"NO!"

"THEN YOU CAN RUN LAPS!" James threatened. Lily sighed loudly banging her head on the wall of the back row of benches. The sky was darkening, clouds threatening tomorrow's weather. Lily's friends had left a while ago.

Lily stood up going to the front of the stand. Sirius was shouting some more, while most of the team was landing. James was shouting at them, unheard over his friend.

"JAMES!" Lily called. He barely heard her over his own roaring. He looked over at her. In that moment of distraction Sirius hit the bludger causing it to soar straight at James. Fortunately he heard the ball hit the bat, with reflexes so quick he looked back, and dodged in a matter of seconds. But it was too late, the bludger made contact with James.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted, but this time it wasn't to get his attention, it was because he was falling through the air, quickly, toward the earth. Without thinking Lily bolted down the stairs to the ground where James lay crumpled on the ground.

"James!" She said again not believing her eyes. Then there was Sirius. Still flying in the air with his wand pointed at the ground. Her knees hit the grass, every fiber of her being praying he was still alive.

"Move!" one of the other boys demanded pushing the other's out of the way. He too knelt down beside his slightly mental captain. In a very professional muggle fashion he used his fingers to check for a pulse.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked desperately. The boy didn't respond as he began giving orders to take Potter to the hospital wing and get McGonagall. She sat in the grass as they hulled his body off. Behind her Sirius landed.

"You." Lily began turning to him. His eyes widened.

"What the hell where you thinking! Hitting the bludger at him!" She shouted. And he just took it.

"For all we know he could be dead!"

"He's not dead." Sirius said in an oddly dead voice.

"How do you know?"

"Because! If he were dead McGee over there would have said so. He wouldn't be getting him to the hospital wing." Lily wasn't sure if this was the truth or if the boy's name was even really McGee.

"You did that to him." Lily glowered.

"Yeah. I also saved his neck."

"LIAR!"

"Fine don't believe me! I don't care." Sirius said following his team back up to the castle.

"You almost killed your best friend! How could you not care?!" Lily shouted at him walking beside him.

"Lily," Sirius sighed closing his eyes, as if trying not to blow up at her. "Listen to me." He stopped turning to her, "I didn't mean to hit him. Okay? But he bloody well deserved it. Shouting at us like that. Now, stop yelling at me. He'll be fine. He's a Potter, they're tough."

Lily watched as he moved ahead fighting his way through the crowd. By the time Lily found the strength to continue the trip up to the castle, much less the Hospital wing, the team had disappeared inside. The grass squished under her shoes as she walked over it.

In the Hospital Wing his team crowded the bed while Madam Pomfrey worked, fixing his wounds. Sirius stood in the door way watching.

"I'm sorry." Lily apologized before entering the room. Sirius just nodded.

"Does this mean you forgive me for the Mary thing too?" Lily couldn't help but smile as she shook her head.

"No."

"Well I'm sorry about that." Sirius said.

"She's going to want me to pick sides." Lily warned him. Sirius didn't say anything so she continued. "I'm going to pick her side."

"So are we friends?" Sirius said.

"Of sorts." Lily agreed.

"Even if you are on her side?"

"It will be hard until she forgives you as well." Sirius nodded. The group around his bed left after Madam Pomfrey told them he would be okay and what exactly happened.

"Isn't it amazing that even after he bullies them and pushes them, they still show up when he's hurt?" Lily asked after the last of the team passed.

"It doesn't really surprise me to be honest. He's a good captain most of the time and we love him." Sirius replied entering the wing. Lily walked with him.

"He broke his leg." Madam Pomfrey told them.

"He won't be able to play at the next game."

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"I won't allow it. Even with magic it needs some time to heal. No Quidditch game Saturday." She repeated. "Ten minutes and I want you out." She turned and left.

"We're doomed." Sirius muttered.

"No your not." Lily disagreed looking down at James who was sleeping. Or unconscious.

"Yes. Yes we are." Sirius repeated.

"You said you saved his neck." Lily said remembering what he'd said at the pitch.

"What?"

"You said that yeah, it was your fault, but you saved his neck." Lily repeated.

"Oh. Yeah, I used that cushioning spell." Sirius said.

"Well thank you, I guess."

"He's not just your boyfriend, you know. He's my best mate. I wasn't just going to let him fall."

"Well still. Thanks."

"Yeah. Yeah. We don't have to hug now do we?"

"No."

"Good. So," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night." Lily said as Sirius left the wing. She sat down on a near by chair, thinking about both how helpless and weak James looked and the NEWTS that she wasn't ready for.

"Ten minutes are up." Pomfrey said. Lily just nodded leaving. "You can come back in the morning." was the last thing she heard before she reached the dorm. It was only eight thirty so while most of the Quidditch team showered and went to bed, other students hung out or studied for exams. None of her friends were there, so she made herself comfortable on the floor and got to work on finishing the overly romanticized book Ivy had given her.

It couldn't hold her attention though. So while the main character ranted on and on about her love for the vampire-werewolf-wizard-guy and how much she couldn't bear to be without him, Lily thought about how horrible the book was. She also thought about the other couples at Hogwarts. Like Mary and Sirius, even though there relationship was over; Ambre and Remus, how their relationship hadn't even started yet; Ivy and the Prince Charming she was looking for.

"Hey." A girl said startling Lily. She looked up to find Ambre sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, um, I was just...Your fine." Lily managed.

"What's that your reading?"

"Howl. Ivy let me borrow it when I was sick."

"Oh, I read that one. How do you like it?"

"I don't really."

"Me neither. It was too far fetched and pathetic. I mean the way the main character goes on and on about that guy. She should have some self respect right?"

"Right." Lily agreed.

"I'm sorry. Is something else bothering you?" Ambre asked.

"Well, um actually James is in the Hospital wing." Lily told her.

"Sad! What happened?"

"A bludger hit him during practice."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. He's leg his broken, but I guess he's lucky. Sirius saved him with a cushioning charm."

"He fell off his broom too?" Ambre asked shocked. Lily nodded. "I'm sorry. At least he's going to be okay though right?"

"Yeah. Right." She agreed.

"Does anyone else know?"

"His team mates. And maybe his friends if Sirius has talked to them."

"I saw him come in actually. So I'm sure they know." Ambre said.

"Oh, Ambre,"

"Yeah?"

"You got that letter around Christmas right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I totally forgive you."

"No, I actually wanted to thank you for the gift. And helping James get the pictures. You're a great photographer." Ambre smiled.

"Thanks. He actually was helping me as well."

"With what?" Lily asked happy to have something to talk about. Ambre shrugged, clearly embarrassed.

"What did he do?" Lily asked again. Ambre bit his lip.

"You know how I like Remus?"

"Yeah. I think it's really cute."

"Well, I heard that he doesn't date. Ever. But I just really wanted to, know him, I guess. It sounds so pathetic. Worse than that book." Ambre admitted indicating Howl.

"No. It's cute, but how did James help you?"

"This sounds so stupid." Ambre warned. "I don't know how he did it, but he got Ivy to let Remus tutor me." Lily thought back to Ivy asking Remus to take over the tutoring.

"I don't think Remus knows what's going on to be honest." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Ambre asked.

"I think James and Ivy are doing it without his knowledge."

"So, Remus' helping me, because he wants to be with me?" Ambre asked slowly.

"Yeah. And I think he likes you too."

"It's a little confusing. But I think I get it." Ambre said.

"Yeah. They did the same thing to James and me. Pushing us together all the time. But your case is different. You like each other." Ambre almost laughed.

"It makes it easier I suppose." Ambre agreed. Lily looked up in the general direction of the dorm.

"I'm tired. Do you think the others are asleep?" Lily asked.

"I doubt it. But I wouldn't know. I'm not a seventh year. Besides, they're your friends, you'd have a better chance at guessing than I would."

"That's true. Unfortunately, I'm with you in doubting that they're asleep."

"Why don't you want to go up there?" Ambre asked.

"It's not really that I don't want to be up there. More like there's far too much drama to deal with."

"Oh." Ambre said understanding.

"Yeah."

"Well good luck. If you go up there anyway."

"What do you mean if I go up there? Where else would I go?" Lily asked, truly curious and not trying to sound rude at all.

"I don't know. I just heard that you don't always sleep in the dormitory."

"Where do you hear that?" Ambre shrugged before answering.

"I've been hanging out with your friends. I hear things." Lily raised her eyebrows, wondering what kind of things. Lily thought back to the times she hadn't slept in her dorm. There was the time her dad died, and the when she fell asleep in the bathroom.

"It's only been twice." Lily said.

"Yeah. But still. Were you with James?" Lily looked over at her shocked.

"That's personal information."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's none of your business." Ambre shrugged.

"Alright then. I think I'm going to bed." The girl stood up going up to the dorm. Lily followed after a few seconds.

**Opinions on Ambre anyone? Really, I'm suddenly curious to know what you reviewers think of my characters...If that hint wasn't subtle enough, REVIEW! PLEASE! If you weren't all so far away I'd be groveling down on my hands and knees. Hmm...maybe not, I would much rather just start on the next chapter...hehe dot dot dot...**


	33. Replacements

**Did you know that I didn't own any of the HP characters? Well I don't fyi.**

Chapter 33: Replacements

In the dorm that night the girls were actually asleep when Lily came in. Jamie sprawled out across her bed, Mary in a tight ball buried under the blankets and Ivy snoozing with a book lying next to her.

Lily climbed into bed knowing the next morning she'd have to tell them what happened to James during practice and she'd have another day of listening to Mary sob over Sirius. It would be Friday and they had a free period scheduled before dinner, giving them a longer evening because they didn't have classes after dinner.

Lily met James at the hospital wing Friday morning. He was just leaving when they ran into each other.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed giving him a hug. She'd almost expected him to be on crutches or something, but he just had a slight limp. "How are you?"

"Better. Did you hear that I'm not allowed to play at the match tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was there when Pomfrey was telling Sirius you couldn't play."

"It sucks."

"Yeah it does." Lily agreed. "But look on the bright side, you can watch the game with me."

"I guess. I just have to find someone to replace me as chaser."

"When are you going to do that?"

"I'll have to do it today. Or I'll just have Gregor be keeper then switch around Aarons and Keith. But then I'd also have to exchange Daniel, because he doesn't work well with Keith, and don't even get me started on what I'd have to do with Sirius if that happened..."

"James," Lily cut off, "Wouldn't it be easier to just find someone to replace you rather than switching the team all around?"

"You'd think. But Gregor's played for us before. So he knows the team. But he's only good at keeper. Which is why I'd have to move our usual guy, Aarons. But then he only plays keeper or beater. He sucks at working with the quaffle. And because of that there's the switch with Keith, the other beater besides Sirius, to chaser, only he doesn't like to pass to Daniel so maybe I could get Daniel to be beater and Sirius, Keith and...who else is there?" As they walked toward Gryffindor tower James tried to think who else could play well as chaser. He had too many good beaters. Lily was very confused on how such a dysfunctional team could have won so many games.

"The seeker! He'd be good." James decided.

"What about Jamie?" Lily asked suddenly.

"What about her?"

"She could play for you." Lily said. "She's pretty good and then you wouldn't have to switch the whole team around."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You've seen her on a broom. And she knows the team, other than you and Black she gets along with them." James considered this for a moment.

"She'd work. Just try her out." Lily suggested.

"Jamie?" James asked and Lily nodded. Seconds later they reached the portrait hole. Inside Jamie was doodling absently in front of the fire.

"Er, Jamie," James began. She looked up at him, seemingly irritates simply by his presence.

"What Potter?" She demanded. Lily nudged James encouraging him to go on.

"I was wondering if you would play at tomorrow's game." Jamie snorted at that.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." She frowned sitting up straight.

"Why?"

"I can't because of a bludger injury." James explained sitting down on the arm chair.

"You weren't hit nearly hard enough." Jamie smirked. "Now. What's the real reason?"

"I was hit by a bludger and Pomfrey won't let me play." James repeated. Jamie smiled in a way that had Lily worrying. She leaned over placing her notebook on the table before turning back to James.

"Why should I?" she asked, that evil smile on her face.

"Because your good. The team could use you."

"And when was the last time I played? What makes you think I'd be good enough?" She challenged.

"Last summer." James answered simply. Lily frowned at him, while Jamie's eyebrows went high on her forehead.

"I lost." She said evenly, as if making a point.

"Barely." He corrected. Jamie stared at him for a minute, eye's narrowed. She had the most expressive eyes. You could tell her mood just from her eyes and where her eyebrows rested on her forehead.

"Chaser?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." James said.

"Practice?"

"Today."

"When?"

"Six."

"Done." Jamie agreed. Lily expected them to shake hands at this deal, but instead Jamie stood up going to class.

"What happened last summer?" Lily asked James. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Nothing." He smiled kissing her cheek. Lily shook her head fighting a smile.

"James Potter. Are you lying to me?"

"Never!" He retorted.

"Then what happened?" Lily asked again. James thought for a second before smiling.

"She fell in love with a monkey." James told her seriously. Lily laughed sitting beside him on the couch.

"That's not funny." she told him.

"But your laughing." With that Lily pushed her lips together, to keep the smile from spreading on her lips.

After dinner James and Jamie went to the Quidditch pitch for practice with the other Chasers. Lily would have gone down to watch, but she was having serious freak outs about the upcoming NEWTS. So after walking them out to the pitch Lily went back inside.

In the common room Remus and Ambre sat in a corner playing cards, by the look of it it was a muggle game and he was loosing. Horribly. Ivy sat in the overstuffed armchair with _Hogwarts, a history. _Sirius sat on the floor nervously tapping a quill on the coffee table, where he was working on an essay. He looked up seeing Lily.

"Lily! How lovely to see you." He said.

"No." Lily said instinctively.

"You haven't even heard by question yet." Sirius protested. Lily looked at him, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to ask. He grimaced, "Could you, possibly, help me with this essay?"

"No." Lily repeated.

"Please! It's due first class tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We don't have classes." She reminded him. He frowned.

"What?"

"It's Friday. There's not classes tomorrow. Because it's Saturday." Lily said slowly. Remus muffled a laugh from the corner and Ivy covered her face with the book.

"So it doesn't have to be done until Monday?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded trying to cover her own smile. Sirius' eye twitched.

"Monday?" He asked again.

"Yes." Lily confirmed. Sirius nodded leaning against the couch.

"Well if that's the case." he said closed his eyes ready for a nap. Lily rolled her eyes sitting down in the only empty armchair and pulling out her DADA text book to go over some notes.

"Um, Sirius?" Lily began.

"Hmm?"

"What essay were you working on?"

"That one about Patronuses." He answered.

"Um, Sirius." Lily said.

"What?" He asked looking over at her.

"That was due today." Sirius just blinked at her.

"Today?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like three hours ago."

"Three hours ago?" He asked slowly. Lily nodded and Sirius exhaled a,"Crap." He bent back over the parchment tapping his quill quicker than before.

"Lily, please help me." he begged.

"I really have to study Sirius. I'm sorry." Lily apologized. The portrait hole opened and Mary stepped in.

"MARY!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "You wouldn't mind helping me out..."

"Fuck off Sirius." she said going straight to the girl's dormitory. Sirius looked as if he'd just been slapped. Totally confused as to why Mary was suddenly so aggressive and rude toward him.

"Well that was rude." he mumbled. "Moony, how about you old buddy, old pal?"

"We're studying Padfoot." Remus replied lying a card down on the floor.

"Bloody Hell. Your playing card games!" Sirius argued.

"A crucial part of studying." Remus said sounding distracted. Sirius looked around the room.

"Ivy, how about you?"

"Not on your life." she said from behind her book.

"She's siding with Mary." Lily explained to him.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked her.

"I'm dating your best mate. It makes it almost necessary that I be nice to you." Lily told him.

**Sirius is such a dope. But yet I love him, as a person that is. What do you guys think of him? Or about this chapter? Or the snow? Does anyone actually like that stuff? Sorry, but I live in utah and it snowed this week, it's finally warm, but I'm just really sick of the stuff. Worst rant ever, but it's over now. So please press the green letters that say REVIEW!**


	34. Match

**Here's the next chapter. I'm beginning to just want them out of school. But I want all this other stuff to happen while they're in school. Mental arguments going on. But I'll keep them at school till I'm satisfied with their experiences. **

Chapter 34: Match

Saturday came, bringing the match with it. It was against Ravenclaw, but they had a good team this year. Even beat Slytherin, so James was a mess. He was forever reminding the team of tactics and what to watch for. Sirius had threatened to kill him on several occasions, it was getting to the point others were telling him to just follow through with it already.

Lily got all dressed in scarlet robes and met James in the common room. The team was already in the changing room down by the pitch.

"Ready?" Lily asked him.

"It feels weird not being down there with them." James said.

"It's just this once." Lily reminded him.

"I know." James took her hand and began the trip to the pitch. "What if we loose?"

"We won't. The team is great. And you said so yourself, Jamie is amazing, she'll be brilliant."

"Right. But she doesn't play ruff. And we barely won the last game."

"Don't worry about it."

"But this game means everything. If we loose by too much we'll be forced into third. But if we can win by enough points we'll be able to bump into first."

"Because Slytherin is only leading by fifty points. I know. Just relax. The team will do great." Lily said. She was even getting annoyed by his constant Quidditch talk.

When the game began James was screaming his head off encouraging the team. All of Gryffindor was shouting as well. The team flew around the pitch, the seeker taking his time, distracting the Ravenclaw seeker, waiting until they had enough points. The chasers passed to each other and nearly had goals, but the keeper would block them or the other chasers would intercept.

The team roared when the first goal was made for Gryffindor. Booed when two were made for Ravenclaw. Nearly burst when Jamie knocked one of the Ravenclaws of his broom. Panicked when the opposing seeker came close to catching the snitch. Hollered when Gryffindor had fifty points and Ravenclaw twenty. Screamed when Ravenclaw got another ten points. Sang when Gryffindor received ten more. By the time Gryffindor had 120 points and Ravenclaw was behind at 60 it was time for the snitch to be caught. Quickly.

"GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!" the team sang over and over. "GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!" They erupted into cheers when Jamie scored yet again. 130 to 60.

"The seeker sees it!" James yelled over the crowed so he could be heard by Lily. She looked around, sure enough the seeker looked very determined as he soared closer and closer to the ground. Ravenclaw's seeker didn't seem to notice, his back was turned as he searched the sky.

"GO!" Lily yelled. "COME ON!" she was bouncing up and down the anticipation bubbling in her stomach. The whole crowed was on it's feet screaming and waving banners. "COME ON!!!" The seeker leaned down on his broom, pressing his body on the broom. "GO!"

The small snitch zoomed just out of his reach. Faster and faster they raced. Lily cupped her hands around her mouth yelling.

"GO! YOUR ALMOST THERE! GO!" His hand reached out, so close, but so far. Fingers could almost almost brush the gold.

"GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!" the crowed yelled, getting louder, if that was possible.

"GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR! GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!"

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" the commentator yelled as the seeker held his hand high. The small snitch in his hand. James lifted Lily into the air while around them people erupted into loud cheers. When she was put back down she looked back at the team who was huddled around thumping each other on the back. But Lily found Jamie, making her smile vanish. Her legs were wrapped around one of the team members waist and she was kissing him. When they broke apart Lily could see that it was Sirius.

**This is where I get a bit evil. I want Reviews. Really really bad. Don't review I won't post. Haha.**


	35. Talks

**I hate love triangles. But they're so funny I just couldn't help but add one.**

Chapter 35: Talks

Lily quickly looked to Mary. Sure enough she'd just seen what happened. Her mouth hung open, dumbstruck. She blinked leaving the stands in a flash. Back on the pitch Sirius and Jamie had disappeared as well.

"James!" Lily shouted over the shouting and cheering. He looked down at her. "Did you see that?" He nodded.

"LILY!" Ivy yelled beside her. "Was that who I think it was?"

"If you mean Jamie and Sirius, then yes."

"I think it's time for Damage Control." Ivy said.

"I'll take Mary."

"I'll take Jamie." Ivy agreed.

"Meet back at the dorm by five."

"Deal." Ivy yelled leaving the stands to meet Jamie.

"James." Lily began turning back to him.

"What's damage control?" He asked.

"Come on!" Lily yelled. She took his hand pulling him away from the noise. On her way up to the castle she explained.

"You saw Jamie and Black kiss right?" Lily asked.

"Back to surnames." James mumbled.

"You saw it though right?"

"Yes I saw it."

"Well now it's time for Damage Control. Capital D and C. Mary's going to be hurt and pissed. God only knows how Jamie is going to take it. But it would be a good idea if you warned Sirius not to talk to either of them. Let them come to him. Because, let's face it, this is going to go badly."

"I don't maybe they like each other."

"Doubt it." Lily said. "Just tell him. Okay?"

"Okay. So what do you have to do?"

"I have to convince Mary not to kill Jamie. Or Sirius. And possibly you."

"Me?"

"Girl logic babe. It's complicated but she might find a way to blame you."

"How? I didn't do anything."

"But you put them on the same team together. You now share the blame." Lily explained.

"You told me to!"

"Crap. She can't know about that!" Lily warned. James shook his head.

"I'll find Sirius." he grumbled going back to the pitch leaving Lily to find Mary.

It wasn't too hard. Mary was in the girl's dormitory sitting on her bed with her wand and a bag of marbles.

"Hey, Mary." Lily greeted her. Mary looked up.

"Hello." she replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing. NEWTS are coming up."

"Oh." Lily said sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mary asked. Lily wasn't sure she wanted to push the matter when Mary was holding her wand.

"Um, well," Lily began gently pulling Mary's wand away from her. "Did you see what happened after the game?"

"You mean with Jamie and that ass hole?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Lily agreed warily.

"I saw. Did you come to rub it in?"

"No. Mary, I just wanted to make sure you're not upset." she explained.

"Nope. It's her life. Not mine. Although, she is supposed to be my friend." she growled.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"Oh, so now she accidentally kissed him?" Mary challenged.

"No." Lily said hoping Ivy was having more luck.

"Okay then. I don't care that that stupid bitch kissed him. He's not even that great. He's stupid. Selfish and conceited."

"You shouldn't be so mean. You don't know what happened. Maybe he kissed her."

"Even better! Since it's not like she had her legs wrapped around him or anything!" Mary said getting louder.

"Maybe she tripped."

"Tripped? Lily, come on. They kissed. She kissed my ex." she huffed angrily leaving the room. She stood in the doorway for a second. "Who does that?" she paused. "Give me back my wand." Lily reluctantly threw it back to her. That went well.

_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_

At the pitch Ivy had caught up with Jamie. James and Sirius had just walked away toward the castle.

"I'm a horrible person." Jamie said.

"Kinda." Ivy agreed.

"I frickin kissed Sirius Black."

"It was really gross." Ivy said.

"I know! I-Euphoria."

"What?" Ivy asked.

"I was so happy, and so was he, and he was near-by." Jamie explained.

"That's not really an excuse."

"I know! But how would you explain kiss that?" Ivy smiled at her.

"Stupidity?" she offered.

"Thanks. Mary's gonna hate me."

"Probably." they each sighed.

"Should I apologize?"

"Give her some time to cool down. But not enough that she hates you."

"Balance of woman-hood." Jamie said.

"Come on." Ivy suggested stepping toward the castle. Jamie fell into step beside her.

"So what are you going to do about Black?" Ivy asked.

"Is killing him an option?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"I'd have to say no." Ivy laughed.

"Darn. I don't know. I think I'll have to talk to him." She sounded disgusted by the idea.

"Just remember, you talk with your voice, not your hands." Ivy laughed.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Jamie threatened chasing her up to the castle.

"Padfoot, you have to leave Jamie alone." James warned.

"You're kidding right Prongs? Come on. She's amazing. Best kisser I've met."

"Dude, that's your ex-girlfriend's best friend."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"Girl-code. Remember? 'Never date your best friend's ex? Even with permission'." James quoted.

"So?"

"Sirius, really. It's going to go badly. She could probably kick your ass."

"Which one? Mary or Jamie?"

"Both. They will gang up on you."

"No. I'm Sirius. No girl would ever kick my ass." Sirius said confidently.

"They would if you threaten to tear them apart. And they are girls. They won't just kick your ass. They will make you suffer to the point no girl will ever want to date you. And then they will kill you."

"That sounds harsh. It was just a kiss."

"But they will read into it." James said walking into the castle.

"That's so messed up." Sirius complained just as Ivy ran past them, Jamie on her heals. Jamie tripped on the threshold hitting the cement right at Sirius' feet. She looked up grimacing.

"Shit." She said under her breath. Sirius reached down offering her his hand. Without thinking Jamie took it allowing him to hoist her up. The stood there holding each other hands.

"Um, thanks." Jamie said pulling her hand away. James and Ivy stood watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"No problem." Sirius said dropping his hand. James and Ivy exchanged a glance. Silently waiting for them to say something.

"Um, about that kiss..." Jamie started awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius cut in grinning.

"No." Jamie argued getting back her usual fistyness. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Okay." Jamie glared at him in a way that had James remembering Lily back when she hated him.

"Good."

"Good." Sirius echoed.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good." Jamie said getting louder.

"GOOD." Sirius almost shouted.

"GOOD!" Jamie yelled. People around them were looking over curiously.

"Good." Sirius said slowly. Jamie opened her mouth then stopped herself shaking her head.

"Stop that."

"Stop that." Sirius mocked.

"I mean it."

"I mean it." he said in a squeaky voice.

"I fuck men."

"I-" Sirius stopped himself. "That's dirty." Jamie just smiled in a cocky way.

"You should have stopped." Jamie told him. He scrunched up his noise making mocky noises and faces again. Jamie sighed irritated, seriously thinking about just punching his face. He stopped smiling at her. They glared at each other for a second before Sirius abruptly pulled her to him, kissing her. Jamie didn't think as she kissed him back.

James and Ivy stared in shock. Unknown to them Mary was coming down the stairs. When they broke apart Jamie looked over to see Mary looking down at them. She quickly pushed Sirius away running after Mary.

"Padfoot." James groaned shaking his head. "Do you ever listen?"

**jaw dropping right? Now, I do love Sirius, so please don't hate him. He just needs to grow up. A lot. And leave Jamie alone.**


	36. Aftermath

**This is getting very dramatic. I hate drama. Irony's a bitch.**

Chapter 36: Aftermath

"Mary!" Jamie shouted up the stairs. Ivy shook her head at Sirius following Mary and Ivy up the stairs. Sirius watched as the girls ran up the stairs.

"You are officially dead." James told him. Sirius laughed patting James on the back.

"Haven't been hexed yet."

"Yet being key."

"Come on Prongsy. How much harm can they do?" James looked over at him with a worried expression.

"You're toast." Sirius just blew this off.

"I'm ready for some food."

#####

Lily came down the stairs from the tower to find Mary pointing her wand at Jamie and Ivy standing off to the side trying to calm her down.

"Mary?" Lily asked. "What happened?"

"YOU SLUT!" Mary screamed.

"Oh jeez." Lily said going down the stairs. "Ivy?"

"Um, well, see, er..."

"Yeah?"

"She kissed Sirius." Mary said.

"Again?" Lily asked.

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me." Jamie corrected.

"Like it makes a difference." Mary growled stepping forward. Jamie also took a step back running into the wall.

"Um, Mary. Calm down. This is a misunderstanding right?" Lily asked. Jamie nodded desperately putting her hands up on the wall.

"I'm sure." Mary spat. Upstairs Remus was coming down to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Lily?" he asked seeing the scene.

"Hey Remus." Lily said. "Nows not really the time."

"Obviously."

"You will pay." Mary said to Jamie who was closing her eyes waiting for the wrath.

Mary raised her wand ready to hex Jamie, if not kill her. But so quickly Lily wasn't sure how it happened, James was there, tackling Mary then they were both on the floor. Remus quickly reached down taking Mary's wand.

"James?" Ivy asked.

"Hey." He said slightly breathless.

"Hi." She replied.

"GET OFF!" Mary screeched. But James just adjusted himself holding her hands down.

"Sorry," He said.

"Oh thank God." Jamie breathed.

"Prongs, what's going on?" Remus asked.

"Long story."

"Were you at the match?" Ivy asked him.

"No." He admitted. "I haven't been feeling good." Just as Ambre showed up at his elbow. Ivy nodded her head fighting a smile.

"Hello." Ambre said greeting the crowed. "Why's James on top of Mary?"

"To keep Mary from killing Jamie." Ivy answered.

"Oh?" Ambre said sounding confused.

"I want you to know, that Sirius is an ass." James told Mary. She just glared at him.

"Awesome." she scowled. "Now. Could get off of me?"

"Are you going to attack Jamie?" he asked.

"No."

"Alright then." he said swinging his leg over and sitting on the ground. Mary sat up crossing her arms like a petulant child. Jamie dropped her arms. They all stood in a circle for a moment with Mary and James in the middle.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said eventually.

"Whatever." Mary said. Jamie sat down on the other side of James, across from Mary.

"I really am. It was stupid of me to kiss him. Or return his kiss. I don't even like him like that. Or at all." Jamie told her. Mary looked at her. She still looked angry, but less aggressive than before.

"I swear it will never happen again." Jamie said. Mary's face slowly wavered to sadness.

"Okay." Jamie smiled holding her arms out. Mary leaned over hugging her. Remus handed Lily Mary's wand.

"Here." he said going down the corridor.

"See ya." Ambre said following him. James stood up to stand beside Lily.

"That was close." he said.

"Sure. Thanks." She smiled. He shrugged acting embarrassed.

"Sirius isn't going to give up though." he warned.

"I know. But I think he'll loose this one." Lily said.

"Right. He doesn't have seven years." James joked putting his arm around Lily's shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go get some food." Lily suggested.

"Let's wait." James countered.

"Why?"

"Sirius is down there."

"We don't have to avoid him."

"No. But he is being pretty stupid right now."

"Come on." Lily said pulling him down to the Great Hall. While at dinner James and Sirius argued a bit, but then by the end they were the best of friends again. Lily wasn't paying much attention. There was a Hogsmeade visit the next day, it had been a long weekend and she was supper behind on her study schedule. She'd planned it very carefully over the summer and then neglected it. She was going to fail her NEWTS if she didn't pick it back up.

The way Lily figured it she could just catch up on some studying before classes Monday. She'd been to Hogsmeade plenty of times. James wouldn't mind too much...

ooooo

Sunday morning Lily woke up early and went straight to the Library. Nearly breaking her back with the study load. Sure her assignments were caught up. But what did that matter if she wasn't memorizing it and really knowing it for the test.

It was quiet and she got really into it, to the point she was almost freaking herself out with failure worry. Added to that was hunger and an increasing amount of fatigue.

"Hey baby." James said standing behind Lily.

"Can't talk. Must study." She said highlighting another passage and scribbling out add on notes in the empty space.

"Valentines Day is today." he whispered in her ear causing hairs to stand up on the back of her neck, she tried desperately to ignore them. "There's a Hogsmeade visit."

"Can't. NEWTS." she answered.

"Take a break. You've been in here all day." James persuaded.

"Can't. Have to Study."

"You know, you'll have to form complete sentences on the test." James said sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Shh." Lily said hunching over the parchment.

"Lily." James complained.

"Shh." Lily repeated.

"Take a break." He whispered.

"No."

"Come on."

"No." she repeated underlining a sentence.

"Your so tense, take a break." James said rubbing her neck with his hand. She found herself instantly relaxing under the pressure, her eyes closing.

"James," she groaned looking over at him. He smiled at her. "Please, I need to study."

"You're the smartest person I know. They'll have to come up with a new grading scale because you'll break the one they have."

"I'm serious." Lily said turning back to her notes.

"So am I." James said moving his hand down her back, continuing make massaging circles.

"Let me finish."

"How much more do you have to do?" James asked thinking it wouldn't take too long.

"I'm almost done with Potions, then I have Transfiguration and Ancient Runes."

"You finished Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked.

"I wasn't done with my list." Lily said biting her lip. James frowned at her.

"You're going to kill yourself."

"I will not." Lily said angrily forcing the hair that was hanging out of her bun behind her ear.

"Come on. Just a quick break." James coaxed maneuvering his hand over her shoulder and down her arm.

"Later."

"How long have you been in here?" He asked looking at the books that had accumulated around her.

"Um," Lily thought back to the last time she'd seen a clock, "Seven?"

"Seven?"

"I think so."

"Lily, it's after one."

"So?"

"You need a break."

"I do not."

"Come on it's Valentines Day. Let's go down to Hogsmeade."

"It is not." Lily said reading over a sentence in her notes that wasn't making too much sense.

"Yes it is."

"No. It's not."

"Yes. It is." James said.

"No time for this." Lily said trying to figure out what the sentence meant. It couldn't have been that complicated.

"I'm going to take away your highlighter." He threatened. Lily set the pen in question on the table.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"James. I really don't have time for this."

"You have all the time in the world. Now come on."

"I told you. Later." Lily said picking up her quill again. James waited a minute.

"It's later. Let's go." James suggested pulling on her wrist.

"No." James sighed putting his chin on the table and looking at her sadly. At first Lily didn't notice. But then she needed the parchment he was resting on. She tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge.

"James, please move your head." he shook his head.

"James." Lily said. James smiled wide showing his teeth.

"Go out with me."

"Not this again."

"This time's different." He insisted.

"It doesn't feel different."

"It is. Because for one: We're actually dating and it's a big couples holiday. For two: It's a Hogsmeade Weekend. And three: This is for your own good."

"And four: You are being just as obnoxious as before."

"You can't add to my list." James said switching his head for his elbow on the paper. Lily glared at him.

"Move your elbow." James thought about it for a second. Then quickly put his face back on the stack causing Lily to exhale irritated.

"Potter." she growled.

"Hmm?" He asked looking up at her with big eyes.

"Move your face."

"Okay." James agreed. But he moved it in a way that did not help Lily. He just moved his jaw up and down.

"You're being a child. Move." He whimpered at her sticking out his lips. "Your going to drool on my notes."

"That's insulting! I do not drool." He protested. Lily frowned at him. Hoping that maybe wishful thinking would get him to move. No such luck.

"If I go to Hogsmeade with you? Will you move?" Lily offered. James sat up holding the parchment with his elbow once more. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Really?" Lily nodded. "Is this a trick."

"Would I trick you?"

"There's really no answer for that." he said.

"Come on." Lily said.

"Alright." James said slowly. Once he stood however she quickly snatched the parchment and looked over at them. This caused James to growl loudly attracting attention from Madam Pince.

"Shh!" she hissed. James stuck his tongue out at her.

"Lily." James began kneeling down beside her. "You have to leave."

"When I'm done." she insisted.

"This never ends!"

"After the test it will end."

"Lily. Do you know how long that is from now?"

"Three months." She answered instantly.

"That's three months!"

"That's nothing." she told him. James exhaled loudly considering his options.

"If you won't come with me to Hogsmeade, let's at least go down to the lake. It's actually warm today and you can bring a book down." James bargained.

"But I don't need a book. I need my notes."

"All of them?"

"Yes. All of them." she said trying to subdue her voice so the librarian wouldn't get mad again.

"You are a very stuborn girl."

"Yes. I am." Lily said looking at the notes she had in her hand. Of course they weren't the ones she needed. She frowned at them placing them back on the table.

"Please leave!" James said loudly.

"SHH!" Madam Pince warned.

"James. Shut up."

"JUST OUTSIDE!" Lily looked at the librarian who was glaring daggers at them.

"Your going to get me kicked out." Lily hissed.

"That's the point. Or you could just take a break."

"Your a very stubborn boy."

"Is that a yes?" He asked ignoring the insult. Lily looked at her pile.

"One hour. But I bring a book." James rolled his eyes but stood up taking Lily's hand. He would drag her if he had to.

"Yes. Let's go."

"I have to clean up." James threw his head back taking out his wand. He waved it at the pile making everything pile into her bag. The books flying to their shelves.

"Let's go." he said.


	37. Valentines

**I want you all to know that I have a love/hate relationship with fluff. I'm good at writing it and I like to read it. But at the same time it's far too mushy and gross for me. I hate too much of it. Which is why I tend to have romantic moments end abruptly. Like when Sirius barges in or something.**

Chapter 37: Valentines

James took Lily out to the lake after insisting on hiding her bag up in his room, much to Lily's dismay. He brought back down his snitch from Christmas then went to his tree. That's right he claimed it as his own.

He made himself comfortable against the trunk instantly. Lily stood over him with her single book in her arm. She wasn't even allowed a quill or parchment which made the book pretty useless. James waited for her to sit down.

"I can't believe you'd take my bag." Lily said.

"I think you can believe it. You're just mad that I actually did it. Now just sit down and relax. How often is it this nice in February?" He asked her.

"If I fail," She began.

"But you won't!" James cut in reaching his hand up to hers.

"I could." James shook his head.

"Impossible." he said easing her down to him.

"You seem very sure of this."

"I am very sure." He said. Lily sat down on the cool grass.

"Now," James began. "Stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting." Lily argued.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Well it's not pouting." James smiled shaking his head.

"It's not?"

"Nope. This is the face of someone who was forced out of a library against her will."

"Usually that face is a lot happier. But you pull it off." Lily huffed.

"Is this you relaxing then?" she asked.

"It would be. If someone wasn't so up tight about the library." He told her. Lily decided to let the library go and just enjoy the day. It was nice and, even though she'd been forced into it, she was outside with James. Any girl's dream. Insert eye roll here.

Lily leaned against his chest overlooking the lake.

"See, this is so much better than the library." he said quietly.

"And now your quiet?" Lily asked.

"So much more romantic." He explained.

"Is it really Valentines?" Lily asked.

"Yep."

"What happened to January?" Lily asked.

"It waved hello while in the library."

"Enough with the library jokes."

"You're no fun." James complained but let the library jokes go. They were quiet as they watched the lake in content, cuddling, Lily held a book, but wasn't really reading it. It was a little bit chilly and when a cool breeze blew past James wrapped his arms tighter around Lily, his warmth radiating and surrounding her.

"I love you." James murmured in her ear after a long time had passed. Lily smiled at the page she'd been reading. She looked over at James.

"I love you too." She replied pulling his arms tighter around her. His expression was soft as he hesitated just the slightest before kissing Lily passionately. Her arm arching behind her so it was in his hair, his hand on her face, but still resting across her stomach where a flutter erupt. As it usually did when he was kissing her.

Lily sighed closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." Lily said.

"Hmm." James agreed running a hand through her hair. "It is much better than..."

"Don't say Library." Lily warned.

"Fine." James said wrapping a lock of her hair around his finger.

"It is better than the library though." Lily said causing a smile to break out on his face. She went back to her book.

"So what subject is that for?" James asked.

"It's actually not for school."

"It's not? Lily is reading and it's not school related?" James asked shocked.

"Nope. It's just this book I found at this little book store over the summer. It has a bunch of random stories in it."

"Like what?"

"Just funny little things."

"Be more vague."

"Sorry." Lily laughed. "Like, um this one where the guy is trying to train his dog, but it doesn't go so well and." She laughed some more. "It's just so funny. Do you want me to find it?"

"Nah. Just continue from where you are."

"But it's not a funny one."

"Then yeah, find it." But Lily was already flipping through the pages trying to find it. She knew she marked it with a bit of extra parchment. But she'd marked a lot of things so it was hard to find the right one.

"What's with all the book marks?" James asked.

"I really like those parts. So in case I want to reread them I mark the place."

"You must reread a lot."

"Actually I don't. I tend to forget about them once I'm done. It really bothers people who borrow my books."

"Because they're all filled with your scraps?" James asked.

"Yep. And some of them have notes on them."

"What kind of notes?"

"Like," Lily read the one from the page she was on, "I hate blue."

"Why blue?"

"Ivy wrote it."

"Why does she hate blue?" Lily tried to think back.

"I don't remember."

"But why not green?"

"Or Purple?" Lily added.

"Exactly. But why blue?"

"I don't know."

"Sounds so random. Just I hate blue."

"I think it was when we were in Charms." Lily said.

"Charms? Do you mean to tell me that you were writing notes in class?" James demanded playfully.

"And what about you?" Lily snorted. "What do you do in class?"

"Point taken."

"Okay then." Lily said placing the bit of parchment back in the book and flipping through it.

"What about that piece?" James asked.

"This one?" Lily asked looking at it. "Oh, it's just a doodle."

"A doodle?"

"A small picture drawn on scrap paper."

"I know what it means. But what kind of doodle would you be doing?"

"I didn't draw it. I think this one was done by Jamie." Lily said looking at it. It was just of a cartoon rabbit hopping around.

"Huh. It's cute." James said holding the picture for a second before placing it back in the book.

"Oh! There's this one." Lily said holding out a folded up note she, Mary and Ivy had passed in one of their history classes when Jamie was sick. "You'll have to forgive me. It was before we were going out."

"Pre-James note?" James asked intrigued. He took and began reading it aloud. "_Binns is going to kill us. He's so boring. Not with Potter in this class. Huh? Look at what he's doing._" James paused. "What were we doing?"

"I'm not sure."

"When was this?"

"All I know was it had to be before November." Lily answered. James went back to reading the note.

"_He should be expelled. You'd miss him. _And look they drew little hearts. _Would not. Ew. _That's rather rude. _Admit it. You like it when he talks to you. Nope. She's in denial. One of these days they'll get together. _Do you have any idea how hard it is to read a girl's note? It's all over the place. Writing in the margins and doodles all over the place. Things scribbled out. It's ridiculous."

"I'm sorry. We'll make future notes easier to read." Lily said sarcastically.

"That's all I'm asking." James said ignoring her tone. Lily held back a laugh. Up in the sky the clouds looked threatening. As if at any moment they would burst and it would be raining.

"Did you want to go to Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"Not really."

"Just to get out? Five minutes?" James pleaded.

"You're so persistent."

"Please?" James said tickling her ear with his breath. She giggled pressing her ear to her shoulder. This just seemed to egg James on, he exhaled another 'please'.

"Stop it!" Lily said playfully.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently. Lily tried to glare at him, but it wasn't working very well.

"What a face!" James teased. Lily looked shocked before breaking out into laughter.

"That's nice!"

"Such a pretty face." James smiled as if to prove he was just kidding.

"Well thank you." Lily said turning back around and making herself comfortable in his chest.

"Come on. Let's go. Just five minutes." James tried again.

"Why?" Lily groaned. If it was going to rain, and it looked like it, she didn't want to be caught in it.

"Because. How often do you get to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Plenty. I'm sick of it." Lily told him. Although this statement wasn't as true as she was making it seem.

"Please? How often do you get to go with me?"

"Oh it's get to now?" Lily asked.

"Ha ha. Cute." he said. "Then I'll just go without you."

"Okay." Lily agreed knowing he wouldn't go.

"Don't think I won't."

"I'm not."

"I'm going."

"Okay." Lily said sitting up so he could get around her.

"I'm getting up."

"Okay." Lily said slowly. James stood up stepping around her.

"I'm off to Hogsmeade." she laughed at him as he took intentional steps toward the town.

"Have fun." she said waving to him. He frowned at her.

"You're really not coming?" He asked.

"Nope." She shrugged. Deep down she knew she'd end up going. For the time she was just being a bit flirty. James stood there shoving his hands in his pockets inching toward Hogsmeade.

"Come on! Please?" James tried again. Lily laughed some more shaking her head, but pushing off the ground. "Yes." he cheered.

"Your such a child." she told him.

"You can't stand to be away from me."

"No. That's not it. Your a child."

"I was rather hoping this attitude would leave once we started dating." He grumbled loudly.

"Well see now I don't want to go again." Lily said pulling away toward the castle.

"I don't think so." James said grabbing her wrist.

"So what? You're going to drag me there?" she challenged.

"If I have to." He said solemnly. She shook her head wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Alright lets go."

"Ha ha." James said triumphantly as if he just won the biggest battle ever.

**I think James and Lily are just so cute. Just goofing off and acting silly together. Adorable. Please Review. I know it looks like I have a lot, but really I only get like five for my new chapters before I post a new one. Five is not that many! It's like nothing. So please review.**


	38. Will of Thumb

**Author rant: why is it the weather is great when you have to sit behind a desk at school, but then when it's finally the weekend or you find free time it (weather) decides to rain/snow/be cold/windy/freakishly hot? It's like a nice seventy something here and the weekend forecast: thunderstorm and snow on Saturday. Utah sucks. Enjoy the chapter though!**

Chapter 38: Will of Thumb

They took a carriage to the town where they went directly into Honeydukes. James was on a mission. He had run out of sweets and with NEWTS coming up he was convinced he would need them then more than ever. Because everyone knew candy was the best study tool. Right up there next to the quills and books themselves.

"It keeps you awake." James explained as he filled a bag with jelly beans.

"Right. Or it gets you wired so you can't think." Lily countered.

"Nope. I have perfected this theory. Candy is the key to success." He joked.

"And here I always thought it was studying and working hard." She smiled. James closed the bag, satisfied with its contents then looked at his girlfriend.

"Anything you wanted?"

"I'm good." she told him.

"Okay." James led her to pay for the goods then, once checked out, they went back outside. They wandered around aimlessly talking about nothing and joking around. Like they had just moments ago by the tree. When they passed a bench James sat down pulling Lily beside him.

He held out his hand as if he wanted to shake. But Lily knew he wanted to play thumb war. Maybe he could tell she was freaking out about the exams, or he just felt the burning need to play. At any rate she placed her hand in his and so it began.

They talked as they played making it almost impossible to concentrate on the game, the conversation and any other worry that might have been fogging her head. And it was always important topics they discussed when a thumb war was in session. Only it wasn't what Lily had expected.

"What do you think of marriage?" James asked. Lily had almost had his thumb under hers, but as he asked she got distracted. James didn't pause the game so Lily wasn't able to fully grasp what he was asking as her thumb was nearly crushed by his.

"What?" She asked.

"Marriage?" He repeated.

"Well, um," she began trying to fully concentrate on both the war and question. Thankfully he held her still fighting thumb for the ten seconds and she lost. Not that it was surprising.

"What?" she asked again.

"Yeah." James looked a bit awkward as he repeated his question, "What do you think of marriage?" Lily blinked at him, at a complete lost for words. "I mean, I'm not proposing or anything. But I've been thinking about it. And I want to know what you think." James explained.

"I-I," Lily stammered.

"I even talked to your Mom." James continued. "And your Gran is thrilled with the idea." Lily still couldn't speak. This was bigger than him being a stag. Somehow she'd managed to stay calm for that. But now, she couldn't think straight.

"Plus proposing on Valentines Day is tacky and too cliché." James continued to ramble as Lily struggled for speech.

"Yes." she said eventually.

"What?"

"Yes, I've thought about it. And I do want to. One day, marry you." she managed surprised at how clear the words sounded. James broke out in a relieved grin. Lily nodded to tell him that she was serious. She leaned forward and they shared a blissful kiss.

When they parted Remus and Ambre were standing nearby.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" James asked them. They shrugged.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend. Might as well go while we can." Remus said.

"Right." James agreed.

"What about you two?" Ambre asked.

"Well I was all for studying," Lily began.

"But I convinced her to come down." James added proudly. Ambre and Remus nodded.

"That's great. It's always nice to get away from the castle." Ambre said. Remus smiled down at her. There was a second of silence before she started talking again. "We were, um, thinking about going to Honeydukes. Did you want to come with?"

"We were just there. Actually." James told her standing up with Lily.

"Oh. Well then we could all go to Zonkos. Or maybe you wanted to get a butterbeer? I think Madam Rosmerta is having a special for Valentines day. I know Madam Puddifoot is, but that doesn't really seem like your kind of thing."

"We're alright. You guys go have fun. Just don't do anything Sirius would." James said nudging Remus.

"Haha." Remus said painfully, rubbing his nudged arm.

"What?" Ambre asked.

"Nothing. Come on." Remus advised gently guiding her away.

"You know. It could be because of you and Sirius that he doesn't date." Lily said. James laughed once.

"Trust me, that's not it."

"How would you know? He might be afraid of the antagonism."

"No." James said slowly. "He's more...Got this problem."

"Problem?" Lily asked.

"A fuzzy little one."

"You mean that badly behaved bunny?" Lily asked. It seemed to crop up often. This problem of his.

"Yeah." James snorted. "His bunny."

"It's not funny. He should be able to date. And Ambre is good for him. She's sweet and outgoing."

"I never said she wasn't. Or that he couldn't."

"Then why...?" Lily began but then remembered something Severus had told her so many times, but Lily had always refused to believe. Remus wouldn't refuse to date someone because he was a werewolf would he? If he was a werewolf.

"Snivilus wasn't too far off." James said quietly leaning into Lily's ear. "I know he told you." At that moment she saw Severus walk out of the nearby pub with his stupid death eater friends. He caught sight of Lily and almost smiled, but then seemed to think better of it.

"Don't call him Snivilus." Lily warned. As she had many times before.

"You don't still have a soft spot for him do you?" James asked.

"And what if I do? He was my friend." James raised his eyebrows at her. Lily looked up at him, waiting for him to say something. "I don't know." She said.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, okay, we were friends. But then he became a horrible person. And we just grew apart."

"He called you a..."

"I know what he called me. But we were fighting before that. That was more like the last straw for our friendship." Lily said.

"Okay."

"Can we go up to the castle now?"

"Whatever you want." James agreed. The little argument already a million miles behind him. Lily took a glance at Snape. She wasn't sure if he'd looked back, it didn't really matter. Lily turned and headed up to Hogwarts with James.

*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*

"So how was your Valentines Day?" Ivy asked that night in their room.

"Pretty good. James took me down to Hogsmeade, even though I wanted to study."

"Silly boy."

"No. It was nice. He's right. I worry too much about the exams. So we just hung out." Lily said.

"Cool." Ivy said brushing through her hair. Lily wasn't sure she wanted them to know about the marriage talk. It wasn't official, so why ruin the real surprise? Right?

"Was there something else?" Ivy asked.

"Kinda." Lily admitted.

"But?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell people."

"Right. Because there's enough drama happening at Hogwarts as is." Ivy said sarcastically.

"Well you have to admit there is a lot this year." Lily disagreed.

"Yeah yeah. With Jamie hooking up with Sirius right after he broke up with Mary. Then there's Remus and Ambre and whatever's going on with them. You and James, of course, and what's-his-bucket from Ravenclaw seen at Hogsmeade with that skank from Hufflepuff."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Ask Mary." Ivy shrugged. "All I know is one of Sirius' many ex's was seen with a Ravenclaw."

"Intrigue." Lily said. Ivy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. It will be front page news around here in no time." She scoffed.

"Good Night!" Mary said bursting into the room giggling. She sounded drunk.

"Mary?" Lily asked.

"Hey!" Mary giggled.

"Where have you been?"

"I was with Jamie." Mary answered pointing with her thumb toward the door. "You would not believe what we saw." she hiccuped laughing harder. Lily looked over at Ivy who was now folding up her uniform for the next morning. Jamie came stumbling in laughing and saying something incoherent.

"I think they're toasted." Ivy said smiling at the two.

"I want toast." Mary said having only caught the one word. "But no fat bread."

"How about you get some sleep?" Lily suggested.

"No. I'm not tired." Mary said. "I was just telling Jaaay that, we should all go to the lake."

"It's freezing outside." Lily said. It had dropped in temperature and the clouds that had been threatening earlier had burst. It was a full on thunderstorm.

"The lake!" Jamie agreed throwing her arms up. This caused her to loose her balance and land on Lily's bed with a groan. Lily grabbed Mary's shoulders, guiding her to her bed.

"You know what?" Mary asked Lily.

"What?" Lily asked dropping her onto the bed.

"I think I threw up on Sirius!" Mary laughed. She was almost hysterical.

"No." Jamie groaned from her bed. "It was a tree."

"But I hate him." Mary said.

"You hate the tree?" Lily asked pushing Mary under the blankets.

"No! Silly! I hate dumb-ass Sirius-ish-is-ssshh." She burst into laughter.

"I'm sure you do. Now go to sleep." Lily said.

"I think we've got a runner." Ivy said indicating Jamie who was bolting down the stairs.

"I'm guessing your not going to get involved?" Lily asked.

"It's really not my problem. But I'll go get her." Ivy said leaving her folded shirt on the bed.

"Lily?" Mary asked.

"Yeah?" Lily asked a little irritated.

"I don't feel good."

"Your drunk." Lily said stepping away in case she spewed.

"Really?" Mary laughed, not as energetic as before. "I'm stupid."

"A bit. You didn't do it because of Sirius did you?"

"Hmm? No! No. Me and Jamie were having a girl's night. Having some boy-free fun." Lily nodded. "I feel like I'm going to..." Mary began. Lily quickly grabbed the nearby trash bin and held it under Mary's chin. Just in time for her to cough loudly, upchucking the liquor she'd consumed.

Ivy walked in pushing Jamie in front of her. Ivy didn't have a strong stomach so nearly gagged seeing the sight. She spun on her heel running back down to the common room. Mary took the bin and continued to vomit as Lily pulled Jamie to her bed. As soon as she hit the mattress she passed out.

Lily turned back to Mary.

"I'm sorry." Mary groaned before heaving up more chunks.

"Let's go." Lily replied. She had to get her to a bathroom so she didn't make the whole room smell. Then Ivy for sure would kill her. Drunk or not.

They got as far as the bottom step before Mary couldn't go any farther.

"You can go up to bed. I'll handle her." Lily said to Ivy. She'd been sitting in the arm chair sucking in deep breathes trying to ease her own stomach.

"What about Jamie?"

"She's asleep. I don't think you'll have a problem with her."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't leave you, but,"

"You've got a weak stomach. Go."

"Thanks Lily." Lily just nodded so Ivy took off up the stairs. Mary had managed to prop herself against the wall still holding the basket. Lily exhaled loudly before walking up the stairs and knocking loudly on the door.

Peter answered.

"Lily?" He squeaked.

"Lily?" James' voice came from behind him. A laugh still in his tone. He appeared in the door way pulling on a t-shirt.

"Hey." he said. "Is everything okay?" He asked easing the door shut behind him.

"Not exactly. Mary and Jamie got supper toasted. And I was just," But she stopped as James had already passed her to go down the stairs.

"What's wrong with Mary?" Sirius asked coming out of the room. Unlike James who wore pants and the occasional shirt to bed, Sirius was in boxers. And a sock. Just one sock and scarlet boxers.

"Nothing. Leave her alone." Lily told him turning to go with James.

"Hey," Sirius said grabbing her arm. "What's happened?"

"She'll be fine Sirius. Go away." Lily growled. His brows just scrunched together as he considered Lily's words. He decided that it wasn't so much a warning as a suggestion so he pushed her aside going down to her.

In the common room James had managed to get Mary into a more upright position. Sirius rushed over to her.

"Sirius," Lily began but James went over to her and shushed her.

"Let him take care of her."

"But it's his fault." Lily said. Or so she was convinced.

"He cares about her."

"Then he wouldn't have gone off and snogged her best friend." Lily glared.

"Come here." James said pulling Lily toward the boys staircase. He sat down on the steps looking up at Lily, who had her arms crossed angrily.

"Would you trust me with this one?" He asked her.

"Why? He..."

"I know what he did. But that's just Padfoot. Alright? Now he regrets it and I think he did like Mary. Not enough to stay with her, but enough to care for her in times that she needs him."

"That's ludicrous."

"Yeah. But it's just like you. You don't like Mary in a romantic way, obviously, but because your a good friend you're willing to take care of her as she vomits all over the place." James explained. "Right?"

"I guess. But she might take it the wrong way. And get hurt all over again."

"She won't."

"She will. She does like him."

"Do even remember what it was like with them going out?" James asked.

"Yes." Lily answered narrowing her eyes, wondering where he was going with that.

"Okay, than you remember the fights? The glares and the irritation she had toward him?"

"Yeah?"

"So clearly she didn't like him that much."

"Okay?" James smiled at her.

"So this may just be the start of a very awkward friendship. Or it may turn out to be a good thing." He continued.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we go down to the bathroom with Padfoot and Mary. That way you can be there for her. I'll come with so you don't have to be so alone with Pads. Sound good?" Lily nodded. "Kay." James stood back up.

"Padfoot? Can you carry Mary down to the prefects bathroom?" James asked. Sirius looked to Lily, as if looking for permission.

"Sure." He agreed. Mary looked to be asleep so Sirius scooped her up in his arms falling into step behind Lily and James.

**What do you think of the 'just friends' thing? Sirius isn't the commitment type and James only wants to see the good in people. Especially his friends. Please tell me what you think and Review. Good? Bad? How can I Improve? Any thing you'd like to see in upcoming chapters? Just click the Review button and tell me!**


	39. Happy postValentines

**Hmm...I don't have anything cute to say at the beginning of this chapter. No rants or strange random things...Oatmeal! There you go. Randomness of the day.**

Chapter 39: Happy post-Valentines

Lily didn't expect Sirius to be so...caring. But he was. He set Mary down on the tile of the Prefect's bathroom and then when she woke up he'd hold her hair while she vomited into the toilet. Then he'd take a rag so she could wipe her mouth. When it got late and she was too tired to wipe it, he would for her. It was gross, but totally unexpected in it's sweetness. He even dabbed at her forehead with a cloth when she got sweaty from all the vomiting.

Lily watched carefully. She didn't want Mary to get hurt. James, however, wasn't worried in the least. He just laid on the floor with a pillow under his head, slowly dosing off. They'd been in there for a good four hours. At first James had tried to get Lily to relax and let Sirius handle it. But she wouldn't. Now she sat beside James, watching.

"You look tired." James said reaching up to run his finger under her eyes and across her jaw leaving a tingling behind. Although her eyes felt heavy and she could feel her muscles tight and tired she shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said holding back the yawn she'd been fighting for the last few minutes. When she blinked she had to struggle to get her lids back open. Sirius was getting Mary to drink some water so she wouldn't become dehydrated. Lily was sure James was rolling his eyes at her.

"She probably won't even remember any of this in the morning." James told her propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well when she wakes up I'm sure she'll come to the wrong conclusion. Which could make this so much worse." Lily snapped.

"Merlin, you need to sleep." James grumbled.

"I'm not tired." Lily growled. James just sighed rolling onto his side.

********

In Defense Against the Dark Arts the next morning Professor Dunken declared that they would be distinguishing what items had been cursed and what curse was on them.

Lily looked at the things on the desk she shared with James. There was a wooden box with small engravings and a latch. There was also a fluffy wig, a sliver key tied to a black string.

"Now, be warned that these items could harm you." Dunken cautioned walking down the aisle of desks, "So don't get sent to the Hospital Wing." He continued to walk around watching as the students studied the objects.

"What do you think it does?" James asked holding the wig up gingerly.

"It could be as simple as changing your hair color if you put it on. Or it could cause the wearer to go bald." Lily said naming a few things off the top of her head while pulling out her text book. She flipped through the pages looking for the chapter on dark or cursed objects. When she looked back over at James he was holding the wig above his head. She frowned causing him to pause with it just inches away from his skull.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Checking for magical properties?"

"By putting it on?"

"Did you have a better idea?" he challenged.

"Yes." Lily said slowly pulling the wig away from his head. Once it was back on the desk she went back to her book. "See look." She dropped the book onto the desk with a bang.

She jabbed her finger at the book where it listed curses, how to recognize them, and counter jinxes. But above that it named a spell that when used showed whether or not the object contained dark magic.

"_Experienced Wizards and Witches can sometimes feel the presence of magic, but others who lack this ability can use _atra veneficus revelio_. If the object has been subjected to dark magic or curses then the caster's wand shall become cold in his or her hand._" Lily read.

"Alright." James agreed. Clearly this was the dull way to do things. Lily cast the spell on each object, only the key wasn't cursed so she set it off to the side. By the time she was done he had his chin resting on the desk looking like a puppy.

Sirius was in the back making a racket with Remus and Peter. Peter was watching, bouncing out of his seat while Remus tried to convince Sirius not to do whatever it was he was about to do. James didn't even look back at them. Rather he sighed loudly.

"Could you look up what to do next?" Lily asked him.

"I suppose." James agreed dragging his hand up to the book. He flipped through the pages slowly skimming through the passages. Hmming and huhing every so often. Lily was getting impatient, tapping her fingers on the table waiting. And waiting.

"You passed it." Lily said.

"You do it then." James said pushing the book over to her. He didn't have to tell her twice. She swiped the book over to her, quickly flipping back skimming over the list to further instruction. Eventually she found it.

"Okay, we can either test the objects. Or try various counter-jinxes." Lily told him. "There's really no other way. Just trial and error." James turned his head to look at her.

"Kay." He agreed. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before, so the mood, while unnecessary, was understandable. Lily could hear Mary arguing with her partner. She was experiencing a hang over. So with the repulse of food and head ache, Mary was ready to bite heads off. Jamie hadn't even shown up to class. Ivy claimed to have tried to wake her, but it hadn't worked.

When Lily looked back up from her book James had done something to the box. Or he had discovered what the curse was. Because instead of there being one box, there was three. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Gemino." James explained. "Duplicates when touched. Look it up if you don't believe me." Sure enough the gemino curse duplicated things when touched. They wrote it on their parchment in neat script before moving on to the wig.

"Any ideas?" Lily asked.

"Nope." James replied once again resting his chin on the table. They stared at the wig for a good minute.

"How about now?"

"Nope." they both sighed, ideas evading them. Lily tentatively poked the hair.

"Maybe if someone stares at it, then it removes all ideas." James suggested. Lily looked over at him before looking back at the wig.

"Maybe." She allowed. James reached out slowly, then pushed the mass to the ground.

"Any ideas now?" He asked.

"Nope." She said still looking at the place it had been sitting.

"Are you going to get it?"

"Nope." Lily answered. He nodded his head, his chin rubbing against the wood.

"This sucks." he said after another minute of trying to guess what the wig did. Although the fact that it was on the ground wasn't helping their progress.

"Yep."

"Maybe one of us should put it on." He suggested.

"Maybe." Lily agreed. But then James looked back at Sirius a grin growing on his face. Lily watched silently as James took out his wand pointing it in the general direction of the wig making it float up. He then sent it zooming across the room where it landed easily on Sirius' head. Instantly vanishing.

"Weird." They both said. But just the fact that the hideous thing had vanished wasn't the weird part. What was strange was that it had the affect of making the wearer's hair move around like it was under water. So Sirius' hair was waving about, high on his head, but staying out of his face. Other students were noticing and laughing at the sight.

Sirius looked up from his work, not noticing the wig at all. He frowned at the class as they giggled at him. It was pretty hilarious. His hair just waving about, and because of the length of his hair, it was high and wide. Lily's eyes widened as she held back her own laughter.

Remus looked at James smiling slightly and shaking his head. James ran a hand through his hair grinning at his friend.

"How long do you think it will take him to notice?" He asked barely moving his lips.

"I say someone's going to have to point it out to him." Lily answered. They turned around to face the front of the classroom. Dunken had left to get some supplies for his next class of fourth years. Lily peeked down at the book, which seemed to engulf her immediately. She scanned the list, looking for the curse that was on the wig. It seemed more like a practical joke the Marauders would pull, than dark magic.

She found it, it was just a water engulfing spell. What ever was inside the object was inside water, but without the feeling of wetness. So like dry water. She wrote it down on the parchment, and then they were done.

The door banged open and Dunken walked back in carrying a box following him. He paused to look at Sirius' hair. He frowned yanking the wig off of him. Sirius looked at him, shocked, then his eyes caught sight of the wig, from there they darted to James.

James hunched over looking at his desk smiling.

**This really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But I don't want to go back and change stuff. So just give me some ideas and Reviews. P.S. I love you Reviewers. You're amazing. And yah know, you don't review and I don't post. Or write. It's been proven.**


	40. After affects

**I can't believe i've written so many chapters!**

Chapter 40: After affects

After classes were finished Lily retreated to the common room with Jamie, Ivy and Mary. Mary and Jamie still had pounding head aches, but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier.

"So what were you guys doing last night?" Ivy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked sprawled out on the couch leaving the other girls to find spots on the floor or in armchairs.

"Well all we know," Ivy began indicating herself and Lily, "Is that you come in, late and drunk."Oh," was all Jamie said.

"We just went out to party. You know, girls night out." Mary explained looking at them and away from the essay they'd been assigned that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So it had nothing to do with Black?" Ivy asked.

"What? No!" Mary said quickly. "God, no. Jamie and I went to celebrate friendship and have a good time. Black, or any boy for that matter, had no affect on me, or my decision."

"That's right." Jamie added flipping a page in the book she had resting on the floor. "Because, let's face it, no guy is worth that much alcohol."

"How much did you drink anyway?" Ivy asked.

"Um," Jamie looked at Mary, who shrugged.

"A few bottles worth I guess." Mary offered.

"A few bottles meaning...?" Lily pressed.

"Relax. It wasn't enough to poison us." Jamie said. Mary shook her head in agreement.

"Nope. We were perfectly safe. Although, I'm still wondering why when I woke up, Sirius was in his underwear laying beside me." Mary said.

"He felt guilty, I guess, so took you down to the bathroom. Held your hair, wiped your mouth. All that jazz." Lily explained.

"Sirius? Are you sure you don't have him mixed up with his brother?" Jamie demanded.

"No, it was Sirius." Mary said. "But why would he do that?" Lily shrugged.

"Guilt is my guess. James said it was because he's a good guy." Jamie snorted at that.

"Yeah right. This is the same guy who, well there are just so many examples to choose from it would be hard to pick the worst."

"I know. But James doesn't see it and Sirius did carry her down there and was really nice. He practically stayed up all night." Lily said.

"Sirius?" Mary asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Sirius." Lily said.

"I have to agree, it doesn't sound like him." Ivy said.

"It was weird seeing it. But I'm not lying." Lily told them.

"Okay, but then why was he only wearing underwear?" Mary asked.

"Because when I went to get James to help me, that's what Sirius was wearing." Lily explained.

"He sleeps in his underwear?" Jamie asked sounding disgusted.

"And one sock." Lily said.

"Why only one?" Ivy asked.

"I'm not sure. But he only had one on last night."

"Awkward." Jamie said looking back down at her book.

"Ladies." Sirius said entering the room with James.

"Boys." Ivy replied. James went over to Lily.

"Hey, where have you been?" Lily asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Just some guy stuff." James explained vaguely.

"Ow!" Jamie complained from the couch. Lily looked over to find Sirius perched on her back. "Get off me!"

"Well, your hogging the couch." Sirius said stretching his arms across the back.

"So? Get off!" Jamie commanded. Sirius stood up, turning to throw her legs off the couch, nearly causing her to topple onto the floor.

"Could you be any more of an ass?" Jamie asked him, trying to regain some dignity with the way she sat beside him.

"Yes." Sirius answered slouching into the cushion. Jamie's face held nothing but absolute revolution as she looked at him and shook her head. She jammed herself in the corner to stay as far away from him without giving him the full couch. James sat on the arm of Lily's chair.

"So what have you been doing?" He asked her.

"I've been finishing that essay for Dada."

"I thought you finished that during lunch."

"No. I almost finished, but then you distracted me." Lily told him with a scowl.

"Well watch out, I'm going to distract you again." He warned leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm going to bed." Jamie announced shutting her book loudly just as their lips met.

"What no good night kiss?" Sirius teased turning around on the couch. Jamie spun around throwing her book at his head. But he was quicker. He ducked it than laughed looking behind him at the book on the ground. While he was looking away Jamie grabbed another book from the shelf near the stairs, this one made contact. Sirius shouted in pain, rubbing his skull as he looked back at her. Bad timing because Jamie had just summoned her first book, so on its way to her hand it nicked the top of Sirius's head.

He continued to rub the back of his head. "Ow. Bloody woman can throw." He said checking his hand for blood.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease her." Ivy said.

"Who shouldn't Sirius tease?" Lily asked having missed the whole scene.

"Jamie." Ivy answered.

"Ah." Was all Lily said.

"Do you even care that I was just hit by two books?" Sirius demanded. A laugh escaped Lily's lips before she quickly covered them. He glared at her.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. "That you got hit by books." Sirius stuck his jaw out with a frown.

"I'm going to bed. Coming Prongs?" Sirius asked still looking offended that no one carried.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec." James answered. Sirius rolled his eyes then pulled himself off the couch making his way up the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too." Ivy said.

"Me too. Night Lily. James." Mary said. They each gathered their things and headed up the stairs waving before they disappeared.

"Wow." James said.

"Huh?" Lily asked scooting over.

"Could they be any more obvious? Oh come on Lily. Don't tell me you didn't notice their attempts to get us alone."

"Oh, please. You think very highly of yourself if you think they were trying to get us alone."

"Really? Look around." Lily did as she was told. They were alone.

"Well maybe it was coincidence?" She offered. James shook his head smiling.

"No. I'm pretty sure Mary and Ivy did this on purpose. Sirius and Jamie not so much."

"Well, I'm really tired, so don't expect me to stay down here too much longer." Lily warned.

"No?"

"Sorry. But I really am tired." Lily apologized. She wished she could spend more time with James, she hadn't had a lot of time that day, but she really needed some sleep seeing as she didn't much the night before.

"Okay. I have detention with McGonagall tomorrow right after dinner. And practice the day after. And I believe I have detention with Flitwick the day after that. Which leaves, what Saturday?"

"What's with all the detentions Head Boy?" Lily asked. James laughed shrugging.

"Get caught doing something wrong and suddenly the teachers want to spend extra time with you." He said.

"What did you do?"

"Sirius is waiting for me." James said taking evasive action.

"James,"

"Good night babe." he said. Lily was quickly learning James said 'babe' whenever he did something stupid or was trying to avoid telling her something. James stood up quickly heading to the stairs.

"Hang on." Lily said grabbing his robes. "What did you do?"

"Nothin' babe." James answered with an easy smile.

"James," Lily began narrowing her eyes in warning. But he was stronger than her and was able to yank her from the chair as if she were a doll.

He looked at her innocently and realized he was not getting out of an explanation. He settled for a truthful yet, not so truthful deviation. "Well... its a long story." he started. "IT involves McGonnagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, the lake, and at least one statue." he said. "And I really don't feel like explaining the whole thing," he told her. With a quick kiss and a tug on his clothes, he was free of her grasp. He broke the kiss, smiled cheekily at her and disappeared up the stairs.

Lily watched him go, shaking her head. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder.

**Thank you reviews for you know, reviewing! Keep it up I love to hear it. And thanks BETA for all the help. Your amazing.**


	41. rehearsed

**SORRY! I know it took me forever (Or by my standards anyway) to update.. But this is a pretty long chapter and I've been busy reading this book I got and trying to study for CRTs that are coming up.\**

Chapter 41: Rehearsed

As the day progressed Lily became more and more curious, and irritated, as to what James and Sirius had gotten up to the night before. Gryffindore's were congratulating him and saying it's been a while. While other houses scowling, a few even looked truly offended or ready to hex all the Marauders.

Lily had asked several times, but to no avail. James would just grin, shake his head, walk away, chuckle, or become very interested in a near by statue/vase/passerby/shoe/parchment.

James seemed to sense another interrogation as a Gryffindor laughed saying, 'Good one James.' and giving him a high five. James nodded saying thanks and laughing. When he saw his girlfriend's face however, the smile vanished and the courtyard they were passing striked his interest.

"MOOOOONY!" James bellowed. Remus looked over from a bench where he had been sitting with, non other than, Ambre. He looked over at them frowning, while Ambre just peered past him and waved smiling.

James jogged over to them leaving Lily behind him. Which were his intentions, no doubt. She crossed her arms over her chest and followed him. It felt oddly familiar, crossing her arms because of James and ready to yell at him for being an arse.

"Hey James." Ambre said pleasantly as Lily was still just entering the courtyard.

"Hello, Amber?" James asked.

"Ambre." She corrected.

"Right. Sorry. So how have you been?" He asked her.

"Good." She shrugged. "Yourself?"

"Oh well," he smiled before getting cut off.

"James!" Lily hollered making him cringe slightly. He eased his way around the tree slowly, as if preparing to make a run for it.

"Brilliant." James answered her with a nervous smile. Now Ambre was frowning and Remus had his eyebrows up, one slightly higher than the other. "Really, I was just..."

"Going?" Remus guessed.

"Sorta." James was walking backwards now so he could still look at Remus and be moving away. "I'll see you around. Moony, Ambre." With that James was walking quickly out of the courtyard and down the corridor inside.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen him run from Lily, rather than to," Remus said watching the retreating figure.

"What did he do?" Ambre asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know he wasn't alone." Ambre looked confused so he explained, "He and Sirius were out rather late last night."

"Oh," she said understanding now.

"Hey Remus," Lily said marching past him.

"Lily," Remus replied.

"Hi," Ambre said but was ignored as Lily was taking off down the hall after him. She giggled shaking her head at the two. "I wonder how much longer they'll last?"

"Who knows." Remus answered. "They've talked about marriage."

"Scary. Could you image little "them's" running around?"

"I'd rather not think about it." Remus said as they heard another cry of "JAMES!" from the other side of the oak doors.

James continued down the hall, skidding as he made a tight turn down the south wing.

"Potter!" Lily growled. She was sick of his games.

"Hey," James said patting someone on the back as he quickly passed behind them.

"I swear. James your being ridiculous!" Lily said watching as Sirius rounded the corner, his shirt, as always, untucked and messy. The two boys bumped into each other.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said.

"Padfoot!" James said pulling Sirius in front of him like a shield.

"Did you...?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Duh!"

"Please!"

"Would you?" James asked retorically.

"No!"

"See,"

"But she's" Sirius waved a hand at Lily, who'd stopped to watch the exchange.

"I know!"

"Then go!"

"No."

"Me?" Sirius asked.

"Hell no."

"Prongs." Sirius warned. He sounded as if he'd just given the best advice ever and now James wasn't taking it.

"Padfoot."

"Good ta' meet yah." Sirius said shaking James' hand.

"Well it's good to meet you too." James replied.

"I'm going to." Sirius began taking a careful step toward Lily.

"No." James said quickly.

"Yep." James wipped Sirius around.

"Move!" Sirius commanded.

"No!"

"Do it."

"Then you have to."

"No!" Sirius gasped.

"No." James agreed. Lily frowned at them, trying to make out what they were talking about.

"You tell."

"Yours?" James asked.

"Yes." Sirius nodded grandly. James snorted.

"Me for you." Sirius explained turning James around and pushing him against a wall.

"No." James replied spinning around, each had the other by the bicep.

"Yes." Another spin.

"No." Spin.

"Yes." Spin, but this time they crashed into a wall.

"Black," Jamie growled appearing around the corner. Sirius shrieked like a girl hugging James.

"What the hell are you doing? Practicing for the dance?" Jamie demanded. James glared at Sirius pushing him away.

"Get off." James said. Sirius pouted, James raised his eyebrows, Sirius shook his head, James frowned, Sirius jerked his head, James looked sideways at Lily, Sirius made a face with his eyebrows raise and lips pushed together. James glared but not angrily, Sirius shook his shaggy head.

Jamie and Lily both watched as the boys communicated silently. They cocked their head to the side before Sirius pushed James in the chest. James pushed back.

"Together." they agreed. Then as if they'd rehearsed the whole thing stepped together toward Lily.

"We have something to confess." Sirius began. Lily raised her eyebrow waiting.

"It was all for fun." James continued.

"And all his idea!" Sirius said quickly pushing James forward than running off down the hall. James caught himself, so instead of chasing Sirius he turned to Lily. She crossed her arms waiting for the explanation that he'd been avoiding all day.

"I love you." James said moving toward her. She shook her head.

"Don't give me that crap James," She warned.

"It's true."

"I know it's true. But it's not going to work. What did you do?" He mumbled something in response. "How about speaking up?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I have detention." James said. "Zzz."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I have detentions." he reminded her.

"Well, explain quickly." James rocked his head side to side considering this. Then he ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright," he sighed. "This way."

"So?"

"Sirius was bored," James began.

"Nothing good ever comes of Sirius being bored." Lily interupted.

"Yeah. No kidding. Anyway, so since everyone was studying, we decided to go have some fun. Like old pre-Lily times."

"Pre-Lily times?" Lily demanded not liking the sound of his explanation so far.

"Just before we were dating. I was careless back then." Lily snorted.

"Are you saying you've become boring since you started dating me?" Her voice was warning James to tread carefully.

"No." James said, "I'm saying that before you, I had more free time to cause mayhem. Now, are you going to let me continue?"

"I suppose."

"Alright then. So, we went up to the east tower to go Statue Racing."

"Statue Racing?" Lily asked.

"Yes. It's where you animate a statue, jump on and go."

"Okay. Continue."

"So we were going to. But then changed our minds. It wasn't late enough, and being head boy and all, I had to set a good example. Plus it's better during the holidays when no one's around." Lily shook her head. Only James and Sirius would come up with something like statue racing. "So we got the idea of a little prank."

"Being...?"

"Sirius' idea."

"No, I mean, what was the prank?" Lily corrected.

"Oh, right. Well you know that quidditch match coming up? Against Slytherin?"

"Yes," Lily agreed slowly.

"Well, we....he, thought it would be funny if we did something different with a statue." James paused looking at Lily. "So he bewitched one to shout out profanities at passersby."

"He? And what did you do?" Lily asked realizing that he was blaming it all on Sirius.

"Well, I bewitched two." He explained holding up two fingers.

"One specializes on insults to Ravenclaw, the other Hufflepuff. Pad...Sirius claimed Slytherin."

"That doesn't sound like a long story."

"Well you haven't heard the bet, or how three teachers were involved yet either."

"Right. In that case continue."

"Your not mad are you?"

"Why?"

"Well, you seem to think pranks are immature and I seem to remember getting yelled at for playing them." James explained.

"I still think it's a stupid, petulant thing to do." Lily said.

"But?" James asked hoping he was off the hook.

"But, I'm trying very hard to understand and stay calm." Lily said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Lily said.

"Okay." James said.

"What was the bet?" Lily asked in a clipped tone.

"Well," James began, "It wasn't so much a bet as an agreement."

"An agreement?"

"Yeah. See we, Sirius and I, said the summer of our fourth year, that if you ever went out with me I had to change the Giant squid to your favorite color. And then dance with it." James explained.

"How...?"

"Basically I had to wear a dress and dance on the bank." Lily stopped to look at him. He was serious. Lily closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to banish the image of James in a dress **from her mind**

"But when you came in you were wearing...guy clothes." Lily said.

"Well that's because Flitwick found us wondering the halls past curfew.. Detention number one. He made me change before I got back to the common room." James explained flicking his index finger up counting. "And then McGonagall passed one of our statues. Dumbledore was with her and got a kick out of it. But She wasn't impressed. Detention number two." Another finger flew up beside the first. "Oh! And that reminds me, Dumbledore wanted to talk to us."

"About what?" Lily asked, frantically racking her brains, searching for a reason as to why the headmaster would want to see them. "When?" James, being ever so helpful, shrugged.

"You must have some idea. Did you do anything that would make him want to see us?" Lily demanded.

"I resent that! And no. It's probably nothing." James said.

"The headmaster, wouldn't want to see us just to have tea."

"Tea?" James asked beginning to walk again.

"Do you think we're being kicked out?"

"Hasn't happened yet."

"What if I failed my NEWTS?"

"You haven't even taken them yet,"

"What if he doesn't approve of our relationship? Can he make us break up?" Lily asked.

"What?" But Lily gasped, cutting him off.

"Maybe he found out about the alcohol." Lily suggested.

"That had nothing to do with..."

"Or that I cheated,"

"On what?"

"Nothing. I don't cheat. But he could have heard something and I don't want him to think ill of me." Lily said shooing him away.

"Okay, wow. Lily." James said being the one to stop and grab Lily by the arms. "Chill. We're Head Boy and Girl. It could be about that."

"Do you think he's taking it away?" Lily asked panicked.

"No. I think that you're freaking out for no reason. What's got you all keyed up?"

"Nothing." Lily said shrugging out of his grip. James could tell that she was over him getting in trouble and not telling her why. Instead, she was all worked up about who knew what.

"Lily," James prodded.

"Nothing." She repeated, but her mind was working over time trying to figure out what Dumbledore wanted.

"So," James asked tentatively, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Lily said, but really she didn't have the capacity at that moment to be mad at him. And it was a wasted argument anyway.

**So I hope you liked it. As some of you may have noticed, Lily is beginning to freak out about the tests, making it so shes tense and keyed up about a lot of other things that usually wouldn't bother her. I think that would be her biggest fault: she freaks out about little things. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! And because I'm polite, Please.**


	42. Lupin

Chapter 42: Lupin

NEWTS were quickly approaching, as Lily continually reminded everyone. James managed to get off with just one detention with Flitwick, and only had two a week with McGonagall for a few weeks, but because of the upcoming match she was going easy on him. And what he had done wasn't really that bad.

It was Thursday and Lily walked along the halls with Remus. James, Sirius, and Jamie were in detention. Lily wasn't even sure what Jamie had done. They had just found each other and started to walk in the same direction so Remus decided to start up a conversation.

"We haven't talked in a while," Remus said. "I mean, really talked."

"I miss this," Lily agreed.

"You miss talking to me?" He asked doubtfully.

"Believe it or not, I have. I miss intelligent conversation."

"And what, you don't get a lot of that with James?"

Lily laughed. "That's not what I meant," she said looking at her shoes slightly embarrassed. "He's just...I don't know... not what I expected, I guess."

"What were you expecting?" he asked. They were heading toward one of the bridges that lead to part of the grounds.

"Like I said, I don't know," she shrugged. They walked in silence for a minute, stopping to look out over the lake from the bridge. The sun was just setting, glinting off the water, ready to hide below the horizon.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"Do you remember, back on the train, when you told me not to give up on him?"

"James you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I remember. Why?"

"You told me not to give up on him," Lily repeated.

"No, I think I said that they'd probably never grow up, but I wouldn't give up on them yet," Remus corrected.

"Yeah, but still. I did listen to that advice. And he did grow up, a little bit."

" He's also using O.W.L. level spells as pranks," Remus reminded her making her laugh.

"I don't want him to grow up completely," Lily told him. "Then he wouldn't be James."

"And Sirius would get lonely," Remus pointed out.

"Exactly!" Lily smiled. The sun was dipping under the surface slowly throwing everything around them into darkness. "We should go in. It's getting late."

"And Jamsie will be meeting you in the common room?" Remus guessed. Lily looked over at him, a smile on her face.

"We haven't seen each other all day," Lily said. He had slept in that morning missing breakfast, they didn't have any classes together, at lunch she had to talk to Sprout about a plant she was having a hard time writing about for an eleven inch essay due soon, and then their free period that was before dinner James had used it to get in a little scrimmage game with Sirius. It ran long so they missed dinner altogether. After supper he had detention, the day before she had spent catching up on work with Ambre, Ivy and Mary. Basically, the whole week had been busy for both of them. Limiting their time together. When they were together, it was spent quietly studying or as partners in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I have to say, I didn't think you and James would last this long," Remus admitted.

"I hear that a lot," Lily told him. It was a bit irritating. When they weren't together everyone was saying they should be, but when they did get together, no one expected it to last. As they walked back, Lily watched as the moon slowly rose up to take the place of the sun, reminding Lily of something James had said about Remus.

"Remus?" Lily asked. No one was around, so she had to do it quickly before someone overheard her, since there was always that chance at Hogwarts.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just...James...."

"Yeah?"

"Is it true," she asked suddenly. They stopped to look at each other.

"Is what true?"

"That you're a...a....werewolf?"

His face paled, eyes widened. He managed a stiff nod. He led the way, extending their walk.

"Who told you?"

"No one in particular." Lily said.

"James?"

"No."

"Sirius?"

"Remus, James only hinted at it, but I didn't get it. The moon just reminded me of something Severus said and James saying that he wasn't far off," Lily told him. "You're not mad are you?"

"No. I'm not mad. You don't hate me do you?" Remus asked.

"Why would I?"

"I kept it from you."

"I'm not mad."

"I don't get it. I keep this from people but they never care. Do they not realize what it makes me? I'm a monster! I can never have kids. I could hurt people. Dumbledore's an idiot for even letting me come here!"

"Dumbledore's not an idiot. Remus, you're a smart person. A brilliant wizard, and you won't hurt anyone. I know how careful you are when it's that time of month." Lily argued, taking his arm. "You can't help it."

"I'm hurting Ambre," He said.

"What do you mean?" She dropped her hand letting it wrap around her to keep warm.

"I want to be with her. She's great. But, I know it won't last. She won't accept it. Or she'll be like the other Marauders and want to help. She'll get hurt. I'm stupid for letting it get this far."

She does like you, Remus. For you, just give it a chance. A real one," Lily advised. "She's afraid you don't like her. Ask her out sometime for a real date. Not just to study."

"Really?"

"Yes. And your furry little problem doesn't make it illegal to date. Or have a girlfriend, maybe even a wife one day,"

Remus still seemed shocked that Ambre wanted to be with him at all. He was always so shy and surprised when people did like him. It was one of the biggest reasons he could never get after James and Sirius for breaking rules. He just wanted to be accepted, and yelling at the friends he had wasn't a good way to keep them.

"Ask her out?"

"Yeah, go for it. And I promise, I won't tell anyone about your bunny," Lily smiled.

Remus laughed and the absurd nickname."Let's get back to the castle. It's getting cold," He suggested.

Inside the castle Lily bumped into Jamie. She looked a little disheveled, her hair hanging across her back instead of held in a pony tail on her head. Her skirt was a little crooked and her blouse was untucked, her school robe hung off her shoulders as if she'd thrown it on just recently

"Hey, Jamie. Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Lily asked waving to Remus as he continued up the stairs calling a quick good-bye. Jamie slammed the broom cupboard door behind her once she caught sight of Lily.

"Lily! Hi. Um, I was just there. I, er," She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on something, "Had to clean a broom cupboard. And I, ah.. It was messy. I kinda got it all over me." She explained leaning against the door. "See, I even got a black smudge, I don't know what that is." She pointed to a spot on her shirt. Lily wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, but there wasn't really a better explanation, and if there was, Jamie was not offering it.

"Huh." Lily said. "I was just going to meet James in the common room. Are you coming?"

"I would, but I have to tell McGonagall I'm done. Then, I think I'm going to take a shower." Jamie said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She folded her arms as Lily nodded.

"Alright. See you later then."

"Yeah. See ya," Jamie said waving to her. Lily laughed without humor.

"See ya," she said waving back.

Once Lily was out of view, Jamie leaned against the wall sighing and opened the broom cupboard to get her bag.

**Review. You've seen this a million times, so please, just click the button and do as your told. Maybe tell me what you think, or your favorite color, or yell at me for not updating everyday like I used to. Or even tell me what you think of Jamie.**


	43. Hexdate

Chapter 43: Hex-date

"What do you think Jamie's up to?" Ivy asked Lily as they walked down to the dungeons for double potions.

"I don't know." Lily answered, "How do you know she's up to anything at all?"

"Have you seen the way she's been acting?" Lily thought back. Admittedly Jamie was acting strange, she'd come in late, her friends hadn't seen a lot of her, and she was up at all hours trying to finish essays that she should have finished earlier that day when she claimed to be in the library.

"Maybe it's just the stress from NEWTS. I mean they really soon." Lily said. February had ended and March was quickly coming to a close as well. NEWTS were going to be in the beginning May.

"Have you ever seen Jamie worry about exams though? I mean that would be like James and Sirius actually paying attention in History of Magic." Ivy disagreed.

"He's gotten better." Lily protested.

"Yeah. Sure." But they both knew they hadn't improved much. Just the other day they were playing spit-wad-darts. Five points if you get it through Binns without him catching you. Surprisingly they didn't get caught.

"Okay, so he's not perfect." Lily allowed.

"Clearly. Hey, what about Remus and Ambre?"

"What about them?"

"Are they going out yet?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear, he asked her out ten days ago, I think. They went for lunch." Lily answered.

"How do I not know these things?"

"I'm not sure. Ambre was gushing about it for a good week."

"Hmm." She said. Then gasped startling Lily.

"What?"

Ivy looked over, smiling at Lily. "You and James."

"What about us?" Lily asked cautiously. But Ivy was looking ahead of them at Ambre who was coming their way.

"Ambre!" Ivy called. Ambre looked up from the notes she was trying to go over. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Ambre." Ivy replied, "Do you want to go on a study date with Remus, James and Lily?"

"You really don't have to." Lily cut in.

"Oh, um, I'd have to talk to Remus about it."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. She had work to do and she wouldn't be able to get any done on a study date.

"Of course she's sure. We'll talk later about it." Ivy insisted talking over Lily.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later than." Ambre said.

"Yep. See yah." Ivy waved pulling Lily forward.

"What was all that about?" Lily demanded.

"I just got you a date."

"A date?" James asked coming up behind them, Sirius close by. "With who?"

"You." Ivy told him as he slung an arm around Lily.

"Really?" he asked.

"You could so easily say no." Lily told him, a little hopeful.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's a date with Remus."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that threesome." James told her.

"Yes, it would be so much more fun with me." Sirius said putting his elbow on James' shoulder. James just laughed pushing him away.

"It wouldn't be a threesome." Ivy told them impatiently. "Ambre would be there."

"So it would be like a double date?" James asked.

"Yes. Maybe Mary could go with her new boyfriend." Ivy went on.

"Mary has a new boyfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. He's a seventh year Ravenclaw, so really smart. He's pretty cute too."

"Who is it?"

"Um," Ivy thought, "Lily, can you remember his name?"

"He plays seeker doesn't he?" Lily asked.

"I think so."

"Ryley?" Sirius demanded.

"That's the one!" Ivy said pointing to Sirius. "Maybe they could go too."

"Ivy, why do we even have to have this group date thing anyway?" Lily asked.

"Because, it would be so cute. You and James with all your friends and their boyfriends. I should get a date."

"Go with me!" Sirius said suddenly. Lily looked at him, he looked almost desperate.

"Um, I kind of wanted to go with this Hufflepuff." Ivy told him. "Sorry. You could go with Jamie, if you really wanted to go."

"You could go with Pete." James teased.

"No. I can just ask Jamie." Sirius agreed reluctantly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After classes and supper the group study date was all set up. Sirius had managed to get Jamie to go with him, Mary was going with Ryley, James with Lily, Remus with Ambre, Ivy with her Hufflepuff, Cory, even Peter was going with someone James and Sirius set him up with, she was a Slytherin named Tori. Lily had a bad feeling about that many couples all together in the library.

Lily was changing into her pajamas and then going down to lounge with James before bed. Jamie was gone but Ivy and Mary were in the girl's dormitory.

"Have either of you noticed something weird with Jamie and Sirius?" Mary asked.

"See I told you!" Ivy exclaimed. "It's not just me."

"You two are just paranoid." Lily told them pulling on her soft pants.

"I think somethings up." Mary insisted.

"Do you think there's still tension from that kiss?" Ivy asked.

"But that was ages ago." Mary reminded her.

"Want some?" Ivy asked her holding out a box of cookies her mom had sent her.

"Thanks." Mary took one.

"Do you think they're secretly dating?" Ivy asked.

"No." Mary said quickly. "I mean, Sirius isn't one to hide things like that."

"Well neither was Lily and James, but they didn't tell anyone for, what a month?"

"I am standing right here." Lily said pulling out her brush from the night table.

"I'm just saying." Ivy assured her. Lily ran her brush through her hair.

"You don't think they are, do you?" Mary asked slowly chewing on her cookie.

"I doubt it. Jamie promised you she wouldn't." Ivy shrugged shuffling through the tin.

"Right." Mary mumbled looking into her lap, brushing crumbs onto the carpet.

"I'm going to go now. See you later." Lily said swinging the door open.

"Night." Ivy called to her before she left.

Down in the Common Room James and Remus were playing a game of chess. Since Remus and Ambre had become a couple, rarely outside of class were they separated. Then was no different. Their hands were entwined, resting in her lap. She idly played with his fingers, or traced his scars, although she had no idea where he got them from she wasn't asking. Occasionally she'd whisper something in his ear making him grin and nod, or whisper something back.

"Lily! Thank my lucky underpants. This is by far, the loneliest game of chess I've ever played." James told her. Lily just smiled standing next to him.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Do you see this?" He demanded waving a hand at Remus and Ambre. "And I'm still losing."

"He's been in check for the last twelve minutes." Remus informed her.

"And you haven't lost yet?" Lily asked.

"Well, I am Quidditch Captain. I have tactic."

"He's just too suborn to surrender." Ambre said, a smile stuck on her face. James glared at her, clearly insulted. But he quickly let it go.

"You used to play against Remus didn't you?" James asked.

"Occasionally. Why?"

"You could help me." He said smiling hopefully.

"That's cheating." Remus told him.

"It is not. Besides the two of you have been cheating."

"Have not."

"You've been whispering back and forth. Cheating." James declared.

"We haven't even been talking about chess." Remus said.

"Then what...? Never mind." James turned to Lily. "I like your pajamas."

"Why thank you." Lily said running a hand over the pants' fabric.

"They're very nice." James told her.

"Again. Thanks. I like your too." She said. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark blue flannel pants.

"They are pretty sexy huh?" he asked making Lily laugh.

"So sexy." She giggled.

"It's your turn." Remus told him. James looked back down at the board where his king looked trapped. He blinked at the pieces trying to figure out his next move.

"I think I should just stick with Quidditch. What do you think?" He asked the room still scanning the board.

"How do you even find time to play this game?" Lily asked him.

"What do you mean?" James asked resting his chin on the table to get a closer look, as if that would give him the secret move that would let him win.

"Well you have NEWTS, homework, detention, patrolling, school, Quidditch, eating, sleeping, your friends, and me. But yet you still find time to play chess." Lily explained.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. It's very simple. I'm with you and a friend right now. I only have to worry about Quidditch during practice and weekends, I don't worry about NEWTS at all, patrolling is only every once in a while, detention can be avoided and eating is a great time to catch up on work or be with you. Leaving plenty of time for chess and sleep. Although right about now I could really use some advice on how to win."

"Bishop to F2. You've had Remus in check for a while now." Lily said. Both boys looked at the board in disbelief.

"How did I miss that?" Remus asked. But James hooted in victory telling his bishop where to go.

"Take that Moony!" James said loudly. "I win! Oh yeah!" he stood up doing a little victory dance. But Remus continued to stare at the board dumb-struck.

"But, I was winning." Remus said confused.

"But you missed it," James told him, "Haha! I win!"

**So there you have it. Nothing really significant happened in this chapter. But did anyone catch the chapter title name and it's meaning? If not here you go: Hex, like hexagon, is six. Six couples going on a date. Also hex, because you all know that if that many wizards are going on one large group date something is going to go wrong. Especially if you have Mary with her boyfriend and Jamie and Sirius. And REVIEW please.**


	44. Marauder's meeting

Chapter 44: Marauder's Meeting

James and Sirius walked out of Transfiguration after a particularly difficult lesson.

"Only three more months of school Prongsy., Sirius said.

"I know," James said. He'd been seriously thinking about asking Lily to marry him right after graduation. "Trust me. I know."

"Sounds to me like someone needs to call a Marauder Meeting."

"Call in Moony and Worms. Friday after this group date."

"Thursday. I have some things we need to go over before that night." Sirius compromised.

"Thursday it is," James agreed.

"Patrolling." Sirius reminded him.

"What?"

"Don't you have patrolling Thursdays this term?" Sirius asked. James clapped his hands together then hit the back of his hand on Sirius' chest.

"Thats right."

"Ow." Sirius grumbled rubbing his chest. "Bloody hell Prongs."

"Sorry," James said absently. "So we'll have to have it Wednesday?"

"Practice."

"Tuesday?"

"That's tonight," Sirius told him.

"I can't."

"Why?" Sirius demanded. "We're running out of days of the week here."

"I know. But I have a thirteen inch essay for DADA due tomorrow."

"Procrastination is man's best friend. Do it at breakfast."

"Lily'll kill me if I do that."

"Come on man. She's your girlfriend, not your mother."

"They've met. Who knows they could team up," James told him.

"Fine. Do it tonight after the meeting."

"This is getting ridiculous. Who ever thought of the Marauders...."

"Famous Marauders,"

"....Scheduling meetings?"

"Binns!" Sirius shouted suddenly.

"You don't mean...?" James let the sentence die.

"But of course."

"But Remus..."

"Can get them from Lily," Both of them knew what the other was talking about. "It's the only way."

"Should we warn Moony?" James asked.

"Nah.. He'd only yell at us."

"True."

"This is low. Having meetings in the middle of class." Sirius mused.

"But not the first time,"

"Hm. If that's not saying something," Sirius muttered.

*-^-*-^-*

In History of Magic later that afternoon the Marauders sat down and James silently cast muffliato around them.

"Marauder Meeting." James announced once Remus showed up.

"In the middle of class?" Remus asked, clearly irritated by this.

"It was a last resort. We promise." Sirius told him.

"So, first order of business." James pressed on. "I see we are all accounted for. Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and myself."

"Hurry this up." Remus said.

"Patience Moony. Continue Prongs." Sirius interrupted.

"Right. Wormy, do you have anything you'd like discussed?" At that Remus sighed, exasperated leaning his head in his hands.

As usual Peter's answer was a squeaky, "No."

"Alright. Moving along. Moony, do you have any thing you'd like to call to order?"

"No." Remus breathed angrily.

"No girl problems?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"No girl questions?" Sirius asked again.

"No."

"No need for date hints?"

"No. Would you like to talk about my relationship with Ambre?" Remus demanded.

"Nope." Sirius said turning his attention back to James.

"Alright then," Remus grumbled.

"So, Padfoot, would you like to call anything..."

"After you, Prongs," Sirius cut in.

"Okay." James took a deep breath. He looked past his friends to where Lily was sitting carefully taking notes. She caught his gaze and smiled before turning back to her parchment.

"Prongsy-poo," Sirius sang, getting his friend's attention.

"Sorry. Where were we?" James asked casting another glance at Lily.

"You were about to share with us what this meeting is about." Remus reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I want to marry Lily."

"What?" Remus demanded.

"Really?" Peter asked, clearly excited.

"About time," Sirius said.

"Yeah," James smiled crookedly. "I just don't know how to go about doing so."

"Well you already talked to her about it right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. On Valentines, when we went to Hogsmeade."

"When you forced her to Hogsmeade you mean?" Remus corrected.

"Either way, our Prongsy wants to marry Lily Evans." Sirius said grandly.

"Right. Suggestions?" James asked.

"Dinner?" Peter suggested.

"Come on, Pete. Prongs is about to ask the girl of his dreams for her hand. He needs something better than _just_ dinner," Sirius said.

"No, dinners are always a classic." said Remus.

"Easy way to be romantic." James agreed.

"Give me that," Sirius said taking Remus' parchment. He scratched down _dinner_ in his messy scrawl.

"Someplace nice," Remus said.

"What kind of food does she like?" Peter asked.

The rest of class went much like that. Brainstorming ideas for the perfect engagement. But James felt no closer to knowing how he was going to do it. He just felt like there was going to be a lot of planning, graphs, and decisions to be made. Details to be ironed out and, much to James' displeasure, a tux to be worn.

Class ended before they even got to Sirius' things.

**TA DA!!!! Your turn. But instead of writing a chapter, you just have to review. Easier huh?**


	45. Group Library Date Conversation

Chapter 45: Group library date conversation

By Friday everyone had work due the following week. So James, Lily, Sirius, Jamie, Remus, Ambre, Ivy, Cory, Peter, Tori, Ryley, and Mary pushed together a couple of tables and took their seats. James and Lily sat at one table, with Ambre and Remus across from them leaving Peter and Tori to sit across from each other at the end. At the other table, Sirius sat on the end so he was beside James, across from him was Mary and on the other side of him was Jamie. Ryley sat next to Mary with Cory on his other side and Ivy across from him next to Jamie.

Tori, the Slytherin girl, had black hair that was cut short, her skin was pale but her eyes were a dark blue. Peter continually glanced up at her, but never uttered a word to her. She wasn't too keen on talking to him either. Remus was still tutoring Ambre in Transfiguration, the one subject she struggled in. So they, too, were rather quiet. When they did speak it was in hushed tones.

James had an essay due soon. Lily, figuring she wouldn't get any work done during the huge group date, had finished all her work the night before so was helping James finish his. But it really felt like babysitting and keeping him working. Lots of page tapping, punctuation adding, spelling corrections, and telling him to get back to work. She knew he could do the essay well and quickly, but he was taking his time and finding reasons to talk.

At the other table it was louder. Mary and Ryley were flirting, with lots of butting in from Sirius. Jamie was yelling at him, or hissing really since she had to be quiet, saying he was being obnoxious and rude. Cory and Ryley had a tic-tac-toe game running on the sidelines and Ivy was chatting with Cory or Jamie and managing to get her work done.

Madam Pince was not happy with their group arrangement. She hovered nearby putting books away and growling at them to keep quiet. This would only get her in a small uproar. They would whisper to each other complaining about her.

"Lily," Jamie hissed leaning back and calling to her past Sirius and James. "Lily,"

"What?" Lily asked leaning back herself. Jamie looked up at Sirius who was desperately making conversation to Mary.

"Hang on," Jamie mouthed. She stood up walking past the two boys to where Tori sat. "Trade me spots for a sec." Jamie said. Tori glared shaking her head..

"Please?" Jamie asked. But again Tori shook her head. She didn't want to be there, that much was clear, so she wasn't about to be inconvenienced by moving. Jamie growled, but went to Peter.

She wasn't so nice with him. "Move it." She told him. He cowered a bit at first, then sat up straighter. He piled up his things and moved to sit next to Sirius. Jamie, determined to sit next to Lily, pulled out her wand, then with it, moved all of Tori's things across the table to where she sat..

"Trade me," Jamie threatened. Tori shot daggers at her but moved.

"What do you have to tell me?" Lily asked. Jamie opened her mouth but then stopped. Lily looked behind her at James.

"I'll be right back. I need to find a book." He told her.

"Okay." Lily agreed. He pushed out his chair and left, asking Pince to help him find it before he disappeared completely.

"Lily," Jamie began getting her attention again for Lily had begun reading over James' essay.

"Hmm?" Lily asked.

"I need to tell you something. About me and," She paused struggling with the name."Sirius."

"What?" Lily asked still not looking up from the essay.

"Me and him, are, um, F-W-Bs." Lily looked up.

"You're what?"

"You know, Jack and Nancys." Jamie whispered awkwardly. Lily frowned not understanding.

"Spooners." Jamie explained slowly, "Friends With Benefits?" Lily shook her head still not getting it. Ambre however, gasped and looked up. They both looked at her and Remus tapped her paper, silently telling her to concentrate. Ambre looked back down at her parchment reluctantly.

"You mean like study buddies?" Lily asked. "What subject are you studying?"

"Um," Jamie laughed awkwardly. "Not that kind of buddy, and not a subject taught here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, erm. We...um...are in a noncommittal hate relationship." Jamie said slowly. Lily frowned.

"Bed buddies?" Jamie said.

"Oh my goodness! You've been sleeping with Sirus!" Ambre shouted. Lily's eyes widened as everyone in the library looked over at their table. Mary looked at them, then across from her at Sirius. No one moved or said anything, but just stared.

Then all at once Mary was pushing out her chair loudly storming from the room just as Ambre covered her mouth realizing her mistake and Madam Pince was hissing at them to be quiet, for the library had broken out into a loud buzz.

"You what?" Lily demanded.

From the other table Sirius breathed, "Shit," and then was calling after Mary. Jamie watched him follow her out. Her eyes showed that she felt awful for what she did.

She sucked in a breath closing her eyes. Lily looked past her at James who was looking at them curiously holding a book in his hand. Pince was scolding a group on the other side of the library that hadn't quieted down yet.

"I'm having sex with Sirius." Jamie repeated. "That night when you came in with Remus, he was in the closet. We had just...done it. And I've been lying about going to the library. It's been getting out of hand and he still likes Mary. It's been driving him mad that she's going out with Ryley. Or at least since he found out."

"Why would you do that?" Lily asked quietly.

"Because," She took another deep breath, "I..." she stopped shaking her head.

"Jamie,"

"I'm stupid Lily. I'm a horrid friend. And I couldn't stand the guilt of it. I had to tell you." Lily stood up.

"You have to talk to her." Lily told her.

"I can't. Please, you have to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You've been sleeping with your best-friend's ex-boyfriend. From what I've gathered you only want to stop because he still likes her."

"At least I want to stop." Jamie said.

"You said you'd stop just kissing him months ago. After that game."

"I know, but it just kind of happened."

"Explain that to Mary." Lily said walking from the room. She couldn't stand to be near her.


	46. Friday

**So you should all know that these are all just clips of what happens after the study date(s) the same day.**

Chapter 46: Friday

"Hey, Sirius," James said greeting him with a ruffle of the hair. Only James could get away with touching Sirius' hair. Sure enough though, Sirius swatted James away, managing only to make him laugh.

"What are you doing?" James asked sinking into the couch cushions of the common room.

"Writing a letter to my mum." Sirius answered with a glint in his eye.

James snorted raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I thought you hated your family." Lily said crossing her legs from her spot next to James.

"I do. I also thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I'm not."

"Well, I'm confused., Sirius frowned looking back at his short letter.

"Don't tell me, Pady-Waddy misses his mummy," James teased.

Sirius mock laughed for a moment. "Yeah that's it." he replied sarcastically.

"Really though. Why are you writing home?" James asked leaning over to read the scribble.

"Because, my dear friend, it will piss her off." James chuckled shaking his head.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Lily told him.

"Vanilla, darling," Sirius began, "If you'd ever met my mother. You'd understand."

"Vanilla?" Lily asked.

"Unless you'd prefer Toadstool?"

"Lily would be good."

"Whatever," Sirius waved her off. "I just want the two of you to know, that you are the reason for this letter."

"We are?" James demanded skeptically.

"Yes. Prongs you are. It's you who had to get together with her. Leaving me to write to it." Sirius said pointing to James, then Lily, then he placed a hand over his chest until he waved a hand at the parchment.

"That's ridiculous." Lily scoffed.

"Well, it is, Sirius. Although, what ridiculous thing did he do this time?" Remus asked entering the room with Ambre.

"He's writing a letter to him mum." James told him.

"No, really, what did he do?"

"Oh, hardy-har-har. He's serious." Sirius said.

"You're really writing a letter to you mum?" Remus asked. "Why, is she dying?"

"Maybe he finally realized that he's a noble member of the Black legacy," James teased.

"He finally wants to hang a house elf head in the hall," Remus added.

"Sing carols with dear cousin Belatrix," James continued.

"Apologize for running off,"

"Kiss his daddy g'night,"

"Clean the kitchen after super,"

"See, this is the reason I can't try to be sincere." Sirius informed his friends.

"Sincere my arse." James snickered yanking the parchment of the table. "Mum," He read, "I'd like to say Happy Hanukkah."

"You're mums not Jewish," Remus said.

"I think that's the point," James pointed out before going back to the letter, "I'm not sure if you heard, but Gryffindor is going to be winning the house cup this year. There's no way Slytherin is going to be able to take it from us," James stopped. "You must have a death wish."

"It doesn't matter. She's already blown my face off the family tree. 'Sides that letter was mostly for laughs." Sirius said snatching the letter back.

"So, you just spent all that time writing something you weren't even going to send?" Remus asked.

"Your right. I need to find myself a girlfriend. Now that Jamie isn't speaking to me."

"Sirius!" Lily scolded. "You can't just continue to date what ever girl strikes your fancy. We're not chocolate. You can't just take a bite of one, and move on to the next. We are not a sample dish."

Sirius blinked at her, his brow creasing. "I know your not, Lily. James has made that perfectly clear. You are strictly off limits." Behind Lily, James was making frantic gestures trying, in vain, to get his friend to shut up. "And I'm not sampling. I'm just dating around. You know, having a little fun."

James held his hands up in a, what-the-hell-are-you-thinking, way. Sirius just shrugged unashamed.

"What do you mean I'm off limits?" Lily asked. It wasn't so much that that bothered her. Just the fact that the idea of her being off limits seemed to be drilled into Sirius' head. "How long have I been off limits?"

"Well," Sirius began sensing her furry. He looked past Lily at James who was shaking his head.

"How long Sirius?" Lily's voice was clipped and harsh.

"Er,"

"Sirius." Now it was a warning. But he wasn't giving any answers. She turned around to James. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously.

"Off limits?" Lily inquired. The girl's dormitory had been a tense place to live, under the circumstances, and this was not helping.

"Excited for the game tomorrow?" James asked in a vain attempt to move the conversation.

"No. How long?"

James grimaced mumbling, "Since third year."

"Third..." Lily began, but Jamie and Mary stormed in.

"You're just jealous!" Jamie shouted.

"HA! That's rich." Mary spat.

"Admit it! You still love him!" They reached the end of the small hall, exposing themselves to the room. Mary saw, for the first time, that Sirius was in the room. She inhaled sharply running up to the dorm.

"I think she's over reacting." Sirius said.

"That's a change." snarled Jamie. "Considering you're the reason."

"What's got your britches in a bunch?"

"Well, it sure as hell isn't you,"

"Sounds like someone's got Sirius on her mind." Sirius said, managing, somehow, to grin. Jamie glared at him, they could almost feel the dense cold radiating off her.

"Fuck you Sirius." Although Jamie's voice was dead, everyone could hear the malice lying beneath.

"I would. But you've taken care of that for me." He winked. Jamie's eyes sparked, her jaw clenching grinding her teeth into grain. Her hands closed in forming tight fists, her nails digging into her palm. She tried to take a deep breath to steady herself.

"Ryley broke up with me!" Mary shrieked at Jamie.

"So?"

"It's all your fault!"

"Oh please. Are you always this dramatic? He probably broke up with you because you're so bloody emotional."

"I am not!"

"What this? You are over emotional and dramatic."

"Well, I guess it's better than being a whore."

In the boys dormitory that night, Remus pulled back his blankets, Peter scurried up the sheet, transforming from a brown rat into a boy once under the quilt. Sirius climbed out from under his bed, an old t-shirt he had declared missing a week ago, in his teeth. He was in his shaggy black dog animagus form. He threw it up on the bed before jumping up himself and turning into a human.

"Does this smell to you?" Sirius asked throwing the shirt at James after having taken a whiff himself. James took the shirt giving a quick sniff. His face instantly contorting into disgust.

"It smells like your feet after Quidditch."

"That's what I thought!"

"If you thought it smelled like feet why did you ask James to sniff it?" Remus asked.

"I needed a second opinion." Sirius answered as if that should have been obvious. He caught the shirt again, only to ball it up.

"What do you think it smells like Moony?" Sirius asked throwing it in his face. Remus put his hands up to shield him, but the stench reached his noise.

"Thats disgusting!" Remus cried throwing it back in Sirius's general direction. "I didn't need to smell it." Sirius burst into laughter as he reached onto the floor to scoop up the offending t-shirt.

"Wormy?" Sirius began, balling the clothing up again. Peter squeaked quickly transforming into a rat and hiding under his blankets, the small rodent appeared again jumping onto his school trunk.

"That's cheating!" Sirius bellowed. He jumped off his bed morphing into a dog. He charged at the rat, chasing him around the skirt of the large four poster, under the bed then up on the mattress again.. Sirius growled, barking up a storm. James had already cast a silencing charm at the door, so as not to draw attention to their dorm.

The black monstrous dog yapped as he got himself tangled up in the blankets. One second all Remus and James could see from their blurry, tear filled eyes, was a struggling dog and the next large feet hanging out from under the bedding.

"I'll get you Worms." Sirius threatened fighting off the blanket. Peter changed too, but he was sitting fearfully behind James. Sirius continued to wrestle, and was sadly loosing. He arched and threatened, cursed and thrashed, managing to roll off the bed with a loud crash. Pushing the quilt away Sirius sat up quickly, looking confused.

"You should have seen yourself!" James panted, unable to breath from the laughter. He tried to take some deep breaths. "Oh, I can't breath," Sirius glared at him launching himself from the floor at James.

He managed to pin James, making Peter jump from the bed instantly getting excited as his two friends goofed, rolling around, fighting.

At one point, James and Sirius landed on the floor near the door, James managed to get the upper hand and was sitting on top of Sirius, spit hanging out of his mouth when Lily walked in the door.

"James, can I..." She paused taking in the scene. "What are you doing?"

"Lily." James sat up wiping away the saliva with the back of his hand. Sirius took this moment to throw him self over James holding his arms over his head. James looked past Sirius's body to Lily. "What's up?" He asked casually.

"Nothing. Well I mean," She bit her lip. "Sirius, could you get off him?" Sirius looked over at her smiling.

"Sorry." He sat himself onto the ground beside where James lay.

"Everything alright?" He asked her propping himself up.

"Mostly. Mary and Jamie have been fighting and I can't get to sleep. Do you mind if I hang in here for a bit?"

"Um," James exchanged a look with each of the Marauders. "Sure."

"Thanks." Lily said tentatively entering the room. James stood up grabbing her hand and closing the door. He led her the short distance to his bed where he threw himself down allowing her to crawl on beside him.

Sirius got up as well going to his own bed. He sprawled out on his stomach propping up his elbows and resting his head in his palms, in a very girl way. He batted his eyelashes.

"So," He heaved a great sigh.

"Ignore him." James advised frowning at the bed beside him. It's occupant batted his eyelashes some more smiling. James slowly turned to Lily. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Lily assured him. She felt a little weird being in his room. All the other boys were looking at her.

"I'm going to sleep." Remus said breaking the silence and pulling his blanket over his head and flopping to his side.

"WAIT!" Sirius shrieked suddenly making them all jump.

"Bloody hell. What?" Remus demanded bolting up.

"We never got to me." Sirius explained.

"What are you talking about?" James demanded. Sirius slouched sighing agitated.

"The meeting! It must recommence!" Sirius clarified.

"But a non-Marauder is present." Peter said.

"It's his girlfriend." Sirius waved him off. "I had something important to share."

"Go for it." James suggested. Sirius opened his mouth excited, then slowly frowned closing it.

"You can't remember it can you?" James guessed.

"Nope." Sirius agreed shortly..

"Excused until recovered."

"Can I go to sleep then?" demanded Remus.

"Proceed." James said. Remus rolled his eyes once again getting comfortable. Sirius continued to frown at his sheets.

"I swear it was important." he mumbled.

"Let it go and maybe it will come to you." Lily tipped, but he just stuck out his lip concentrating.

"Don't hurt yourself." James teased, hardly noticed by Sirius.

"What was it?"

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen him concentrate so hard." Lily mentioned.

"It is pretty impressive isn't it?"

Lily nodded crossing her legs. "I'm sorry about just barging in here."

"Don't worry about it. Innocent until proven otherwise."

"Are you training to be a lawyer?" Lily asked him.

"No. Sorry, it's just fun to talk like that for a bit." James apologized. Sirius gasped raising a finger causing Lily and James to look at him.

"No, that wasn't i,." he shook his head going back to frowning at his bed. James grinned at him shaking his head.

"Watch, at three in the morning he's going to remember and wake me up to tell me." James whispered.

Sirius looked at James, "Did I tell you about flooding that one closet?"

"Yes." James answered.

"Damn."

"How long can this go on?" Lily asked watching Sirius.

"Days if it's really important."

"Really?"

"It's only happened once."

"Filches cat!"

"What about her?"

"I don't know. Were we planning to do anything with it?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm.. Never mind."

"How can you just ignore this?" Lily asked finding it very amusing.

"After a while it gets old. But sometimes he comes up with some strange and funny stuff."

"Did it have anything to do with Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know."

"Whose going to the world cup?"

"Remember, Cannons lost, Foulmouth won, a few teams in the middle. The season's over."

"Right." Sirius agreed. "What are the chances I needed to talk about my family?"

"Slim."

"Thought so."

"Did it have something to do with school Quidditch?" Lily offered.

Sirius shook his head. "I just blurt those things out."

"Sleep on it." James suggested.

"I won't be able to sleep with this on my mind! I'm going to brush my teeth." With that Sirius left.

"So Mary and Jamie aren't taking the situation well?" James asked.

"Nope. But I think the situation is over. It's just the after affects they have to get through now."

"Snivy!" Sirius called with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"We haven't needed to talk about him all year. At least not in a double M." James said.

"Double M?" asked Lily.

"Marauder Meeting." James explained..

"Neber mind." He disappeared back into the small bathroom.

"Are they going to be able to forgive each other?" James asked.

"Who?"

"Jamie and Mary."

"Oh. Um, I don't know. I mean, I hope so. I love 'em both, but this was pretty big." Lily said.

"Maybe," Sirius began, entering the room again. "I wanted to talk about our plans for after graduation."

"What plans? They're all solved."

"You two have plans?" Lily asked.

"Sorta. We were just going to rent a flat together in London. Talk to Dumbledore about joining the Order." James answered.

"The Order?"

"It's this secret society," James began.

"That fights against Moldy."

"Moldy?" Lily questioned.

"You-Know-Who." explained James.

"No, I don't know...Ah." It took a second but Lily got it.

"That's mostly our plan until either of us gets married." James finished. "You sure are out of it."

"Sorry. I'm a bit tired."

"It's been a long day." James agreed.

"It's probably going to be you." Sirius said suddenly.

"Huh?" James asked.

"Your going to be the one to marry and move on."

James grinned at Lily and she leaned into him. "Probably." He agreed wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, okay you two, break it up." Sirius grumbled.

"Jealous Sirius?" Lily teased hugging James.

"You'd better watch her." Sirius said pointing to her warningly. James just shrugged kissing the top of Lily's head.

James bent down whispering, "I love you," in Lily's ear. A slight blush crept up her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He kissed her gently, running a hand through her hair. Sirius cleared his throat loudly making them part.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked. Peter too had fallen decided to go to sleep.

"Your fine Sirius." Lily assured him. Somehow, despite what he did and the way he'd pulled her friends apart, she couldn't be mad at him.

"Notes!" Sirius exclaimed. James raised his eyebrows so he elaborated, "Remus needed to borrow her history notes."

"Oh yeah. Remind him tomorrow."

"What do I look like? A post it note?" Sirius objected.

"Then remind me to remind him."

"Still feeling like a post it."

"I'll remind you." Lily offered. "Although why does he need my notes? Didn't he take any?"

"We were having a double M. He didn't take any, you don't mind?" James inquired.

"Nah. I don't mind.. I like Remus."

"Oh? There's not going to be competition is there?" James teased.

"Maybe." Lily giggled.

"G'night." Sirius said pulling his curtain around his bed closed. Lily and James stayed up a few more hours talking before falling asleep themselves.

**Wow. Three thousand words! And I'd like to mention that I really do remember having Sirius have something he needed to say, but then I couldn't remember what that something was! So you get this instead. I think this is better. I went back the other day, and I only got 2 reviews for the chapter, **_**Boneless**_** I want more please. So double duty for you lot! Review this chapter, AND **_**Boneless **_**(it's chapter 4) **


	47. Good Morning

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! But I have the rest all ready. Only a few more chapters and this story's ending.**

Chapter 47: Good morning

Prongs. Prongs. Proooonnnngs." Sirius shook James in an attempt to get him up without waking Lily. "Prongs." Sirius tried again saying it in his ear. Nothing. Sirius wet his finger then wiggled it inside James's ear. James grumbled turning on his side, an arm resting on Lily.

"We're playing for the house cup today. Wake up!" Sirius yanked the blanket clean off the bed. Lily balled up, her eyes opening. She looked at the unfamiliar bed beside hers, at all the clutter that wasn't Jamie's to the posters hanging by the bed. She rolled onto her back to find a tall figure standing over her on the bed. She screamed sitting up. Then she realized it was just Sirius and silenced herself.

At the sound of the earsplitting scream James bolted up right, looking around he asked, "wha?"

"I should have tried that in the first place." Sirius told himself.

"Padfoot?" James asked. He groaned throwing himself back onto his pillow to get some more sleep.

"Could you?" Sirius asked Lily indicating James. "The cup's today."

"James, Sweety." Lily prodded his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up."

James opened his eyes, then did a double take, "How long have you been in here?" He pulled himself back into a sitting position.

"I fell asleep in here." Lily told him.

"Come on! No time for chit-chat. We have a game to win." Sirius reminded him throwing over his Quidditch uniform shirt..

"Right!" James exclaimed fumbling out of bed.. He got to his feet pulling of his night shirt. "Where are my pants." James asked rummaging through his trunk, shirtless.

"We don't have time for this!" Sirius told him, clearly exasperated. They both went into the frantic searching, making a bigger mess in the process.

"Found them!" James announced after a minute. "Don't look." He winked at Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just put your bloody pants on."

James stripped off his flannel pajama pants replacing them with his Quidditch uniform. He continued on in a mad rush to get on his shirt, socks and trainers, managing to knick his shin on the bed. Lily watched in amusement as he dressed and Sirius perfected his hair, only closing her eyes when James changed his pants.

"You gonna come down and watch?" James asked tying his shoe.

"I'll be down in a bit." Lily promised.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sirius rushed.

"Wait, your shoes are going to come undone." Lily warned. James looked down at the haphazard tying job.. He put his feet back on the bed.

"Here." Lily offered untying it and redoing it securely. She began the second trainer.

"We're going to miss breakfast!" Sirius nearly shouted.

"Breakfast?" Jame demanded lowering his neatly tied trainer. "What about the game?"

"That's not till ten." Sirius told him moving to the door.

"What time is it?" James reached over for the watch he never wore.

"Seven. Ish." Sirius answered easing the door open.

"The game's not for another three hours!" James bellowed.

"We need to be at the pitch half an hour early." Sirius reminded him. They always had to warm up and James would give a little prep talk.

"That's still two and a half hours from now!"

"It's seven thirty now." Lily told him peeking at the watch hanging from James' hand.

"Okay, but still, two hours. Padfoot. Why the hell are you waking me up so blasted early?"

"Breakfast Prongs. You can't break tradition now."

"Oh alright." He turned back to Lily. "Why don't you go back to sleep? Meet me near the pitch say, nine twenty?"

"Nine twenty it is." Lily agreed.

"Glasses." Sirius pointed at James' face. Lily turned around grabbing them off the night table.

"Thanks." He took them placing them on his nose before turning back to the table.

"Wand." Sirius said again. Again Lily held it out to him after grabbing it from the table. "Got your head?" James smiled at him grabbing either side of his head.

"That I've got.. Let's go." James patted Sirius on the chest about to leave the room.

"Kiss." Sirius said before James could get out the door. James quickly kissed Sirius' cheek. "Not me! Your girlfriend!" He complained wiping his cheek ruffly. "Merlin boy."

James chuckled as he bend down kissing his girlfriend's cheek. "Bye." He said then kissed her lips.

"Bye." Lily echoed getting another soft kiss.

"Nine twenty." James reminded her as Sirius pulled him to the door. Lily nodded watching them go. The door was almost closed when Sirius walked back in.

"I can't have the kiss before the game come from James." He explained. Lily laughed getting out of the bed. She gave him a hug and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Good luck you guys." She said as they left. Sirius held his cheek, in a mocking sort of amazement.

"Come on." James said pulling him out the door. James planted a kiss into his palms then threw it into the air as if he were releasing a bird.

"Because love is free and you still chose me." He explained before Sirius yanked him down the stairs.

Lily smiled at the door turning to the three empty beds across the room. She wondered idly where Remus and Peter were. She didn't think about it as she pulled the blanket from the floor to the bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

Remus came into the room while she was sleeping from his shower. He was dressed in house colors, all decked out and ready to go.

"Hey Lily." He said. She stirred slightly at his voice. "Lily," He repeated.

"Hmm?" She groaned.

"Aren't you going to the game?" He asked.

"The game!" She sat up. "What time is it?"

"Um, it's nine fifteen." he told her.

"Crap!" she threw the covers off her. "I have to meet James in five minutes!" she threw on the closest pair of slippers she could find.

"In that?" Lily looked down at her tank top and capris. With an agitated sigh she grabbed a nearby, okay smelling, shirt. That way, at least, she wouldn't be running outside in a tank top.

"I'll be back." She said bolting out of the room and struggling with the shirt. By the time she reached the pitch she was out of breath.

"James." She panted.

"Hey," he said with a bemused expression. "Did you forget?"

"No. I..." She tried to catch her breath, "Um...slept in. Remus woke me."

"Ah." James said as Lily bent over trying to breath. "So then, why are you wearing this shirt?"

"Wha'?" she looked down at the shirt she had found on the ground. "Oh, I didn't want...want...to...er...come out in a tank top."

"There were clean one's in my trunk.."

"This was convenient." She told him straighting up. She wasn't so out of breath now.

"It's got a huge spot on it." He pointed to the large orange spot on the stomach.

"What is that?" She asked holding the shirt away from her body.

"Beats me." James shrugged.

"It's your shirt."

"So? Just because it's mine doesn't mean I know what happens to it. Sirius wears my shirts sometimes.. Although I have to say you pull it off much better."

"Even the one's with big orange spots?"

"That was probably Sirius's doing."

"Pleasant." She still held it away from her body.

"It's probably just pumpkin juice."

"Ew. How did he get so much on here?" In response he shrugged.

"Wish me luck, go change, and I'll see you after. Maybe take that shirt off now though." James suggested. "We were chucking one of Sirius's around and it smelled like really sweaty feet."

"Gross. Why?" Lily asked pulling it over her head anyway.

"Why? Do you really want to know?"

"Not really." Lily allowed. "So, good luck."

"Thank you. I suggest taking a quick shower after wearing that." He added.

"It's not pumpkin juice is it?"

"I don't think so. No."

"Right. I'm going to burn this." She held up the shirt. "Go kick butt."

"It's only a warm up."

"Just keep it in mind." Lily said. "For the game in half an hour."

"Got it. And thanks for coming down."

"Ah, well I'm a woman of her word."

"Came all the way down here in a strange spotted shirt."

"That was bad judgment." Lily told him.

"Give it to me. You don't have to worry about it then." He held out his hand for the shirt.

"Here." She gave it to him.

"Where did you find this?"

"On the floor."

"It's my old Vratsa shirt. You know, the Bulgarian team. I love them."

"Well, in that case I'm glad I could have been of service."

"Thank you."

"I remember what the spot is now." James told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about it. It's just paint."

"How did you get a big spot of paint on you clothes?" Lily asked.

"Oi! Potter!" A boy Lily recognized as Keith yelled.

"In a sec!" James hollered back.

"HURRY IT UP FUR BALL!" Sirius bellowed.

"I'M COMING!" James rolled his eyes.

"Fur ball?" Lily asked letting the paint thing go.

"It's Sirius. After a while you learn to let those things go." James explained. He quickly kissed Lily good bye and she wished him luck once more. The team whistled before calling him over. He jogged over to them waving the shirt at Sirius's face.

Sirius pushed him as they made their way to the pitch. At one point he even took the shirt and gave it a sniff. She could see them as the team threw back their heads and laughed passing the shirt around.

She went back to the castle and changed into the appropriate colored clothes.

**So this didn't have a lot of drama, but I can only stand so much, this was a much needed break from it. Give me your opinions and Review. Plus it was just fun.**


	48. House Cup

Chapter 48: House Cup

Lily sat by Remus, Ambre, Peter and Ivy. Mary and Jamie hadn't even bothered to show, no doubt wanting to avoid the other. James looked bored up on his broom stick making goals and passing the quaffle. It turned out that the Ravenclaw team's keeper got sick so it was easy to get goals and while the players were good, they were no match for Gryffindor.

The only down side was the seekers couldn't find the snitch. The crowds continued to cheer and chant, but lunch had passed, lethargy as well as hunger was setting in.

Gryffindor was at 220, Ravenclaw 80. The crowd was certain with that kind of lead Gryffindor was sure to win.

Ravenclaw scored another point causing the opposing team to boo some. Most people were sitting down trying to make it through until the end. Most Slytherins who showed up had since left as did a few Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were trying to be loyal and stay.

"What time is it?" Lily asked Remus. He looked at his watch.

"Three forty six." He told her.

"This has been going of for five hours."

"And forty six minutes." Ivy added. Lily looked out at the pitch where James was talking to the other captain. They seemed to be fighting, then the other captain zoomed off resuming the game. James flew to the stands.

"Remus, what time is it?" He asked.

"Almost four." Remus answered.

"Signal me at five if the game hasn't ended." He said then resumed the game.

"Thats an hour from now." Ivy complained.

"More than an hour from now." Lily corrected.

"It's not that bad." Ambre consoled, but even she sounded tired and ready to go in.

"We've been out here for five hours." Ivy snapped.

"How much longer can this last?" Lily asked.

"Days if no one finds the snitch." Remus told them.

"Three months is the longest ever." Ambre added.

"I'm going to kill someone if it lasts that long." Ivy said.

Lily laughed once. "It won't." Or she was hoping it wouldn't.

"Its sounds like if it doesn't end by five the captains are going to take a break for the night. Start it up again tomorrow." said Remus.

"Why didn't they do that for lunch?" Ivy demanded.

"Who knows." Lily mumbled. Gryffindor got another ten point. Half an hour later Ravenclaw got ten more. The commentator sounded bored as he announced the scores. Gryffindor: 230, Ravenclaw: 100.

The sun felt unusually hot that afternoon as they baked in the sun, not even the sad wind that blew in could cool anyone down.

"Four twenty two." Remus told everyone causing groans. Out on the pitch Sirius was lying on his stomach across his broom handle, his bat hanging lazily from his hand.

The bludger went at him, Sirius almost looked grateful at the prospect of it knocking him off his broom. But instead with a swing of his heavy bat the ball rocket across the pitch, easily taking down one of Ravenclaw's players.

Lily tried to think about what the first two hours had felt like. There was euphoria, cheering, and it was a little cooler. As the third hour set in, that was when the crowd started to get hot, their voices strained from the previous hours of yelling.

Then came hour four when everyone just wanted the game to end already.

Hour five was painful, but Gryffindor got another point.

Six hours passed. Six hours thirty seven minutes after the quaffle was thrown up before a seeker caught sight of the small glint of the snitch. He pushed himself forward. Ending the game.

Ravenclaw won by ten points. Just enough to win the game, but not enough to stop Slytherin winning the house cup. Had Gryffindor won they would have gotten the house cup. It had been that close. At least the torture was over.

"That was painful." Ivy said walking out of the stands.

"At least you weren't playing." Ambre told her.

"Poor boys." Lily sympathized.

"Poor commentator. Could you imagine how boring that would be? Endlessly coming up with new ways to say that they scored a point." Remus said.

The boys shuffled off the field not caring about victory or defeat. They were just thankful to be off their brooms.

"That was close." Ivy told them.

"Yep." They agreed.

"That hurts like my mother." Sirius said waddling to the changing room. Remus raised his eyebrow watching as he made his way to the room.

"That's pleasant." Ivy said shaking her head.

"Isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Let's get food." Ambre suggested.

"You go ahead." Lily said.

"Gonna wait for James?" Ivy guessed. Lily just nodded so they went ahead without her. She sat down on the grass.

Maybe five minutes passed before the team started to leave the changing room. They all looked exhausted and sore.

"Good game guys." James said leaving the room with Sirius ambling out beside him.

"I'm almost thankful there's no Quidditch next year." Sirius announced massaging his thigh.

"Me too." James rolled his shoulder. Lily got up from the ground as they approached.

"Is it possible to pull your groin?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"I'm not sure I want to know how you know that." Sirius told her.

"My dad coached the local high school." Lily shrugged.

"High School?" They asked.

"Muggle school for teenagers."

"Yawn." Sirius said.

"Speaking of which, I could use a nap." James mentioned.

"How is that related?" Sirius questioned.

"You really don't get it?" James asked. James not getting something Sirius said really was one of those things no one expected to ever happen. I would have been like walking into a room to find the founders sitting around a table drinking whiskey. It just didn't happen.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yes."

"Because a yawn is related to sleep, or being tired." Lily explained.

"Don't remind me." Sirius said. Lily frowned but decided to let it go.

"The others went up to the castle to get some food. Then they're probably going to be taking naps as well." Lily said instead.

"Sounds good."

"Did I grab my shirt?" James asked stopping suddenly.

"What shirt?" Lily asked.

"The Bulgarian one. With the spot."

"Get it later." Sirius told him pushing himself forward.

"I don't think I've ever felt this tired." James said leaving the shirt and going on.

"Not even first year when we stayed up two days straight?" Sirius asked.

"We didn't sleep for thirty six hours. And I still think I feel more tired now."

"Me too. Now that I think about it."

"NEWTS are coming up." Lily reminded them.

"We know."

They reached the castle deciding against food. Instead they trudged up to the common room then the dorms, instantly collapsing onto their beds.

But in usual, or it was becoming usual, form Mary and Jamie entered the room screaming at each other. Names being thrown around, insults used, wands drawn but not used, and snide remarks ever present.

Lily sighed sitting up. Ivy looked over at her, having also been awakened by the yelling.

"Sleep over in the common room?" Lily suggested.

"Done." Ivy agreed instantly grabbing her pillow and blanket.

**So Gryffindor lost the house cup. I had to do something unpredictable. And James does go back and get his beloved shirt. I just want to say that now in case I don't later. You know the drill. Thirty seven push ups, six laps, and one review. Kidding about the work out, but I'm dead serious about the review. Please. **


	49. Finals

Chapter 49: Finals

The fight between Mary and Jamie lasted up to NEWTS. Between everything going on Lily felt ready to pull out her hair. Her first exam was after lunch and she was having one final freak out. Defense was first.

"You ready?" James asked her before stuffing his mouth with a biscuit. Lily shook her head, feeling tense. "At least eat something." He coaxed handing her the other half of his roll.

"I'm not hungry." She told him.

"You think better on a full stomach."

"You really do. It's been proven." Remus added.

"See. Come on." James slid the bread closer to her mouth.

"No." Lily told them.

"It's easy." Sirius told her. "You just pick up the food, place in mouth, and swallow. It's easy."

"It's not that I don't know how." She snapped. "And you forgot a step."

"Did not."

"Did to. Pick up food, place in mouth, _chew_, then swallow." she ticked them off her fingers.

"Chew?" Sirius tried the word several times as if he'd never heard of it before. James let the subject drop going back to his food.

Lily'd gotten snippy, so he'd discovered it was safer to just pick the battles and let things like eating go. He rubbed her arm giving her a small smile, silently telling her it would be okay. She didn't crack a smile, but somehow felt reassured all the same.

After they ate they herded up to the common room for half an hour before they'd go to the first exam.

Ivy started a game of chess with James, Ambre had class so Remus sat with Sirius watching the game and talking randomly. Lily felt the need to be distracted. She couldn't stand sitting still with something as important as this exam looming over her. She wasn't sure if she was going to pass or not, but she was sure she knew the material.

James moved out his knight first. Then Ivy moved a pawn in front of a rook.

"Peanut butter." James said suddenly causing Lily to stop her pacing.

"What?"

"Toffee." He said.

"Peach." Sirius added as if this was some game.

"Beans." this time it was Remus to add something. Lily frowned at them.

"Hot dog." James said.

"Biscuit." Lily said still confused, but not thinking about the exam, instead trying to figure out the boys randomness.

"Chocolate frog." Sirius said.

"Chicken." Remus went on.

"Carrot." Said James smiling at Lily.

She was still frowning as she said, "Gram cracker."

"Fudge." Ivy pitched in.

"Licorice." James continued immediately. That along with following the game of chess was enough to keep Lily's mind busy enough.

After each exam that week the group of five, or sometimes six, would go down to the lake and discuss it. Make fun of their examiners or the ridiculous questions. Mary and Jamie continued to avoid each other, so Lily didn't see a lot of them. And when she did it was during exams, dinner, or at night.

-~-

The year really was ending and by the way things were going Mary and Jamie were never going to make up. They just silently avoided each other. Giving the other the cold shoulder. It was a bit ridiculous actually.

After the final exam all the stress of the year felt lifted. Lily lay sprawled out on the grass under the tree by the lake, her head resting on James' leg. Remus sat in the tree enjoying a book, while Sirius and Peter skipped rocks in the lake.

Lily's shirt sleeves were rolled up, her shoes and socks scattered across the lawn almost forgotten. Her robe inside the castle. James had his shirt unbuttoned, the tie hanging undone around his neck, his trainers laying near Lily's and his pants rolled up to let the wind brush against his legs, the sun warming them. His school robe was already packed.

Sirius's uniform was almost matching James', his pants rolled up, trainers forgotten on the lawn, but unlike James, Sirius took off his shirt completely. Reveling his well formed muscles. Peter on the other hand, had the hems of his pants soaked through, since he couldn't get them to stay rolled up they sagged in the water, his tie was loose, but not undone, and his shirt was fastened.

Students lay under various trees on the grounds, enjoying the few days left before they'd go home. Start a new chapter of their life or prepare to continue their education. A new adventure awaiting all of them.

Girls watched giggling as Sirius flaunted his body, every so often he would dip under the surface to get more rocks, coming back up with water glistening off of him. His hair falling out of it's dark pony tail.

This was the moment Lily wanted to remember for the rest of her life. The ease and calm of simplicity. Her friends nearby soaking up the sun and warmth. Her love forever close by.

What she didn't know though, was what laid tucked in his back pocket. It was something that would change the rest of their lives. None of them were ready, but all of them were willing. All it took was a simple answer, and everything would change until the end. If they lived that long.

**So I know this is a rather short chapter and it leaves you on a cliff. -what's in his pocket? -Is Dumbledore ever going to talk to talk to them? -How does James propose? -What becomes of Mary and Jamie? -When does Moldy, excuse me, Voldemort, ask them to join his side? --And if you weren't asking these Questions I bet you are now.  
Well don't worry. There is one more chapter to go and I promise it's long. I'm not even half way done and it's a good 2,600 words. The size of my average chapter. I would make it into 2 but no so don't even ask. **

**I would love a review though!**


	50. Last Hogwarts Train Ride

**I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but it was getting really long. I mean 4,500 words. And this is better right? **

Chapter 50 part 1: Last Hogwarts Train Ride

"Ready to go?" James asked Lily.

"Yes." Lily answered taking one last look around the common room.

"Lots of memories in here." James agreed taking her hand.

"I think I'm going to miss this place." Lily said moving closer to him..

"I won't miss those bloody essays." Sirius told them stomping down the stairs.

"Of course you wouldn't." Remus said following him. James sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulder, turning to face his friends.

"And I suppose you are?" Sirius challenged.

"No!" Remus said indignantly.

"Point made." Sirius decided flopping onto the sofa.

"Are you two ready?" James asked them.

"For?" Sirius asked.

"The train comes today." Lily told him.

"Right!" Sirius pointed at her. "We've got to have a breakfast first though."

"That's really what on top of your list to do before leaving Hogwarts?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah. Why? What's on yours?" Sirius answered seriously.

Remus just shook his head. "When should we go down?"

"How about now?" James suggested.

"But I just got comfy." Sirius protested sprawled out on the couch.

"Oh, come off it." James teased throwing a pillow at him. Sirius caught it easily before throwing it behind him.

"Let us go," Sirius said jumping up quickly changing attitudes.

"Feast and be merry." James added joining in.

"Gain much weight." Sirius continued. They put an arm and each other's shoulder leaving Lily behind with Remus.

"So. Where's Peter?" Lily asked watching them leave.

Before the two boys left the common room she heard James say, "To drink much juice."

"He went down early." Remus answered heading for the door. Lily fell into step beside him.

"What do you think they're big memorable breakfast will be?"

"Who knows." By the time they got to the Grand Staircase James and Sirius were already half way down, sliding down the railing.

"Rail racing." Remus explained.

"Of course."

"Nothing phases you with those two any more huh?" He asked.

"There have been time." She allowed. They continued to chat all the way down to the Great Hall.

James and Sirius were already sitting down piling food on their plate. The only thing Lily could think of was, 'please on the name of Merlin's grave, not a breakfast burrito.'

"Lily." James called as if seeing her for the first time that morning. He seemed to resort to childish behavior around Sirius. He patted the seat next to him while still shoveling scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked warily taking the seat, Remus sitting down across from them.

"Making the amazing eatable breakfast tower of glorious stackables." Sirius answered.

"The what? Is that even wise?"

"No. No it's not." Sirius smiled answering again.

"Let it go." Remus advised.

"But," Lily began then changed her mind, "Yeah. Let it go." As it turned out the 'amazing eatable breakfast tower of glorious stackables' was a stack of pancakes and waffles with a side of egg, sausage and bacon. Like a glorified breakfast burrito, but without all the side dishes stacked inside.

With the amount of syrup they put on it, Lily was sure they'd be sick on the train. Remus seemed to be thinking the same thing by the way he was watching them.

"Did you ever get your shirt out of the locker room?" Lily asked James, just to get her mind off what he was eating.

"The Bulgarian one? Yeah." He answered around a mouth full of food.

"Charming." She told him. He simply wiped around a bit of powdered sugar from the side of his mouth.

Ambre came up to Remus. "Good morning." She greeted him sitting down beside him. They were never very public with their relationship. There was hand holding but that was all Lily would ever really see. She'd seen them kiss a few times and hug at night, but they weren't an out there, really physical couple.

Ambre studied Sirius and James a moment.

"Don't ask." Remus suggested. She just frowned at them, but nodded.

"That seems to be the best philosophy with them." Lily said.

"How you ever ended up with James is so beyond me." Ambre said. Lily could see Remus reach under the table and could guess that he was holding her hand on the empty space between them. Small, but subtle gesture. Chances were it wouldn't get any farther.

Beside her James was carrying on a conversation with Sirius. Both their mouths were full. Lily shook her head. She rested her head on her propped up fist. Remus smiled at her sympathetically while Ambre chewed on a biscuit managing to ignore the boys.

"Veally?" James asked.

"James. Please, chew." Lily begged. He swallowed what was in his mouth, ignoring the chew suggestion completely.

"Sorry." he apologized. Lily just rolled her eyes slightly disgusted.

"When does the train come?" Ambre asked.

"Eleven." Remus answered. He had both hands now and was buttering the top pancake of a small stack.

"What time is it now?" She asked. Lily took James' wrist, but he didn't have a watch. He never did.

"Almost ten thirty." Remus answered.

"Where's you watch?" Lily asked James. He held up a finger so he wouldn't be talking with his mouth full. By lunch she'd have to remind him again.

"My trunk. We cleared out the whole room, so it's got to be in one of ours."

"You didn't put anything in my trunk did you?" Remus asked.

"I can't remember." James answered.

"I think so." Sirius supplied causing Remus to groan.

o

The scarlet train traveled through the field toward London. In a cramped compartment sat Lily, James, Remus, Ambre, Sirius, Peter and Ivy. Lily managed to get stuck next to the window, so she had the view, but she also had little room. James sat next to her with Sirius on his other side. Ivy sat across from Lily with Ambre next to her and Remus past that. Peter sat on the end next to Sirius, right by the door.

The door slid open revealing Mary and Jamie.

"Hey." Lily said looking past James, Sirius and Peter to them.

"Hi." Jamie said.

"Listen, there aren't any other compartments open. Mind if we join you?" Mary asked.

"Sure." James allowed. What was going through his mind was way beyond Lily. It was crowded enough without two more.

"Thanks." Mary sat down first, next to Remus. Jamie squeezed in next to Peter. Lily was practically on top of James. Lily caught Mary smiling tentatively to Jamie. Maybe there was hope that they would let go of their petty fight.

"I have to go to the loo." Peter announced. He stumbled out of the room leaving a little bit more room for Lily to breath. But this stuck Jamie next to Sirius. It was quiet for a minute.

"I wish things had gone differently." Jamie said to Mary suddenly. Mary raised an eyebrow at her.

"And I wish I hadn't gotten together with Sirius. If you even want to put it that way." Mary laughed nervously at that.

"I wouldn't." Mary said.

"I'm right here." Sirius objected.

"So can we just let this stupid thing go and be friends?" Jamie asked ignoring Sirius.

"Friends." Mary agreed after a second. They hugged awkwardly, with all the people pressing around them it made it hard.

"Aw." Sirius said loudly.

"We have to agree to never let a guy get between us." Mary said.

"Deal. I mean could you believe the way we acted. And over that." Jamie indicated Sirius.

"Hey." Disapproved Sirius indignantly. Lily laughed with Ambre. Jamie and Mary chatted then, just like old times. It wasn't as relaxed, but it was a start.

When Peter came back in things got very cramped again. James had to put an arm around Lily's shoulders, just so his shoulder wasn't pushing against her so much.

The trolley lady came by around noon. When she opened their door to ask if they wanted anything she did a double take, seeing all those people.

"W-Want anything from the trolley?" She asked recovering.

"Yes." Sirius answered and then ordered enough for everyone. After eating Lily wanted, no needed, to stretch her legs.

"James," She began.

"Hmm?" He asked looking away from his conversation with Sirius.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure." He replied. "You coming?" He asked Sirius smacking his leg.

"Naw. You go have fun." Sirius answered ruffling James' hair. Lily nearly fell out of the compartment.

"I bet we broke a record for the most people in a compartment at one time." James said walking down the corridor.

"I wouldn't doubt that. It was crowded in there." She walked beside him.

"So, did you really get me out in the hall to walk?" James asked.

"Oh, come one now. You don't think I brought you out here so we could snog did you?"

"Well, I was hoping that's what you had in mind. Yeah." He admitted. "And you did bring it up..."

Lily giggled shaking her head.

"How come you're not this relaxed in school?" James demanded smiling.

"Because, there were things to worry about in school. But now, there's not. It's just us." She nudged him. James looked around at the empty corridor.

"It is just us." He grinned.

"So, what are you going to do with this opportunity Mr. Potter?"

"I think I'm going to snog my girlfriend, Ms. Evans." James answered wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"And here I thought you wanted to kiss me." Lily teased placing her hands around his neck.

"That works too." was the last thing he said before kissing her. Snogging James like that made it hard to stop. He seemed to think so too.

James pulled away slightly, breathing hard. "I love you." He huffed. Lily looked at his eyes, then lips then back to his eyes.

"I love you too." He bent back down kissing her, pressing her against the wall.

Lily could feel James reaching behind her, blindly looking for something. She barely heard the compartment door slide open.

"Out." James told the first years inside. Lily should have cared, but she hardly noticed as she kissed his neck. The kids scurried out clearly intimidated and not wanting to be in the same room as them.

James' mouth moved back to Lily's, with his hand on her waist and the other in her hair he guided her into the compartment. Inside James' pushed himself against the door, blindly reaching behind him to yank down the blind.

Lily traced her hand over the cotton of his shirt, then she used it then to bring him closer. James lifted her, pressing their bodies together, deepening the kiss as he did so. He almost groaned at the pleasure he got when she consented. With her legs wrapped securely around him, he eased a hand under her shirt, caressing the smooth skin there. Lily shivered at the touch, but didn't want him to stop.

A small bump from the train made James loose his footing. Lily slipped down nearly banging her head on the luggage rack. Neither of them cared, as James followed her decent with his lips. His hands still on her skin roaming her sides. The bump caused her shirt to be much higher than it should have been.

She found herself being gently pushed down onto the bench. He lost her lips, instead kissing her neck, collar, and jaw. Lily let out the slightest of moans urging him to continue.

His hand that wasn't being used to keep him from crushing Lily, slid from her side to her thigh, on it's way back up it eased the hem of her skirt up. This sent off warning bells in her head. As much as she was loving this, they needed to stop.

He was tracing a path back to her lips, she turned her head denying him a kiss. He thought this odd, but looked behind him to the door to see if maybe someone had come in. Hoping that was the reason. When no one was there, and he felt Lily push against his chest he got the hint.

Thinking there was more room on the bench he rolled over, but instead went crashing onto the floor.

"Sorry." Lily breathed.

"Yeah." James huffed, trying to control his raged breathing.

"We had to stop." She explained. She could feel her heart drumming against her chest.

"Why?"

"Because." Lily began still trying to regulate her breathing. "I'm waiting."

"Waiting." James repeated. She wasn't sure if it was meant to be a question, or a statement. So she explained further.

"Until marriage."

"Oh."

"My dad kind of instilled that in me and with him.....I just want to wait." She clarified. She rested a hand on her stomach, realizing her shirt had come undone. Lily had wanted to tell him about waiting sooner, but with classes, studying and friends, well it had never really been an issue. They were so busy they really had no time for thoughts of sex. Or at least she didn't. And with Sirius running around there was really no uninterrupted snogging that could potentially lead up to shagging. Until now. The closest they ever got was on head duties. But Lily always managed to stop that because they were supposed to be patrolling.

"I'm sorry." Lily repeated.

"We should have talked about this huh?" He asked from the floor, ignoring the apology. Deeming it unnecessary.

"It would have been awkward, but yeah."

"It wouldn't have been so bad. Nothing like talking about it with your parents." Lily cracked a smile at that.

"So, your really okay with this?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It's what you want, so I'll respect that." He promised her. She nodded, but he couldn't see it. "I mean I would love to, but..." he let it trail off.

"I do want to." Lily told him turning onto her side to look at him. "One day. And you understand that I am ready, just I'm not at the same time."

"Lily, I get it." He reached up grabbing her hand. "You don't have to explain this to me."

She gave a small smile. After a minute of silently looking at each other, James turned his head looking at the ceiling and dropping her hand. He laced his fingers behind his head and listened to something.

"I can hear the train." He told her changing subjects. It was time to move away from that awkward topic.

"What?"

"The train. I can hear it moving over the track. Come here." He patted one hand on the ground beside him, keeping the other behind his head. He scooted over giving her some room.

She got down beside him, pressing an ear to the floor. She really could hear the roar of the train as it rattled over the track. It sounded strange, different than what she'd heard sitting on the bench or walking through the corridor. Seven years worth of trips on the train, and only once did she get down on the floor to listen to the train.

They listened to the progress of the train for several minutes in silence. Then Lily moved closer to him, propping herself up on her elbow, turned on her side so she could look down at him. He looked at her curiously, wondering what she was up to. In all honesty she wasn't sure either.

She searched for words, but found none. James seemed to realize this as he put a hand on her hip, pulling her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him. He intertwined his fingers with hers on his chest, the other curled up to rest on her hips.

"How much longer do you think we have?" She asked him, meaning their arrival to King's Cross.

"I don't wear a watch remember." He answered. She thought he was pulling her closer, but he was actually looking at his wrist.

"A few more hours." She craned to see his wrist.

"You're wearing a watch?"

"Time does not keep me. But you brought it up at breakfast so I found it."

"You're wearing your watch for me." Lily smiled. James rolled his eyes kissing her fingers.

"If that makes you happy." He allowed.

"How come I didn't notice it earlier?" She asked.

"It's on my right wrist. You tend to stand on my left." He answered.

"I do?"

"Yep. You never noticed that?" she shook her head. "Well you do. Like on the train, you faced front, next to the window, on my left side."

"Are you just realizing this now?" She asked him. It was a weird detail to pick up.

"No. I noticed before we were dating, during patrols. After I'd get kinks from looking down and left. It's actually weird for you to be on the right."

"Down and left." Lily repeated looking up and left at him. "That's weird."

"I know." Lily didn't reply, but lay in companionable silence. From her place on the floor she could see a vast blue sky, white clouds just little tufts hanging high above. Green bits flew past them, so quickly that the trees were nothing more than a blur.

"Hey Lily," James began, he sounded like he thought she might have fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that letter we got from Dumbledore a while ago?" He asked. Lily thought back.

"No." She answered slowly.

"It was a really long time ago. Anyway, he sent me another letter. It's been in my pocket for a while."

"What does it say?" She asked.

"Actually it involves Sirius, Remus and Peter too. I'll go find them and come right back here. Okay?"

"Sure." Lily agreed. James sat up then turned helping Lily to her feet.

"I'll be right back." He promised. When he saw Lily make herself comfortable he smiled leaving.

Outside the compartment were the three first years he had kicked out.

"What are you waiting for?" James asked them.

"We-we erm," One of them began.

"We need our stuff." Another of them said. They were all Hufflepuffs.

"Oh. Right," James walked back into the compartment. "So you found a different compartment then?"

"Yes." The same one answered. He hadn't even heard the third speak up yet.

"They need their trunks." James explained to Lily who had been looking out the window.

"Oh. Okay. Do you need any help?" She asked.

"Naw. I'll get the others to help me." James told her. She nodded looking back out the window. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he pulled down each trunk in turn, handing them off to the first years, who struggled under their weight.

"I'll be out in a bit to help you." James told them. They each nodded leaving. When the last silent one left, James squatted down in front of Lily.

"Hey, what's with the sudden mood swing?" Lily smiled at him.

"No mood swing. I'm just thinking. Just go help the boys." She told him. He raised an eyebrow but left.

o

James slid the compartment door open, it was still full, but Mary, Jamie and Ivy all seemed to be back to normal. Laughing and talking without a care. Sirius looked alone since Remus was talking quietly to Ambre.

"Did you do it?" Sirius blurted.

"Where's Peter?" James asked ignoring the question.

"Tough break."

"Would you shut up. Where is he?"

"He wanted to get out. Get some more food." Remus answered.

"Can you find him and then meet me down the hall? We need to talk." James asked.

"Sure. MM?" Remus asked.

"Something like that." James agreed. "Padfoot come with me."

"Tough break..."

"Come on." James pulled him by the collar dragging him into the hall.

"Wait," Sirius protested, James let go of him. Sirius reached up into the luggage rack pulling down a ball of cloths.

"Might as well change."

"Thanks." James took the clothes. "Do you think I should grab some for Lily?"

"Hmm. You picking out your girlfriend's clothes. I'd say you shouldn't." Sirius answered.

"She'll want to change." Jamie told them. "Here," She reached up digging through Lily's trunk. "She always keeps the clothes she wants to change into on top. She also keeps a blanket under them so she can reach up and grab them without digging." She explained pulling out a small bag.

"I gave her that." Mary said pointing to the purple bag.

"Really?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah."

"It's cute." Jamie told her.

"Yeah, that's great. Can you just give it to me?" He asked not wanting to leave her there too long by herself.

"Here. Sorry." Jamie handed him the bag.

"When did you give it to her?" Ivy asked.

"For Christmas remember?" Mary told her. James left with Sirius and Remus then.

"I don't get girls. Are they really going to discus another girl's bag?" Remus asked.

"I think so." Sirius said.

"I'm going to look that way for Wormtail." Remus told them going the opposite direction.

"Okay." Sirius said deafly. "So what happened?"

"You sound like Mary when she wants to gossip." James told him.

"That's offensive." Sirius told him. "But I'm not looking for gossip here. I just want to know if you shagged."

"No. We did not." James said shoving his hand in his pocket and balling his clothes in the other, the string of Lily's bag dangling off his wrist.

"Can she though?" Sirius was only slightly hesitant.

"Of course she can!"

"No need to get touchy. Then, why didn't you?"

"She wants to wait."

"Wait for what? You know the 'safe sex' charm." In truth he didn't know what the charm was called, he just knew it worked one hundred percent of the time, much like a condom.

"You taught it to me." James reminded him. He hadn't really wanted to learn it either, figuring the one girl he wanted to do it with wouldn't give him the time of day.

"And it's fool proof." Sirius told him.

"Lily just wants to wait until she's married." James explained.

"Which reminds me, when are you going to get a ring?"

"I don't know. I mean my mum wants me to use hers, but it's old and conventional. You know?"

"I would never use my mum's engagement ring." Sirius threw in. James snorted. "Well I wouldn't. Loo." Sirius stopped pushing him toward the bathroom.

"Time me." James said throwing him Lily's bag and his watch.

"Where did you get this?" Sirius demanded looking at the silver watch.

"My dad. Remember, for my seventeenth birthday. Tradition and all that.. Now, are you going to time me or what?" They had this game going, since second year, where they tried to change the fastest.

"Yeah okay. One second handicap for door, Go!" James bolted into the small room toeing off his shoes while slamming the door and tearing his shirt over his head. He fought off his clothes then changed into his muggle attire. Meeting Sirius in the hall once again.

"I must say. Age is slowing you down." Sirius teased. "Plus your trainers aren't tied."

"We demolished that rule."

"No, you voted for it to be gone. I outvoted you."

"You can't win in a democracy with only two people." James decided.

"It's worked so far."

"It's mostly just agreement and disagreement though. Negotiation. It's not real democracy."

"Well it's not a monarchy either."

"I think I burned myself when I tried to pull off the tie." James said running a finger over his neck.

"You've also got yourself a necker." Sirius said jabbing the hickey on his friend's neck. James grinned a crooked grin fingering the spot.

"I will treasure it forever." James promised pressing down on his neck with his palm.

"Pathetic."

"Jealous Padfoot?" James asked circling the hickey.

"Nope. I've actually shagged this year." Sirius said holding out his arms. James pushed him making him bang his arm on the wall.

"Ow." Sirius complained rubbing his arm.

"In there." James laughed pointing to the compartment. Sirius slid the door open walking in first. Lily was still gazing out the window.

"Hello love." Sirius said sitting down across from her.

"Hello Sirius." Lily replied.

"Here that Prongs. She loves me."

"Got proof?" James asked tapping the hickey. Lily's eyes widened seeing it. He sat down next to her.

"Did I give you that?" Lily demanded yanking on his shirt collar.

"Well I hope so." James said pulling away. Lily gave him a warning look.

"Have you got one?" Sirius asked her.

"What? No. I don't even remember giving him one." Sirius opened his mouth, "If you make one suggestive comment your dead." With that his mouth snapped shut.

"Bloody funsucker." Sirius griped crossing his arms.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Lily asked.

"Didn't you hear? He wants to keep it forever." Sirius mentioned dreamily.

"You do?" She asked doubtfully.

"I was kidding." James adjusted his shirt.

"We brought you a change of clothes." Sirius said suddenly.

"You went through my trunk?" Sirius was beginning to try her patience.

"No, Jamie suggested we take them to you. She got them out." Sirius assured her.

"Oh. Thanks." Lily felt a little foolish for over reacting. "I'll be right back then." She took her purple bag and left the room.

"She's a bit touchy isn't she?" Sirius asked.

"She's just embarrassed."

While Lily was changing Remus and Peter showed up. She came back dressed in jeans and a tank top, a short sleeve sports jacket thrown on over it.

"So, what did the note say?" She asked closing the door behind her and sitting down.

"What note?" Peter asked.

"The note Dumbledore gave me the same day we went to the lake right after finishing our exams. I've had it in my pocket." James explained to him pulling the note from his back pocket.

"Well, go on read it." Sirius urged.

"_If you are interested in joining the Order of the Phoenix meet me at the Hog's Head, in Hogsmead, at 7 pm Wednesday_." James read.

"This Wednesday?" Remus asked.

"He told me to read this on the train with all of you. So I'm guessing he meant this Wednesday yeah."

"The Order." Sirius grinned.

"I wonder if he's joining." Remus teased Sirius.

"Of course I'm joining you buffoon." Sirius scowled indignantly.

"Werewolf actually." Remus corrected making them laugh at the rather bad joke.

"Well I know I'm in." James said.

"Like I'd let the two of you exclude me from this." Remus said. "Put me down."

"Me too." Peter squeaked. Lily couldn't believe they were so willing to throw away their whole lives like that. Not even considering the possibility that they could die. So willing, but unaware of just how unready they were.

**Did you notice that the end of this chapter & the last one were really similar? **None of them were ready, but all of them were willing -end of 49- So willing, but unaware of just how unready they were- end of this one

**Many of you thought you knew the answer to what was in his pocket. But you were wrong! Ha! I did that on purpose actually, I wanted you to guess wrong. And I couldn't leave Mary and Jamie on a bad note, for a reason, so they made up realizing their pettiness. In the next chapter I'm going to deal with Remus&Ambre. A nice way to finish off the year? Don't you think?**

**Please ****Review****. **

**Now I'm off to finish part II.**


	51. Last Hogwarts Train Ride II

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I really struggled to write this one.**

Chapter 50 II: Last Hogwarts Train Ride

The train rapidly lost speed, coming to a stop. Outside death eaters were storming down in thick clouds of black cloaks. Lily watched, her eyes glued to what was on the other side of the window. Without tearing her eyes away from scene outside she reached back getting James' attention by tapping him. He looked at her then past her.

"Oh shit." He said. Sirius looked away from the door window where students were becoming crazy, to James. He caught sight of what was unfolding outside.

"Merlin's great uncle's shit! Death eaters? Are they mental?" Sirius demanded, "This train is full of witches and wizards!"

"Underage witches and wizards." Remus reminded him. "They could easily take out most of the people on the train with one spell."

Remus," Lily began, suddenly getting a bad feeling.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Try to apparate."  
"Where?"  
"Just to that tree out there." She pointed outside. Lily had seen a man outside point his wand to the sky and had a feeling he'd cast a anti-apparation charm.  
Remus stood up spinning in his place, but remained in the room. He tried a few more times, but to no avail. Sirius joined him, convinced this couldn't be happening. If it weren't for the situation, the sight of two men spinning around in a small compartment would have been funny. As it was, it was the complete opposite of funny.  
"We've got to do something." James decided.  
"Hello! We can't apparate to get people to safety. The number of talented duelist make us really out numbered." Sirius argued.  
"Well I'm not just going to sit here." James said, his wand already drawn.  
"I only said that we were outnumbered, trapped, surrounded by untalented, underage, duelist, and limited." He pulled out his own wand. "Let's go."  
James stood by the door waiting as Remus, Sirius and Peter left the compartment. Lily was about to follow when James stopped her.  
"I'm not staying here while you go risk your neck." She told him.  
"Lily,"  
"I won't sit by and let innocent people get hurt."

"Lily," he tried again.  
"Please don't ask me to sit by to watch. We're surrounded, you need me."  
"I need you to stay alive." He finally managed. "I'm not asking you to stay here. Get your friends and the younger students. Keep yourself and them safe. We'll recruit people." Lily nodded.  
"This is what working for the Order is going to be like." He continued "And Lily?"  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"I love you is cheesy at a times like this, but you know it's true right?"  
"We'll get through this." She replied confidently. "And for the record, I love you too."  
By the time they got into the corridor, it was packed with people. Lily was thrown against the wall as the train shook ominously. Once gaining her footing she pushed her way through the crowd, James already lost among them.  
She slid open a compartment door to find Ambre, Jamie, Ivy and Mary standing there with their wands.  
"Lily." Jamie said.  
"What's going on?" Mary asked.  
"Death eaters." Lily answered pointing out the window.  
"I know that! I mean what are they doing here?"  
"I don't know. Listen we've got to try to get the younger students to safety. They've blocked us in, we can't apparate." Lily told them. "I figure the front of the train will be the safest. That is if they don't just blow the train up.  
"Maybe we should try to get off the train." Ivy suggested.  
"And go where?" Lily demanded. "The front is where the teachers are."  
"We don't have time to argue about this." Jamie cut in. "But everyone will be going to the front and I'm guessing the train isn't a safe place to be. We get off and move toward the front."  
"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." Lily said impatiently. She went out into the throng of people. It was mass chaos.  
"CALM DOWN!" Jamie shouted just behind Lily. "LISTEN UP!" there was a little bit of order.  
"Okay. Lily take it away." Jamie instructed.  
"Okay. They blocked off apparation, so the best we can do is try to get off the train and make due with trying to get to safety."  
"If you want to fight! Come with us!" James added from down the hall. The crowd separated into the two groups and Lily, along with her friends, got them off the train. But other carriages had emptied of students as well. The panic was a loud, and roaring all around. With students, death eaters, and a few professors.  
Lily looked around the mess of students. There was a loud blasting noise from the train, Lily spun around to see the windows being blown into dust.  
"We've got to get back in there." She said.

"I'll come with you." Mary offered.  
"We'll stay out here and try to put up a shelter." Jamie said indicating herself, Ivy and Ambre.  
"Come on." Lily said heading back into the train. It was nearly empty of students, except a few, but death eaters seemed to be throwing them out.  
"Lily!" a voice shouted from down the hall. She went to turn but was paralyzed by a searing pain running up her spine. She fell to the ground in agony.  
Then a different, cold voice filled her ears. "Ah, so you're Lily Evans." It said. The agony ending just as abruptly as it had started.  
"Speak to me when I talk to you!" It commanded, the pain coursing through her as well as a shot of adrenaline. It laughed a shrill laugh.  
"I'm sorry. Terribly rude of me." Lily rolled onto her back to see a pale man standing over her. "I shouldn't be torturing you first, but I thrive on acting."  
"Who are you?" Lily asked huffing.  
"Who-am... I am Lord Voldemort, you sniveling, mudblooded child! How could you not know who I am?." Someone in the distance began to shout but Voldemort waved his wand making who ever it was fly back. The incantation never fully said.  
"And who is this?"  
"Mary Reeves." Mary answered, her voice shaky.  
"Back to you, mudblood." Voldemort said not bothering with Mary. "You have been suggested as a new recruit, despite your lineage. How would you like to come to the winning side? Or has that old fool Dumbledore already got you eating out of his hand?"  
"I would never join you." Lily spat.  
"That's too bad, but I never wanted a mudblood anyway."  
"Don't you dare call her that!" Lily recognized the voice now as James. The one that had yelled her name earlier.  
"Ah. A Potter. I could use you as well. What do you say, join me and I spare the mudblood?"  
"I'd rather die, and I'll never let you get Lily."  
"Fool." Voldemort laughed aiming his wand at James.  
"No!" Lily shouted bolting to her feet.  
"Lily!" Mary called.  
"Avada Kadavra." the green light filled the hall. Lily spun around to see Mary laying on the floor, all signs of life gone. "She really should have stayed out of my way," Voldemort roared.  
"Mary." Lily said weakly. "No. Mary."  
"What have you done Tom?" An angry voice demanded. Dumbledore was there now. Standing in the doorway behind Voldemort.  
"Ah. Dumbledore. I just wanted you to come so I could relay a message."  
"What message?"  
"Just, a warning really. Give up. You're going to lose, after all, no one can defeat me."  
"I might loose a few battles. But I will not loose against you."  
"You're a foolish man Dumbledore."  
"That may be. But I'm not foolish enough to think you could win." Dumbledore waved his wand, but just as fast Voldemort was gone, all his death eaters vanishing one by one as well. The anti-apparation charm has been lifted right before Dumbledore's arrival.  
They left nothing behind except much destruction, one dead girl, and the dark mark. Lily sat on the floor next to the body, crying.  
"I'm so sorry Lily. It's hard to loose a best friend." Dumbledore said placing a hand on her shoulder. James sprinted down to where they were. He hit his knees next to Lily, wrapping an arm around her.  
"Professor." James began.  
"Yes James?"  
"We're joining the Order. All of us." Dumbledore nodded slowly.  
"This isn't something to be taken lightly." He warned.  
"We know. But we can't let this go on. We want to do what we can."  
"I'll see you at the Hog's Head then. Welcome you in. Right now, I'm afraid I have some things to be sorted out."  
James nodded understanding and the professor left. Jamie entered shortly after to find Mary's lifeless body, Ivy and Ambre following after.  
None of them wanted to believe it, but there she lay. The ministry came organizing ways home for people. Most of them by portkey. The ministry was informed of Mary's death and took care of the body. Lily went with James to Sirius' flat. The one James would be sharing until either of them got married.  
In the last few seconds of being together, Jamie forgave Sirius, and found comfort from him. They had some thing in common: a girl they had betrayed and hurt was now dead. Remus and Ambre agreed to continue to see each other over the summer and talk about long distance next year. But both of them knew it wouldn't last with him fighting and her in school.

**Please Review. I haven't decided if I want to do a sequel or not, but I've started some parts to it, but I may just make them into short stories of L/J's life. I'll update with more information, or REVIEW and I might send you something back with more info.**


	52. Peak at The Proposal

**THANK YOU READERS**

**If you liked this story please check out it's sequel, ****The Proposal**

**A Peak:**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." James hissed wearing black boxers, since he didn't own slacks, and his collared shirt and tie from Hogwarts.

"At least I'm not making you go out on location." Sirius retorted. Having made James dress nicely James forced Sirius to wear a skirt. Since neither of them owned such a thing he had a towel pinned around his hips and wore a blouse one of his lady-friends left over. Along with water balloons to make up a chest.

"You boys ready?" Remus asked from the kitchen. Remus and Peter had been invited over to help stage the whole thing.

Sirius pushed James out the door. Peter howled with laughter when he saw them.


End file.
